Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle
by Celinette
Summary: Pour renforcer l'amitié inter maisons à Poudlard, Dumbledore ressort le choixpeau!Slash HarryDraco
1. une injustice?

Bonjour à tous !

Ceci est ma première fic…Et donc il s'agit de mon premier slash !

J'espère que vous allez aimer…sinon laissez-moi une reviews avec vos critiques ! Elles seront prises en compte ! Promis !!

Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle 

Genre : Romance**. **Slash c'est à dire amour entre deux hommes si ça vous gène : vous savez ce qui vous reste à faire !****

Rating : PG-13 puis peut être R

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf le fond de l'histoire qui sort de mon esprit tordu !

                     *****************************************************************************

**Chapitre 1 : une injustice ?**

« La vie est vraiment trop injuste ! »

Cette tirade typiquement moldue sortait de la bouche, et oui !, du Serpentard blond le plus anti-moldu qui existait à Poudlard …Draco Malfoy !

Tous les 6ème années avaient été convoqués à une réunion extraordinaire par Dumbledore, en raison de la renaissance officielle du Lord Noir. 

Dumbledore voulait renforcer, voire instaurer (dans certains cas…) l'amitié inter maisons. Pour ce faire il avait demandé au choixpeau, ressorti pour l'occasion, de désigner des couples de deux élèves de maisons différentes ces couples pouvant être de sexes différents ou identiques. Le critère de sélection résidait dans les traits de caractère…

 _« Traits de caractère ?!!! Mon œil ! Qu'est ce que je peux bien avoir en commun avec…Potter ! Récapitulons : je n'ai pas de cicatrice…Pas de tendance à me fourrer dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou (encore moins celle de me faire choper ! Quel abruti !) Merde alors ! Pourquoi moi ?! »_

       ********************************************************************************

En effet le choixpeau avait désigné des couples qui paraissaient plus ou moins bien assorti…Mais il avait décidé de s'amuser un peu …C'est en tout cas ce qu'ont pensé la plupart des gens quand ce couple étrange est sorti…Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy ! Après un silence de stupéfaction des éclats de rire ont commencé à éclater…Les deux ennemis jurés allaient devoir devenir un binôme…même plus : un couple ! Et cela grâce à l'imagination débordante d'un vieux fou comme Dumbledore et d'un vieux  choixpeau poussiéreux !

Mais personne n'osa remettre en question ce « couple »…le choixpeau a la faculté de lire au plus profond de nous…

            ********************************************************************************

A l'autre bout du château….

-« Décidément il est écrit que toute ma vie devait être sous le signe de l'injustice et des preuves à affronter… »

Harry Potter, les yeux tristes et résignés, regardait sa chouette blanche, Hedwige, qui émit un claquement de bec compréhensif en entendant ces propos.

-« Malfoy ! Mais qu'est ce que je peux avoir en commun avec lui ? Peut être cache t'il bien son jeu…ou alors je ne me connais pas ! Peut être qu'une haine viscérale  couve en moi…Ce que je ressens comme une injustice est peut être un moyen du choixpeau pour me faire comprendre que ma place était vraiment à Serpentard…

Mais quand même…Malfoy ! Parmi tous les Serpentards qui existent…il a fallu que ça tombe sur LUI ! Le seul qui…Naaaannn ! »

Harry, la tête contre une vitre, se tapait le front contre le verre en se balançant d'avant en arrière…

                 ********************************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre 1 qui constitue un prologue….

A bientôt,

Célinette


	2. 1er rendezvous Partie1

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle….**

**Genre :** Slash ! Donc ne lisent que ceux qui acceptent les relations amoureuses entre personnes de même sexe !

**Rating :** PG-13 puis peut être R…

**Disclaimer :** Tout…je dis bien tout appartient à JKR ! Sauf la trame de l'histoire qui sort de mon esprit tordu !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Caroline Black** : Coucou toi !! Bien sur que tu gardes la première place !! Ah ces copines, j'vous jure ! Ca t'as fait rire que ce pauvre Harry se tape la tête contre la vitre ?!! J'aurais du m'en douter…Méchante !! 

Je savais ce que je faisais en envoyant ce 1er chapitre à une heure où ton esprit dormait encore…lol Espérons que la suite te plaira même si je la poste à une heure décente pour toi !Moi aussi je t'aime très fort !! Mais sache que je coche les jours qui me séparent de la suite de ta fic…et de Draco et Harry !!!! Gros bisous ma grande !

**Hannange **: Un grand merci car tu es la première qui ne me connais pas à m'avoir lu…J'espère que la suite répondra à tes attentes ! Biz **Lululle** : Coucou toi !!Je ne sais que dire…sinon merci !!! Et toi ne me remercie pour les reviews que je te laisse… Toutes les reviews que je laisse sont sincères ! (enfin si tu peux me remercier : ça me fait plaisir !) Et j'aime beaucoup tes fics ! En tout cas merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre ! Je vais essayer de me relire afin d'éviter les répétitions ! Promis ! Mais c'est dur quand on est d'une nature aussi flemmarde que moi… Bisous   **Honetreviewer** :Hello !  Il te correspond ce pseudo ? J'espère que oui !! Merci pour ton petit mot et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Biz 

**Shiefa Li**:Salut !  J'suis contente que ce début de fic te plaise ! Merci pour ta review et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre ! Biz 

**Paradise1**: Coucou !  Ca me fais plaisir que tu ais pris le temps de lire mon début de fic ! Merci pour ton petit mot…Et tu sais si je laisse des reviews c'est que ça me fait plaisir ! Pis tes fics sont vraiment sympas alors…

Pour la suite…j'me dépêche, j'me dépêche !! Bisous

**Vénusa **:Hello ! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre sera à ton goût et que tu le trouveras aussi appétissant que le premier ! Sinon n'hésites pas à te plaindre au chef des cuisines…Biz  

Bonne lecture

            ********************************************************************************

**Chapitre 2 : le 1er rendez-vous (1ère partie)**

Les « couples » devaient se rencontrer à raison d'une après midi suivie d'une soirée par semaine et d'un week-end tous les mois…

Durant ces rendez-vous un thème leur été donné et ils devaient discuter autours de ce thème de façon à mettre en place un projet impos ! Ce projet serait le même pour tous les couples mais serait abordé de manière très personnelle par les membres de chaque couples ! 

« En bref : on fait ce qu'on veut avec ce qu'on a ! Merveilleux quand notre " conjoint " est Draco Malfoy… Remarque : ça peut aller très vite…car on n'aura pas grand chose ! Mais bon à mon avis ça va être une sacrée prise de tête ! »

Le premier "rendez-vous" avait lieu dans…exactement 8 minutes ! Harry attendait patiemment devant la salle qui avait été attribué à leur couple. Patient est un bien grand mot…En fait il ne se décidait pas à appuyer sur la poignée de cette maudite porte !!

Enfin il pressa la clenche…(_il était temps !_ ) et pénétra dans un salon décoré aux couleurs des deux maisons (_le rouge et le vert patinés d'or et d'argent ! _). Harry devait s'avouer que le résultat de cette décoration était plutôt harmonieux…Mais jamais il ne l'aurait dit à voix haute !

Le sofa qui trônait au milieu de la pièce, rouge et argent, paraissait moelleux….Harry s'y assit et tenta de se relaxer…Pour ce faire il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration…

-« On s' réveille le balafr ! J'ai pas toute ma journée moi ! » lança la voix facilement reconnaissable du blond Serpentard.

-« Ah bon ? J'aurais pourtant juré qu'on était condamné à passer toute notre après midi ensemble…ainsi que notre soirée, mon cher ! » répondit le brun d'une voix traînante, en ouvrant les yeux.

-« Crois tu ? » répliqua Draco avec un sourire plein de suffisance dans la voix

-« Oh que oui ! Je crois ! » répartit Harry en se redressant sur le sofa. « Dumbledore a sûrement imaginé un moyen de nous retenir ensemble le temps décidé…Ne le prend pas que pour un fou !

-« Tu parles ! Il suffit de papoter un p'tit quart d'heure, puis de faire le stupide projet demandé et enfin on se casse ! »

En prononçant ses paroles il mimait ses propos et Harry songea qu'il imitait très bien les vieilles snobs en train de bruncher le dimanche… « _On dirait tante Pétunia ! Jusqu'au petit doigt levé pour boire le th ! » _

Quant il arriva au moment du départ il fit le geste re rouvrir la porte…

-« J'y crois pas !! Ce vieux taré a fermé les portes ! C'est un kidnapping !!!! »

Dans les yeux acier de Draco se lisait une grande stupéfaction…ainsi qu'un début de colère…

Harry qui reconnaissait là l'œuvre du directeur laissa naître un sourire plein d'ironie sur ses lèvres pleines

-« Naaaannn c'est d'la prudence ! Pis au niveau strictement légal il n'y a pas kidnapping car tu es venu de ton plein gré…au pire il y a séquestration mais… » répondit il d'un ton docte

-« Ferme l !!! Qu'est ce que c'est que tout ce charabia à la con ?! »

-« Résultat de la lecture d'un cadeau d'Hermione…elle voulait être sure que je sache ce que je risquais en entravant quelques règles par-ci par-l »

-« La ferme binoclard ! » 

Le visage si pale de Draco commençait à prendre une teinte rosée inhabituelle et il passait et repassait sa main dans ses cheveux plein de gel…( _« Quelle idée idiote de cadeau ! Typiquement Sang de bourbe ça ! _» )

-« Ca va être long, tu sais, si je reste là sans rien dire pendant des heures…Et puis le but du jeu est qu'on apprenne à se connaître alors… »

-« Tu crois que j'ai envie de te connaître ?!! Pis de toutes façons si je voulais te connaître il me suffit de prendre un des nombreux livres qui racontent ta vie en long, en large et en travers ! » cracha Draco, les yeux plissés de rage et de frustration.

-« Jaloux ? » répliqua le brun, son sourire s'accentuant.

-« Arrête de te foutre de moi ! Comment veux tu qu'un Malfoy s'abaisse à un sentiment de jalousie ! »

-« Dans ce cas tu devrais savoir qu'on doit toujours apprendre à connaître ses ennemis (chapitre 5 d'un traité sur la tactique de guerre , autre cadeau d'Hermione !). C'est un moyen de découvrir ses points faibles…pour mieux les exploiter après ! Ca, pour ta culture générale c'était la phrase clé d'un programme de guerre réaliser par un tacticien de génie…moldu bien évidemment mais ses propos sont terrifiant de vérité, non ? »

Harry, tout en disant cette tirade, s'était levé et marchait jusqu'à la fenêtre. Il finit sa phrase dos à Draco, qui mouché par cette réplique, se savait plus quoi répondre.

Un blanc s'installa pendant quelques minutes…

             ***********************************************************************************

Harry, grâce au reflet de la vitre, regardait Malfoy se débattre avec lui-même…Puis brusquement après un silence pesant…

-« Bon qu'est ce qu'attend Potter ?! On commence ! »

-« Tu auras mis du temps à te décider Malfoy. »

-« Mouais….bon ne revenons pas dessus ! Quel est le sujet ? »

-« Aucune idée ! Je suppose que Dumbledore va nous le faire parvenir d'une manière ou d'une autre…. »

A cet instant précis un parchemin jaillit de la cheminée… _« Il a vraiment des oreilles partout celui l ! » _songea Harry, amusé et en même temps exaspéré par ce manque criant d'intimité.

 _« On pourra jamais être tranquille…Ca peut me sauver la vie si Draco décide de faire sa BA en tentant de me tuer ! Mais quand même ça peut devenir gênant… » _

Draco attrapa le bout de papier à la volée et commença à le dérouler…Au fur et à mesure de sa lecture Harry vit Draco changer de couleur ! De blanc il devint gris en passant par le vert… 

_« Surprenant…Mais qu'a donc inventer Dumbledore pour parvenir à une telle palette de couleur ? »_

A la fin de sa découverte du sujet le blond se mit à tourner en rond en se passant une main fébrile dans ses cheveux…

-« Ma coiffure te plait ? » lui demanda Harry

-« …. ?? » Draco s'arrêta et lui lança un regard empli d'une interrogation teinté d'exaspération (_«_ _Toutes les pièces sont pas allumées chez lui c'est pas possible ! »_)

-« Tu te passes la mains dans les cheveux depuis 10 bonnes minutes…maintenant ton gel ne sert plus à rien à part accrocher les objets que tu te touches…comme une mouche ! »

Un éclair de rage traversa le regard de Draco qui fit le mouvement de se jeter sur le brun…Au dernier moment il se ravisa et lui lança le parchemin

-« Lis !! Dumbledore est vraiment tar »

Harry attrapa le parchemin et…ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupéfaction ! Il se laissa tomber sur un pouf et se prit la tête entre les mains… 

_« Pour une fois ce petit con de Serpentard a raison ! » _

-« Potter…On est mal barr ! »

-« Ca m'écorche la bouche…mais t'as raison ! »

Harry avait relevé la tête. De rage contre lui-même et surtout contre Dumbledore il relut le papier maudit

**Le sujet de ce premier rendez-vous est : la confiance en soi et en l'autre ! Pour vous amenez à faire vraiment connaissance un sort anti-mensonge va être jeté sur la pièce et à chaque mensonge prononcé un gage sera donn !**

**Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que la confiance est primordiale dans une équipe…encore plus dans un couple ! Votre projet sera de vous comporter comme un couple …sur une piste de danse acrobatique !**

**_Vous devez donc débattre du sujet de manière à pouvoir réaliser ce projet._**

**_Bon courage !_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

**_PS : Ci joint un livre moldu retraçant les principales figures de ce sport !_**

****

****

                           **************************************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre…

La suite ? Très bientôt ! Si vous le voulez bien…

Bisous !!

Célinette


	3. 1er rendez vousPartie2

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle……**

Genre : Slash…donc avis aux homophobes : changez de fic !!

Rating : PG-13 puis peut être R

Disclaimer : Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'intrigue !! Merci JKR !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

D'abord Merci à tous !!! 

Ca va mieux ! Il fallait que ça sorte !! J'suis très contente…que ma fic vous plaise !!!

Ensuite : petite mise en garde…j'suis crevée et donc je peux délirer un peu…ne m'en veuillez pas !! Pitiééééééé……

**Caro** : Salut toi !!!Je t'ai fais rire ??!!! Trop contente !!! *sautille partout*   C'est vrai qu'il est mignon Dray comme ça…Et Harry…je t'en causes pas ! lol l ne manque que Sevy…peut-être plus loin dans l'histoire…j'sais pas encore ! lol Par contre je suis au bord du complexe grave l !! Comment ça mon français est trop français ?!!!! T'en veux du langage de chez moi !!! Sy va ! Comment tu m'causes meilleurs ! Bon ça c'est pas du langage type de chez moi…mais moi j'ai du mal à parler la France en le faisant exprès…En plus tu m'as dit que je ne pourrais pas le changer…alors que j'ai relu tout mon chapitre je ne sais combien de fois que pour toi !!!! Méchante Caro !!!!!  Plein de bisous ma Caro !

**Lululle **: Coucou !! Tu les plains ??!! Moi naaannnn !! Comment ça j'suis sadique ?! Même pas vrai !!! Quoique…mais avoue que ça fait du bien…Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fait super plaisir ! Si si je t'assures ! Et je te le redis :j'adore tes fics…j'adore tes idées, ton style…bref je t'adore !!! Là…on sent qu'il est temps que j'aille me coucher….Bisous

**Alfa** : Hello…Tu aimes mes idées ? Et bien en voilà une bonne nouvelle ! Et qui me fait plaisir en plus !!! T'es trop gentille ! J'espère que cette suite te plaira…Biz

**Hanna** : Salut !Merci pour ta review…le message de Dumbledore t'as fait rire ? Ouais !!!! J'espère que ce chapitre répondra à tes attentes…Bisous

**Shiefa Li** :Salut !T'as hâte de voir la réalisation du projet ? Moi aussi !! J'imagine, j'imagine…mais j'arrive pas à retranscrire ce que je voudrais…mais ça va venir !! J'ai hâte !!!Bisous

**Liloul **: Hello !Et oui t'as bien compris !!! C'est pas formidable ça ?!!! Ouille comme je l'ai dit plus haut…il est temps que j'aille me coucher ! Je suis en train de dire de ces trucs !! Ne te vexes pas surtout…c'est vraiment pas le but ! Alors à la base je voulais te dire que j'étais très flattée par tes compliments (je suis toute rouge devant mon écran…et c'est pas la chaleur ! Il pèle dans ma chambre !!). Juste une remarque…pour Hermione …c'est malheureux mais c'est le genre de cadeaux que je me fais souvent…c'est pour ça que ça m'est venu !!Plein de bisous !!

**Clau **: Coucou !Merci, merci…et encore une fois…Merci !!! Je ne sais que dire d'autre …ah oui ! Merci !! Quoi ? Je l'ai déjà dit ?! Bon…Pour la régularit : je vais mettre un chapitre minimum par semaine, je pense…ça va aller ?Biz

**Nyny** : Salut…Ouais moi aussi je me demande pourquoi ils chipotent pour une simple histoire de danse ! C'est pas croyable quand même…Ah ! Ces mecs !!! (dis-je alors que je suis incapable d'aligner deux pas de danse…même le slow…j'écrase les pieds de mon partenaire !!)Merci de ta review ! elle m'a fait plaisir !! J'espère que la suite te plaira…Bisous

**Saael'** : Hello…Oh…j'suis désolée…J'ai pas eu ta première review…J'aurais aimé la lire !!! °Méchant ff.net° Je me lève et fous une baffe à mon écran en pensant très fort à ff.net !!!!!Merci de ta review qui me fais très plaisir !! Je rougis de contentement…. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire !!!Bisous

**Celine.s** : Coucou !!Que dire ?! Merci….Une bonne place dans tes favoris ? J'suis flattée !!! Et oui ! je débute dans les fics…et Harry&Draco est un de mes couples préférés…(on aurait pas deviner !!) Je vais lire ta fic…Naannn plutôt je vais laisser une review ! Car je l'ai lu cet après midi…mais j'ai pas eu le temps de laisser une bafouille ! J'aurais le temps demain soir…Promis !!!J'espère que cette suite sera à ton goût ! Bisous

Bonne lecture

                  ***************************************************************

**1er rendez-vous (Partie2)**

-« De la danse acrobatique ?!!!!!! »

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Draco et Harry avaient poussé ce cri à l'unisson ! Dans des tons très différents certes mais ensemble !

Chez Draco ce cri est plein d'interrogation, car il ne connaît bien évidemment pas ce sport moldu, mais également teinté de crainte…car le cri poussé par Harry ne lui dit rien qui vaille !

-« Potter c'est quoi ce truc ? La danse : je connais…les acrobaties : je peux en faire avec mon balai ! On va devoir faire un genre de balai aérien ? » demanda t'il, plein d'espoir, à Harry

-« Naaannnn !!!!!!! »

-« Potter ??!!!! »

-« J'y crois pas…Par Merlin ! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait au ciel ? Bon ok ! Voldie est revenu…mais c'est pas ma faute !!!!…. »

Harry semblait vraiment désespéré…Il s'était levé et tournait en rond en levant les mains au ciel…Il semblait ne jamais vouloir s'arrêter…

-« POTTER !!!!!! ARRETE TOUT DE SUITE !!!!!!!! »

-« Uhhh Hein ! Quoi ?! »

-« Premièrement tu me donnes le tournis…et c'est mauvais pour mon teint ! Et deuxièmement tu m'explique ce que c'est que ce truc ! Tout de suite ! »

Le ton de Draco était sec et directif. Et cela sembla sortir Harry de sa transe dépressive !

-« Tu sais pas ce que c'est ?! Ah oui c'est…moldu ! Donc indigne de toi…Et bien mon vieux tu vas pas être déçu ! Il s'agit d'un sport moldu qui a fait son apparition en 1930…. »

-« Arrête ton char ! Encore un " cadeau" de Granger, c'est ça ? »

La voix de Draco s'était résignée…

-« Euh…oui . Comment tu le sais ? »

-« …. »

-« Bon c'est pas très important ! En bref il s'agit d'un sport ultra technique qui combine la danse, le plus souvent le rock'n'roll et des mouvements acrobatiques issus de la gymnastique comme des saltos, des lancés etc. »

-« Ca devrait aller alors ! Moi je danse comme un Dieu et on est tous les deux des sportifs…Ca me paraît très simple ! Et pourquoi la confiance ? »

-« T'as pas tout compris là Malfoy…Il faut avoir confiance en l'autre pour oser effectuer toutes ces figures…Tu te voies faire un double salto arrière en ne sachant pas si je vais bien te réceptionner ? Et en plus il va falloir que l'un de nous fasse "la femme"  c'est… »

-« Quoi la femme ?!! Hors de question Potter ! »

-« Bah oui ! Il en faut qui se laisse guider…comme dans toute danse ! Les danseurs sont partenaires mais en règle générale c'est l'homme qui fait les réceptions… »

-« Je fais l'homme ! »

-« Pourquoi pas moi ?! »

-« Commence pas à faire l'enfant Potter ! »

-« Mais… »

-« Pas de mais qui tienne ! »

-« Mais si !!! On va en discuter ! Moi j'ai carrément pas confiance en toi ! Si tu ne me rattrapes  pas c'est Tonton Voldie qui serait content de toi ! Niet !!!! »

-« Ne parle pas de choses dont tu ignores tout Potter. » répondit Draco d'une voix étrangement lasse et résignée.

-« Tu veux qu'on discute…et bien discutons ! Que veux-tu savoir ? » reprit le blond

-« Ce que je veux savoir…Pas mal de chose en vérité mais commençons par ça : que signifie avoir confiance pour toi, et pourquoi devrais-je te faire confiance ? »

-« Rien que ça ?! » Le ton du Serpentard avait retrouvé un peu de son mordant plein d'ironie…

-« Alors … ? »

-« Bon ça va être long !! J'espère qu'on peut espérer avoir une tasse de thé dans cette cage ?! »

Un plateau contenant un service à thé et une assiette de leurs gâteaux préférés apparut soudainement…( _« Vive l'intimit !! »_  songea Harry….) ( _« C'est pire que ce que je pensais…Va falloir se contrôler…il doit pouvoir nous voir aussi…Merlin ! »_ pensa Draco…)

-« Tout d'abord sache que je ne te laisserais pas tomber car je n'ai pas envie de faire plaisir à Voldemort. Moi c'est en lui que je n'ai pas confiance…Il serait prêt à te marcher dessus pour accéder à la plus haute place ! La confiance…Pour moi c'est un rêve inaccessible. J'ai l'impression que je ne pourrais jamais l'accorder à qui que soit et que personne ne me demanderas la mienne…. »

Au début de ces propos Harry doutait de la sincérité des propos de Malfoy puis il se souvint du sort anti-mensonge… 

 _« Il est sérieux notre petit Drake… Intéressant ! »_ songea Harry avec un petit sourire…

Draco qui avait vu le sourire poindre sur le visage du brun lui lança :

-« Ne rêve pas l' binoclard : je ne veux pas de ta pitié et ta confiance tu la mets où tu veux mais pas en moi !!! »

Et là…l'inattendu arriva ! Une voix d'outre tombe résonna

**« Mensonge !! Mensonge !! Celui qui a menti va subir le gage…. Trois fois le tour de la pièce sur les mains… »**

« Naannnn Hors de question !! »

« …Et en tutu rose ! Tant que le gage ne sera pas exécuté  vous serez l'objet d'un sort de semi-mimétisme…vous allez devenir , avec vos caractéristiques propres, celui que, secrètement, vous jalousez… »

« Pffff !!! Un Malfoy ne jalouse personne !! »

**« Mensonge ! Mensonge !! Celui qui a menti sera puni… »** retentit une deuxième fois la voix… **« Votre gage : chantez le plus sincèrement possible le titre des Wriggles intitulé La Phase…Les paroles et la musique vous sont donnés…cette chanson devra être interprétée dans la Grande Salle demain au moment du dîner…. »**

-« Les Wriggles,… La Phase…C'est quoi ? »

-« Malfoy… »

-« Quoi ?! »

-« Les Wriggles : groupe français de chansons réalistes à tendances satiriques…Naannn ce n'est pas un cadeau d'Hermione !! J'adore ce groupe ! Et le titre choisi…Un de mes préférés ! Mais à chanter….Faut pas que je rate cet événement… Et je ne savais pas que tu me jalousais… »

-« Quoi ?!! Qu'est ce que tu vas imaginer ?!! »

-« Tes cheveux…en bataille comme les miens mais en blond ! Une mince cicatrice apparaît sur ton front…Je crois qu 'c'est clair ! »

-« De quoi…De quoi…. » bafouilla Draco en se triturant les cheveux….« Naannnn !! Arrêtez tout !! Rendez-moi mon apparence !! Tout de suite !! Sioupl »pleurnicha presque le blond, au bord de la dépression… « D'accord je mets votre tutu et je chanterais votre titre moldu…mais rendez-moi mes cheveux !!! »

En espérant retrouver plus vite son allure il se dépêcha d'enfiler son tutu sous le regard moqueur mais néanmoins intéressé du Gryffondor…Puis il se prépara psychologiquement à faire son premier gage ( _« Allez Draco ! Tu peux le faire !!! » _)

Il se mit sur les mains et commença son gage quand l'éclat de rire d'Harry retentit…

-« Jolis boxers Malfoy !! Des petits serpents argent sur un fond vert…Quelle originalit ! »

De rage et de honte il retomba sur ses fesses….

-« POTTER !!! Plus un mot ! Ou je te fais regretter le jour de ton entrée à Poudlard ! »

Il se remit en position…Et effectua avec l'agilité d'un acrobate son gage…Sans remarquait un certain regard émeraude plein de convoitise…

-« Facile ce gage…ridicule, certes mais vraiment simple ! Un enfant y serait arriv ! »

-« Oui…mais un enfant n'a sûrement pas tes jambes et tes fesses…. » murmura Harry…

-« La chanson va être simple aussi je le sens….Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? »

-« Rien, rien… »

 « Mensonge !! Mensonge !! Celui qui à menti sera puni….Votre gage :Mmhhh…Difficile…Ah oui ! Chantez avec votre conjoint demain soir… »

-« … »

-« Et bien Potter ! On fait moins le malin l !! J'aimerais quand même savoir ce que tu as marmonné et que tu n'as pas le courage de répéter à voix haute…ça devait être intéressant… »

-« Pas tant que ça Malfoy…Malheureusement ! J'ai juste observé que tu avais des belles jambes pour un mec ! »

-« … !!!! »

-« Bon et maintenant obligé de chanter avec toi la Phase…Merlin !! Rien ne me sera épargn !! »

-« C'est quoi ce groupe avec un nom débile Wriggles ?! Et question titre…c'est pas mieux ! »

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit…Fais un effort…Et niveau paroles ils sont forts…Ecoutes !

_"1. Je pense que ça vient de moi… sûrement trop empressant  
Quand je doute elle le voit, quand j'hésite elle le sent…  
Peut être que ça vient d'elle…Après tout c'est possible !  
Etre ou ne pas être fidèle, c'est p't être pas si terrible…_

_Ref :   
Je suis rentré dans la phase  
C'était mieux au début !  
La putain de phrase : ma nana et moi on ne baise plus !  
Je suis rentré dans la phase : c'était mieux avant !  
Quand ma nana et moi on baisait tellement plus souvent !_

_2.Je pense que ça vient de moi…Faut qu' j'arrête de compter  
Aujourd'hui et déjà un mois sans sex….citer !  
Et si c'était pas qu'elle ! Mais un truc de nana…normal nickel  
Un truc qui fait que pour l'instant elle veut pas  
Dans peu de temps ça passera ça s' peut un truc comme ça !_

_Ref :  
Je suis rentré dans la phase : c'était mieux au début  
La putain de phrase qui tue : ma nana on ne baise plus !  
Je suis rentré dans la phase : c'était mieux avant  
Quand ma nana et moi on baisait tellement plus souvent !  
… ''_

-« Stop !!! C'est pas les vrais paroles ?! On va chanter ça ?!! Nous les mecs les plus beaux de Poudlard….J'y crois pas ! Ils vont se foutre de nous !! »

Harry avait entonné le début de la chanson d'une belle voix de basse… _« Le genre de voix qui vous remue de l'intérieur… »_songea Draco…

-« C'est le but Malfoy ! Hé bien…avoir le sang pur ça entraîne des lésions… » répliqua Harry

_« Il est même carrément limité le Draynouchet…il fait intelligent pourtant quand on le côtoie pas…Vive l'illusion ! Et le choixpeau qui estime qu'on se ressemble !! Faudrait peut-être songer à le passer à l'aspirateur…voire à le brûler !!_ » pensa méchamment le Gryffondor…

               ***********************************************************************       

Voilà pour ce chapitre…Au programme du suivant : humiliation publique et entraînement de danse…

Ah oui ! Le groupe des Wriggles existe réellement !! Et je suis une fan…donc risque de revenir souvent !! 

Pour ce chapitre j'aurais bien mis « Bande de dégonflés » de Lynda Lemay…mais 2 choses

-ça doit être chanté par des femmes !

-Caro (caroline Black) m'aurait fait la gueule !!

Bisous,

Célinette


	4. 1er rendezvous Partie3

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle…**

Genre : Slash…pis vous le savez !!

Rating :PG-13 et peut-être R plus tard…

Disclaimer : Merci à JKR d'avoir sorti ces merveilleux personnage de sa tête…Mais l'intrigue provient de mon esprit tordu !!

**Réponses aux reviews** : 

Merci à toutes !! A la lecture de vos messages j'ai décidé de rajouter le genre humour à cette fic… Comme ça je ne suis plus responsable de vos crises de rire ! lol

Ah oui ! Je tenais à féliciter Ptite Elfe…c'est la seule qui connaissait Les Wriggles !!!! Hourra !!

**Caro** : Salut ma grande ! Tu connais mon point de vue sur Lynda Lemay.. Plein de poésie et de réalisme dans ses textes Un vrai bonheur à écouter…pour moi ! Mais moi aussi je t'aime !! Pour l'idée de la danse…je ne sais pas où j'ai péché ça…Sûrement un autre complexe qui ressort : je suis une vraie brèle en danse ! Même le slow !! lol

Pour Draco : je te rassure de suite !! Il est toujours aussi beau ! La cicatrice a disparu…mais elle lui rajoutait un certain charme (enfin : je trouve !) mais bon ! Là aussi nos goûts divergent…Mais je t'adore toujours !! Et oui je ne me plains pas de ton caractère…ta méchanceté est un régal…Par contre pour Sev'…je me tâte encore !Mais les copines passent avant les mecs…donc je pense que je vais te le laisser ! Au mieux je te l'emprunterais…tu veux bien, hein ? Enfin (car il faut bien une fin !) merci pour tes compliments…ils me vont droit au cœur ! Et je te les renvoies : j'adore ton style d'écriture ! Donc fonce !! Les reviews vont forcement arriver !!  Plein de bisous

**Lyls-noire** : salut !   J'suis très contente de voir que cette fic te plait…J'espère que cela va continuer !! Biz

**Celine.s** : Coucou !!  Attention me revoil !! A cause de toi (en grande partie…)j'ai du mettre humour comme 2ème genre à ma fic !! Contente ?En tout cas je te rassure : tu n'es pas folle…ou plutôt je ne le crois pas !! 

Me dire que ma fic te fait rire est un super compliment…mais je t'avoue que je ne la trouve pas si drôle que ça moi !! J'dois être trop exigeante….En tout cas moi c'est en lisant ta review que j'étais pliée de rire ! D'ailleurs je la relis régulièrement pour trouver un petit peu d'inspiration ! Merci !! Bisous

**Saael'** :Hello !!  Bien sûr que je connais les inconnus ! Qui ne les connais pas !!Trop génial…

Je voulais vraiment te remercier de tes encouragements : ils me font super plaisir ! Surtout quand on considère que tu es une pro de la review… « C'est ton destin ! » Par contre je suis désolée de t'apprendre que ce n'est pas dans ce chapitre que tu verras Harry et Draco se vautrer la gueule par terre…mais ça va venir !! Promis !Pour les Wriggles : écoute ! C'est…inracontable ! Vraiment génial !!

**Hanna **: Salut ! Heureuse de voir que cela te plait ! Merci de ta review…* fait une courbette et rougit… * Bisous

**Mylka** : Salut…. "A vos ordres mon Général !!" Je continue… Merci de ton message…il m'a fais bien rire ! Bisous

**Lolo **: Hello ! Merci…et voilà pour toi un nouveau chapitre ! Biz

**Ptite elfe** : Coucou toi ! Que dire ? Les félicitations pour les Wriggles ont déjà été dites….Merci pour ton message ? Mouais c'est une bonne idée ça !! Merci merci merci….J'espère continuer à te faire rire…et pourquoi pas aimer les slashs ! Bisous et à bientôt ! 

**Alfa** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup…pour tout ! Voilà la suite…et j'espère vraiment qu'elle te plaira ! *croise les doigts de mes mains et de mes pieds !!* Bisous

**Ffelinna** : salut ! J'suis super contente que cela te plaise ! 

Moi aussi j'imaginais très bien Draco en tutu rose…d'ailleurs je l'imagine encore !! Mdr Pour le dessin…ça me ferait super plaisir !! Voilà un nouveau chapitre…En espérant qu'il te plaira ! Bisous

**Athanéa Darkshadow** : Toi je n'ai pas envie de te saluer !! Comment tu peux dire que t'écrit du banal ?!! C'est quoi ces conneries !!Moi j'aime beaucoup ce que t'écrit (et à mon avis j'suis pas la seule !) et je n'aime pas la banalit !! Qu'on se le dise ! Mon coup de gueule est passé…maintenant je peux te remercier de me dire toutes ces choses super gentilles !Plein de bisous

**Nyny **:Salut !! Draco a enlevé son tutu…naannn ne sois pas triste ! Si tu veux il peut le remettre !! looolll

Pour les cours de danse je te note…et j'ai prévenu Harry et Draco ! Ils ont l'air content….Bisous

Bonne lecture

                **************************************************************************

**1er rendez-vous (Partie3)**

****

-« Merci !! Je le sais bien que le but est qu'on se foute de nous…mais de là à l'accepter ! J'ai une réputation à tenir, moi ! »stressa le blond en tournant en rond et se passant la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste sporadique…

-« C'est vrai ! J'avais oublié…Malfoy : le Dieu du sexe !! Et bien…tes admiratrices vont être servies !! Remarque tes admirateurs aussi… »ricana Harry

-« C'est ça, c'est ça ! Moques toi !! Mais toi aussi tu vas chanter cette chanson ridicule… " ma nana et moi on ne baise plus…" C'est une bande d'impuissant ? C'est pas possible…Il faut vraiment être pas bien dans sa tête et dans son corps pour bramer des conneries pareilles !! »

Draco commençait à rougir…et Harry voyait presque la fumée lui sortir par les oreilles… _« Est ce que je lui dis que le rouge ne lui va, mais alors absolument pas au teint ? Naaaannnn…..SI !! »_

_-« _Malfoy ? Une remarque en passant…tu devrais te calmer car le vermillon te donne un teint très…populaire ! Ca ne sied pas du tout avec vos origines aristocratiques très cher ! » balança le brun d'un ton très "Versaillais"…ou vieille Angleterre !), le nez et la bouche pincée…

-« … »

-« Allez !!On apprend ces paroles…et c'est tout ! La chanter…ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer ! Et puis ça aurait pu être pire…Ils en ont une où le type se fait larguer et qui ne s'en remet jamais !!* »

        *****************************************************************************

Au bout d'une heure qui avait semblé des jours à Harry… les paroles étaient sues et Harry avait même convaincu Draco de faire une petite mise en scène…La chanson serait ainsi chantée à deux voix : la voix de basse de Harry et celle de baryton de Draco…et le coté théâtrale de la chanson serait respectée !!

Maintenant un autre problème se posait….

-« Euh…Potter ?! »

-« Mhhh ? »répondit Harry, plongé dans les paroles des Wriggles…

-« T'as pas oublié quand même que nous devons réaliser un beau et superbe projet…pour illustrer la grande et infinie confiance que nous éprouvons l'un envers l'autre… »lança Draco d'une voix, on ne peut plus ironique…

-« Hein…Quoi ?!! De quoi tu parles ?! »

-« La danse acrobatique !! Ca ne te dit rien ?! Réveilles toi bon sang !! On n'a toujours décrété que je serais l'homme ! »

-« Forcément ! Vu que l'homme se sera moi ! » balança Harry d'une voix nonchalante

-« Potter ! Potter….Mettons les choses au point ! Il en faut un de nous qui se sacrifie pour faire "la femme"…mais cela n'affecte en rien notre virilit ! (_Du moment que ce n'est pas moi !!_) Et d'une manière logique tu sembles le mieux placé pour ce rôle : tu es plus petit, plus mince et donc moins lourd que moi (_Béni soit la génétique…Vive les Malfoy !_)… » argua le blond du ton utilisé pour raisonner un enfant récalcitrant…

« _Mon vieux Potter…T'es fait ! Tu vas faire la femme !! Niark niark !! »_

-« Mais…mais… »

-« Et en plus t'es le plus souple ! Regarde le nombre de fois où t'es tombé au quidditsch…tu as la technique ! »

-« Mais… mais… » bafouilla encore une fois Harry

-« Arrête de faire le chieur ! On n'a pas toute la soirée !! (_Enfin…si mais bon !_) Nous allons essayer comme ça et puis c'est tout…Allez trouve-nous de la musique ! Quoi ?? Ben oui de la musique ! Tu as des goûts originaux…et jamais un Malfoy ne tombe dans la banalit ! »

Draco avait haussé ses sourcils fraîchement épilés en réponse au regard complètement stupéfié du brun…

« _Merlin…et c'est le sauveur de l'humanité…On ne risque rien ! Ca c'est sûr ! »songea non sans méchanceté le Serpentard_

-« Euh…attends l ! Tu me demandes de choisir le titre ? »

-« Ben oui ! En plus il est bouché….Quels sont les mots que tu ne comprends pas ? »

-« C'est bon !! » lance Harry un petit peu agacé « C'est juste que je ne m'attendais pas à une telle marque de confiance de ta part… »reprit-il

-« Mais…C'est pas une question de confiance l' balafr ! Mais une stratégie mûrement réfléchie ! Tu connais des groupes et des chanteurs originaux, qui chantent des textes qui ont du sens… en plus tu fais la femme…donc je peux bien te consentir ça ! Puis tu ne nous dégoteras pas un titre trop ridicule, vu qu'il t'implique aussi ! »raisonna à voix haute le blond

-« En effet ! Vu comme ça…. »s'inclina Harry

-« Alors ?! Tes idées de titres ?!! »s'impatienta Draco

-« Mhhh…Bennnn c'est pas évident en fait… »minauda Harry

-« Potter ??!! »

Le ton de Draco contenait de manière à peine dissimulé une exaspération…

-« Bon ! Peut être un titre de Jamait…" Ok, tu t'en vas " »

-« Pardon ? Mais où veux tu que j'aille ? »s'étonna le Serpentard

-« Mais naan c'est le titre ! Il s'agit d'une chanson qui raconte la rupture d'un couple du point de vue du mec…Texte assez macho…mais bien croqu ! »

-« Et il est où le piège ? »

-« Pourquoi veux tu qu'il y ai un piège ? »

-« Apparemment tu n'auras pas le beau rôle dans ce projet…alors… »

-« Alors quoi Malfoy ? Tu penses que ma vie est centrée sur moi et que si je n'ai pas le rôle principal je fais la gueule ?! »

-« Et bien…j'aurais bien répondu non pour ne pas te vexer…Mais le sort anti-mensonge veille…Et ma fierté me supplie de ne plus la risquer…Donc je vais te répondre franchement : bien sûr que je croyais ça ! Toute ta vie tu as été considéré comme le sorcier prodige ! On t'idolâtre…Tu as des maux de tête et hop tu fais la une de sorcière hebdo !! Comment pouvais tu imaginer que je pourrais penser autre chose ?! »

Malfoy avait commencé sa réponse d'un ton hésitant puis au fur et à mesure son visage et son ton s'étaient enflammé…Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il parlait au passé…Harry lui avait fait ce constat…

-« Mais maintenant tu ne le croies plus. »  Harry avait dit cela sur le ton de la constatation

-« Attends… »

-« Fais gaffe au sort… »

-« …Mhh Bon d'accord ! Ma vision des choses a changé…mais attention ! cela ne veut pas dire qu'on va devenir des frères d'arme ! »

-« Oufffff !!! Frères d'arme n'est vraiment pas une relation que je veux vivre avec toi… »

_« Qu'est ce qu'il dit ?! Il veut vivre une relation avec moi ? » _songea à une vitesse record le Serpentard__

-« Pour en revenir à la danse… C'est du rock ? » demanda Draco

-« Euhhh en fait non ! C'est ce qui va rendre le truc intéressant…et qui va nous distinguer ! Il s'agit d'une musique assez sensuelle avec une tendance tzigane…avec des coupures de rythme soudaines pour passer sur un pseudo slow…tu sais genre année 60… »

-« Ben non je ne sais pas Potter !! Mais ça ne fais rien…je vais apprendre ! »

Harry était estomaqu ! Draco qui reconnaissait son ignorance et qui manifestait son désir d'apprendre… _« C'est le monde à l'envers…Ou alors il m'a jeté un sort hallucinogène…. »_

-« Ou alors.. »

Le brun réfléchissait à voix haute, se passant la main dans les cheveux et en esquissant des petits de danse, façon pas chass

-« Oui !!! Mais oui !!! C'est ça !! » exulta soudain le gryffondor, faisant sursauter Draco

-« Quoi ??!!! Tu te décides à me dire ce qui se passe dans l'abyme qu'est ta tête ?! »

-« Tu veux un truc original, n'est ce pas ? Et bien on va jouer cette carte à fond ! Comme on se ridiculise demain soir on n'est plus à ça près….Nous allons danser sur thème des Demoiselles de Rochefort… Naann ne pose pas la question ! Il s'agit d'une comédie musicale française et moldue…Oui, elle met en scène deux filles…mais nous nous allons devenir…. »

le suspens était intolérable…

-« Vas-y !! » s'énerva Draco au bord de la crise de nerf…

-« …Les damoiseaux de Poudlard !! »

-« T'es pas bien, toi ?! En effet le ridicule ne tue pas…mais quand même ! Y'a des limites !! »

-« Mais non justement y'a pas de limite ! Et en plus on se sera pas aussi ridicule qu'on le croit…on va se la faire très acrobatique !! Naann vraiment ce titre est idéal ! Il va en surprendre plus d'un…et c'est le but !! »

L'air d'Harry devenait de plus en plus machiavélique…il frottait ses mains l'une contre l'autre…et un sourire pointait sur ses lèvres… 

Draco commençait à douter sérieusement de la santé mentale du gryffondor

_«_ _Complètement taré ce mec…j' comprend qu'il s'entende si bien avec Dumbledore : ils ont du partager une chambre à Ste Mangouste, aile des problèmes mentaux irréversible ! Voldemort a bien fait les choses quand même ! Rendre si jeune une personne entièrement gaga !! Pas mal…. »_

-« Potter : tu comptes m'expliquer un jour comment le fait de briser publiquement nos réputations, en tout cas la mienne…, peut être une idée géniale ? »

-« Mais oui !! » Harry avait les yeux qui brillaient comme deux émeraudes et des étoiles scintillaient à l'intérieur ! « Quelles sont les personnes qui peuvent s'humilier publiquement ? Tu ne réponds pas ?!! Et bien ceux sont celles qui ont une telle réputation que rien ne peut l'atteindre…nous passerons pour des mecs intelligents (ce que nous sommes….) pour avoir osé cela !! En plus personne d'autre n'osera un truc comme ça… »

-« On se demande pourquoi…. ! »

-« …Ce qui signifie que nous serons les plus originaux ! Ils vont tous prendre des rock de base…faire les même mouvements…Nous non !!! Ca va être magique !! »

-« Je doute encore…mais bon j'ai dit que je te laissais le choix du titre…et je respecte ma parole !! En plus ça peut être interprété par Dumbledore comme une marque de confiance…. »

-« C'est pas le cas ? » demande malicieusement Harry

-« No comment…Je n'ai pas envie de devoir faire un strip dans la salle de divination… » répondit Draco, en sachant très bien que cette esquive était une réponse implicite

                 *************************************************************************

Le reste de la soirée passa à une vitesse hallucinante…Harry expliqua dans les grandes lignes la mise en scène et les mouvements principaux de chorégraphie qu'il voyait sur cette chanson…Draco mettait son grain  de sel, _« mais de façon intelligente »_ reconnut Harry, il ajoutait des mouvements de danse, commentait la mise en scène…

Bien sûr tout ne fut pas idyllique… Draco avait une fâcheuse tendance à contester les idées de Harry avant de les accepter…et de son coté Harry mimait cette attitude…mais Dumbledore était content : un petit climat de confiance commençait à s'installer et cela à l'insu des deux garçons…

                   *************************************************************

Le lendemain la journée se déroula de manière ordinaire…Insultes des Serpentard envers les Gryffondor…Répliques des lions aux serpents…Bref rien de nouveaux sous le brouillard anglais !!

Mais le soir…quelque chose de jamais vu arriva…Ou plutôt une succession d'inattendu ! 

En effet Neville qui était associé à une Poufsouffle dut faire le coq sur la table des Serpentards…Le spectacle étant déjà fort drôle, il devint complètement hilarant quand Crabbe, lui aussi "puni" par le sort…, monta sur ladite table et se mit à danser la danse des canards…

_« Je me demande sur quels points il a menti… »_ Cette pensée de Harry était partagée par tous les Gryffondor au vu de la prestation de Neville

_« Même pas capable de mentir sans se faire griller… »_ pensèrent tous les Serpentards sauf un…

Ensuite Hermione dut réciter un texte sur l'esclavage des elfes de maisons et argumenter sur le bien fondé de cette situation…

Puis le silence revint et là la stupéfaction gagna tout le monde !! 

Harry Potter, dit le survivant, et Draco Malfoy se levèrent et se mirent cote à cote devant toutes les tables…et entonnèrent une chanson !! Mais quelle chanson ! 

Ils commencèrent très calmement…en regardant les élèves avec gravit

-«…. Ma nana et moi on ne baise plus… »

Là les sourires apparurent sur les visages de la plupart des élèves…

Puis les éclats de rires explosèrent !

 Mais nos deux chanteurs ne se laissaient pas impressionner : ils se déplaçaient vers la table des professeurs …

Harry était à présent au pied de Mc Gonagall avec un regard à fendre la pierre la plus solide…. tandis que Draco s'installait tranquillement sur les genoux de Mme Pomfrech …

Puis ils se relevèrent et Draco souleva tranquillement le menton de Rusard en chantant :

-« …gros titre : ne baisez plus vous aurez meilleur mine ! »

Tandis que Harry fit se lever Rogue et lui chanta

-« …gros titre : ne baisez plus vous redeviendrez fine… »

La fin de la chanson fut saluée par des applaudissements à tout rompre et Dumbledore siffla même ce gage !!

Rusard et Rogue essayaient tant bien que mal de disparaître mais Harry et Draco les retenaient d'une main ferme…

Rogue promit néanmoins à Harry une vie entière de retenue pour lui et ses hypothétiques descendants…

Rusard, lui, appelait sa chatte…en vain car cette dernière se cachait derrière une armure…rouge de honte !

Harry et Draco regagnèrent leurs place…toujours sous les applaudissements…ainsi personne n'entendit Draco déclarer 

-« J'ai du mal à l'admettre…mais t'avais raison Potter ! »

Et Harry de rétorquer

-« Mais mon cher…J'ai toujours raison ! »

                  ************************************************************

Prochain chapitre : les répétitions de danse…

En espérant vous retrouver !!

Bisous,

Célinette

PS1 : Je sortait des Demoiselles de Rochefort quand j'ai fini ce chapitre…comment ça vous l'aviez devin ?!

Très sympa cette comédie musicale ! Je connaissais pas l'histoire mais on rentre très vite dedans !

Et les chorégraphies sont super belles !!

La semaine prochaine je vais voir Autant en emporte le vent….

PS2 : Jamait, le groupe dont je vous parle existe vraiment ! Je l'ai découvert en vacances à la Toussaint ! C'est génial ! Le chanteur a une voix grance, rauque….hummmm comme je les aime ! Et ses textes sont loin d'être con !

Plein de réalisme…j'adore ça ! mais ce coup là du point de vue des mecs…tout en se moquant d'eux ! Et pourtant c'est un mec !!

Comme quoi tous les hommes ne sont pas bètes ! Ils se rendesnt comptes de leurs défauts…mais également des notres ! Et là ça fait mal !! Loooollll

Voilà c'est fini pour ma petite rubrique musique du jour…

A la prochaine

****


	5. Les répétitions

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle…**

Genre : Slash… 

Rating : PG-13 puis sûrement R

Disclaimer : JKR est un génie…moi je me contente d'utiliser son œuvre !

**Les réponses aux reviews….**

**Caro** : Coucou toi !! * avec un air timide…. * T'es pas morte hein ?!! J'ai pas envie d'être poursuivie pour meurtre….Vivante ?!! Ouais !!! Vive les pompes qui nous aide à respirer quand on est malade !! Ca va mieux ?

Pour ce qui est de te moquer de la musique que j'écoute…Je te fais confiance ! Je crois que je vais écrire une chronique musicale que pour parfaire ton éducation…mdr Pour le titre des Wriggles (La phase) t'as trouv ? Sinon je te l'envoies…et dès qu'Harry et Draco ont enregistré leur version…je pense à toi !! lool   Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre va être sensas…J'ai du mal à être objective avec ce que j'écrit (j' suis plutôt négative en plus !) Mais en tout cas il est là ce chapitre ! Et en plus le jour promis !!  Plein de biz à toi ma Caro ! Moi aussi je t'adore !! Bisous PS1 : un énorme , un gigantesque merci pour m'avoir mise dans tes auteurs favoris…C'est un honneur ! C'est vrai que c'est difficile de ne pas aimer quelque chose qu'on aime…c'est pour ça que je te harcèle pour que tu continue ta fic…Tu vois même là je peux te mettre la pression…Trop forte moi !! PS2 :Linounou ?!! Mouais ça me va…c'est mieux que l'autre ! PS3 : merci pour l'offre de me louer Sevy….

**Eowyn Malfoy** :Salut !!  Merci ! merci….Voilà la suite toute chaude…Bisous

**Oc** : Salut !! Ouais !!!! J'adore le Nutella….*trempe un doigt dans le pot avec gourmandise…* Merci beaucoup….Pour tout !! Et je te fais mes plus plates excuses pour ton manque de sommeil…Je referais plus !! Promis….*croise les doigts derrière son dos !! Comme ils sont plein de Nutella ça fait un bruit pas très discret….* Bisous ! 

**Vivi Malfoy** : Hello ! Quoi ?!!!! Tu ne me review que pour demander la suite ?!!! Naaaaaaaaaaaaaannnnnnnnnn *pleure sur son clavier !* C'est même pas pour moi….. mdr  Merci de tes compliments et j'suis heureuse que cette chanson t'ais fais rire…Vive les Wriggles !!  Bisous

**Lululle **: Coucou !! Tu sais quoi ? Je t'en veux pas. Comment pourrais je t'en vouloir alors que ça m'arrive  souvent, trop même…mdr ….Donc tu vois pas la peine d'être dégoûtée !! Merci pour toutes les gentilles choses que tu me dis…Ca me va droit au cœur ! Et voilà la suite… Biz

**Nyny** : Hello… Ouais !! Vive Harry !!! Trop fort Harry….moi aussi car c'est moi qui le fait penser ce brave petit !! Pour Draco…t'inquiètes pas ! Il va reprendre du poil de la bête…un jour ou l'autre ! lol Pour le tutu…j'essaie j'essaie…. Bisous

**Gaëlle Gryffondor** : Salut !  Voilà la suite…Pas trop long pour toi ? lol Bises

**Qqn** : Coucou !! Alors là…Je suis flattée….Croire que je puisse inventer des paroles comme ça ! C'est me donner plus de talent que je n'en aurais jamais…Merci ! Merci ! Moi aussi ça fait longtemps que je les voyais danser ensemble…dans mes rêves !!  Bisous

**Alfa** : Salut !!  Et oui ! Un semblant de confiance…mais eux ne s'en aperçoivent pas encore ! Pis c'est fragile encore…Ils me font penser au Petit Prince et au renard (De St Ex…)mais qui fait le renard ? lol

Draco et Rusard un couple hors du commun ? C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire…mdr Bisous

**FFelinna** : Coucou !! Bien fait pour Rogue et Rusard ?….Mouais…T'as raison !! Moi ça m'a bien défoulée en tout cas ! Pour les Wriggles : toutes mes excuses…vous étiez donc 2 à connaître ce groupe fantastique !! Pâte à modeler et Passe ton bac sont dans mon top 10 mais j'ai quand même une 'tite préférence pour "Juste avant que je"…Pour Jamait : Ouais j'ai l'album !!! Il est super….Quels textes ! Et quels voix !! Je l'ai trouvé sur le site de la fnac ou alapage…Sur les 2 tu l'as ! Je te dirais ce que j'ai pensé de Autant en emporte le vent…Lors de mon prochain chapitre ! lol Bisous

**Lyly** : Salut !! Trop bien ??!! tu m'fais rougir….Merci beaucoup…et voilà la suite ! Biz

**Saael'** :Hello toi !! J'espère que tu vas mieux ! Merci pour ton mail…moi ça m'a fait plaisir de t'en envoyer un en tout cas !! J'ai chercher to die for…mais j'ai pas trouv ! M'énerve !!!! Je tombe à chaque fois sur un titre du Roi Lion…C'est ça ? Pis si c'est ça…j'arrive pas à l'écouter…alors ….M'énerve ! Sinon voici la suite…

Bisous

**Origine** : Hello….J'suis contente d'avoir une review de toi !! En plus tu me dis que des choses gentilles….J'adore !! Moi aussi j'imaginais bien Harry et Dray chanter ensemble…d'ailleurs je les vois toujours ! (Privilège de l'auteur…lol) Et pov' Rusard….tout le monde est heureux d'imaginer sa honte….moi la première !!! Méchante ? Oui !!! Bisous

**Hannange** :Coucou ! Merci pour ta review ! Merci pour tout en fait !! Voilà une suite pour tenter de combler ton impatience…Biz

**Ptite Elfe (DW)** :Salut toi !! Mais nann je te t'ais pas  oubli ! Et je vais répondre publiquement à ta question (y'a pas que toi qui a le droit de le savoir ! mdr) C'est à Pomfresh qu'ils chantent à l'unisson "Ne baisez pas vot' mec mais celui de vot' copine !" Quant à ton ton sévère….ça ne marche pas avec moi jeune fille ! * prend le ton d'une vieille instit' rigide et qui vit avec ses chats… * Même pas peur ! Mais voilà la suite quand même… Bisous PS : Vive moua ?! ouais !! T'as raison !! mdr….

Bonne lecture…. 

           **********************************************************************************

Les répétitions 

Les jours suivant LE repas dans la Grande Salle, Harry mit un point d'honneur à ne pas céder aux insistances de ses amis quant à son rendez-vous avec le blond Serpentard…Et c'était dur !

-« Harry….Allez ! Dis nous….. »

-« Enfin Ron ! laisse Harry tranquille ! Quand il aura envie d'en parler il le fera…n'est ce pas Harry ? Tu sais qu'on est là et qu'on peut tout entendre….En plus nous sommes des vraies tombes ! Tout ce que tu nous diras restera entre nous….. »

-« Arretez ! » finit par s'énerver le brun… « Vous commencez à me fatiguer tous les deux ! Je ne vous raconterais pas les propos tenus par Malfoy, ni la danse choisie et encore moins les mouvements de chorégraphie !! Travaillez avec votre "conjoint"… »

Il les planta en plein milieu d'un couloir…Ron et Hermione étaient passablement désorientés

-« …Mais j'voulais juste savoir s'il avait pensé à prendre son devoir de potion… » bafouilla Ron

-« C'est ça Ron…On y croit tous ! » se moqua gentiment Hermione…

                  *********************************************************************

Il courrait, il courrait…en évitant de faire trop de bruit ! Il ne fallait pas qu' _IL_ sache qu'il avait couru…

Harry et Draco avaient mis au point un planning de répétitions assez chargé…Ils voulaient que leur show soit parfait !

Ce soir était leur première répétition

Harry arriva un peu en retard du fait de son engueulade avec ses amis…

-« Je n'y croyais plus Potter ! » lanca Draco avec son air froid et méprisant

-« Je te manquais… ? » répliqua le brun malicieusement

-« Oh ! Que oui ! » surenchérit le blond avec un sourire sur ses lèvres pleines

-« … !! »

-« C'est toi qui as la chorégraphie en tête… » termina t'il

-« Et tu te croies drôle ?!! Pour la peine on commence ! »

Harry commença à se déshabiller…sous les yeux effarés de Draco…

-« Ca va pas ?!!! T'es pas bien ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais ?!! »

-« Tu comptes t'échauffer puis répéter en robes peut être ? Moi je préfère le confort de mon jogging… »

En réalité Harry portait un vieux jogging moldu qui avait du appartenir à Dudley quand celui ci était dans sa période "je m'habille sport pour faire croire à ma conne de mère que je fais du sport !!" Harry avait coupé ce pantalon aux genoux et une ficelle le tenait à la taille il portait un vieux débardeur qui lui moulait le torse…

-« Ah…je n'y avais pas pens »

-«C'est bien ce qu'on te reproche … ! Bah ! Tu peux demander qu'on te prête à nouveau le tutu… »

Draco l'ignora superbement et demanda une de ses tenues de sport…

-« Elle a du bon quand même cette voix qui nous écoute… » dit Harry

Le Serpentard ne répondit pas, occupé qu'il était à tenter d'enfiler sa tenue le plus rapidement possible…Néanmoins Harry n'en perdait pas une miette…

-« Il est plus sympa celui l ! » dit Harry, faisant sursauter Draco

-« De quoi tu parles ? »

-« Ton boxer…je préfère celui l ! Le gris rappelle tes yeux et j'aime beaucoup les vifs d'or qui circulent librement sur… »

-«STOP !!!!J'y crois pas !! Retournes toi Potter !!! »Draco était rouge de gêne…

« Pourquoi est ce que ça me fait autant d'effet ? Je me déshabille bien devant mes compagnons de chambre… »

Ce dernier s'exécuta avec un sourire…

-« C'est bon ! On y va ? »ronchonna Draco

-« Je t'attends… » répondit suggestivement le brun

Ils commencèrent par un échauffement : élongations, étirement, abdos…tout y passa ! Et Harry put admirer le corps de Draco moulé dans un short en lycra et un T.Shirt plus large…

Puis Harry expliqua ce qu'il avait en tête :

-« Je veux du mouvement, du sport et pas mal de sensualité…Naann ne te braques pas ! Tu as bien vu la réaction des autres quand on a chant ?Alors ?!! Pourquoi tu doutes encore ?! Là ça va être encore plus fort ! » promit Harry

-« Tout d'abord on commence par faire tous les deux une série de salto…Puis celui qui chante…Quoi je t'ai pas dit qu'on allait chanter en même temps ? Mais si…T'as pas du écouter…Donc celui qui chante fait des petits mouvements de danse pendant que l'autre multiplie les mouvements de gymnastique derrière…Attention ces mouvements visent à mettre le chanteur en valeur ! Ok ?! »

Harry continua ses explications et Draco l'écoutait presque religieusement…

« Je pourrais presque dire qu'il a du talent ce mec…mais bon c'est Potter ! Il n'a aucun talent mis à part le fait de ne pas mourir…si on peut appeler ça du talent ! »

-« Bon maintenant mise en pratique !! Allez fais-nous une série de salto…et moi je te rattrape pour la scène finale… »

-« Attends !! Normalement c'est toi la femme ! »

-« Malfoy…Y'a plus de femme et d'homme là…Nous serons tous les deux à la fois l'homme et la femme… »

_« Tu m'as laissé le choix du titre… Niark ! Niark !!Tu pensais m'avoir, hein ? Trop prévisible…Un vrai Serpentard ! Bien fait pour ta gueule !!! »_

-« Bon tu me la fais cette série de salto ?! » s'impatienta Harry

Draco se redressa…se mit dans un coin de la pièce, à l'opposé du coin où s'était mis Harry, et se lança : il courut, courut de plus en plus vite et commença ses saltos…un… 

_« Pas mal…Pas mal du tout »_ songea Harry en regardant le corps du blond tourner sur lui-même avec élégance…

…Deux…

_« Il est vraiment dou »_

Le corps du blond volait gracieusement, ses muscles jouant sous la lumière de la salle….

…Trois…

_«Merlin ! Ce corps…. »_

…Quatre…

« Mfouuuuuu !!!! Aieeee !! »

-« Putain Potter !! Qu'est ce que t'as foutu ?!! »

Le quatrième salto était le dernier, Draco devait atterrir dans les bras de Potter, les jambes autour de sa taille… Et Harry, occupé qu'il était à admirer les prouesses( et la plastique du Serpentard) , avait oublié sa participation à l'exercice !!

Tous les deux étaient maintenant allongés par terre…Vautraient serait sans doute le terme exact, vu que Draco reposait entièrement sur Harry qui avait du mal à reprendre sa respiration après le choc !

La tête d'Harry avait cogné sur le sol heureusement recouvert d'une moquette rembourrée pour les besoins de la danse…La tête de Draco avait cogné le menton du brun…et son genou avait malencontreusement heurté une partie plus que sensible du Gryffondor…

-« Malfoy…Grâce à toi Rogue va être aux anges…Plus de descendance possible pour moi ! »grogna avec peine Harry

-« Hein ? Oh….C'est ta faute aussi ! T'avais qu'à me réceptionner !! » balança Draco en essayant de se relever…

Et ce faisant il s'appuya encore plus sur Harry qui gémit…

-« Fais gaffe…tu veux ma mort ? Naann ne répond pas …pense au sort ! »agonisa Harry

-« Je fais ce que je peux !! Mais tes abdos se sont fais la malle… »

Arrivant enfin à se dépatouiller…Draco se leva…et épousseta sa tenue !

Pendant ce temps là Harry gémissait en se tenant le bas ventre à deux mains…

-« Fais pas ta chochotte… »

Ce commentaire lui valut un regard digne d'un Avada…Après un temps plus ou moins long Harry parvient à se relever…

-« Tu me paieras ça Malfoy ! Je le jure !! »

-« Oui, oui !! On verra… »

Draco avait pris un ton paternaliste limite bêtifiant…

-« En attendant ta vengeance qui sera sûrement terrible…approche que je te soigne ce menton…J'ai pas envie qu'on m'accuse de brutalit ! »

Harry, les yeux écarquillés, craignait cette gentillesse ….

« Mmhh…Pas normal tout ça ! Deux possibilités : je rêve tout debout…très probable vu les nuits agitées que j'ai en ce moment (Merci Malfoy !!) ou alors il a trouvé (avec l'aide de papa Lulu….) un moyen de me tuer et de faire passer ça en accident….Probable aussi ! »

-« Potter ?!! Tu peux approcher sans crainte…tu crois que j'ai oublié ce sort ?!! J'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver en train de faire un truc stupide comme …embrasse une sang de bourbe par exemple ! Ou apprendre l'art du strip-tease à un demeuré comme Longdubat…. »

_« Ah oui le sort….Merci Dumbledore !! Par Merlin qu'on vous béatifie….On vous traite de fou mais naannn vous êtes un génie ! Je vous bénis…. »_

-« Quand t'auras fini tes conneries tu pourras approcher que je te soigne enfin ! »

Harry, perdu dans ses pensées, s'était en effet jeté à terre dans une imitation (assez réussie) d'un pèlerin qui arrive au terme de son pèlerinage …A genoux, les yeux fermés et les deux bras en l'air…Il avait l'air d'implorer une quelconque puissance supérieure…

Il se redressa, le rouge aux joues, et s'approcha de Draco. Ce dernier tendit sa baguette et prononça une formule de guérison immédiatement Harry ressenti une vague chaleur au niveau de son menton et l'hématome se résorba….

-« Euh…Ben ! Merccciii Malfoy ! »

-« De rien Potter…Mais si ce mot t'écorche la bouche fallait pas le dire ! »

Mouché Harry ne savait plus quoi répondre…et finalement proposa de reprendre l'entraînement…

-« Euh !! Bon …….Ouais….On reprends ? Je vais faire attention ce coup ci… »

Et ils reprirent…..Un…Deux…Trois…Cette fois Harry était prêt…Et Draco retomba dans les bras d'Harry, les jambes autour de sa taille…

« Quelle taille fine…et quels muscles…Potter cache un corps de rêve sous sa robe ?!!Mmhhh……….. »

-« Super !! Tu vois que c'est pas difficile !! Ca va rendre génial…Je le sens ! »s'enthousiasma Harry

« Et ben ! Il lui en faut peu pour être heureux …C'est vrai que nous assurons comme des Dieux mais quand même…Enfin ! Laissons le vivre sa joie…Putain !! Ses yeux brillent !! Il est vraiment content !! Un vrai gosse…Ah la la… »

-« Ouais c'est pas mal….Bon à ton tour…Tu me fais des saltos et quand je te rattrapes tu laisses tomber ton torse vers le sol, en arrière…ok ? »

-« T'inquiètes ! Je sais ce que j'ai à faire… » dit Harry avec une certaine condescendance dans la voix…

Harry se plaça à une extrémité de la pièce et Draco à une autre…

Un…Deux…Trois…Et hop Draco attrapa Harry, qui enroula aussitôt ses jambes autour de la taille fine du Serpentard, et il se laissa retomber en arrière…Puis il se redressa et, tout en fixant Malfoy droit dans les yeux, se laissa glisser le long de son corps…

-« Euh…Potter ?!!! Tu sais que là tu es censé faire la femme ?!!! Or je doute qu'une femme puisse avoir ce genre de réaction….Et à mon avis Rogue peut s'inquiéter…Tu peux avoir des descendants… »

    *********************************************************************************

Derrière la porte deux élèves tentaient d'entendre quelque chose…L'un, grand et roux, dit à l'autre, qualifiée d'étudiante modèle par ses profs…

-« Mione ? Tu crois qu'on va arriver à savoir ce qu'ils font tous les deux ?! »

-« Je te l'ai dit quinze fois Ron…Les salles sont insonorisées magiquement ! Y'a peu de chance qu'on puisse entendre leurs chorégraphies ou leurs conversations !! »

A ce moment là, ils entendirent ou plutôt ils arrivèrent à distinguer quelques mots…

« …..Tu es censé faire la femme…………..Tu peux avoir des descendants… »

-« …………… ?!!!!!!! »

Les deux amis se regardaient, les sourcils froncés d'incompréhension !

-« Mione ? de quoi il cause Malfoy ? »

-« Ben…Je dirais…Naann je ne sais pas Ron ! »

** «** **Mensonge Mensonge !! Celle qui a menti sera punie…. » **résonna la voix tant honnie par les septièmes années de Poudlard

Ron regardait d'un air ébahi Hermione, qui rougissait comme pas permis, ses yeux semblaient dire : « Un mensonge ?! mais sur quoi ?!! » …Alors qu'à l'intérieur de la salle Harry et Draco fixaient la porte, interloqués !

              ********************************************************************

Le prochain chapitre sûrement en début de semaine prochaine….Vous êtes contentes ?

**Ptite chronique musicale **pour Caro (et tout ceux que ça intéresse…lol) : Les Ogres de Barback !!

Groupe qui provient de chez moi….donc forcement un groupe génial !!

 Chauvine ?  
 Moi ?  
Absolument….Mais ils valent le coup ! 

Quatre frères et sœurs sur scène…une vingtaine d'instruments…et ils passent de l'un à l'autre comme ils veulent au cours du spectacle (ils passent d'un instrument à un autre….juste une petite précision au cas où…)

Musique avec des intonations tziganes, textes à écouter absolument…drôle, tendre….Et une présence suer scène ! Wouah !!

Et en plus ils sont de chez moi….

**Note **: ce chapitre me paraît un tantinet plus court que les autres…désolée !

Ca doit être tout….Je ne repousse plus l'échéance et vous poste ce chapitre !

Bisous à toutes (je dirais bien à tous….mais y'a pas d'homme, non ?) et à bientôt,

Célinette


	6. Derniers préparatifs

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle….**

**Genre : **Slash….Les personnes qui ne supportent pas l'idée de voir deux hommes ensemble…Vous savez ce qu'ils vous restent à faire ! Mais bon on en est au chapitre 5 ! C'est pas un hasard si vous êtes là, hein ?

**Disclaimer :** A quelques jours de la sortie très attendue du HP5…Je ne peux vous mentir ! Rien n'est à moi…sauf l'intrigue ! Sinon remerciez JKR….

**Rating :**PC-13 puis R….

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Tout d'abord un grand merci a vous toutes !! Vos messages me font extrêmement plaisir…Continuez !! lol

**Caro** : Coucou toi !! Pourquoi est ce impossible que Dray et Harry fassent des saltos ?!!! Attention ! Ils sont derrière moi et sont terriblement vexés ! Naann ne me poussez pas…Nan ! vous ne la frapperez pas ! C'est ma topine !!Oui je sais les gars…Vous êtes des sportifs et des mecs, des vrais ! Donc rien n'est impossible pour vous ! Caro…T'as compris ?!! Ils sont surtout hyper susceptible…Des vrais mecs quoi !

Pour les autres figures…oui y'en a d'autres !!! Ah oui il faut absolument que je te rassure : **je sais comment on fait les enfants** !! Vu mon grand âge…heureusement ! Mais avoue quand même quand l'érection est nécessaire à la bonne marche à suivre…Sans cette réaction l'acte est plus dur (mauvais jeu de mot…je le reconnais !) à réaliser, voire même impossible ! mdr Plein de bisous….j' t'adore !

**CamDark** : Salut !!! Merci pour tes encouragements…Voilà la suite !  Et naann je ne m'arrêterais pas…Ca me défoule !! lol Biz

**Nyny** :Hello !! Voilà la suite avec le fameux gage d'Hermione…Quant à Draco…Je lui ai proposé avec insistance le tutu…Mais monsieur a fait sa mauvaise tête !! Bisous

**Oc **:Coucou ! Ahhhh……J'adore les Kinder Buenos !!! Mais je ne peux pas te passer d'info avant les autres…car j'écris comme ça me vient !! Désolée…J'peux quand même avoir un Kinder… ? * petit air suppliant…* Tu adores le caractère d'Harry ?! Tant mieux…C'est un peu le mien ! Idem pour celui de Dray…(Les deux phases d'une même personne…c'est beau, hein ? mdr) Par contre faut que je te mette sur une liste d'attente pour Draco…Trop de demandes ! Mais je pense à toi ! Promis !! Au fait : non tu n'es pas neuneu…enfin ! Pas plus que moi ! mdr Et nann tu ne radotes pas ! t'as quel âge pour oser dire ça ?!! Bisous

**Origine **:Salut… T'adores trop ?!! Contradictoire comme terme…Mais j'aime beaucoup !! J'adore trop en fait !! mdr Je t'annonce que oui tu pourras venir à Poudlard pour le jour J…Les tickets du Poudlard express seront bientôt en vente….Tu me considère comme une revieweuse sympa ? Et ben je peux te renvoyer le compliments…Et oui il en faut peu pour être heureux…Mais pour beaucoup c'es déjà trop ! Baloo lui il a tout compris ! Plein de bisous ! 

**Lyly** :Salut ! Merci pour ton message ! Et voilà la suite la suite la suite…mdr Biz

**Alfa **:Hello !! Et ben tout le monde est heureux de voir qu'Hermione s'est fait griller…Bande de sadiques !!

Pour les images de LA salle : un DVD va être mis en vente à la fin de la fic…lol Bisous

**Hanna** :Salut toi ! Et ben si ma fic a égayé ta journée, j'en suis super contente ! Au moins elle peut être utile…

Biz

**Lululle** : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup ! Et oui je continue…Ca me fait du bien…Pis ça a l'air de plaire à quelque unes alors…mdr Bisous

**Eowyn Malfoy** : Salut…La voilà ,la voilà la suite… Merci de ta review ! Bisous

**Gaëlle Gryffondor** :Hello ! Merci pour ton message ! Comme tu vois je t'ai écouté…Bisous

**Céline.s** :Coucou toi !

2 reviews… J'suis contente moi !! Je me demandais ce qui n'allais pas quand je ne t'ai pas vu au chapitre 4…(je prends vite des mauvaises habitudes, hein ?!) J'espère que tu vas mieux ! Et tout cas heureuse de voir que t'es là et que tu n'as pas encore étouffer ! Et pourtant je préviens !! Tu vois pas les gros panneaux rouges qui brillent autour de ma fic ?!! mdr Euhhhh…Je ne sais pas si une femme aurait pu, techniquement, avoir la réaction qu'a eu Harry…C'est typiquement masculin ! mdr Pour l'ambulance…Pas la peine ! Un covoiturage peut être organisé direction Ste Mangouste ! Il faut juste s'inscrire pour réserver sa place …loolll Bisous

**FFelinna** :Salut ! Plus pervers ?!! Mouais…mais rien n'est définitif en ce bas monde et les inhibitions sont dures à lever…Mais c'est vrai que ça avance ! Petit à petit, certes mais… Ah oui !!! Ron…'Tit Ron… C'est beau l'innocence, non ? Bisous

**Clau **: Hello ! Farfelue ?! Mon histoire ?!! Mais naaannn….mdr Et puis je ne sais pas comment le prendre moi…Bien ? Ouais c'est bien ce que je pensais ! mdr En tout cas ça me fais plaisir car ma vie n'a qu'un maître mot et c'est  "Serieux"…Alors là je peux me lâcher…Bisous

**DW (Ptite Elfe)** : Coucou toi !! Ca me fais bizarre de répondre à ta review alors qu'on est en discussion…J'espère que les ambulanciers sont rentrés chez eux…Avec le compact de Lorie ! Si tu veux tu peux profiter du covoiturage, direction Ste Mangouste…A la fin de ma fic !!Pense juste à réserver ta place…

Ta chambre est rangée ?!! Parce que t'as l'air d'y avoir mis le bazar pour échapper à ces méchants habillés en blanc…Ils ont bien mérités le CD…Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait super plaisir…et qui m'a fait exploser de rire je ne sais combien de fois (t'es pas la seule, tu vois, à plus savoir compter…mdr) Bisous PS : la voix du prof c'est uniquement quand tu le mérites ! loolll

Bonne lecture….

                *************************************************************************

Derniers préparatifs et grand show… 

Les entraînements se succédaient et ne se ressemblaient pas…Enfin si ! Ils se ressemblaient ! Travail…travail…et encore du travail ! Patinés ici et là de remarques plus ou moins acerbes…et surtout ambiguës pour toutes personnes qui ne se trouvaient pas dans la pièce…

-« Tes fesses…Plus cambrées ! Oui c'est ça bombe le torse pour qu'elles ressortent bien… »

-« T'es gentil Potter ! Je fais ce que je peux moi !! Et mes fesses ressortent très bien toutes seules ! »

Plus tard…

-« Ton pied…sur ma cuisse…Plus haut ta jambe…Faut qu'elle enserre ma taille…Touche mes fesses avec ta cuisse…Bon sang ! T'y va ou pas ?! »

-« J'arrive Malfoy, j'arrive…mais j'ai un début de crampe…. »

Pour tous ceux ou celles qui tentaient d'entendre cela ne faisait qu'ajouter à leur stupéfaction…mais ils n'essayaient pas d'en savoir plus : le cas Hermione avait déjà fait le tour de l'école !

**         ************************************************************************

-« Naaannnn !! Pourquoi moi ?!!! » se lamenta Hermione 

-« Ben c'est parce que t'as menti Mione….Le sort anti-mensonge a une portée très large….Surtout au alentour de la salle réservée à Harry et à l'autre déchet…Mais pourquoi t'as menti…A moi en plus ?!! J'comprends pas… »

-« T'as ta réponse Ron… » répondit tristement la brunette

-« … ??! »

-« Tu demanderas à tes frères ou à ton père…Moi faut que je me prépare… »

-« Je suis de tout cœur avec toi Mione… »

              ***********************************************************************

Dans LA salle….

-« On revoie toute cette phase encore une fois ! »

-« Esclavagiste ! » maugréa un Draco tout en sueur…

-« Ca te fais du bien…Allez ! Tu m'enchaînes la rondade, le flip et tu finis en chandelle…Go ! »

Tout en maugréant Draco alla se placer…Il s'étira et roula des épaules pour se détendre…

_« J'vais m'venger Potter !! Sois en sûr ! »_

Il débuta, enfin, sa série d'exercice, imposé par _«_ _Saint-Potter-qui-va-regretter-de-ne-pas-être-mort-sous-l'Avada-lancé-par-Voldy » !_

« Il s'élance…Oui ! C'est bien ça Malfoy ! Une roue qui se termine sur un flip…Ouais ! Un deuxième flip avant…et enfin la chandelle !! On a réussi Malfoy….Ouf ! »

Draco reprenait difficilement son souffle après avoir effectué ce qu'il considérait comme un exploit personnel…

-«Mfff… Content…L'balafr ?! »

-« Et pas qu'un peu Malfoy ! C'est exactement ce que je voulais…Tu vois quand tu veux… »

-« J'aimerais t'y voir moi ! »maugréa le blond

-« Tu m'as déjà vu ! Au fait tu sais que tu ne m'avais pas appelé le balafré depuis pas mal de temps…J'en déduit que tu es fatigué et qu'il est temps de faire une pause ! »

-« H ! J't'appelles comme je le veux ! »

-« J'dis pas le contraire…Allez une petite pause ! J'aimerais hmmm du thé et un bon gros gâteau au chocolat…Et toi ? »

Harry avait pris place dans le canapé.

-« Un chocolat chaud fait à l'ancienne avec un pain d'épice et un bout de gâteau à la cannelle ! »

Draco le rejoignit sur le canap il détendit ses épaules et allongea ses jambes sur une table basse

-« Et bien ! On ne se refuse rien… »

-« J'ai un bon métabolisme… »répondit Draco en haussant les épaules et en salivant à l'idée de son encas

-« Si tu le dis…Heu…Malfoy ?! Je ne voudrais absolument pas être désagréable mais… Tu connais le sort Déodorisus…. ? »

-« J'y crois pas ! Aucune humiliation ne me sera épargnée… A quoi tu t'attendais Potter ?! Tu me fais bosser comme dix elfes de maison et tu voudrais que je sente la rose !»

-« Pas nécessairement la rose…J'aime beaucoup le muguet aussi ! »

-« Au lieu de te foutre de moi… »

-« Mais naaaannnn !! C'est seulement que ton odeur corporelle est un peu agressive…Tu veux que j'y remédie ? »demanda Harry avec un sourire innocent

« Innocent mon œil ! Ce mec est aussi vicieux qu'un Serpentard ! il est même pire car il se camoufle sous l'habit des Gryffondor ! Le choixpeau a du se tromper… »

-« Pas la peine Potter ! Je connais ce sort… » Draco se lança le sort en maugréant

Une brutale odeur de vanille embauma brusquement l'air ambiant…

-« C'est quoi ça ?!! »hoqueta Harry, pris d'une soudaine crise d'éternuement

-« Ca ?!! Ben d'la vanille…Oh ! T'es allergique c'est vrai ! On y pense jamais… » Draco avait insisté sur le "on », histoire de décourager le sort anti-mensonge et cela réussit parfaitement

_« Ahhhhh !!!! Trop fort !!! I'm the very best of the world…. »_se congratula fort modestement le blond…

Pendant ce temps là Harry en venait à douter sérieusement de la santé mentale du Serpentard ! En effet celui ci était sur le canapé en train de bouger du popotin et de remuer les bras, à la manière de l'avocat timide et complexé d'Ally Mc Beal sur la musique de Barry White *….

« C'est peut être la vanille qui lui monte à la tête…Faut l'arrêter ! Ca devient humiliant…mais qu'est ce que c'est drôle ! Comment il se la joue !! Pauvre gars…Heureusement qu'il est beau ! Ca le sauvera…. » Harry était pris d'une soudaine crise de fou rire il essayait de se retenir…En vain !!

SPLASH !!!!

Une vague d'eau glacée tomba du plafond…et une voix, LA voix, résonna

« **Vous n'êtes pas là pour vous moquer l'un de l'autre messieurs ! Le rire est nécessaire mais pas au dépens du conjoint ! A la prochaine incartade…vous savez ce qui arrivera ! »**

Harry et Draco, trempés de la tête aux pieds, se regardèrent choqués

« Cet abruti balafré se fout de moi ?!! Comment ose t-il ?! C'est inacceptable…. »

« Le caniche gominé se moque de moi….Et ben ! Y'en a qui doute de rien ! »

Puis brusquement l'ironie de la situation et, surtout l'aspect incongru de l'autre, leur fit oublier momentanément leurs griefs et ils explosèrent de rire !

-« Malfoy !!! Si tu voyais ta tête….T'es bien mieux sans cette tonne de gel mon gars ! Au fait c'est d'la vaseline ?! » hurla Harry, les larmes coulant tellement il riait

-« Tu peux causer Potter !! T'as vu la tienne de gueule ?! » se moqua Draco, en reniflant très disgracieusement

Ils riaient tellement qu'ils finirent par tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre…

-« Mhhh quels muscles !!! Mais….Attends l ! Qu'est ce que je dis comme conneries ?!!! C'est POTTER !!! »

Draco se releva brusquement et poussa Harry qui tomba bruyamment du sofa ! 

-« Aieeee ! Ca va pas ?! » 

En se relevant le brun jeta distraitement un sort de séchage sur toute la pièce et ses deux occupants tout en jetant son regard le plus noir à celui qui était encore assis sur le canapé.

Une fois  que le sort ait agi, il se rassit, non sans avoir donné un coup d'épaule au Serpentard pour que celui ci se pousse

Un silence pesant s'installa….Il semblait épais à couper au couteau…..

-«…. Potter ? »

-« Mhhh ! » grommela le brun avant d'avaler sa bouchée de gâteau au chocolat qui venait d'apparaître

-« Ben…Pour le show on a une chorégraphie et tout ça…Mais t'as oublié un truc et un truc important ! »

-« Mais non je n'ai rien oublié Malfoy ! »

-« La tenue Potter ! La tenue !! Moi je ne danse pas devant tout le monde comme ça !! »

-« Merlin !!! Ca me fais mal de le dire…Mais t'as raison ! Bon je vais nous en trouver une… »

-« Oh l !!! Tu ne vas rien trouver du tout !! T'as vu comment tu es attif ?!! Hors de question que tu m'habilles ! T'as autant de goûts vestimentaires qu'un elfe de maison fraîchement libéré et qu'un évadé d'Azkaban réunis…Naann ! Pour la tenue c'est moi !! Et pas de discussion Potter ! Ca s'appelles la réciprocité…j't'ai fait confiance pour le titre et la danse…Tu me fais confiance pour le look ! »

-« Mais je ne comptais pas contester Malfoy ! Je sais que je n'ai aucun goût…Mais c'est plus par flemme qu'autres choses ! Je n'aime pas l'idée de perdre un temps précieux à me pomponner comme une fille…Je préfère le passer à dormir ou à voler sur mon balai ! Question de priorité, je suppose ! »

-« Donc je me charge de tout…. »

                  ***********************************************************************

Plus tard dans la Grande Salle…

Dumbledore assis à la table des Professeurs se leva, réclamant ainsi le silence

**-« Vous le savez tous : un élève doit à nouveau subir le gage du sort anti-mensonge ! Cette fois ci cependant le gage aune portée double car non seulement l'élève a menti mais elle l'a fait (car il s'agit d'une fille !) après avoir commis le délit d'espionner ses camarades ! Cela ne saurais être tolér ! La confiance doit régner dans cette école, entre vous, avec le personnel enseignant et avec tous les êtres qui vivent avec nous ! Miss Granger, car il s'agit bien d'elle, a retrouvé, pour l'occasion, son aspect antérieur et se voit affublée d'oreille de lapin pendant une semaine !! ET ce n'est pas tout ! Elle devra faire les devoirs de messieurs Potter et Malfoy pendant ladite semaine Et enfin vivre chez les Serpentard toujours pendant cette semaine ! A la question pourquoi les oreilles : elle a écouté aux portes….pour les devoirs : Messieurs Potter et Malfoy sont les deux victimes de son délit. Et pourquoi les Serpentard : elle a utilisé des méthodes digne de cette maison….Voil ! Bon appétit à tous ! »**

Dans la grande salle le silence se rompit petit à petit et des murmures stupéfaits ou moqueurs commencèrent à envahir les tables…

-« Hermione Granger ?!!! Incroyable….La meilleure élève…Ils vont être heureux Potter et Malfoy : ils vont se taper des super notes ! » pouvait-on entendre aux tables des Serdaigles et Poufsouffle…

-« Elle n'avait plus ses dents de lapin ?!! Jamais remarqu ! Ca va bien avec ses nouvelles oreilles !! En tout cas il est vache Dumby…On va se la coltiner une semaine ! On a rien fait nous ! » geignit la table des Serpentards

-« Pauvre Hermione…C'est dur pour elle ! Il faut la soutenir ! »se mobilisa la table des Gryffondor

Hermione entra dans la Grande Salle les oreilles basses…et se dirigea vers sa table

-« Miss Granger ! Votre nouvelle table se trouve de l'autre cot ! »dit Dumbledore en désignant la table des Serpentard…

Elle se dirigea en traînant des pieds vers ladite table où une place en bout de rang lui fut accordée après un regard cers la table des Professeurs ! Ses oreilles bougeaient de façon à entendre le mieux possible et ses dents paraissait deux fois plus grande que dans son souvenir !

-« Granger ?!! Tu veux une carotte ? Un bout de salade peut être ?!! » se moquaient un groupe de Serpentard de deuxième années

Brusquement un vieux hibou arriva en catastrophe et donna à Hermione une enveloppe rouge aussi appelée Beuglante…

Hermione s'en saisi en se demandant ce qui allait encore lui tomber dessus

« J'suis maudite ! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça !! c'est pas de ma faute si mes amis sont naïfs à un points qu'on se demande si ce n'est pas génétique ! » 

Elle ouvra précautionneusement l'enveloppe…

-« MIONE !! ON EST AVEC TOI !!! ET RON VA PAYER POUR SON IGNORANCE MALADIVE ! PROMIS !! »hurla la voix des jumeaux Weasley…

A l'autre bout de la salle Ron, rouge de honte, se cachait la tête dans son porridge et grommelait

« Quoi ?!! C'est pas d'ma faute si j'ai pas compris un truc ?!! Pis c'était quoi cette réaction ?! ….Et le rapport avec une descendance ?!! J'en ai marre moi ! On m'explique jamais rien ! »

Harry, pour sa part se dépêchait de dîner car Draco et lui (« Draco ?!! Malfoy oui !!! ») avait rendez-vous juste après dans leur salle…Une fois son dîner avalé il fit un détour par la table des Serpentard pour embrasser Hermione et lui assurer tout son soutien…mais il eu du mal à ne pas sourire devant le nouveau look de son amie….

          ********************************************************************

Quand il arriva dans leur salle Draco n'était pas encore là….Harry décida de profiter de ce moment pour répéter sa partie….

« Je chante….Puis je cède ma place à Dr…Non Malfoy en faisant des pas chassés….Comme ça oui ! Quand il chante moi je fais ma série de salto, flip et rondade pour finir en chandelle sur ses épaules…Je chante en faisant des mouvements de jambes… »

Draco entra dans la salle et contempla le spectacle…

« Il est doué quand même ! Y'a pas à dire…Pis ce corps ! MMhhh un délice pour les yeux ! C'est dommage pour sa chandelle….le canapé n'est pas assez stable : il n'a pas pu la finir correctement….Mmmhh ces fesses !!!et ces….STOP !! »

-« Bravo Potter ! » applaudit Draco… 

Harry arrêta sa répétition et fixa Malfoy…

-« Oui c'est bien tout ça….Mais maintenant passons aux choses sérieuse !»commença Draco de sa voix traînante

-« Qui sont… ? » demanda le brun en reprenant son souffle

-« A poil Potter !!!! »

         *************************************************************************

Merci de m'avoir lu…Ce chapitre a été dur à écrire car j'ai fait du plus vite que j'ai pu mais c'est aussi le plus long ! ! Histoire de vous laisser le champs libre pour Harry Potter et l'Ordre du Phœnix….Qui sort mercredi ! Mais là j 'vous apprend rien, n'est ce pas ?!

Note * : Si vous connaissez Ally Mc Beal c'est facile ! Vous voyez l'avocat petit et maigrichon dont le nez siffle ?! C'est lui !! Et quand il entend une chanson de Barry White il se met à danser…vous voyez ? Et ben c'est la danse de Draco- je – suis –trop –fier –de – moi –et –ça -se-voit (*sur une musique de pub…mais j'sais plus laquelle ! *)

Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas…Allez louer un DVD !! naann j'rigole ! Cette danse est très simple ! Je le fais quand je suis stupidement fière de moi…c'est vous dire ! Alors…On remue du postérieur en faisant des petits ronds en rythme…ça va ?

 Puis on ajoute les bras…Contre sa poitrine, les poignets serrés vers le haut…ça va toujours ? Bien !! Vous êtes douées !! mdr 

Et enfin LE mouvement :Vos poignets font des mouvements circulaires (comme des roues…d'avant en arrière !) alors que les bras sont toujours serrés contre la poitrine !

Attention ces mouvements ne sont pas brusques, ils sont tout petit…OK ?

Et le must du must : Avoir un visage complètement extatique…yeux fermés et mordillement de la lèvre inférieure…. Et hop on a Draco qui jubile !!!!

Si vous avez pas compris…désolée ! Mais cette série est disponible en location….lol

Note2 : Quand Harry répète tout seul…Ca me fais penser à The Full Monty ! Quand ils sont à l'ANPE et qu'ils bougent de manière inconsciente…lol

**Chronique musicale **: Bénabar….

En ce moment j'ai une chanson de lui en tête… « Le slow »…

« C'est pas une chanson d'amour…C'est une parodie…. »

Bénabar je l'ai connu en concert, pendant mes vacances de la Toussaint ! En fait je connaissais déjà mais en spectacle il est….Génial ! Il donne tout ce qu'il a et même plus ! Et « Le slow » c'est son dernier rappel…Il tente en vain de nous faire répéter 2 phrases dont celle indiquée plus haut…et le public est incapable de s'en souvenir ! Et là j'ai le chant et je n'y arrive toujours pas ! C'est désespérant !!

Je met le titre….

« Une chanson quand même un peu triste aussi ! »Voilà c'est la 2ème phrase !! * saute partout devant son écran !! *

Sinon…Chanson drôle…qui croque le quotidien avec un mordant et un cynisme….débordant d'amour ! Contradictoire ?! Oui…mais c'est lui !!

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine…pour le grand show !!

Célinette


	7. Le grand show

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle…….**

Genre : Slash avec une pointe d'humour (selon mes lectrices !)

Disclaimer : HP5 est sorti…Donc tout le monde sait que tout appartient à JKR !

Rating : PG-13 puis R

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Tout d'abord….Ce chapitre n'est pas le dernier de cette fic…C'est l'aboutissement du 1er rendez-vous…et qui dit 1er dit autres rendez-vous et donc autres projets !!**

**Ensuite…J'adore les slashs, je crois que tout le monde le sait ici ou presque !On m'a demandé quand arrivait le slash…mais si je fais un lemon comme ça maintenant ça n'irais pas avec le reste de l'histoire ! Or je veux rester cohérente….Mais je vous promets ça va venir ça va venir !!!**

**Caro **:  Coucou toi !!! Je suis désolée…mais je ne vais pas répondre à ta review…J'ai les mains et les doigts gelés ! C'est la neige du Québec ça…et elle vient direct de ton message !!! D'autres vont s'en charger à ma place !  
Harry&Draco : « Nous, prétentieux ?!! Tu nous connais pas ma grande ! Pfffff….Nos seconds prénom sont Modeste (pour Draco) et Humilité (Pour Harry)…Et si y'en a un seul qui se moque de nous…*sourire en coin* Niark Niark ! On connaît quelques petits sorts sympa….Merci Voldy ! »  
Hermione : « Vous êtes pas très gentils avec cette pov 'Caro !! Moi je l'aime bien ! On a les mêmes fantasmes…Un homme à 4 bras….ça fait 20 doigts….Wouah !!!* soupire * le rêve !  
Ron : « Stop !!!!!!! C'est quoi ces conneries ! Les jumeaux dans ton lit ?!! Ca veut dire deux fois plus de ronflements !! Et c'est tout ! »  
Allez ! Je vais reprendre là…avant que ça ne dégénère ! Remarque y'a plus grand chose à dire que je ne t'ai pas dit…Pour ta scène hot : je suis de tout cœur avec toi ! Moi aussi j'angoisse pour la mienne qui va forcement arriver un chapitre ou un autre ! Je te réserve la place pour Ste mangouste…Promis ! Mais t'as raison après les fêtes c'est mieux ! Faut quand même en profiter…Bisous tout plein…

**DW** : Coucou toi !! Ah…ta review….un bonheur pour mes neurones (et oui ! j'en ai plusieurs moi !) surmenés…mdr ! D'ailleurs ils ne s'en sont pas remis ! Tout d'abord : merci de prendre ma défense contre Dray et Ryry…Là ils sont revenus à de meilleurs sentiments envers moi…j'sais pas pourquoi ! lol Comme ça tu soutiens les Serpentards ?! J'aurais du m'en douter….Mais tu vois la rouerie ne paie pas toujours…Hélas, hein ? En tout cas cela t'aura offert la vision de Draco sans gel…Naaannnn ne bave pas !! Tu pourras pas lire la suite ! T'es nulle…mdr Pour ce qui est de la liste d'attente pour voir Dray (actuellement il a un sourire satisfait aux lèvres…j'y crois pas !) tu figures en tête de liste ! Que tu connaisses Bénabar me fait plaisir…et maintenant tu dois connaître ses titres par cœur !!!!! Bisous

**Hanna **: Hello….moi pas zentille ?!!! Naaaaaannnnnnnn…..* hurle à la mort devant son écran en lisant cela…* Qu'on m'apporte une corde pour me pendre… Naannn Naaann C'est une joke !! Peu de gens me trouvent gentille au premiers abord…j' sais pas pourquoi ! mdr…Merci beaucoup pour ta review . Bisous

**Liloul** : Salut ! Merci !!!! flattée et heureuse de t'avoir fait rire…Tu plains Ron ?!! Moi naann !!Je prends même un plaisir (sadique… ?) a essayer de trouver des vengeances made in Fred et George…pour les chapitres suivants !  Bisous et voilà le show !

**Gaëlle Gryffondor** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Et naann je n'étais pas obligé de couper là…c'est mon coté sadique qui est ressorti ! mdr Biz

**Athanéa **:Coucou toi !! Merci, merci et encore merci !! Tu ne postes pas souvent des reviews et moi j'en ai eu deux !! Je note la faveur et l'apprécie à sa juste valeur ! Ma fic : une idée originale ?! Moi je pense pas…moi j'adore l'idée de TA fic !! En fait je pense qu'on est jamais satisfait de ce qu'on fait…Bizarre, non ?

Vous êtes pas mal à compatir au sort de Mione…moi naann !!! j'suis peut être vraiment sadique…ou alors je sais que je vais la venger dans un chapitre ou dans l'autre ! Pour la tête de Harry : ça arrive ! Celle de Draco aussi d'ailleurs! Encore une fois merci ! Et heureuse de t'avoir fait rire…mdr Bisous et mes excuses à ton époux !

**FFelinna :** Coucou ! « Je reçois avec honneur la palme des phrases ambiguës décernée par FFelinna… » mdr…

Pour Mione : je sais que c'est sévère…mais toute ma rage envers ma sœur qui tente de lire par-dessus mon clavier est ressortie ! Et ça m'a fait du bien ! lol Toi aussi tu trouves qu'ils s'éclatent avec la chor ? J'suis pas la seule alors ! Ca me rassure !! Et ne t'inquiète pas ! je tente de continuer sur cette voie ! Bisous

**Oc **: Wouah !!!!! Merci * te fait un bisous pour le demi Kinder Bueno…et publie un nouveau chapitre… *

En effet pour un Kinder je peux devenir agressive…mais ta review m'a attendrie ! mdr Pour mon âge….Vieille !! Si vieille qu'il ne se dit plus !! mdr… Naann …je viens d'avoir 25 ans Je ne dis pas fêter…car ce ne fut pas le cas !Trop déprimée…Mione : ouais la pov'…Elle a subi ma rage contre ma sœur qui veut absolument savoir ce que je tape sur mon pc….Je ne supporte pas ça !Mais tu vois j'suis pas rancunière avec elle…les Serp' ont été gentils…mdr Moi aussi j'adore Ally Mc Beal…mais pas ses gants !! J'préfère ses chapeaux ! Pour la danse de Draco….* visage rêveur * no comment ! Bisous

**Nyny **: Coucou ! Alors comme ça toi aussi t'imagine Draco en train de faire sa danse du fier ?! Pour moi c'est la danse de la victoire…lol Moi je rêve de cette danse !!! mdr  Merci pour ton message et je te note pour le poste de maquilleuse ! lol Biz

**Lyly** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite…. Biz

**Eowyn Malfoy** :  Salut…Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Lululle** : Hello ! Sadique moi ?!!!!! Naannn mdr ! C'est peut être une 'tite vengeance…envers tous les auteurs qui le font ! Car c'est le genre de fin qui me fait hurler de frustration quand je la lis !! Donc je reviens sur ce que j'ai dit plus haut : je suis sadique ! Oui madame !! J'espère que ça ne te pose pas de problème ! mdr…Bisous

**Lee** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Pour le slash…il va venir, il va venir !! Mais comme le dit le dicton :Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre…Bisous

**Céline.s**: Coucou ! Encore malade ?!! Pov' puce…Pour les rechutes : je sais ce que c'est…j'suis malade d'octobre à mai…Mon médecin appelle ça les conséquences d'un surmenage prolong ! Pour les maths…j'suis nulle en géométrie ! J'suis devenue bonne qu'en étude de fonction…Désolée ! Tu m'aimes ?!!!! Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche vraiment ! Et n'oublie pas que si tu es sur ff.net tu n'es pas vraiment seule…Mais t'as raison : Vive les copines !!! Pour ce qui est du spectacle et des répétitions : un DVD sera en vente à la fin de la fic…mdr Bisous

**Saeel'**: Coucou toi !! J'adore les reviews comme la tienne… Je te fais rire ?! Tant mieux !!! Tu aimes la façon dont les choses avancent ?! Trop fort !! Moi aussi !! mdr… T'as fini HP5 ?! Moi je le déguste….C'est devenu un rituel…Tous mes amis et parents se foutent de moi d'ailleurs sur ce coup l ! lol Pour la suite…c'est tout proche ! mdr Bisous

**Origine** : salut ! J'ai mis en marche la partie fantasmagorique de ton encéphale ?! Trop fort !!!! Cette phrase m'a fait sourire….non parce que je me moquais…mais parce que elle m'a remis en mémoire plein de super souvenirs ! Notamment celui où j'ai décidé d'arrêter les sciences….et je ne l'ai jamais regrett !! mdr…

Naann sérieusement ton message m' a fait extrêmement plaisir ! Il a contribué à me rassurer un peu ! J'ai horreur de m'exposer et cette fic me pousse un peu (beaucoup !) à le faire…Freud dirait que l'écriture de cette histoire est une thérapie pour lutter contre mes névroses…et il aurait raison ! Bisous

Bonne lecture…..

                          ***********************************************************

**Le grand show….**

-« A poil Potter ! »

Draco prononça ses paroles avec un sourire aux lèvres et en fixant Harry droit dans les yeux

-« Je…Mhhh…A….Pardon ?!!! »bafouilla difficilement Harry

-« Ben qu'est ce qu'il y a ? »demanda le blond d'un air vraiment innocent « Allez enlève tes vêtements…Pour qu'on puisse essayer les tenues ! Faut prendre tes mesures et sûrement faire des modifs…Mes fringues ne vont pas t'aller comme ça…. » dit Draco en mimant un claquement de doigts

-« Mais… »

-« Y'a pas de mais qui tienne ! Tu enlèves tes fringues que je puisse prendre tes mensurations et faire des essayages ! Allez !! »

Il avait l'air si déterminé que Harry n'osa pas le contredire….Il commença à enlever sa chemise…

-« Mais pourquoi tu ne demandes pas à un elfe de maison ? »demanda tout doucement Harry en faisant passer son T.Shirt (qui était sous sa chemise) par-dessus sa tête

-« J'aime pas l'idée qu'il puisse toucher à mes vêtements…Normalement je dis trop rien mais les retouches je tiens à les faire moi-même » répondit calmement le Serpentard les yeux fixés sur le dos qu'Harry lui dévoilait sans le savoir…. _« Mmhhh ces muscles sont bien plus beau que ne le laissent penser ces fringues…. »_

-« T'es vraiment bizarre comme mec…. » commenta Harry en se retournant

_« Ben…Mais qu'est ce qu'il a ?!! Pourquoi il garde la bouche ouverte ?! Mais…Quoi ?!! Il bave ?? Il nous fait une crise d'épilepsie…… » _Il s'approcha de Draco lentement pour ne pas le brusquer…. _« Il devient de plus en plus rouge….Merlin !! Qu'est ce que je fais ?!! »_ Harry commençait vraiment à paniquer…il ne connaissait rien aux crises d'épilepsie sauf que c'était très grave, voire fatale à la victime ! Une fois arrivé tout près de Draco, il le regarda droit dans les yeux…. _« Pupilles dilatées, souffle court et irrégulier, pommettes embrasée….Bon ! Je tente le tout pour le tout…. »_

En pensant cela le Gryffondor s'était collé à Draco… Et lui maintenait la tête en arrière en tentant de mettre sa main dans sa bouche !!!!

-« Mgaiddiiidss Agddgdredgdrtee…. »

-« Tient bon Draco….Ca va aller !! Je vais te sortir de là….Allez Draco….. »

-« Enggdfskjlegveeee tgftaaa mggffaggiaannn…. »

-« Quoi ? Ca va pas ? Draco ?!!!! » Harry écarta son visage de celui de Draco et retira un petit peu sa main de sa bouche…

-« J'ai dit : Mais arrête ! Enlève ta main….Et depuis quand tu m'appelles par mon prénom ?! » cracha le blond en repoussant la main d'Harry

Il vida un verre d'eau qui était sur la table basse et s'essuya le visage. Harry pendant ce temps était resté sans bouger, la main mouillée à hauteur de son menton…

-« Ca va ? » demanda Harry, sans en croire ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles

-« Bien sûr que ça va Potter ! »

-« Comment ça Bien sûr ?!!!! » explosa Harry  « Je me retourne et je te vois la bouche ouverte, de la bave qui commençait à couler sur ton menton et les yeux exorbités !! J'accoure pour te sauver et t'empêcher d'avaler ta langue… » continua Harry en hurlant

-« Me sauver…. ? »commença le Serpentard avant de rire aux éclats

-« Vas-y moque-toi de moi….J'ai l'habitude ! »

-« Mais nannn je ne moque pas de toi…. »

Draco alla s'asseoir dans le sofa, en continuant à rire comme un damné…Harry se décida à le rejoindre, toujours torse nu et la braguette de son pantalon défaite

-« Je ne me moque pas de toi…Mais de moi ! J'imagine la tête que je devais avoir…. »

-« Ben…En effet elle valait le détour….Mais j'ai vraiment eu peur ! » répondit le brun « Mais maintenant tu m'explique le pourquoi du comment… ? »

-« T'as pas devin ?!!! Harry….Potter plutôt… Naann rien ! C'est pas bien grave va ! » s' exclama Draco en se relevant d'un coup et en évitant de croiser le regard du Gryffondor « On s'y remet !! Enlève ce pantalon qu'on puisse commencer le relookage ! »

Harry se releva et obtempéra : il ôta son pantalon…

-« Tu peux te moquer de mes boxers Potter !! C'est quoi l ? Naann !! Un crapaud ?! il bouge en plus…. »

-« Cadeau de Ginny…. » marmonna Harry écarlate…

-« Ils ont bon goût tes amis… » s'esclaffa Draco en sortant un mètre de sa robe

Il pris les mensurations du brun en commençant par les épaules…il allait au plus vite mais Harry sentait ses doigts sur son torse et il essaya de ne pas y penser

_« Pense à Rogue….oui c'est ça !! Rogue avec Miss Teigne…. »_

Au moment de mesurer le tour de hanche du Gryffondor, Draco ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée….

« Y'a pas que moi qui aie des réactions bizarres….mais je ne sais pas si ça doit me rassurer….Après tout c'est Potter ! »

« Rogue et Rusard sous les yeux de Trelawney…Avec des chaînes…et du cuir rouge….Oui !! Rogue en cuir rouge et Trelawney qui crie : Sevyyyyyyyy….. »

« Et ben ! Impressionnant…j'sais pas à quoi il pense mais c'est efficace ! Faudra que je lui demande…Peut être pas en fait…Vu la tête qu'il fait ! On dirait qu'il est stupéfixié d'horreur…. »

-« C'est bon Potter…Reviens avec moi !! Les méchants vont partir….Voilà ils partent !! Dray est là pour te sauver !! » se moqua gentiment le blond

-« Hein ?!! Ah ! Oui….'scuse moi…. »

-« C'est rien….Bon alors pour les costumes ça va aller ! Tu es un peu plus petit que moi mais aussi bien proportionné….donc les modifications vont être rapide….Tu auras ton costume ce soir, juste avant le show… »

-« Quoi ?! Pas avant ?!! Mais c'est quoi ?! Attends…c'est pas un truc qui me dessers et te mets en valeur, hein ? On a… »

-« Je sais très bien ce qu'on a dit…Et fait moi confiance par Salazar !!! C'est quand même le but de ce foutu projet ! » s'énerva Draco « Et quand je dis ce soir c'est CE SOIR !!!!! » cria t'il presque en repartant vers sa chambre avec son mètre et ses aiguilles…

               *****************************************************************************

Hermione, toujours affublées de ses dents et oreilles de lapin, tentait de réformer les esprits de tous ces maudits Serpentards….

-« Vous le savez….Les elfes de maison sont exploités ! Il faut défendre leurs droits !! Adhérez à la SALE : c'est un geste vers leur liberté….. »

-« Sale ?!! Mais t'es pas bien Bunny ?!!! Nous on rêve d'un sang pur, propre….pas sale !!! »

-« Pas sale !!! S.A.L.E !!!! »

« Ils sont vraiment abruti ceux l !!! Comme quoi la génétique ne ment jamais….la consanguinité c'est pas bon ! Ca créée des dommages irréversibles !! Leurs sang est peut être pur…mais il remplit pas toutes les cases…. »

-« Ouais c'est bon !! Que quelqu'un lui donne sa carotte !! »lança un Pansy Parkinson

-« J'me porte volontaire !!! Moi !! Moi !! Moi »scandèrent tout un groupe de sixième année au visage simiesque et ayant un physique à l'avenant

« Merlin !!! Mais que de laideur tant un espace si restreint ! C'est impressionnant…en fait leur précieuse recherche du sang pur a abouti à quelque chose d'extraordinaire…maintenant on sait ce que donne l'accouplement d'un troll avec un gobelin…Brrrr !  'fait peur quand même… »

-« Je doute que vous vous abaissiez à apporter une "carotte", comme vous le dites si poétiquement, à une sang de bourbe….ça pourrait vous contaminer ! »répondit calmement Hermione

-« Moi je m'en moque !! Et pis il faut respecter les droits des bêtes…et la carotte est le droit fondamental de la lapine !! »répliqua un grand à l'air moins troll que les autres

-« La lapine tu sais ce qu'elle va te faire !!! N'oublie pas que la lapine elle a de bonnes grandes dents…et que ça doit les faire !! Grrrr !» Hermione s'était rapproché de l'ami des animaux en montrant sa superbe dentition

-« …Une lapine folle !!! Tous aux abris !!! » cria alors un Serpentard de septième année…

 « Dumby !! Je te maudit ! Quand je sors de cette animalerie….tu vas le regretter….Et Ronald aussi …Promesse d'Hermione ! » songea rageusement Hermione avant de se réfugier dans les rideaux de son lit

            **********************************************************************

**« Ronald Weasley est un crétin ! Le Ronny chéri à sa maman ne sait pas grand chose de la vie !!! Mesdemoiselles ne vous approchez pas de ce crétin congénital…. »**

Ron tentait en vain de se cacher….mais cette voix braillait sans interruption depuis ce matin !!

« J'aurais pas du ouvrir cette enveloppe violette….j'aurais pas du ! »

Cette fameuse enveloppe n'était qu'un petit, mais tout petit, aperçu de la vengeance d'Hermione par les jumeaux…

Non seulement il se cachait pour éviter les regard ouvertement moqueurs des autres étudiants mais également pour ne pas entendre les suppositions les plus extravagantes les unes des autres de ces fameux élèves…

« Un Serdaigle, lui ?!!!Naannn ! Jamais un Serdaigle aurait dit une connerie pareille !Comme si Harry avait pu avoir une ér…..Naannn impossible !! Inconcevable….Ils sont tous obsédé dans cette école !! Harry ?!!! Il est Le Survivant….pas un vulgaire mec titillé par ses hormones ! »

**« Ronald Weasley…. »**

-« NAAAAAANNNNNNNN !!!!! » hurla Ron en courrant pour échapper à tout cela !

Arrivé dans un couloir désert il s'arrêta, quelque chose lui gênant la vue…et…

-« Merlin !!! Mais qu'est ce qu'ils m'ont fait ? »

Ses cheveux étaient verts…avec un message rose dessus : " la crétinerie se soigne…. Moi je teste les médicaments !" Pour être lisible la chevelure de Ron lui arrivait maintenant aux fesses….

-« Mais pourquoi ?!!! C'est pas ma faute….Pis j'ai toujours pas compris…. »pleurnicha Ron dans les rideaux de son lit, une fois qu'il eu réussi à rejoindre sa chambre…

          ***************************************************************************

Quelques minutes avant le grand show….dans LA salle…

-« MERLIN !!!!!  MALFOY !!!!! TU TE FOUS DE MOI ??!! QU'EST CE QUE C'EST QUE CA ?!! » hurla Harry dans les oreilles d'un Draco étonn

-« Ben…nos costumes Potter…Ca me paraît évident… »

-« Nos costumes ça ?!!! Ces bouts de tissus ?!! »

-« On se calme Potter !! Tu parles de mes vêtements l ! Et j'y tient beaucoup moi !! Donc en fait nos costumes….Naannn pas de grimaces dégoûtées ! Tu as dit me faire confiance…Alors fais-le ! Donc où j'en était moi…Ah ! Oui ! Nos costumes ! En fait c'est un deux en un….POTTER ! Tu écoutes au lieu de faire le pitre ?! De toute façon ou tu portes ce costume ou tu danses nu ! Donc un deux en un….Voil ! La partie supérieure est un pantalon  et une chemise de strip-teaser noirs avec des bandes scratch sur le coté pour l'ôter plus facilement…Et en dessous nous aurons un autre pantalon plus moulant avec un T.Shirt moulant également ! Allez maintenant on les enfile ! » ordonna sèchement Draco, stressé d'avoir du ramener le Gryffondor à l'ordre autant de fois

Draco lança son costume à Harry qui le récupéra machinalement avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux

-« Tu t'es trompé Malfoy…. »

-« Naann ! C'est le détail qui tue !! Il montre à tous la confiance qui s'est instaurée entre nous ! » répliqua le blond avec un clin d'œil !

      ***************************************************************************

Dans la Grande Salle….

Une piste de danse avait été aménagée au centre de la pièce les tables des différentes maisons avaient donc été poussée par les elfes de maisons 

- « On aurait pu le faire nous même ça !! C'est une école de sorcellerie ou pas ?! » râla Hermione….

-« Bien sûr que c'est une école de sorcellerie : les animaux parlent ! » railla un Serpentard

Brusquement le silence se fit, les lumières s'éteignirent…et de la musique commença à se faire entendre..

- « Non nous n' sommes pas jumeaux……. » 

Harry et Draco entrèrent en scène, tout de noir vêtus, ou plutôt ils sortirent de la scène, par un cache dans le sol…A peine arrivé Draco effectua une série de salto arrière, de manière à prendre de la distance par rapport à Harry qui chantait à présent tout seul…

-« Tout deux des damoiseaux… »

Draco se rapprocha langoureusement du Gryffondor…

La salle entière était captivée…Tous, professeurs et élèves, regardait la bouche entr'ouverte dans l'attente du prochain mouvements…

-«… Mais quand nous sommes nus…Nous pouvons tous les deux entrelacer nos mains… »

Draco avait maintenant la mains d'Harry dans la sienne et il passa sa jambe gauche autours de la hanche du brun…Leurs regards ne se quittaient pas, semblant souder l'un à l'autre…un lent sourire éclairait leurs lèvres, prémices de mille promesse…Puis il se laissa tomber, sans crainte car Harry le maintenant par une main sur sa hanche… 

Une sensualité profonde se dégageait de leurs gestes…Tout le monde ressentait la douceur et la fermeté du Gryffondor dans ce geste

« Quelle beauté…La sensualité qui ressort est d'autant plus belle qu' elle est sûrement inconsciente ! Ah ! Ces jeunes…Toujours les derniers à s'en rendre compte… » songea Dumbledore 

« Hmmmm…..Pourquoi pas moi ?!! » soupira Ginny, à l'agonie de voir son Harry tenir amoureusement la vermine qu'est Draco

« Bas les pattes sale petit Gryffondor de mes fesses !!! » maugréa intérieurement Pansy Parkinson…

Puis le blond repoussa gentiment le brun qui s'exécuta avec un flip arrière…

-« …Magicien…Non nous n' sommes pas jumeaux…Du plomb dans la cervelle… »

Harry prit de l'espace et commença sa série de flip et de roulades…

-« …Pourquoi passer mon temps à suivre les pas…Alors que j'ai envie de vivre une vraie vie ! » 

Harry était à présent juché sur les épaules du Serpentard , les jambes pendantes sur le torse de ce dernier…

« Il a réussi la chandelle !! C'est pas croyable…C'est extrêmement dur comme figure…et il faut une vraie confiance dans le partenaire… » réalisa Hermione

Le blond fléchit un peu les jambes et Harry profita de ce mouvement pour se laisser tomber et pouvoir poser ses mains au sol il quitta Draco pour pouvoir continuer la chanson…mais cela ne dura pas : ils se mirent cote à cote de manière à effectuer des pas et des figures en commun…

« On dirait que l'un est le reflet de l'autre…Complémentaire mais indissociable…. » pensa McGonagall…

-« Non nous n' sommes pas jumeaux… »

Sur cette phrase chantée à l'unisson Harry et Draco ôtèrent d'un même geste leurs costumes noirs…

-« Wouah…. », « Incroyable…. », « J'y crois pas… » Tous ces mots furent prononcées avec un respect et de l'ébahissement dans la voix par les différentes maisons…

-« Salazar !! Il a perdu la tête…quand son père saura ça…Il est mort ! Le con !!! » s'écria d'une seule voix la maison Serpentard…

En effet Draco était à présent vêtu de rouge et d'or alors que Harry portait avec dignité une tenue verte et argent…

« Merlin…Ce rouge fait ressortir le teint de porcelaine de Malfoy…et l'or s'associe à ses cheveux…Il est trop beau !! » constata une Poufsouffle

« Wouah…Potter aurait du être à Serpentard…ce vert… Wouah…comme ses yeux…Wouah…il est…Wouah…. » bafouillèrent Goyle et Crabbe

Les pas et figures s'enchaînaient sur leurs voix mélodieuses et virils…mais toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin…(hélas…) 

Draco se mit à sauter vers Harry qui bloqua son dernier saut d'un porté….très sensuel, Harry maintenait le blond de son bras gauche qui enserrait la taille de ce dernier…Les doigts du brun étaient enfoncés dans la chair du Serpentard, car la main de Harry était passé sous la ceinture du pantalon de son partenaire…

« Où est sa main gauche ?!! » se demanda Ron…

Le blond effectua, toujours les bras du brun, un semi grand écart, pendant qu'ils se mettaient à chanter ensemble, un grand sourire aux lèvres et les yeux dans les yeux…

-« Non nous n' sommes pas jumeaux…

Nés sous le signe de la Magie…

Abracadaradam et mistigri perlimpinpin…

Tous les deux damoiseaux, n'ayant pas eu d'amis très tôt…

Non nous n's ommes pas jumeaux 

Mais nous sommes devenus copain ! »

Sur cette dernière phrase leurs regards se décrochèrent pour fixer le public, qui se mit à applaudir à tout rompre. Tout le monde se leva pendant que la lumière revenait…Draco et Harry saluèrent en se tenant par la main…Quand ils s'en rendirent compte ils brisèrent le contact avec une grimace dégoûtée !

Les professeurs regagnaient lentement leurs places pendant que les élèves attendaient que les elfes de maisons remettent leurs tables en place

-« Qu'est ce qu'on dit Potter ? » souffla Draco en tirant un peu Harry à l'écart du centre de la scène et de l'attention

-« Euh…Que tes yeux sont magnifique quand ils sont rehaussés par le rouge Gryffondor de ta tenue ? » risqua Harry en observant attentivement le blond

-« Naann !! Espèce de pervers !! Que j'avais raison ! Pour la tenue, espèce de demeur ! »grinça le Serpentard aussi rouge que ladite tenue

-« Ah….C'est vrai…Tu avais raison…Ca te va ?! » ânonna le brun avec la tête d'un gamin de cinq ans récitant une punition mais un sourire éclairait son visage, démentant son ton…

-« Mouais… » marmonna le blond avec le même sourire…

-« Mes enfants !!! Silence s'il vous plaît ! C'est mieux….Nous venons d'assister à un grand spectacle…personne ne peut me contredire sur ce point….Oui Severus ? Vous voulez ajouter quelque chose ? non ? Ah bon ! Je pensais vous avoir entendu marmonner une phrase à propos de clown et d'indécence…Votre dernière soirée peut être ?Donc ce spectacle était d'une indéniable qualité….Minerva donnez un verre d'eau à Severus…il s'étouffe ! Où en étais-je…C'est bon ! Pour ce show je tient à féliciter et remercier nos deux danseurs qui se sont prêtés au jeu avec un sérieux et une volonté auxquels je ne m'attendais pas…même si ceux sont deux caractéristique de leurs caractères. Et ceci démontre que l'entente, voire l'amitié inter maison est possible !!! Les autres spectacles qui auront lieu ces jours suivant nous le démonteront également…et ce même si la qualité est moindre ! » déclama Dumbledore…sous les applaudissements des élèves…Sa dernière phrase fut accompagnée d'huées de la part des élèves qui devaient passés les jours suivants, alors même que beaucoup faisaient ce constat…

-« Bonne soirée à tous…Non ne partez pas tout de suite ! J'ai oublié de vous donner le thème général de votre deuxième projet…Alors, alors…Ce sera…Le chocolat !!! Bonne soirée ! » annonça Dumbledore, le regard plus pétillant que jamais…

-« Le chocolat ???? !!!! Vraiment sénile ce vieux tar ! » s'exclamèrent en chœur Harry et Draco…

                          **********************************************************

Pour finir ce chapitre je tenais à m'excuser…auprès de DW (Ptite Elfe) et ma Caro…Je leur avait promis ce chapitre pour lundi…ou mardi après midi….et je ne le poste que ce soir (mardi 23h45) Désolée les filles…Mais j'ai des excuses !!! Dimanche ma sœur m'a collé tout l'après midi donc impossible de bosser en paix….le soir je suis sortie…Lundi je suis partie bosser à 7h45 et je suis rentrée à 00h15 (car je suis encore sortie…je devrais pas , je sais !)  et aujourd'hui…j'ai finit ce chapitre et les reviews et j'était prête à le poster à 20h15…mais mes amis m'ont klaxonné…ils m'attendaient depuis 10mn en bas de chez moi pour aller chanter…donc là je rentre…et je poste ! Encore une fois désolée ! Plein de bisous…

Harry&Draco : Caro ?!!! T'as vu comment on a déchiré ce soir ?! Trop fort….Ca c'est d' la classe ! Et c'est NOUS !! 

                     ***********************************************************

Ce chapitre est terminé…J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! en tout cas moi je vais rester un petit bout de temps sans écouter la chanson des Demoiselles de Rochefort….

**Chronique musicale** : juste un titre de chanson…J'ai un bouton su' l'bout de la langue….J'vous expliquerai la semaine prochaine…promis !

Bisous et à bientôt,

Célinette  


	8. De la danse au chocolat

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle….**

**Genre **: Slash…Pimenté d'un zeste d'humour (selon vous !)…Donc homophobes s'abstenir !! 

**Rating** : PG-13 puis R…

**Disclaimer** : Je l'affirme haut et fort, avec du désespoir dans ma voix… : Rien ne m'appartient…sauf l'intrigue qui sort de mon esprit tordu !

**Réponses aux reviews** : 

Merci beaucoup !! Tous vos messages me font extrêmement plaisir et m'encourage à poursuivre cette histoire !

**FFelinna **: Coucou !!Draco en chippendale….Ahhhhhh !!!Oui !! Bon…je me reprends ! Et je te rassure : mon clavier n'est pas noyé…Vive les bavoirs !! mdr…Donc je peux écrire la suite ! Merci de tes compliments : ça me fait chaud au cœur ! Le prochain thème…Vu mon amour pour le chocolat, il ne peut être que bon ! lol Mais on n'entrera dedans que dans le prochain chapitre…Tu m'en veux pas trop ?! Bisous

**Saael' :** Salut !!Si ça peux te rassurer : moi non plus je ne sais pas faire le grand écart…mais je n'ai jamais fait gym non plus ! mdr Le caractère Slytherin de Harry te plait si j'ai bien compris…A moi aussi ! Pis j'ai horreur des étiquetages… Tout le monde est complexe… un coté sombre et un plus public…J'aimerais être plus Serpentard de temps en temps…Même si mes amis me préféreraient plus Serdaigle ou Gryffondor…Cassante, moi ?!! Si peu….lol Bisous 

**Lyly** : Hello…Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Luffynette** : Coucou…Sept reviews d'un coup…Wouahhhh !! Merci beaucoup !! Ca me fait très plaisir ! Voici la suite !! Bisous

**Andromède** : Salut….Un génie, moi ?!! Mais naaaannn…..Juste quelqu'un qui a besoin de se défouler et de sortir du Sérieux qu'est sa vie…Mais je te remercie de l'avoir dit ! Ca me flatte beaucoup !!! lol Pour mon imagination…encore merci !! Surtout que la plupart du temps je me demande d'où me vient tout ça !! Sûrement d'un recoin de mon esprit tordu…Et dire que mes profs me reprochaient mon esprit trop terre à terre…maintenant ils en sont contents…j'dois être le plus cynique possible !! Et la réponse à ta question est oui !! ou en tout cas le chocolat est réputé pour ses vertus aphrodisiaques…lol Bisous

**PAtty** : Salut !! Trop fort ?!!! J'adore cette expression !! Je l'utilise carrément trop d'ailleurs…mdr

Merci pour tes compliments…*  rougis et se dandine..ne sachant plus sur quel pied se mettre… * Voilà la suite…sans beaucoup de chocolat…je me réserve pour les fêtes ! lol Biz

**Oc** : Coucou toi !! Toi…Je t'adore !! Si si je t'assure !! Moi non plus je ne peux pas juger objectivement…mais je dirais que t'es quelqu'un de génial !! Pour ce qui est de moi…On ne peux pas me qualifier de dépressive…oui je suis nostalgique, mélancolique (à mes heures !) mais au terme de pessimiste je préfère cynique et réaliste…Trop cynique pour certains…Mais mon age à été une mini dépression oui ! J'ai fait un bilan sur ma vie…et ben c'est pas très brillant ! M'enfin…maintenant ça va mieux ! Heureusement que j'ai des super amis !! Vive eux !! C'est grâce à eux que j'ai repris du poil de la bête ! Eux qui me rappellent sans arrêt que oui je suis quelqu'un de bien…Je m'étonne à chaque instant de les avoir.. Vu mon caractère limite asocial…ou en tout cas très percutant (au niveau paroles !! ) Mon surnom : " La salle gosse''…Etonnant, non ? Merci à toi aussi…tes messages me font toujours beaucoup de bien ! Plein de bisous PS : moi aussi je dis pestacle…lol

**DW** : Coucou toi !!! PTDR ! Je t'adore ! Tes reviews sont uniques en leur genre ! J'ai l'impression de relire ma fic…et là elle me fait rire ! mdr…Va falloir que je fasse attention à ne plus lire (ou relire) tes reviews tard le soir…J'ai pas envie que mes voisins, ou pire mes parents, viennent vois ce que je fais toute seule à rigoler…Déjà qu'ils s'inquiètent ! lol Ah ! J'ai un message pour toi…j'ai trois elfes qui sont d'accord pour entrer à ton service (ils refusent de travailler pour moi…snif !) mais ils veulent savoir si tu appliquent les 35h…lol Pour la suite…Tu liras ! Et je compte sur toi pour me dire ce que tu en penses ! Pour le chocolat : je passe ta commande…pis ça tombe bien car c'est l'un de mes préférés ! mdr Plein de bisous 

**Tolk** : Hello ! Merci de ta review…moi aussi je me suis remise à Nirvana (entre autre !) après ce show…Je pense que je vais rester un bail sans écouter les Demoiselles…lol Biz

**Lululle **: Salut toi ma sadique préférée !! Merci de ta review et contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Très contente même !! Voilà la suite…niark niark ! Bisous

**Ambre** :Salut ! Merci pour cette avalanche de compliments…Je ne sais que dire ! Merci, merci, merci, merci et encore merci ! Je sais que c'est peu de choses mais c'est tout ce qui me vient à l'esprit…désolée ! J'espère que le chapitre qui vient te plaira ! Bisous

**Céline.s** : Hello ! ou plutôt Heil! Ich hoffe, daß dein Praktikum sich gut ereignet! Ce qui se traduit par : »J'espère que ton stage se passe bien… » (j'ai du fouiller ma 'tite tête pour qu'elle ponde cette phrase ! Faut vraiment que je m'y remette !! lol)Tu ne penses pas qu'à ça ?!!! lol…Moi non plus si ça peut te rassurer ! 

Pour la crise d'épilepsie…je remercie mon inspiration du moment ! Euhhh…Moi j'adore Ron !! surtout son coté naïf ! Mais t'inquiètes ! Il va continuer à souffrir un peu ! Bon courage pour ton stage et bisous

**Vinéa K.S Malfoy** : Salut ! Merci de ta review ! Moi aussi j'imaginais bien Harry et Draco en train de se lécher…mais Dumbledore m'a rappelé à l'ordre…" Nous sommes dans un collège…et je me dois de respecter la pudeur…etc. etc.…. '' C'est fou, non ? Mais bon j'ai trouvé autre chose…On verra bien ce que ça donne ! Biz

**Hannange** :Merci merci….* salut et fais une courbette * Voilà la suite ! Biz

**Kochka** :Salut !! Merci de ta review ! Voilà la suite…Biz

**Athanea Darkshadow** :Coucou toi !! T'étouffes pas !! Tu me manquerais…Et pis comment je pourrais lire la suite de ta fic moi ?!!!! Sans oublier le fait que je ne veux pas être poursuivi pour meurtre…Naann je crois que c'est simple ! Prends un grand verre d'eau avant de lire un chapitre comme Sevy…bien que ce chapitre soit, à mon avis, moins drôle que les autres… Ne t'excuses pas pour tes reviews ! Je sais que tu n'a pas l'habitude et je ne t'en remercie que d'avantage…Merci beaucoup ! Ca me fait super plaisir ! Plein de bisous

**Nyny** : Salut toi ! Je crois que tu vas avoir du boulot… lol…Tu sais moi je me maquille 2 ou 3 fois l'an…et j'ai une trousse de maquillage pleine à ra bord…Contradictoire ?!! Naannn…Bon ok ! je te l'accorde c'est bizarre…mais c'est tout moi ça ! lol Pour la chanson : gagn !! Pov' popa à toi…mdr en t'imaginant entrain de la chanter…Bisous et merci d'être l !

Je finit ces réponses en beauté….A toi **Caro **!!

Coucou ma grande !! Je sais normalement tu es en première…mais y'en a qui voulait se venger de toi…. Bon ils auront la paroles plus tard…Je ne vais pas te dire que je t'adore puisque tu le sais très bien…mais ça ne m'empêche pas de le penser très fort !! * j'adore ma petite Caro…. * Mais….Ne poussez pas !!   
Harry&Draco : des clown, nous ?!!! Jalouse va !!Comme Rogue…Lui il est incapable de faire une roue sans glisser sur une flaque d'huile tirée de ses cheveux…  
Sevy : je ne vous permet pas ba,de de morveux pré pubères ! Caroline…Tu as raison ! Je te soutiens…

Ron : Trop stupide, moi ?!! Pourquoi ?!! J'comprends rien….  
Mione : Sans blague ? Bizarre…Ca n'étonne plus personne…  
Harry : Si tu veux savoir ce que je vaux en caleçon…écrit la suite de ta fic !  
Harry, Harry, Harry…Je t'ai déjà dit qu'il ne faut jamais mettre de pression sur les gens…c'est pas bien ! lol

Ma Caro…Plein de bisous !

Bonne lecture…..

          *************************************************************************

**De la danse au chocolat….**

-«Ma vie est un enfer  
Sans que, sans que je ne le veuille  
Quand je serais sous terre   
Personne ne portera le deuil…  
….  
Je fais n'importn'awak…

_Tu fais n'importe quoi…..Tout le temps_… »

La pluie tombait sans discontinuer…goutte après goutte Harry revivait leur show…

_« Sa peau…Merlin !! Sauvez-moi…Mon cas devient désespér »_

Une goutte d'eau tentait de lutter contre le principe de la gravité et se raccrochait désespérément à une feuille…

« J'ai touché sa peau….Arrête Harry !! Naann je ne peux pas…sa peau si douce…ferme…et si douce….Tendre….Et si douce….STOP !!!!! Je sais…Il a la peau douce !!!! Ca devrait être interdit une peau comme ça….si douce … Et sa bouche….Si rouge ! Si…pulpeuse…On a envie de mordre dedans…Surtout quand il sourit ! Car oui ! Il a souri !! Et quel sourire…lent, sensuel…Comme si il prenait plaisir à danser avec moi….Si ça pouvait être vrai ! Je ne parle même pas de ses yeux…Arffff….Si douce….Sa peau….Naannn !!! »

La goutte d'eau s'avoua vaincue…elle tomba et s'écrasa sur l'herbe tendre et verte…

-« Je fais n'importe quoi  
Tu fais n'importn'awak…Tout le temps, tout le temps… »

La pluie, Harry aimait bien…elle lui permettait de réfléchir tranquille…et de pouvoir se laisser aller plus facilement…Qui pouvait distinguer une larme d'une goutte d'eau ?

                  *********************************************************************

Chez les Serpentards…

-« H ! Bunny ???!!C'est quoi ce raffut ? »demanda un septième année…

En arrivant dans la salle commune il s'arrêta, comme tous les autres Serpentards…Hermione fabriquait des pancartes avec l'aide d'un…

-« C'est quoi cette chose ?!! On dirait un… »

-« Ouais c'est ça…Un elfe de maison…mais libéré, vu le tas de fringues qu'il porte…et quel mauvais goût ! »

En effet Hermione se trouvait avec Dobby, habillé pour l'occasion (on ne fabrique pas des pancartes tous les jours chez les elfes de maison !) de ses plus beaux vêtements, c'est-à-dire un caleçon vert avec des motifs oranges et bleus, un T.Shirt jaune avec un serpent en train d'agoniser sur le devant et enfin une chaussette marron avec une chaussette rose bonbon…

-« En rang serré l'ennemi nous assaille  
Autours de notre drapeau  
Regroupons-nous… »   
Hermione chantonnait ces phrases Avec conviction tout en écrivant des slogans sur les pancartes…

Un Serpentard s'approcha et pu lire :

"Ma liberté c'est la sienne…La S.A.L.E nous libèrera tous !" 

ou encore

"La place des elfes n'est pas dans vos cuisines mais dans vos cœurs ! " 

-« Bunny ? Comment tu veux qu'ils nous fassent à manger s'ils ne sont pas dans une cuisine ?!!! » demanda, un brin ironique, ce même Serpentard…

-« C'est à cause de gens comme toi et de mentalité comme la tienne…ou plutôt comme la votre que rien ne change ! Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'arriéré qui se cachent derrière le mythe d'un sang pur pour camoufler vos faiblesses …Qu'elles soient psychologiques ou physiques ! Vive la consanguinit !! » hurla presque Mione..

Elle s'était levée et tremblait d'une fureur à peine contenue….

-« Qu'est ce qui se passe ?!!!! C'est quoi tout ce vacarme ?! » gueula Draco en sortant de son dortoir

Il était vêtu pour sortir, jeans noirs, pull irlandais gris foncé et sa cape à la main mais on sentait qu'il s'était préparé à la va vite…Pas de gel et ses lacets étaient défaits…

-« C'est rien Dray ! Juste une lapine qui a mangé trop de salade transgénique et pas assez de protéine….Mais ça va toi ? T'es…différent comme ça… »

-« Ca irais mieux si je pouvais me reposer tranquille…Je sors ! »

-« Comme tu veux…. Mais fais gaffe il pleut dehors…et tu n'as qu'un pantalon sur toi ce coup ci ! »

-« Hilarant…tu ne le vois pas …mais là je m'esclaffe ! »

-« …. ?? »

                            ********************************************************************

« J'aime la pluie ! C'est même pour cela que je sors….J'ai besoin de la sentir sur mon visage….Et sur mes cheveux ! Bande de crétins ! Comme si je portais sans arrêt du gel…Bon c'est vrai j'en porte souvent ! Mais quand je décide de ne pas en porter je n'en porte pas…et c'est comme ça ! Non mais ! »

Draco marchait d'un pas vif et un brin énervé…Sa cape, qu' il avait finalement enfilé, flottait autours de lui….Ses cheveux dépourvus de gel tombait souplement sur son front et frôlait ses cils clairs, rendant son regard plus pénétrant que jamais…

Une fois dehors son pas se ralentit et il leva un peu son visage vers le ciel déchaîn

_« Mmhhh….Ca fait du bien ! L'eau qui tombe sur mon visage…un deuxième baptême… »_

Arrivé au bord du lac il s'assit sur un rocher plat, auquel il venait de faire subir un sort de réchauffement, et laissa son visage se levait complètement vers le ciel, laissant l'eau ruisselait sur lui comme la main d'un amant caresse l'autre….

« Salazar…J'comprends rien ! pourquoi ai-je aimé dansé avec…LUI ?!!! J'suis pas normal, c'est ça ?! Cette danse…merlin…Une véritable osmose ! Et c'est bien ce qui me fait peur ! Comment puis-je éprouver ce sentiment quasi parfait d'harmonie pour…LUI ?!! Je sais, je sais…je peux l'appeler par son nom ! Car…comment dit elle déj ?…Ah oui ! La non-prononciation d'une chose accroît la peur que cette chose peut nous inspirer…Naann c'est pas ça ! La peur de la chose….Suffit !! Comme si ce que pouvais dire la Sang de Bourbe était suffisamment intéressant pour que je le retienne ! »

une goutte d'eau tombe sur son front et commence à dévaler les creux et pleins de son visage…

« Ses mains…Naann SA main ! Sur ma peau…Huummm…Un délice ! Une brûlure … mais pas désagréable…Ahhhhh J'aurais voulu qu'il n'ôte jamais sa main de ma hanche !!!!! Mais qu'est ce que j'ai ?! Et ses yeux…Je savais qu'ils étaient verts : tout le monde, et surtout toutes les filles , en parlent! Des émeraudes qu'ils disent ! Mouais…C'est plus que ça…Mais bon c'est toujours mieux que de les comparer à un crapaud frais du matin…Ses yeux …Quand il me fixait j'ai eu l'impression qu'il n'y avait que moi sur Terre…Salazar ! Fais quelque chose : je réagis comme une gamine qui s'amourache du premier héros venu ! Ce n'est que Potter quand même ! Et toc ! Miss Je sais tout…J'ai réussi à dire son nom !! Potter, Potter, Potter, Harry…Quoi ?!!!! Pas Harry, naannnn POTTER !Ses yeux…Ils ont la pureté de l'émeraude associé à la profondeur de l'herbe humide, sous la pluie…Comme l : comme ce brin d'herbe gorgée d'eau… ! Oh Merlin !! Voilà que je deviens poète moi ! Faut que j'arrête ! »

Draco se releva brusquement et… … …

-«AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH………………… » 

Il battait l'air de ses mains comme un nageur dans une piscine ou un funambule sur son fil…

-« C'est bon Malfoy…tu peux arrêter de hurler…je te tiens ! »

Harry (Naaann !! Potter !) lui tenait la cape par la capuche puis se rapprocha de manière à enserrer la taille de l'ex futur noy

-« … …. ….. ……RRRRyyyyyyy ??????!!!!! »

Les cheveux mouillés, sans cape…Le Gryffondor avait piteuse allure ! Mais ce qui se remarquait le plus était la son visage : blanc, limite translucide avec juste des taches rouges au niveau des joues…. Et ses yeux… _« Qui luttaient contre de la tristesse ? »_

-« Tu connais vraiment ton prénom alors ?! » demanda le brun amus

_« J'me disais aussi… »_songea le blond avant de répondre

-« Bien sûr ! Qui ne connaît pas le prénom de celui qui a survécu ? »

-« En effet… » le ton de Harry était plus triste, comme déçu… _« Ca doit être mon imagination » _se dit Draco 

-« Je suppose que je dois te remercier ? » relança le blond en marchant à coté de Harry vers le château

-« T'inquiètes…Pas la peine de t'écorcher la bouche pour si peu ! En plus elle devrait nous être utile pour le projet suivant… »

Arrivés dans le Hall ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vers leur salle, sans se soucier des regards interrogatifs des autres

-« Drayyy chéri ?!! Tu viens ? On a trouvé une super recette " spéciale'' dans le livre que Père m'a envoyé…Très utile pour les lapins farceurs !! » implora Pansy dont la face de bouledogue ressemblait présentement à un cocker, les yeux pendaient lamentablement vers le bas…mais cela n'arrivait pas à la rendre attachante ! Au contraire….

« Merlin !Mais c'est Face de Troll ?!Qu'elle est moche !!! BBrrrrr…..Mais que fait elle ?Elle se croit attendrissante comme ça ?!! Même Tante Pétunia est plus convaincante quand elle veut un nouveau chapeau ! Et "Drayyyy'' va se laisser faire ?! »

-« Pas envie…Pis arrête de m'appeler "Drayyy'' ça m'énerve… » répondit Draco d'un ton très calme…

_« il est bien calme le " Draykinou''…Trop calme ! »_songea Harry, qui laissa éclore sur sa bouche un sourire…LE sourire bien sadique de celui qui sait que la tempête arrive et qui l'attend avec impatience

-« Drayyy ??!!! Ca va pas ? Ohhh mais t'es tremp !! C'est l'Autre qui t'as attaqu ?! Tu veux… »

_« "L'Autre'' ?! Elle parle de moi l'espèce de gobelin atrophi ?! »_ le sourire de Harry se transformait lentement mais sûrement en une grimace de rage…

-« JE VEUX QUE TU ME FOUTES LA PAIX !!! » explosa Draco « Bon maintenant que c'est dit je peux continuer ma route… » continua t'il d'un ton plus serein… « Ah oui ! Avant que je ne m'en aille : si je suis mouillé c'est tout simplement qu'il pleut dehors…et comme on dit " le feu ça brûle et l'eau ça mouille…'' Allez amusez vous bien ! Faites juste gaffe : Granger est enragée…elle pourrait vous mordre ! » finit Draco avant de reprendre « Bon quand t'auras fini de te rouler par terre on pourra y aller ! » à l'attention du Gryffondor

Harry avait essayé de contenir son rire, qui était apparu en même temps que le coup d'éclat du blond, mais quand ce dernier avait commencé à chantonner "le feu ça brûle et l'eau ça mouille…'' toute résistance avait été vaine…Ses poumons lui faisaient mal et il craignait tant que ses côtes se cassent qu'il les tenait à deux mains…

                          *******************************************************************

Dans une salle désaffectée du deuxième étage….

-« Vous allez me le dire, hein ? Allez soyez sympa… » supplia un grand rouquin qui maintenant ses long cheveux magiquement rose à l'aide d'une barrette empruntée à Ginny…

-« Sympa ?! A cause de toi Hermione est obligée de supporter ces horribles déchets puants que sont les Serpentards…Que dis-je : »commença Fred

-« … ces immondices abjectes… ! Et tout ça à cause de ta stupidité maintenant légendaire… »termina George

Les jumeaux communiquaient avec leur cadet par la cheminée…Leurs deux têtes apparaissaient à tour de rôle dans l'antre…

-« Vous savez : une de vos têtes me suffirait…Après tout c'est la même ! »

-« Voil ! C'est bien ce qu'on disait… »

-« Stupide…Et en plus aucun tact !! Mon pauvre vieux…T'es vraiment pas aid ! Et tu veux qu'on t'aide ?!! Elle est bien bonne celle l !!! »

Les jumeaux s'esclaffèrent tant et tant… qu'ils avalèrent de la suie de la cheminée….

« Bfpoeeb Ghpeuffg !! » crachèrent ils d'une même voix…

Une fois la suie expulsée il reprirent

« Naann ! Sérieusement Ron…Tu n'a pas la moindre idée du pourquoi du comment ?! Naann ?!! C'est pire que tout…Bon comme t'es notre petit frère chéri…Oui on sait que tu es notre seul petit frère ! Et Heureusement si tu veux notre avis….Bon commençons…. » 

« Je sens que ça va être long…Mais bon ! Allons y…Tout d'abord…tu n'es pas né dans un chou ! Tu es né de ce que l'on peut appeler le…désir mutuel de tes géniteurs, à savoir nos parents….Ca va George ? »

« …Très bien Fred ! Je n'aurais mieux dit moi-même ! Donc tes parents, un homme et une femme…ont éprouvé l'envie irrésistible de …comment dire…s'unir…Mouais c'est ça ! S'unir…. »

-« Ils ont fait l'amour quoi ! Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot ! J'suis pas si innocent que ça quand même ! » se vexa Ron devant les hésitations de ses frères…

-« Si tu le dis…Tout ça pour te dire que cette passion peut être éprouvée par deux personnes du même sexe… »

-« STOP !!! T'es en …Ou plutôt vous êtes en train de me dire que Harry faisait " la femme'' dans ce sens l ?!! Vous êtes malades…Puis pendant que vous y êtes, dites donc que Harry a eu une érection face à Malfoy ! Naann !! Je ne veux plus vous entendre ! »

Ron sortit en trombe de la salle, la mine dégoûtée…

Dans las salle les visages de Fred et George reflétaient la même consternation…

-« C'est pas possible d'être aussi bête et aveugle à la fois… » murmura Fred

-«… Heureusement que ce n'est pas génétique, ni héréditaire… » balbutia George

-«… En tout cas aucun autre n'en a hérit »

-« …Sauf peut être Percy… »

Et ils éclatèrent de rire…En pensant déjà à leur prochaine vengeance…. 

 **« Mione : on l'aura !! »** s'écrièrent ils

                           *********************************************************************

Dans le Hall….

Harry se releva à grand peine et son fou rire ne se calma pas quand il vit la tête du Serpentard…

-« Au fait Malfoy…Pourquoi tu m'attends ?!T'aurais pu avancer tout seul…Mais si tu veux je peux te tenir la main…"Drayyyy'' ??? ben fais la tête Draykinou chéri….. »

Draco, rouge de honte et de colère, avançait d'un pas rapide…

_« Direction : LA salle ! Comme ça je pourrais être enfin tranquille !! »_

Harry le rattrapa à la porte de ladite salle…Draco s'installa près de la fenêtre d'un air boudeur, bras croisé et moue renfrogn

_« MMhhh…ces lèvres….Reprends toi Harry ! T'es pas là pour ça ! »_ songea le brun en se secouant la tête, comme pour évacuer ces pensées hors de son cerveau…

Draco regardait fixement et obstinément par la fenêtre…Une goutte d'eau se raccrochait à une feuille verte comme un enfant aux robes de sa mère…Un rayon de soleil transperça cette goutte, lui donnant le statut ô combien précaire de soleil de substitution…

-« Bon ok…J'y est été un peu fort…Je m'excuse ! Mais en fait…Ce n'est pas de toi dont je me moquais… »

-« Ben tient ! C'est de Voldy peut être ?!! T'es pas croyable ! Non seulement tu te fous de ma gueule mais en plus tu me prends pour un imbécile…J'comprends qu'il y en ai qui veuille ta peau ! »

-« Tu me laisses finir, oui ou non ? Je me moquais un peu de toi c'est sûr…mais surtout je revoyais la tête de Parkinson ! Sa face de bouledogue, ses yeux de cocker, sa glotte de pélican…Un vrai zoo cette fille !! » ricana Harry avant de rire plus franchement…

Draco regarda fixement Harry avant de se mettre lui aussi à rire, tant de sa bouderie que de voir le Gryffondor rire…

_« Faut que je les retienne…histoire de les ressortir à cette grosse truie qu'est Pansy…. » _pensaDraco avant de se vautrer sur le sofa en rigolant…

-« T'as oublié…. Grxxhaha…Truie….hahaha… »

Et les deux de rigoler comme deux copains de beuverie…Puis brusquement…

-« Aiiieee !!! » cria Harry… « Je me suis mordu la langue ! 'Tain ça fait mal ! »

-«… Pis j'en ai sur l'bout d'la langue qui m'empêche de turluter et ça  me fait bégayyyygayyygayyer…. » chantonna Draco toujours dans son fou rire…

Harry s'arrêta illico de gémir et regarda Draco qui continuait de chanter…

-« T'es incroyable toi ! Tu craches sur les moldus et l'instant d'après ou presque tu chantes un de leur succès…Trop fort ! »

-«… Pis j'en ai sur l'bout d'la langue qui m'empêche de turluter et ça  me fait bégayyyygayyygayyer…. » reprirent ils en chœur…

Finalement ils se calmèrent…Difficilement certes mais la menace d'une douche était encore présente dans leurs esprits…et ils n'étaient pas encore secs…

-« Qu'est ce que tu croies que Dumby a inventé pour ce thème l ?! Déjà le thème en lui-même est une aberration…. » demanda le Serpentard d'une voix à peu près calme mais où perçait un sourire et une certaine complicit

-« Aucune idée…Mais c'est vrai que ce thème est …étrange…même venant de lui ! » répondit Harry

Ils demandèrent du thé et des gâteaux et attendirent en discutant de tout et de rien…mais en fait surtout de quidditsch…

-« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi ! Yan Levy n'est pas le plus grand batteurs du monde ! C'est Geoffrey Duchable ! Il a le record de blessures et d'accidents…876 blessures dont 493 chutes de balais ! Et ce uniquement à la force de sa batte et de son cognard….Wouahhhh ! » argumenta Draco…

**« Messieurs bonjour !**

** Maintenant que la confiance est instaurée voici votre deuxième projet basé sur le thème du chocolat…Vous avez dévoilé un grand sens artistique lors de votre danse, nous allons donc continuer comme ça ! Vous devrez nous faire une sculpture en chocolat…Pour ce faire nous vous mettons à dispositions une base de chocolat mais vous devrez faire votre chocolat vous-même…Laissez parler votre imagination : c'est souvent elle la base de tout…Et elle vous libère de toutes les entraves…**

Bon courage 

**N'oubliez pas que le sort anti-mensonge est toujours en état de fonctionnement…. »**

**         ***************************************************************************

Voili voilou…C'est la fin de ce chapitre de transition…J'espère qu'il vous a plu ou tout au moins pas dégoûté de lire la suite !! lol

Dans ce chapitre la première chanson citée est " N'importn'awak'' des Wriggles…(Qui a dit "encore ?!!'' lol)…Je vous ai prévenu que j'aimais ce groupe, non ?

Le deuxième titre est " L'intermittente'' de Chanson Plus…reprise de l'Internationale, je crois….

**Chronique musicale :**

J'avoue que vous m'avez surprise…Je ne pensais que mettre un bout de chanson dans ma chronique musicale vous intriguerais autant ! A l'origine j'ai mis ce titre pour me rappeler de vous parler du groupe qui le chante…mais vu vos réactions je me suis décidée à l'intégrer dans ce chapitre (maladroitement d'ailleurs !)

Comme plusieurs d'entre vous l'ont trouvé c'est Manon Bédard , plus connue sous le nom de la Bolduc qui chanta ce titre au début des années 30, je crois…(Bravo Caro)  
Moi ce titre je l'ai connu grâce à Chanson Plus Bifluorée…Ben oui j'suis pas canadienne moi !  
Chanson Plus est un groupe de trois mecs (auparavant ils étaient 4…) qui reprends des airs connus et qui assaisonne les paroles à leurs sauces…Sur ce titre là ils ont rien changé car les paroles, pour nous petit français, sont déjà bien ambiguës…En effet " turluter'' n'a pas le même sens pour les canadiens que pour les français…Pis cette chanson chantée par eux avec leurs faux accent canadien… A mourir de rire…Bref !! Je vous conseille ce groupe qui arrive à se moquer quasiment de tout avec beaucoup de tendresse

Moi je l'ai connu par des amis…et depuis on les chante quand on se retrouve…J'ai la difficile tache de faire le " bégayyygayygayer…'' 18 mois pour le faire correctement ! Tout ça pour dire que bégayer sur commande n'est pas évident pour une bègue ! mdr

**PS à l'attention des canadiens qui me lisent** : j'adore votre accent ! Pour moi il est plein de sourire…Bizarre ?! Naann !! Les rares québèquois que je connais ont un visage super expressif et quand ils parlent tout leur visage est illuminé…Un vrai bonheur à écouter et à regarder ! 

Prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine : le chocolat…

Bisous,

Célinette

****


	9. Une préparation délicate

Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle…

**Genre** : Romance…Slash en fait avec une pointe d'humour

**Rating** : PG-13 puis peut être R

**Disclaimer** : De mon esprit tordu n'est sorti que l'intrigue…Tout le reste appartient à JKR !

Tout d'abord je voudrais vous remercier ! J'ai passé le cap des 100 reviews…OK ! C'était au chapitre précédent…mais je viens d'y penser ! Tout cela m'aide à poursuivre cette fic et me remonte le moral quand le besoin s'en fait sentir !

**Ensuite…Un grand merci à DW (Ptite Elfe) qui m'a offert, il y a quelques chapitres déjà, un dessin de Draco et Harry…Je vous indiquerais un lien où il sera "exposé'' dans une quinzaine de jours je pense ! Le temps de changer de connexion et me créer une nouvelle page d'hébergement.**

**Enfin…Un énorme bisous à Caro qui me soutient malgré mes crises de folie (selon elle !) et mon sale caractère ! Merci ma Caro !!**

**Réponses aux reviews** :

Caro : Coucou toi !! Comme d'habitude y'en a qui me pique la place pour te répondre…Ca commence à m'énerver !! mdr…  
Harry&Draco :Nous, nous rapprocher ?!!! Mais naaannn….   "Et pourtant moi j'aimerai bien'' (murmure de Draco et Harry !)  
Sevy : Caroooooooo !!!! Sauve-moi !! Piti !! Je sens que je vais devenir cinglé…ou méchant ! Bon je suis déjà méchant…Caroooo la folie me guette !!!

Mione :Un coin sombre avec Ron….* regard rêveur et plein d'étoiles * J'y ai déjà pensé mais monsieur a peur du noir !! C'est à désespérer !! Ne râle pas Ron ! Tu sais bien que j'ai raison…  
Ron : J'ai pas peur !!! * air rebelle * Je ne suis pas à l'aise : c'est différent !!  
Je reprends du service pour finir cette review….Moi aussi je t'adore ma Caro ! Ne change rien ! Euhh…Néanmoins une promesse est une promesse…ma vengeance aura donc lieu !! Peut être un peu dans ce chapitre, qui sait ?!  Plein de bisous…

Castamir : Salut ! Merci beaucoup…Je continue oui ! et cela grâce à vous !! Donc continuez aussi !! mdr…

Bisous

Crys : Hello…Heureuse de t'avoir redonné le goût aux slashs Harry/Draco…Et flattée aussi ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments et oui je vais continuer !!Les fautes d'orthographe…en fait j'ai deux options : soit je me relis et il y a 90% de risque que je ne publie pas…Car je ne suis jamais satisfaite de mon travail ! Soit je ne me relis pas et je fais confiance à mon correcteur d'orthographe…Ce que je fais ! Néanmoins après ta review je me suis relue, histoire de…Et ouffff…Ces fautes ne sont que des coquilles ! Ca me rassure…Bisous PS : j'ai pris note de ton avis relatif au rating…et je pense que je vais te suivre ! 

Céline.s : Coucou toi !! Je vois qu'on a au moins un fantasme en commun : la pluie !! C'est vrai que c'est sensuel…

Je ne te remercie pas de m'avoir fait remarquer que j'avais oublié de décrire ce que ressentait Draco….Naann je te remercie bien sûr !! Et je t'avoue que c'est un oubli malencontreux de ma part ! Mais ton imagination a fait ce travail, non ? lolJ'ai fait lire ta review à Draco et il m'a assuré qu'il faisait très attention à son teint, ce qui lui permettait un éclat ou deux par-ci par-là…Sa crème de jour fait des miracle, selon lui…DW te remercie : elle aussi se sent moins seule maintenant ! Et pour le chocolat…J'adore travailler le chocolat en cuisine…C'est une matière super agréable ! mais je préfère quand même le manger…lol Biz

Andromède : Coucou toi !! Heureusement que je réponds à vos reviews ! En plus c'est un plaisir pour moi !! Ca prends forcement du temps mais pour moi ce temps là n'est pas perdu au contraire…Pis vous aussi vous prenez du temps pour me laisser une review, non ? Merci d'ailleurs pour la tienne : elle m'a fais super plaisir !

Tu aimes les caractère d'Harry et Draco ?Je le prends comme un compliments personnel car j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans leurs caractères…Peut être un peu trop, d'ailleurs ! Bisous PS : pour mon sadisme…les avis sont partagés ! lol A toi de te faire une idée par toi-même…mdrrr

Luffynette : Salut !! Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire !! En espérant que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas…

Bisous

Hanna : Salut !! Moi aussi j'ai adoré faire chanter Draco " le feu ça brûle… ''elle est vraiment débile cette chanson ! tu sais qu'elle a vraiment été chanté en France ?!! Par Charlie et Lulu…mdr    Bisous

DW : Salut toi !! Vive ton frère !!! Grâce à son absence tu as pu lire mon chapitre !! Et me laisser cette review qui m'a bien fait rire !! mdrrrr  Pour Hermione tu as raison…Elle a tout compris aux elfes de maison d'ailleurs les tiens réfléchissent…Et ce à cause des conseils d'Hermione ! Comme tu dis "Ca fais mal quand ça t'arrive en pleine gueule !'' et Ryry en fait l'expérience !Tout cela grâce aux Wriggles !! Merci eux !! Naannn !!! Que vois je ?!! Une des tes trop célèbres questions….j'ai peur !!! Alors…ouffff le pull irlandais…C'est bon je t'ai envoyé une photo !!Sauvée !!! Au fait je t'envoie aussi un bavoir…histoire que ton frère ne te tue pas ! ce serais dommage … par contre je te prie de ne pas te moquer des piètres tentatives de Draco pour faire dans le romantisme : après tout c'est mes efforts aussi !! lol Naannnn…Une autre question…Voyons ça ! La barrette de Ginny ?!!!!Euhhh…réponse dans ce chapitre si je me souviens bien ! N'est ce pas qu'ils sont mignons Harry et Draco ?!! A s'attendre l'air de rien… J'espère que tes interrogations ne seront plus après la lecture de ce chapitre…mais en fait j'en doute !! mdrrr  Plein de bisous

Oc : Hello !!! Méssant le frangin !! mets lui une claque de ma part…mais pas trop fort quand même ! lol

J'espère que tu vas bien…moi ça va ! Crevée mais bon…Si ça peux te rassurer : chez moi aussi y'a rarement de la neige ! Vive Paris !! Tu commences tes reviews avant de lire le chapitre ? T'inquiètes pas…j'en connais d'autres ! (Coucou DW !!) Ne te révoltes pas pour Pansy…Si elle est décrite comme ça c'est parce qu'il me fallait un exutoire…Mais j'avoue que j'ai du mal à l'imaginer super belle, malgré les fics que j'ai lu qui la représentait comme telle…et pis dans les livres on nous dit qu'elle est toujours avec Draco certes mais jamais il est dit que Draco accepte cet état des choses ! Peut être qu'elle lui impose sa présence…lol Pour finir…la vendeuse de Carrefour a raison !! Par contre pour ta prof de français ça peut se discuter !! mdrrr Bisous PS : J'adoooooore le Père Noël est une ordure !! c'est mon film culte !! " C'est klug !''

Tolk : Coucou ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review enthousiaste !! Ca me fais super plaisir ! Et naannn tu n'es pas trop folle…Juste ce qu'il faut !! Bisous

Andadrielle : Salut ! Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a fais super plaisir ! Le chocolat….* soupire * ….Tout un programme ! Et qu'est ce que c'est bon !!! Bisous ! PS : pour te rassurer….mais tu ne le dis pas aux autres ! Je pense que Harry et Draco vont finir par s'avouer leur amour…mais je ne sais pas quand !! lol

Vinéa Killia Saturne Malfoy : Salut !! Je pense que ce chapitre devrais te faire plaisir…mais je ne t'en dis pas plus !! Merci pour ton message ! Bisous

Nyny : Coucou toi !!!! Ca va ? Si tu veux je te passerais ma version de "J'ai un bouton sur le bout d'la langue''…Perso elle me fait trop rire !! Pour le maquillage…C'est vrai que j'en ai beaucoup ! Mais j'adore ça et ça me laisse le choix pour les rares occasions où j'en porte ! Par contre je n'en ai pas de couleur chocolat : avec mon teint de cadavre et mes yeux bleus…Ca jure !! Donc je compte sur toi pour Harry et Draco ! Bisous

PS : mon chocolat préféré c'est le lait avec des noisettes…et aussi ceux les cerises (des vraies) avec de l'alcool dedans !

                       **********************************************************************

Une préparation délicate… 

Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor…

-« Une sculpture en chocolat ?!! Quel gâchis…. » grommela Ron, qui maintenait toujours ses cheveux à l'aide d'une barrette empruntée à Ginny…Celle ci était de forme ovale mauve et portait l'inscription suivante " Je suis une bombe sexuelle '' inscrite avec des grains de riz peints en orange vif…

-« T'es vraiment qu'un estomac sur pattes Ron ! Et j'suis sûr qu'on pourra déguster tout le chocolat qu'on voudra en la faisant cette sculpture ! T'inquiètes pas pour si peu ! Moi à ta place j'essaierais de trouver un contre sort… » se moqua gentiment Harry, vautré dans un fauteuil près du feu…

-« Ne m'en parle pas !! Je te signale que tout est de ta faute !! »

-« Ben tient ! Tu m'en diras tant…Vous n'aviez qu'à pas écouter aux portes… »

-« Mouais…Mais tu veux pas m'expliquer !Allez…Fred et George m'ont encore raconté n'importe quoi …Un truc tellement pathétique que je préfère ne pas te le répéter : tu tomberais raide ! »

« Fred et George lui ont raconté quoi ?! J'suis sûr qu'ils lui ont fait le coup des abeilles ou un truc comme ça…Et il n'a pas compris…Merci Merlin ! »

-« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je t'explique ?!! T'as vu le spectacle ?! Tout est dedans… » marmonna Harry d'un ton dégagé en remerciant le ciel que Ron soit si obtus…ou naïf…

-« J'comprends pas…Il était très chouette ce show ! Puis Malfoy et toi vous jouez super bien la comédie : on aurait dit deux amis très proches, voire même deux….Ben tu sais quoi…deux…amoureux ! » acheva Ron sur un murmure en n'osant pas regarder le brun dans les yeux

Harry ne savait plus où se mettre…Il se renfonça dans son fauteuil en bénissant le ciel et tous ceux qui voudraient être béni que Ron ne le regarde pas en ce moment précis…Son visage le brûlait…Et en même temps un sourire naissait sur ses lèvres…

_« Deux amoureux….Wouahhh…Peut être que…Nannn Harry…tu sais bien que les happy end c'est pas pour toi… » _

-« On postule pour l'Oscar… » déclara Harry en se levant… « Bon je sors…il fait chaud ici, non ? »

-« Chaud ?!! Ben…moi j'trouve pas…Et c'est quoi un Oscar ?!! » demanda Ron dans le vide car Harry avait déjà franchi la porte de la Grosse Dame….

                          ********************************************************************

Dans la salle Commune des Serpentard…

-« Qu'est ce que c'est que ces conneries ?!!! » demanda Draco stupéfait par le bazar qui régnait dans la salle commune.

-« Ce n'est pas une "connerie'' comme tu le dis !! Il s'agit d'un projet extrêmement important qui nécessite votre participation à tous…il faut libérer les elfes de maison ! Leurs conditions de vie et de travail…. » récita Hermione 

-« Hein ?!!! Quoi ?!! Je commence à comprendre les autres moi !!! Ferme là Poupine !! Si ils veulent se libérer ils le feront eux même comme des grands….C'est typiquement moldu cette manie de se croire supérieure aux autres…. »

-« Moi supérieure aux autres ?!!! Je peux te renvoyer l'injure espèce de primate décolor !! Pour qui tu te prends ?!! » s'énerva Hermione, ses oreilles de lapin aussi rouge que le blason de Gryffondor…

-« On se calme Poupine !!! D'abord je ne suis pas décoloré…c'est ma teinte naturelle et j'en suis fier… »commença Draco…. « Puis penser que les elfes ont besoin d'aide pour se faire entendre c'est leur manquer de respect et les diminuer ! Pour moi c'est la même chose que le machisme : un homme qui refuse qu'une femme fasse telles ou telles choses la rabaisse forcement, pire il l'infantilise en faisant passer ça pour de la galanterie !!! " Mais non très chère, laissez moi faire….c'est un travail d'homme ça….'' Ca vous diminue ça peut être ??!!! »

-« Euhhh….Ben…. » balbutia Mione, les yeux exorbités, en ouvrant et fermant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau 

-« Nous sommes d'accord ! » termina le blond de son ton le plus sec…avant de quitter la Salle Commune de son pas fier…

_« Ca fait longtemps que je voulais lui clouer le bec…à cette lapine mal embouchée ! »_

                       *****************************************************************

Dans LA salle…

-« Potter ??!!! Déjà l ? » s'écria le Serpentard en voyant Harry dans le sofa, face à la cheminée tenant SON coussin sur le ventre…

-« Je pourrais te renvoyer la question mais bon….J'ai pas envie !! Et oui je suis déjà là…J'en ai eu marre de… » répondit Harry en se pelotonnant un peu plus contre le coussin, rouge et argent, que Draco s'était approprié jusque l

-« Ne me dis rien…Laisse moi deviner…Weasley ?? »

-« Comment…Ahhh !!! Hermione…Elle lâche pas son affaire de S.A.L.E, c'est ça?!! »

-« Gagn !! » répondit le blond en s'asseyant à son tour sur le sofa…. « Dit…Tu veux bien me rendre mon coussin…. »

-« Ton coussin ?!! Y'a pas écrit Malfoy dessus ?!! » répliqua le Gryffondor en regardant Draco dans les yeux

-« Je sais…Mais je l'aime bien celui l ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi….Puis je te file l'autre en échange ! »répondit Draco en lui désignant le coussin vert et or… « Et il ira mieux avec tes yeux !! » termina t'il avec une lueur de malice dans le regard

-« Ah ! Tiens c'est nouveaux ça…La flatterie…Mais faut avouer que ça marche ! Pour ce coup l !!! » précisa le brun avec un sourire en tendant le coussin au Serpentard…mais avant que celui ci ne l'attrape il le ramena à lui (le coussin !!) et s'en servit pour frapper Draco derrière la tête… « Excuse moi ! C'était trop tentant… » et il donna le coussin à Draco …

-« Tu me le paieras un jour !! T'inquiètes pas… » promit Draco, avec un sourire, en serrant le coussin contre son ventre et en inspirant la chaleur et l'odeur qui s'en dégageait

_« Hmmm….L'odeur d'Harry…Le grand large, la liberté….il sent l'Océan…Hmmmm ! »_

_« Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait ?!! J'y crois pas….On dirait qu'il vient de retrouver son Doudou !! Trop mignon… »_

Un silence confortable s'installa, chacun se reposant enfin…Et pensant à l'autre sans que l'objet de leur pensées ne s'en doute une seconde…

                      ********************************************************************

Dans un cachot…

-« "Deux pincées de queue de salamandre…''Voil ! "Remuez doucement dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre tout en respectant le rythme ancestral des druides''… ??C'est quoi déj ?!! Ah oui !!! A chaque fois j'oublie…rythme très lent, à savoir un tour en dix minutes !! Faut que je le retienne une bonne fois pour toute ! Et je demanderais bien à cet imbécile de Potter si il le sait…Ca pourrais justifier la perte de…je ne sais pas…vingt points ? Non !! Ces maudits Gryffondor seraient capable d'aller se plaindre ! Quel courage !! Bande de lavette oui ! Allez… je serais gentil pour une fois !! Perte de dix points si il ne le sait pas. Après tout c'est une notion essentielle dans la réalisation des potions !! » marmonna Severus Rogue, en préparant une potion et alors qu'un sourire sadique d'anticipation naissait sur ses lèvres fines

-« Sevy ??!! vous êtes l ? »

-« En effet ! Votre don de voyance est encore en panne ? Ou alors…"Vous ne vouliez pas m'éblouir de la perspicacité de votre troisième œil….'' ? » demanda Severus d'un ton clairement sarcastique

-« Oh !! Sevy…Vous auriez vraiment du choisir l'étude de la divination ! Vous être très dou !! » chantonna Sybille Trelawney..

« Par contre toi tu l'es pas !! Sinon tu saurais que rares sont les personnes qui peuvent m'appeler "Sevy''..et que surtout tu n'en fais pas partie !! Dumbledore manque clairement de clairvoyance aussi pour le recrutement de ses professeurs…Hormis pour moi ! Je suis le Dieu de la potion !!» 

-« Mais non très chère…Personne ne vous égale…Et vous le savez bien ! Vous désirez quelque chose de précis ? » demanda t'il plus ironique que jamais

-« Moi ?! Non…C'est vous qui avez besoin de moi ! Albus m'a demandé de vous faire l'honneur de descendre de ma tour afin de pouvoir vous aider ! »

-« M'aider ?! Mais en quoi bon sang ?!!! Vous êtes nulles en potion… »

-« Ca je le sais ! Mais il paraît que vous avez du mal à respirer de temps en temps…Et outre mes dons incontestables de divination j'ai aussi la chance de disposer d'un talent certain dans l'acuponcture…Ce qui m'est très utile dans mon art, notamment la lecture du passé et de l'avenir dans les nerfs humains…En effet il suffit de piquer une de ces… »répliqua Trelawney en sortant d'une ses poches une vingtaine d'aiguille de différentes tailles

-« On se calme…Et tout de suite ! » la coupa "Sevy'' en la voyant approcher… « Et je n'ai absolument pas besoin de vos fichues aiguilles…Naannn !! Reculez…. » supplia le terrifiant prof de potion en mettant ses deux bras devant lui dans un effort illusoire de se protéger…

                               ***********************************************************

Dans LA salle…

-« Faudrait peut être s'y mettre Malfoy… »

-« Hummm…Ouais! il faudrait…Mais on devrait d'abord se mettre d'accord sur un certain nombre de chose, comme le sujet de notre sculpture, autrement dit sa forme concrète, et surtout l'investissement que nous y mettrons… »

-« Nous pourrons déterminer la forme de notre œuvre une fois que le chocolat sera fait, ce qui nous laisse le temps d'y réfléchir…. » commença à répondre Harry « … Et pour notre investissement je pense que c'est une fausse question : tu es super ambitieux, tout le monde sait que tu tentes toujours d'être le meilleur, même s'il existe des matières où tu capotes… » continua malicieusement le Survivant « … Et le choixpeau nous a découvert des points communs, ne l'oublie pas ! Donc nous donnons le meilleur de nous même et nous les épatons tous ! » termina le Gryffondor avec détermination

-« Potter qui reconnaît avoir des points communs avec un Serpentard…Et fils d'un Mangemort en plus !! C'est ce que j'ai voulu toujours entendre !! Par contre il n'existe aucune matière où je "capote'' comme tu dis ! C'est juste un concours de circonstance…Et il faut bien laisser la première place aux autres de temps en temps, histoire de montrer sa grandeur… »

-« Mouais…Et t'y crois ?!! Naannn…Impossible !!Mais bon on fera comme si…. Et Dans mon immense mansuétude je ne te contredirais pas…… ! Bon ! On s'y met !! » ordonna Harry

Un plan de travail occupait le fond de la pièce sur celui ci se trouvait un chaudron propre, plusieurs sachets de base à chocolat, et différents ingrédients comme des amandes, des noix, du riz soufflé, des noisettes, de l'orange etc. A coté de tout cela une dizaine de bouteille étaient rangée…Sur les étiquettes on pouvait lire "Rhum'', "Vodka'', "Cognac'' ou encore"Armagnac''

-« C'est quoi ces mixtures ? » demanda Draco, véritablement intrigué par ses bouteilles

-« Des alcools moldu. Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec le chocolat…Faudra peut être les mélanger avec notre préparation…. »

Sur le plan de travail apparut alors un parchemin…

« Messieurs bonjours ! Devant se trouve les ingrédients qui vous seront nécessaires ! Laissez votre imagination et votre inspiration du moment vous guider ! Mais n'oubliez pas que votre chocolat doit être comestible ! Bon courage et bon appétit ! »

Harry et Draco se regardèrent et se mirent au travail mélangeant la préparation comme indiquée sur la recette figurant sur les rectos de chaque sachet…De la fumée s'éleva du chaudron parfumant la salle de l'odeur caractéristique du chocolat fondu…Très vite il se retrouvèrent imprégnés de chocolat : Malfoy vit apparaître au plus vite des tabliers…

-« Ben quoi ?! Tu préfères salir tes vêtements ?! Moi non !! »s'exclama le blond, en réponse au regard stupéfait du Gryffondor, lorsque les deux tabliers apparurent…

_« Une chance : ils sont blancs…Le comble s'ils avaient été rose ou un truc du genre à volants !! »_ pensa Harry, en prenant celui que lui tendait Draco, avant de blanchir dangereusement _« C'est bien ce que je croit l »_

-« Est ce que c'est bien ce que je crois ?!! »

-« Quoi ? Ah je vois…Une chauve souris en porte jarretelle….C'est le tablier de Rogue quand il vient au manoir !  Merlin ! J'avais complètement oublié cette inscription :"La cuisine c'est comme le sexe : tout le monde y a droit !''…Je revois la tête de Rogue quand on lui a offert !! » ria le Serpentard, qui arborait un tablier sur lequel un faucon dansait avec un serpent en s'exclamant"Où y'a d'la gène y'a pas de plaisir…''

-« En plus ceux sont des tabliers magiques : les dessins bougent et sont doués de paroles ! Ca va être dur… »geignit Harry en entendant la chauve souris s'exclamer "La cuisine c'est comme le sexe….''

-« Mais non, mais non ! » le rassura le blond

Ils se remirent au travail dans un silence quasi –total ponctué par les directives de la recette et quelques interventions intempestives des personnages des tabliers …

-« Lait ! »

-« Beurre ! »

« "Où y'a d'la gène….''

-« Amandes ou noisettes ? Moi je préfère les noisettes… » demanda Draco en hésitant devant les deux paquets

-« Moi aussi ! Puis on pourra mettre les amandes dans une autre préparation : rien ne nous interdit de faire plusieurs chocolats pour améliorer notre "œuvre'' ! »

-« Potter ? Tu sais que t'es pas bête ? T'aurais fait un parfait Serpentard…» répliqua le Serpentard avant de vider le paquet de noisette dans la préparation…

-« Euhhh Malfoy ? Pour les bouteilles…On fais quoi ? Je n'ai jamais goûté ces alcools et a priori toi non plus…Lequel on met ?! »

-« Mmmm…Moi je mettrais un peu de chaque bouteille ! Si elles sont là c'est qu'elles doivent être utile à notre mixture… »

-« T'es sûr ? Bon d'accord…. » dit Harry avant de commencer à verser…

Une fumée de plus en plus opaque s'éleva du chaudron, leur piquant les yeux…La vapeur des différents alcools commença à se diffuser dans la pièce et dans les veines des deux jeunes hommes…

-« Le rhum…c'est fait….la vodka…Humm…Ca sent bon ça !!…Le cognac…On va peut être s'arrêter là et garder les autres pour la prochaine préparation, non ? » demanda Draco qui se sentait tout étourdi d'un coup…

-« Je pense que t'as raison ! Il fait chaud, non ? » balbutia Harry, les joues anormalement rouges, en tirant sur le col de son T.Shirt noir

-« A qui le dis tu…Ca doit être le chocolat ! D'ailleurs il faudrait le goûter… » répondit le blond en trempant son doigt dans le liquide odorant… « Hummm…Un délice ! Potter si on trouve pas de boulot après Poudlard : on ouvre une chocolaterie…Trop bon ! » termina le Serpentard en remettant son doigt dans le chaudron

-« Moi aussi je veux goûter ! »supplia Harry, les yeux gourmands

-« Tiens ! » fit Draco, sans réellement penser à ce qu'il faisait, en lui mettant son doigt devant la bouche comme on tendrait une cuillère

Harry n'hésita pas une seconde, depuis le temps qu'il voulait goûter au Serpentard…Il avala le doigt offert…

_« Hummm….En effet ! Un délice… »_songea Harry en sentant ce doigt empli du chocolat parfumé _« Tous ces alcools moldu sont … incomparables…. »_ pensa le brun en faisant tourner sa langue tout autours du doigt…

Il avait baissé les paupières pour mieux se concentrer sur les sensations que ce doigt faisait exploser en lui…

_« Mmmmm…Mais qu'est ce qui m'a prit ?!! Mmmm c'est bon….Si bon….Trop bon…Sa langue !!Il est doué le petit…Mmmm elle tourne… »_ songea Draco les yeux fermés et la bouche entrouverte….Ses yeux étaient clos et sur son visage pouvait se lire le sentiment d'extase qui menaçait de l'engloutir…  _« Ahhhhhh……. »_

                     ********************************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre…. J'espère qu'il vous a plu !

Pour info…"Poupine'' est directement tiré d'une chanson de….et oui ! Les Wriggles…Le titre du chant est Poupine et Thierry (ou la forêt)

Je vous avoue que je me suis créée une sélection de musique spéciale fic sur mon pc…et les Wriggles font partie de cette sélection ! Y'a pas qu'eux mais ils en constituent une grande partie…

Pour ce chapitre ma chronique musicale est dédiée à Caro et Nyny…(n'hurlez pas les filles !!)Bien sûr vous êtes toutes (tous ?) conviées à la lire ! Mais Caro et Nyny détestent cette chanteuse…Comme quoi les goûts et les couleurs..

**Chronique musicale** : Lynda Lemay…

Chanteuse à texte canadienne, elle chante la vie quotidienne et croque des personnages plus ou moins sympathiques ! J'ai acheté un disque de Lynda Lemay comme ça…sans l'avoir jamais entendue (je sais ça paraît fou ! Mais de temps en temps je m'achète un disque d'un parfait inconnu pour le découvrir !) et j'ai aimé tout de suite !! J'était étendue sur mon lit, les yeux fermés pour me concentrer sur les paroles…et j'ai été touchée par ces chants ! De "Je voudrais te prendre'' à "Dans mon jeune temps'' en passant par "Les souliers verts''…j'ai ri et parfois les larmes me sont montées…N'hésitez pas à écouter ces titres si vous ne la connaissez pas !

Pour finir…Athanéa Darkshadow, auteur de supers fics comme "Après la pluie'', "Pour un carnet'' et "A l'ombre de soi'' vient de créer un site de slash !! L'adresse est dans son profil…(elle est trop compliqué pour que je m'en souvienne ! Perso il est dans mes favoris !!) Ce site débute mais il est super !! Le design est top et le contenu aussi !! Allez y… Pour les fans de Sevy : elle a aussi un site qui lui est entièrement consacr !!

Euhh en fait je n'ai pas fini….Je voudrais faire un petit peu de publicité même si de manière générale ce n'est pas mon genre !! Un nouvel auteur vient de faire son apparition sur ff.net et il faut le lire !! C'est génial ! En plus il s'agit d'un slash….Je vous rassure : je ne le connais pas ! Je lui laisse des reviews à chaque chapitre mais c'est tout !! Il s'agit de Blaise le poussin masqué avec la fic Beaucoup de bruit pour rien…

Perso j'adore !! Bien écrite, de l'émotion, du suspens, du rire….Que demandez de plus ?!!!!

Là j'ai fini !!

Dans le prochain chapitre : la suite du chocolat…(quand on aime on ne compte pas…même si on devrait pour les calories ! mdr)

Prochain chapitre : euhhh…je vous dirais bien la semaine prochaine…voire le week-end prochain ! Ca vous va ?

Bisous à tous,

Célinette


	10. Du chocolatencore

Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle…

**Résum** : Pour renforcer, voire instaurer dans certains cas, l'amitié inter-maison Dumbledore ressort le vieux choixpeau…Harry et Draco en font les frais (vraiment ?!)

**Genre** : Slash…Homophobes s'abstenir !

**Rating** : PG-13 puis peut être NC-17

**Disclaimer** :Tout est à JKR donc rien n'est à moi….Logique, non ? Attendez !! L'intrigue reste à moi et à mon esprit tordu !

**Réponses aux reviews** : 

Merci à tous ceux qui me lisent et plus spécialement à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser un message ! Tout ça me va droit au cœur !

J'ai réussi à héberger le dessin que DW m'a offert…Il est à l'adresse suivante %

En espérant qu'elle passe ! Sinon je la mettrais dans mon profil !

Caro : Coucou toi !! Merci de prendre 15 minutes pour me laisser une petite bafouille ! Tu sais à quel point ça me fait plaisir !Je cède la place, temporairement, aux autres…  
Harry&Draco :On t'en garde un peu…Peut être ! Et on est d'accord avec toi : le choc alcoolisé c'est trop bon !!

Euh…je reprends les rênes deux secondes…Moi j'aime le chocolat sous toutes ses formes !! Même si j'ai une 'tite préférence pour ceux à la liqueur…lol   
Sevy :Merci Caro !! T'es la meilleure ! T'es peut être cinglée mais c'est une folie positive !! Tu ne veux pas me piquer toi !! Merci ! Merci ! Mais piti ! Fais vite…  
Mione :Merci Caro !!Tu me remontes le moral…Et je vais agir !Mais je compte sur toi pour Rogue !  
Ron : Quoi ?!!!J'comprends rien….C'est quoi des bobettes ? Pis pourquoi Mione devrait elle m'attendre ?! J'suis là moi !   
Allez ma Caro ! Je reprends pour la fin…je te confirme que j'ai j'ai pris un grand plaisir à lire ton chapitre…même si le passage avec "œsophage'' m'a donné des frissons ! Brrr  Pour ma vengeance….Attends que le plat refroidisse ! mdrrr Plein de bisous

Angelk1990 : Salut ! Merci pour ton petit mot ! Voilà la suite….Bisous

Blaise le poussin masqu : Coucou vous !! Deux reviews ?!! Je ne sais que dire…Ah oui ! Draco me souffle "Merci'' ! Et en effet ce terme est approprié mais pas assez fort selon moi…Mais bon ! il est tard et mon vocabulaire s'effrite ! Je te rassure tout de suite (je repasse au tu….) :c'est pas bien grave que tu ne m'ai jamais reviewer jusque l ! Bien sûr j'adore les reviews (je ne vais pas le nier : ce serais de l'hypocrisie sinon ! lol ) mais je ne force personne !! En tout cas les tiennes m'ont fait plaisir ! Et…Piti !!Arrête de te punir façon Dobby ! Déjà c'est bruyant (pense à tes voisins !! mdrr) et c'est douloureux !! Puis je te rappelle que le degré de punition suivant est le repassage des mains…Et je veux que tu gardes tes mains moi !!Elles sont utiles !

Je passe à la deuxième review…Je sais que je suis méchante avec Sevy…mais je t'assure que je l'adore pourtant !! mais c'est comme Ron…Ils me servent à me défouler…Pour Trelawney : t'as peut être pas tord…Mais je ne te garantie rien ! Et enfin…J'ai passé le message à Harry&Draco pour la consommation d'alcool…Et perso je vais me le répéter en boucle jusqu'au réveillon de la St Sylvestre ! Plein de bisous PS : Pour la pub…Je n'ai fait qu'exprimer mon ressenti…Donc ne sois pas gêné devant ton écran ! lol 

Andromède : Coucou toi !! J'ai évité un suicide ?!!! Tu m'en vois ravie ! Ca m'aurait fait de la peine !

Ah….Le chocolat ! Moi aussi je trouve que l'alcool et le chocolat font bon ménage…J'adore !!Mais moi il me reste plein de chocolat de Noël encore…Nananère !! lol Merci pour ce petit mot qui m'a fait chaud au cœur et me pousse à continuer !  Plein de bisous

Céline.s :Salut !! pourquoi j'ai arrêté là mon chapitre précédent ?! Ben…parce que c'était le moment le plus intéressant peut être ?! lol Mon petit coté sadique aime sortir de temps en temps !!

J'adore tes délires perso ! Celui d eta review m'a fait bien rire ! et j'ai failli l'utiliser…Mais mes doigts en ont décidé autrement ! mon inconscient aussi je suppose mais comme c'est mon inconscient et ben je n'en prends pas conscience ! mdrr  Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise !   Bisous

Misslulu : Salut ! Merci pour ton petit mot ! M'a fait plaisir !! Et je confirme : tu n'es pas folle…Ou juste ce qu'il faut !! La folie est nécessaire pour vivre….Et je te fais toutes mes confuses (cf. le Père Noël est une ordure !) pour tes éclats de rire intempestifs…Vais essayer de faire plus triste…Mais attention ! je ne te garantis rien ! mdrrr Ne t'inquiètes pas : je continue ! C'est bon pour ma santé mentale…lol     Bisous

Eowyn Malfoy :Salut…Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !!   Bisous

Saael' : Coucou !! Pour le chapitre précédent c'est pas grave !!Le principal c'est que tu sois l ! 

Je vois que tu connais Charlie et Lulu…lol…pourtant c'est pas le même style que le hard rock allemand ! mdrr Par contre ça empruntait pas mal aux Inconnus…lol  Pour le lemon…Tu verras dans le chapitre ! Je ne te dévoilerais rien ici ! mdrr    Bisous

Kitsune : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Mes idées ?! Euh….Je les trouve dans un coin obscur et poussiéreux de mon esprit…lol Pour ton commentaire sur la longueur de mes chapitres….Je vais le prendre comme un compliment…et dire que c'est la frustration qui te fait écrire ça !! mdrrr Euh…Juste une question un peu bête…Hamtaro ? C'est qui, quoi, o ? Bon ok ! Y'a plusieurs questions mais ça me turlupine !  Bisous

Alfa : Coucou !! La suite plus vite ?!! Ben…C'est demander si gentiment que je vais essayer ! Mais je t'assure que c'est difficile pour moi en ce moment entre mon job, mes études (et mes partiels !! lol) et mes sorties ! heureusement qu'il y en a qui me harcèle (super gentiment !) pour que je mette à écrire ! Mais je vais essayer c'est promis !! Merci pour ton message : ça me stimule pour la suite ! lol  Bisous 

Hanna : Hello ! merci beaucoup ! voilà la suite….   Bisous

Lululle :Coucou !! Je t'avoue que tu m'as manqué pour le chapitre8…et je suis heureuse de te retrouver pour ce chapitre ! J'ai eu peur que ma fic ait cessé de te plaire ! voilà la suite….  Bisous 

Luffynette : Salut ! Merci pour la review ! Voilà la suite !!   Bisous

Nyny : Hello !! J'suis désolée pour l'absence de caramel dans le chocolat…Peut être plus tard ! Et…Tu devrais faire attention ! Harry te lance un regard noir…Je ne sais pas pourquoi ! Peut être le fait que tu ais la tête de Draco sur ta poitrine … mdrrr Pour ma chronique musicale : ne saute pas trop brutalement sur Lynda Lemay quand même ! j'l'adore moi !! Veut encore l'entendre et la voir sur scène !! En tout cas je ne crois pas que tu connaisses l'interprète de ma chronique pour ce chapitre…lol     Bisous 

DW : Coucou toi !! Je finit en beauté mes reviews….mais je suis crevée donc je ne te garantie rien ! PTDR en lisant ta review !!Et je voudrais te féliciter ! Oui madame !! Presque tous tes pronostics, faits au cours de ta lecture, sont bons !! * air admiratif * Pour "Poupine et Thierry''…Je sent que cette chanson va devenir l'emblème de ma fic (comme une marraine !) Vive les Wriggles !!! * lance des confettis et sort les banderoles ! * 

Mdrrrr A ta réplique "parce que l'auteur le veut'' j'ai mis inconsciemment le ton de la pub Loréal (Parce que vous le valez bien !)…Je sais c'est débile mais c'est comme ça ! lol Et à ta question sur la sculpture et la comestibilité du chocolat je te réponds : le chocolat doit être comestible sinon ce n'est plus du chocolat !! Pis c'est comme ça ! C'est peut être aussi une prérogative liée à mon statut de déesse (que tu m'as gentiment attribu ! ) lol Pis…Je m'excuse de ne pas avoir posté avant…mais là je veille exprès pour publier ce chapitre au plus tôt car demain (ou plutôt tout à l(heure) je vais voir mon frère et ne pourrais pas le faire ! Plein de bisous 

Bonne lecture

                  ******************************************************************

Du chocolat….encore… 

-« Ahhhhhhhhhh…… » gémis à voix haute Draco sans s'en rendre compte tant son ressenti était fort…

Ses yeux étaient clos, ses lèvres entrouvertes et ses joues empourprées….

Au son de ce gémissement Harry rouvrit ses yeux et ce qu'il vit fit apparaître un sourire de satisfaction sur son visage. Il arrêta ses mouvements de langue…Draco, frustré de cet arrêt soudain releva ses paupières…

Leurs yeux se croisèrent et s'enchaînèrent…Pupilles dilatées au maximum…Leurs yeux semblaient noirs…

L'air sembla se charger d'électricité, et la température augmenta de plusieurs degré d'un coup…

« J'ai chaud….J'aimerais bien enlever mon tablier et mon T.Shirt…Ces yeux ! Merlin ! Et ces lèvres !! Hmmm j'ai envie de croquer dedans…. »

_« Salazar…Je rêve : il a l'air d'aimer ça au moins autant que moi….Mmhhh ! Mais pourquoi il arrête ?!! Naannn…. »_pensa Draco…Avant de s'exclamer 

-« Nannnn…Continue…Continue ! »

Le sourire sur les lèvres d'Harry s'élargit un peu plus et il s'avança lentement, langoureusement du blond…la chaleur semblait encore plus forte…Et la pièce semblait floue : Harry ne voyait plus que Draco entouré d'un halo blanc opaque…

_« Mhhh…il est encore plus beau de prêt…Et j'adore ce rouge qui recouvre ses joues…Et le son de son souffle précipité…J'en veux plus !!! »_songea Harry sans savoir que ses pensées se lisait clairement dans son regard

_« Ses yeux…on dirait un prédateur qui vient de repérer sa proie ! Oui !! Dévore-moi !!! Ca m'excite…. »_grogna intérieurement le Serpentard en se rapprochant de Harry et en se passant la langue sur les lèvres de manière inconsciente…. _« mais tellement sensuelle »_ constata le brun

-« Du chocolat…J'en veux ! »grogna Harry en regardant le blond avec intensit

Harry trempa son index dans le chaudron et le tendit au Serpentard avec gourmandise…Draco comprit et plongea, à son tour, son doigt dans le liquide parfumé…Leurs bouches s'apprêtaient à recevoir le chocolat offert par l'autre… La pointe rose de la langue de Draco sortit de son antre pour caresser l'index du brun avec volupté….

TuuuuuuuuuuTuuuuuuuuuuuuTuuuuuuuuuuuTuuuuuuuuuuu….TuuuuuuuuuTuuuuuuuuuuuTuuuuuuuuuuuTuuuuuuuuuu…..TuuuuuuuuuuuuTuuuuuuuuuuuuuTuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuTuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu….

Des grosses gouttes d'eau s'écrasèrent sur les deux jeunes hommes….

Harry et Draco ouvrirent complètement leurs yeux, dégrisés sur-le-champ !

-« Mais…Euh…Mmhhh….Quoi ? Que se passe t'il ?!! » atterrit Draco 

-« Je….Nous….Que…Quoi ?!! L'alarme !!!!!!!!! »s'écria Harry après un instant de flottement….

Et là la lumière se fit dans leurs esprits embrumés…la fumée qui faisait un halo opaque autour de l'autre : ce n'est pas le désir ou la passion ! Naann c'est la vapeur du chocolat entrain de cuire….La chaleur….Y'a pas que leurs températures corporelles qui avait subi une augmentation vertigineuse ! Le chaudron aussi !!

Harry se dépêcha de recouvrir le chaudron, afin que l'eau ne gâche pas leur préparation, et le retira du feu pendant que Draco courut ouvrir les fenêtres pour évacuer la fumée et aérer la pièce…

En une dizaine de minutes tout retrouva un aspect normal, ou presque ! Harry et Draco étaient trempés, épuisés et surtout frustrés ! Mais ils ne l'auraient avoué pour rien au monde…

_« C'est l'alcool ! Ca ne peut être que ça…Mais Merlin !! Ca fait mal !! »_

_« Faut que je sorte ! Et vite !! Sinon je risque Azkaban pour viol….Vite !! »_

-« Drac…Malfoy ?! Je sors !! J'ai besoin de prendre l'air…C'est urgent ! » balança Harry avant de sortir en claquant la porte !

_« Salazar…Il est sortit ! Je peux respirer tranquillement maintenant ! Mais qu'est ce qu'il m'a fait ?! pourquoi ai-je pris autant de plaisir avec …Lui ?! Parmi tous les mecs de Poudlard il a fallu que ce soit le balafré qui me fasse de l'effet…Argggghhh ! »_ songea Draco en se tapant la tête sur le plan de travail, encore humide et encombré par les bouteilles… _« Ces bouteilles ! Mais oui !! C'est elles ! D'ailleurs c'est marqué dessus : "A consommer avec modération ! L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la sant !'' Voilà ce que je vais pouvoir objecter à Potter quand il reviendra se foutre de moi…Sauv ! Mais…Au fait…il n'a pas failli m'appeler par mon prénom tout à l'heure ?!»_

                  ************************************************************************* 

Salle Commune des Gryffondor….

Ron réfléchissait…et cela se traduisait par une crispation certaine au niveau du visage des sillons apparaissait sur son front plissé sous l'effort…

« Qu'est ce que j'ai pu rater ?! Je sais que je ne suis pas bête ! Il faut juste qu je me concentre…Ca va venir ! c'est sûr ! Et Mione…Elle m'en veut c'est certain ! Mais pourquoi ?! C'est quand même pas ma faute si j'ai pas compris la raison de son mensonge ! J'en ai marre qu'on me prenne pour un débile ! Je suis intelligent ! Le tout est de le prouver … »

Hermione rentra dans sa salle commune après une semaine d'absence forcée…

_« Faut que je trouve Ron ! Je vais le tuer !! Tout ça c'est sa faute ! Et après avant d'aller à Azkaban j'irais trucider le vieux Dumby et ses idées tordues !! Ahhh…C'est sûr que cette semaine chez les Serpentard m'a fait du bien : elle m'a fait prendre conscience de mon véritable caractère !! Vengeance !! Tout mon être réclame vengeance !!!! Ron ! Où est Ron ?!! L ! Je le vois ! Toi mon grand……Mais qu'est ce qu'il a Ronny ?Il souffre ? Naann pire que ça…Il réfléchit ! Ca doit vraiment être grave alors…Pov' Ronny ! N'empêche s'il savait que je l'appelle comme ça dans mon subconscient ! Il serait furax….mais au fait ! C'était pas moi qui était verte de rage prête à lui arracher le cœur, à défaut d'autre chose, il y a deux minutes ?!!! J'dois être trop Gryffondor…Ou alors ça tient à Ronny…J'peux pas lui en vouloir ! Il est trop mignon…Surtout avec son air concentr ! Mais au fait…Pourquoi il réfléchit ?! Il a compris quand même….Hein ? »_ songea "Poupine'' en s'avançant vers le fauteuil de Ron

-« Ron ? Ron ?!! RON !!!! » finit par hurler Hermione dans les oreilles du rouquin

-« Hein ?!! Quoi ?!…. Mione !!! C'est toi !!! Et…T'es normale en plus ! » s'écria Ron en se jetant dans les bras d'Hermione avant de se reculer vivement, le rouge aux joues !

-« Normale ?!! Comment ça ? Ah ! Oui…Le sort a été levé ce matin ! Je t'avoue que ça fait du bien de revoir sa tête le matin devant la glace ! Et surtout de ne plus entendre les miroirs des Serpentard me hurlaient dessus en chantant Poupine et Thierry…ou alors me demander "Quoi de neuf docteur ?''…Mais et toi ? Ca va ? T'avais l'air tout pensif quand je suis rentrée… »

-« Ben…Ca va oui ! Mais je…En fait…Nann rien ! Tout va bien ! »

-« T'as toujours pas compris c'est ça ? Merlin ! Que vais-je faire de toi Ron ?!Je sais….Je vais te montrer par la pratique…Tu devrais comprendre ! Mais pas tout de suite…Non ! Pas tout de suite ! Je suis fatiguée et mes cheveux ont besoin d'un shampoing ! »déclara Hermione en se dirigeant vers son dortoir… « A tout à l'heure Ronny… »

« Un shampoing ?! Ben…ils sont propres ces cheveux ! Ah les filles ! C'est vraiment compliqué…mais je me demande ce que va être la pratique ! Elle veut qu'on danse ?! Remarque…Ca pourrait être sympa et sûrement plus agréable que de danser avec…Avec qui au fait ?! J'ai pas de comparaison possible ! Ca va être ma première danse !!Naann c'est pas vrai ! Faut que je m'entraîne…Peut être que Fred et George pourront m'aider…Et me faire disparaître cette chevelure rose !! Ca fais pas sérieux…Et je crois que ça déteint sur mon caractère…C'est sûrement pour ça que j'ai sauté dans les bras de Mione tout à l'heure ! Fichues hormones ! »

                       ********************************************************************

Dans un cachot….

-« Naannnnn !!!! Sybille….Nannnnn !!!! Pas les piqûres ! Veux pas….. »pleurnicha Severus Rogue, les mains devant le visage, les genoux pliés et le dos au mur…

-« Sevyyyy … Faites pas l'enfant ! C'est pas une piqûre ! Il s'agit d'acuponcture ! Ca va vous soulager et vous détendre…Allez ! Redressez-vous ! » ordonna Trelawney en s'approchant de Severus et en tentant de le relever par un bras…

-« Nannn !! Ne m'approchez pas ! Poussez-vous !! Je refuse de me faire piquer juste pour satisfaire votre frustration morbide et sadique ! Trouvez-vous un autre cobaye espèce de vieille peau décrépie ! Naann !! Vous ne comprenez pas….Je vais bien !! »

-« Bien sûr ! Bien sûr…Mais vous êtes humain Sevy ! Il vous faut vous détendre de temps en temps…Sinon votre corps craque ! Et c'est pour ça que je suis l ! Pour vous aider à faire le vide et vous relaxer enfin ! Vous savez…Albus a eu très peur pour vous lors de votre crise d'étouffement la dernière fois ! Selon lui elle vous a empêché d'apprécier à sa juste valeur le spectacle ! Et c'est dommage car, toujours selon lui car vous savez bien que j'était restée dans ma tour afin de favoriser mon troisième œil, Potter et Malfoy étaient en harmonie totale…Comme deux amants…Sevyyyy !!!! Ca va ?!! Merlin ! Vous êtes tout bleu…Allez aidez-moi : je vais vous installer sur cette table là….Pfoou ! Vous êtes lourd….Je vais peut être travailler sur le régime aussi…Sevyyy ?!!!Respirez doucement…C'est ça : inspirez….Expirez…Inspirez…. »

-« Caaa…Haahh…Va….. !! Lai…ssez …moi…desc…endre…. » haleta difficilement Severus, étendu de tout son long sur une table.

-« Mais oui…Dans un instant ! Là je vais vous retournez puis je commencerais….Ne résistez pas Sevy ! C'est stupide ! Et hop ! Vous voyez je vous l'avez dit que c'était stupide ! La table est ensorcelée….C'est une idée d'Albus…Il se doutait que vous feriez des enfantillages… »

Severus était maintenant installé sur le ventre et son corps semblait être collé à la table : chaque mouvements lui demandait  un effort phénoménal !

« Albus…Je vais te tuer ! Lentement…très lentement…Je vais t'affaiblir avec une potion et ensuite je commencerais le vrai travail à mains nus….Mais qu'est ce qu'elle me fait l'autre tâche l ! C'est quoi ce bruit ?!!Et ce silence…Inquiétant…Mais non je n'ai pas peur ! Severus n'a jamais peur ! Sauf des piqûres mais ça c'est normal…Tout le monde en a peur ! Ce sont des instruments de tortures particulièrement vicieux…Toujours pas de bruit ?Ah ! Si ! "Block'' ?! C'est quoi ça ?! »

-« H ! mais c'est froid ça !! » râla "Sevyyy''

-«Désolée Sevy ! C'est de la crème pour anesthésier un peu votre dos et vos bras.. Comme les piqûres vous traumatisent, et Merlin sait que cette phobie est ridicule !, j'ai décidé de vous rendre la séance plus agréable…Reconnaissez que je suis gentille quand même ! »

« Aussi adorable qu'un python qui n'a pas bouffé depuis trois mois…Pire même : aussi gentille que Voldy qui apprends que Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, a encore une fois, une fois de trop sûrement…, survécu ! »

La question de Trelawney resta sans réponse, sauf à considérer le grognement de Rogue comme une réponse…

Elle enfila ses gants et commença à prendre une aiguille…La planta dans la dernière lombaire de "son patient''

-« Je vais vous expliquer, clairement, au fur et à mesure, où je vous plante les aiguilles et pourquoi je le fais…la première aiguille est dans votre dernière lombaire…Vous ne la sentez pas, hein ? Je vous l'avez dit…Elle sert à endormir votre système nerveux et donc faciliter la suite…Là je prends une aiguille et ….Oui Sevy ?! »

-« Fermez l ! Laissez-moi souffrir en paix, avec dignit ! Je sais très bien où vous me les plantez ces fichues aiguilles ! Celle là elle est dans ma troisième vertèbre et je vous certifie que ça fait un mal de chien !!Donc piti : arrêtez de dire des conneries ! Ca vous changera ! » articula lentement Severus, toute sa rage et sa douleur se déversant dans ses paroles « Aieeee !!Et une autre… »

                 ****************************************************************

Salle Commune des Serpentard…

Draco rentra dans sa Salle Commune avec la ferme intention de se doucher, avec de l'eau chaude s'il vous plait, et de se changer…Mais aussi et surtout de réfléchir tranquillement sous sa douche à ce qu'il venait de se passer…

« Le coup des bouteilles ça marchera pour Potter, et encore c'est pas sûr ! Malgré son statut de Gryffondor il a une intelligence limite Serpentard le con ! Mais en tout cas une chose est sûre : ma fierté m'empêche de me mentir à moi-même ! J'ai aimé ce qu'il m'a fait…Mais pourquoi ? Bon…Je réfléchirai mieux sous la pomme de douche…mais là faut que j'évite Poupine et sa S.A.L.E (Société Anonyme des Lobotomisés et Enragés e n tout genre, c'est ça ?!) Faut aussi que j'esquive Pansy et les autres qui voudront faire un coup en traître à Poupine (comme si elle ne les voyait pas venir avec leurs péniches au pieds et leurs caisses vide qui leurs sert de cerveau !!) Mais… »

-« Mais c'est bien calme là…Que se passe t'il ? » demanda le blond en constatant que la Salle était presque vide et surtout débarrassée de la présence et des outils de propagande de Granger

-« La sang de bourbe a débarrassé le plancher ! Elle est redevenue normale, enfin tout est relatif…, et a décidé de rentrer chez les Gryffondor…En scandant "Adhérez à la S.A.L.E, un geste désintéressé ça vous changera agréablement !'' » répondit un deuxième année

-« Et…Car il y a un "et'' vu ton air réjoui… »

-« Goyle lui a répondu sur un ton faussement surpris :"Ben ! C'est quoi le but d'un geste s'il rapporte rien ?! C'est débile !'' Trop fort ce Goyle ! » s'esclaffa  le jeune garçon

_« Sur un ton faussement surpris ?! Mon œil oui ! Sur un ton vraiment ahuri plutôt ! »_

-« Ha ! Ha ! Ha ! T'as raison…Bon je vais me doucher ! » répliqua Draco en montant vers son dortoir

Il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche, ayant au préalable réglé la température…Il laissa le jet d'eau chaude détendre ses muscles et son esprit se mit à vagabonder…

« Bon…Il faut le reconnaître même si ça fait mal ! Je suis attiré par les hommes ! Naann ! Rectification ! Je suis attiré par Potter ! Comment ?Pourquoi ? Sûrement une farce du ciel…Mais bon ! Les Malfoy ne reculent jamais devant l'adversit ! Je dois faire avec…et espérer que Potter, le survivant zébré ne se soit pas rendu compte de cette attirance ! Faudrait pas qu'il puisse s'en servir contre moi comme un moyen de me ridiculiser…J'ai ma fierté quand même ! »

L'eau ruisselait toujours sur le corps nu du Serpentard…et les pensées de Draco dérapèrent…

« Mhhh ! Mais j'ai de la chance dans mon malheur…il est vraiment doué avec sa bouche ! J'imagine si…Naann n'imagine pas Draco ! Et voil ! Ce qui devait arriver arriva ! » ragea le blond en sentant une rigidité malvenue dans son bas ventre… « Pfff ! Potter : je te maudis ! c'est de ta faute tout ça ! »grogna Draco avec un léger sourire sur le visage en faisant descendre doucement sa main le long de son ventre plat et musclé… « Mhhh…Merlin que c'est bon…Mhhh…Et sa bouche…Ses lèvres…Sa langue ! Merlin sa langue !! Ahhhh….Harryyyy….. »

            *****************************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre !!

Il a été très dur pour moi à écrire ce chapitre ! Si si je vous jure ! La première scène m'a demandé un effort…Vous pouvez pas imaginer ! Je faisais un réel blocage…je ne sais pas pourquoi ! pour me mettre en condition j'ai du avaler ma boite de Chardon à la liqueur…C'est de votre faute !! Absolument ! Mais…Je ne vous en veux pas du tout ! mdrr

Il est peut être un peu plus court que les autres…Mais c'est même pas sûr car j'ai changé la mise en page : je ne saute plus de ligne entre chaque réplique…En tout cas je le fais chez moi…de façon à ce que les inter-lignes qui apparaissent sur ff.net soit plus petit…Je ne sais pas si c'est clair ce que je raconte…Mais là il est 2h30 du matin et je tombe de sommeil ! Je vous l'aurez bien posté demain ce chapitre…mais je mon frère descend de sa province et comme je ne l'ai pas vu depuis deux mois…

J'espère que vous avez passé un bon réveillon de Noël ! Le mien était super mais avec un bémol…Mon estomac n'en peux plus ! Et les chocolats que je me suis empiffré pour vous pondre ce chapitre n'arrangent pas les choses ! lol Et demain je remet ça…Ouais !!

**Rubrique musicale** : 

Juste une phrase tirée d'un chant que j'aime beaucoup…

_«…Chercher des miettes sous la table_

_Avant que les blancs ne marchent dessus… »_

_Pour le fun un autre extrait (de la même chanson !)_

_« La toute nouvelle Amérique_

_La belle démocratie "Welcome'' »_

Je vous en dirais plus la prochaine fois ! 

Prochain chapitre : euhhhh….Dans la semaine ?Peut être ! Si mes révisions se passent bien…Pour le contenu…Je ne sais pas bien encore ! Que des trames donc…Surprise !

Passez un super réveillon et je vous transmet un message qui devrait être universel : " L'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé (la votre et celle des autres !)'' Mais bon…le tout est de savoir respecter sa limite et surtout de ne pas conduire après avoir bu !!

Bon…je vais arrêter là avec mon ton moralisateur car je suis très mal placé pour le faire ! (Naann je vous rassure : jamais ivre morte et je ne conduis pas !)

Plein de bisous à vous tous ! 

Célinette


	11. chocolat et prise de conscience

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle….**

**Résumé** : pour renforcer, voire instaurer dans certains cas, l'amitié inter-maison, Dumbledore ressort le choixpeau magique….Harry et Draco en font les frais (vraiment ?!)

**Genre** : Romance, slash…Donc homophobes appuyez sur la touche "Echap'' au plus vite !

**Rating** : PG-13 puis peut être NC-17…

**Disclaimer** : Rien n'est à moi…Je ne perçois rien pour tout cela (sauf des reviews ! Et c'est pas imposable !! lol)… Tout est à JKR sauf l'intrigue qui sort de mon esprit tordu !

Réponses aux reviews : 

Bonne année à vous ! Que cette nouvelle année vous apporte tout ce que vous souhaitez et plus encore…Pour ma part on va dire qu'elle commence pas trop mal ! Même si elle sera vraiment super le 21 janvier au soir : fin de mes partiels…pour lesquels je n'ai pas encore commencé à réviser ! Oui…je sais : ce n'est pas sérieux ! Mais je n'ai pas eu le choix ! Je devais être en vacances et on m'a rappelé pour travailler ! Et…les nuits sont longues aussi…surtout quand on ne dort pas ! Donc fatigue+travail=pas de révision ! Bon j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie ! Passons aux reviews…

Caro :Coucou toi !! Moi j'ai même pas peur de toi "Caro la terreur'' ! Que d'la gueule !!

Ce coup ci…Je suis seule pour écrire ta réponse ! Ils sont en train de cuver dans un coin…Mione suit tes conseils à la lettre ! Le tout est de voir le résultat…mdrr Et perso je pense que Mione sait très bien ce qu'elle va faire de Ronny (c'est mignon comme petit nom, non ? Ca vaut Linniounette en tout cas….lol)  Euh…Je crois que Sevy a encore plus besoin de toi dans ce chapitre ! Ca urge !! Le pauvre…J'crois qu'il accepterait l'aide de n'importe qui là pour s'en sortir !! Mais perso je pense comme toi…plus c'est long plus c'est bon !!

Pour ta fic…et ton chapitre ! Oh ! que si ! Je peux imaginer le plaisir que tu en as tiré en l'écrivant !! Je crois que le même sadisme nous habite sauf que toi tu oses l'exprimer !!  Voilà la suite…où normalement tout le monde ou presque prends conscience de le réalité vraie ! 

Plein plein de bisous

PS : qu'est ce que tu as en tête ?!! Veux savoir moi….

Nyny : Salut toi !! Euh…Je suis d'accord pour te prêter Draco mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi !! Par contre je te demande d'être gentille avec Harry !!Il est trognon aussi…. Merci pour les barres tendres (et ta review qui m'a bien fait rire ! lol)je les mets au frigo le temps que mon estomac se repose de tous mes excès !! lol

Bisous

Loumiolla : Hello…Merci pour ton message ! Voilà la suite !! Biz

DW :Coucou toi !!!!

* prends sa voix de juriste en sciences criminelles * Tu sais que t'as d'la chance toi !!Les flics auraient pu te coller une amende pour incitation à la consommation de drogue !! Si madame !!! lol

* reprends sa voix habituelle (d'en dehors de la fac !) * Merci pour ta review…Elle m'a fait bien rire et m'a inspiré pour ce chapitre…Et…moi je ne m'en fous pas du chocolat et du chaudron !! Faut pas gâcher !!Et puis ils trouveront bien un prétexte pour se laisser aller !Tu peux aussi rengainer ton regard assassin (peine encourue : perpétuité avec une mesure de sûreté…) Je connais cette réplique de Palace oui ! lol Mais je me dis que ce jour est encore loin… …. car je cours vite !! pour ma supposé absence de honte…Je te répondrais par le slogan d'une pub pour des desserts…"C'est beau la honte !''

Te moque pas de Ron !! Moi je l'adore ! Avec sa 'tite bouille trop mignonne…Et oui madame ! Il est intelligent ! C'est pas flagrant mais c'est vrai !!

Pour Albus et Sevy…Je suis d'accord avec toi…Je ne sais pas ce qui me passe par la tête ! Pour la fin de ta review…cf. le chapitre qui suit !!

Bisous

Hanna :Salut !! Merci pour ton message ! Voici la suite…. Bisous

Céline.s : PTDR en lisant tes deux reviews !! Tu détiens mon record de plus longue review sur ma fic !! Pourquoi tout le monde en veut à Ron ?!! Pov'lui !! 

Dray n'est pas prêteur je crois…J'suis désolée ! Mais promis je lui ai soumis l'idée d'un ménage à trois et d'une douche collective et tout et tout…D'ailleurs j'en ai parlé aussi à Harry…Et lui une bonne douche à deux il dirait pas non ! Mais qu'avec Dray…Hé !! Je ne suis pas sensible à la menace ! lol Si il vient me trucider il finira tout seul dans sa douche avec sa main droite ! Ce serait bête quand même !

Oh là ! Que de questions…Alors…Je ne pense pas avoir jamais été une emmerdeuse…J'était plutôt discrète ! Maintenant je dois plus correspondre à cette définition mais je me pousse un peu…Par contre on m'appelait "pattes à ressort'' car je sautait partout…lol Pour la vidéo…J'ai deux grands frères ! De dix ans plus vieux que moi !! Donc j'y ai eu le droit ! Et j'ai hurlé !! Les voisins ont accourus pour voir ce qui se passait…Pov' frangins…Peuvent pas visionner un film X tranquille !Et maintenant…c'est ps le truc qui faut me mettre pour me donner envie ! Ca aurait plutôt l'effet inverse je pense ! Ca manque de…dialogue et de sentiments !

Je prends note de ton envie de gingembre…Et pour ta proposition de psy…Why not ?! Mais attention pas de remboursement possible ! mdrr

Hein ? Un compte à rebours ?!!! Vite je m'éloigne….Bisous

Anya : Salut !! Merci, merci !! Je dois avouer que j'aime beaucoup quand on qualifie ma fic de délirante…car ce n'est pas un adjectif auquel on m'associe normalement ! Bisous

PS : je suis d'accord avec toi…Quand on ne conduit aps on peut boire, re boire et boire encore !! Mais faut quand même penser au lendemain…Et…moi je ne conduit pas !! lol

Gayle :Coucou toi !! Tu ne peux imaginer ma tête en voyant non pas une mais deux reviews de ta part !! J'suis super contente ! En plus ma fic a l'air de te plaire…Que demander de plus ?! J'ai noté ton envie de chocolat à la framboise…Et pour te faire plaisir dans le prochain chapitre ta demande sera prise ne compte…Mais uniquement parce que c'est toi !! Plein de bisous

Seve : Hello !! Merci pour tes compliments ! Ils me vont droit au cœur ! Voilà la suite….Bisous

Alfa : Hello ! En effet c'est la bonne chanson…Tu connais ?! T'aimes ?!!!

Si tu aimes la situation de Rogue…Tu vas être servi dans ce chapitre ! lol Pour ma supposée gourmandise…Je plaide coupable ! Mais si je mange sans arrêt je vais être malade…donc plus de suite possible ! Donc pour ce chapitre…Aucun chocolat ! Que de l'alcool ! lol Bisous

Andromède : Bonne année !! Bien sûr que ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Comme à chaque fois ! N'en doute jamais…

J'ai écouté tes conseils…Toute la trame de ce chapitre a été pondu dans la nuit de samedi à dimanche après pas mal de cocktail téquila/citron vert (j'ai arrêté de compter…mais trop bon !!)

Pour la longueur de mes chapitres…J'suis contente !! Ben oui…Si vous trouvez ça court c'est parce que ça vous plait !! Vais essayer de faire plus long…mais ça va être dur ! lol Plein de bisous

Angelk1990 : Salut !! Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçu…Mdrr Naann en fait pas du tout ! J'adore vous imaginer frustré devant votre écran ! Mais non je ne suis pas sadique…Par contre je suis réellement désolée pour ton bureau…J'espère que la rencontre avec ta tête ne lui a pas été fatal…lol

Ron et Mione te remontent le moral ?! Ce chapitre est pour toi…mdrrr Hé !!! Moi aussi j'ai peur des piqûres et personne ne vient me sauver moi ! C'est pas juste ! Voilà la suite…en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bisous

Lululle : Salut ! Tout d'abord : arrête de t'excuser pour ton absence de review au chapitre 8…C'est pas grâve ! Moi ça m'arrive aussi et en plus je ne force personne à me laisser un message tu sais ! Ca me fait plaisir mais faut que ça vous fasse plaisir aussi ! lol Dix jours sans pc ?!! Je compatit !! Moi je suis resté une semaine sans fic, sans mon ordinateur en novembre…et c'était dur ! mais c'est là où j'ai écrit le début de cette fic…Histoire de combler le manque ! Merci pour ta review et à bientôt !! Bisous

La magicienne d'Oz : Coucou !! J'suis contente que grâce à moi tu aies découvert les fics de Blaise le poussin masqué ! Ca vaut le détour, hein ?! 

Toi aussi t'es fana de Ron ? Allez…Dans ce chapitre j'ai été un peu plus gentille avec lui ! Enfin…je crois ! Mais je pense que les jumeaux vont réapparaître d'ici un ou deux chapitre…Juste pour le fun ! Ca me fait plaisir quand tu me dis que ma fic te fais rire…le chapitre qui vient devrait être moins drôle normalement…mais bon rien n'est sûr ! lol Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

Lyly : Hello ! Merci pour ta review ! Voilà la suite !! Biz

Blaise le poussin masqué : Coucou vous !! Tout d'abord : je suis de tout cœur avec vous ! Je sais ce que c'est d'être toujours dérangé…Moi j'attends avec appréhension le moment où on me criera de passer à table…J'veux juste finir ce chapitre avant !!

J'adore tes commentaires pertinents et ta vision des personnages ! J'sais pas pourquoi…Peut être parce que c'est comme ça que je les vois ! Mdrr Pour Ronny…je ne peux pas le martyriser…je l'adore moi ce petit ! Je me contente juste de m'en servir de punching ball quand le besoin s'en fait sentir ! lol

Et…un aveu ! Moi non plus je ne pourrais différencier ma 3 vertèbre de ma 4ème ! Et en plus je n'ai pas de jumeau moi ! lol

Plein de bisous

Magali : Coucou ! Merci pour ta review et tes encouragements !! Une très bonne année à toi aussi ! Bisous

Saaeliel : Wouah !! Ton pseudo en entier !!! 

Merci pour ta review ! Elle m'a bien fais rire !! Et…non je n'ai jamais fait de latin ! Pourquoi ? 

Perso…je vais stopper les chocolats pour l'instant…et j'ai horreur du coca ! lol Bisous

Océ : Coucou toi !!! Ca me fait plaisir de te revoir !! Ne me remercie pour la carte ça m'a fait plaisir ! J'ai eu ta review…juste avant de poster…Donc hop ! petite réponse !! J'adore le smiley ! trop mignon…et c'est vrai que ça correspond bien ! Moi aussi j'ai une overdose de chocolat…et hier on m'a offert plein de kinder…J'en peux plus !!!!! Bisous de la salle gosse…

**            ***********************************************************************

Chocolat et prise de conscience 

Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor….

-« Ron ? Qu'est ce que tu fais à cette table avec un livre de potion ?! Tes devoirs ??? » demanda avec une réelle surprise dans la voix Mione

-« Ca te surprend à ce point là ?! » questionna en retour Ron avec une pointe de lassitude dans la voix

-« Euh…Ben un peu quand même ! Mais ne le prends pas mal…C'est pas le but ! »s'angoissa Hermione devant la mine déconfite de son camarade  _« En fait c'est plutôt le contraire ! Je suis si fière de toi Ronny…Si seulement tu pouvais t'en douter ! »_ songea tristement la brunette

-« Je le sais bien Mione que ce n'est pas le but…mais le résultat est le même ! M'enfin ! Il est vicieux ce devoir, non ? Naann oublie ce que je viens de dire….Tu l'as déjà fini et si j'avais écouté le cours moi aussi je l'aurais terminé facilement ! Je sais tout cela….Et j'ai écouté ! Mais la différence profonde qui existe entre des pousses de sapin blanc et les racines de lys vert….Ben…C'est pas mon truc ! Et je ne comprends pas qu'on puisse confondre les deux ! »

-« En réalité je n'ai pas commencé ce devoir car je le trouvais relativement ardu. J'ai emprunté des livres à la bibliothèque…Ne fais pas cette tête moqueuse s'il te plait ! Grâce à ces livres j'ai vu les différences mais aussi la ressemblance qui conduit les gens à les confondre…Si tu es gentil je t'aiderais pour ce devoir en te prêtant ces livres et mes notes. »

-« Mais je suis toujours gentil Mione…. » supplia Ron

-« Bien sûr…Tu sais : tu ressembles à Rogue avant d'entrer en classe…T'as l'air aussi vicieux… »

-« Héééé !!!!!Je souffre……….. !!! Mione !! J'te croyais mon amie ! »

-« Mouais…C'est pour cela que je vais reculer la rédaction de mon devoir de potion pour tenter de t'expliquer ce que tu n'as pas compris la dernière fois ! Prêt pour le remake du "Grand Show'' ? »

-« Maintenant ?!! Ici ?!! T'as trouvé une salle ?! Et ben….Ok ! Mais je te préviens je n'ai pas la grâce d'Harry ou de Malfoy ! Et en parlant de Harry tu l'as vu ?»

-«Pour Harry : la dernière fois que je l'ai aperçu il se courrait comme si Colin Crivey était à ses trousses en direction du Parc ! Et pour ta grâce… C'est pas le plus important pour l'instant…. » répliqua mystérieusement Hermione avant d'entraîner "Ronny'' vers un nouveau lieu…

                          *********************************************************************

Dans le Parc, près du Lac….

« … La vie parfois fait plouf… Plouf ! » chantonna Harry, assis sur un rocher au bord du lac…

Depuis sa fuite, comment appeler ça autrement, hors de leur salle, Harry ruminait tout en balançant des cailloux dans le lac

« Pourquoi ?!! Pourquoi a t'il fallu que cette maudite alarme retentisse ? Tout allait si bien…peut être trop bien en fait ! Dra…Non ! Malfoy ! avait l'air d'apprécier ce que je lui faisais…C'est limite si il ne m'a pas supplié de lui faire l'amour là tout de suite ! Et…je n'aurais pas dit non c'est sûr ! Quand j'ai vu sa langue sortir à la rencontre de mon index…Mmmm !!! J'avoue ! J'imaginais sa langue ailleurs….Mmmmmmm !! Harry !! Arrête de suite !! Tu as fui…de manière à réfléchir pas pour fantasmer comme un dingue sur sa langue…son corps…..STOP !! Et merde !Il me faudrait une douche froide…ou un pantalon bien plus large au niveau de l'entrejambe…. »

Harry regarda d'un œil morne et peu enthousiaste le lac qui s'étendait devant lui…Il se releva d'un geste et…

PLOUF ! 

Harry avait fait son choix…Au shopping il avait préféré l'eau glacé du lac et avait sauté dans celle ci !

L'eau le recouvrit entièrement très vite, et il laissa son corps s'enfoncer dans les profondeurs sombres…Plus son corps sombrait, plus son esprit se libérait de cette pression, tant hormonale que sociologique…

« Enfin….je ne sens plus mon corps…Et surtout mon bas ventre qui me tiraillait quasiment en permanence depuis….Non n'y repense pas !!Merlin ! Que c'est sombre…Comme la mort ! Ou plutôt comme ma représentation de la mort !Noire et froide….Et qu'est ce qu'elle st froide ! Je sais où plonger la prochaine fois que ce Serpentard m'excite autant, autant dire la prochaine fois que je le verrais ! Mais quand même pourquoi LUI ! Y'en avais plein d'autres…Pas aussi mignon que lui certes…Et sans son charisme…sans ses yeux gris…Et sa bouche…Merlin ! Même l'eau du lac ne me calme plus !! Qu'est ce que je vais faire ?!!! »

Harry s'enfonçait toujours, la végétation commençait à apparaître, donnant à la Mort un aspect plus chaleureux, plus accueillant…Comme pour donner envie aux inconscients qui s'aventurait si loin d'y rester, laissant derrière eux leur monde….Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du Gryffondor…Tout se relâchait…

A ce moment là un banc de poisson fit son apparition devant ses yeux… « Tous ces poissons….Ils sont si solidaires…Toujours ensemble !Ron ! Mione !Draco…. » Il leva la tête vers la lumière…Vers la vie !

Harry remonta à la surface pour prendre une gorgée d'air _« Ce serait complètement stupide de mourir maintenant ! J'imagine la tête de Voldie et les gros titres :" Harry Potter, celui qui a survécu, vient de périr noyé en fantasmant sur son rival, fils de mangemort !'' Respire !! Voilà c'est mieux…puis j'ai plein de chose à faire avant de mourir ! Comme convaincre un certain blondinet que je suis fait pour lui…»_

« Dans la vie jette-toi à l'eau

Quand il n'y a personne pour te pousser dans le dos

Parce que plouf ! Plouf ! La mort aussi fait…. »

             ***********************************************************************

Dans la salle Commune des Serpentard…

-« Vincent ? Toi qui dors avec Dray…Mais non pas dans le même lit ! Dans la même chambre bougre d'idiot ! Donc comme tu partages son dortoir tu dois entendre des choses…A qui il rêve ? J'suis sûre qu'il parle dans son sommeil, ou qu'il marmonne… » questionna sans aucune subtilité Pansy Parkinson…

-« Ben…Tu sais quand Draco dort…Moi aussi ! » répondit Vincent Crabbe, ses yeux porcins se demandant où elle voulait en venir

-« En plus il ronfle ! » ajouta Grégory Goyle

-« Dray chéri ne peut pas ronfler ! »

-« Mais non pas Draco ! Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?! C'est Vincent qui ronfle ! Et ça couvre tous les autres bruits… »

-« Je ne ronfle pas ! Je respire fort c'est différent ! Et d'après nos source toi Pansy t'as avalé un moteur de relais… D'après tes compagnes de chambre tu produits des vibrations mesurables sur l'échelle de…Riche Terre ! »

-« Qui a osé ?!!!! Quelle bande de s***** !! Comme si moi je racontais les détails de leurs vies privées à tout le monde ! Est ce que je vais dire que Millicent porte des seins magiques, qui s'adaptent à toutes les mains ?! Non messieurs ! Moi je respecte leurs intimités ! Et pour te répondre espèce de cochon décérébré : Je souffre d'un problème de cloison nasale…Et pour ta culture personnelle c'est pas Riche Terre mais Richter !! Comment tu fais pour être aussi bête ?! »

-« Je ne fais rien…Je suis né ainsi ! » répliqua Crabbe d'une voix qui se voulait spirituelle…

-« De toute manière si ça peut te rassurer Draco ne voit qu'une seule personne ces temps ci…Et il s'agit du Survivant zébré ! Remarque…Il est plutôt sexy pour un Gryffondor anémié… »lança Goyle d'une voix détachée

-« Espèce de pervers ! Heureusement que Draco n'est pas comme ça lui ! » cracha Parkinson avec une moue dégoûtée

-« Si tu le dis…En tout cas je peux te dire que ton Dray chéri aime prendre des douches… Et ça s'entend !» balança Goyle avant de monter à son dortoir, un sourire ironique aux lèvres…

                      *******************************************************************

Dans une salle vide du quatrième étage…

-« C'est là Ron ! Allez entre ! »

-« J'arrive, j'arrive…t'énerves pas ! T'as pris la musique au moins ? »

-« Mais oui ! Pour qui tu me prends ?! Et en plus c'est la même chanson qu'eux… La version originale bien sûr ! Nous n'allons pas chanter, juste danser et essayer de te faire passer un message universel…Allez ! En piste !»

-« Ok ! Mais je réitère mon avertissement Mione : je ne suis pas Harry, ni Malfoy ! Et…Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?! »

Hermione avait activé la musique et commençait à se trémousser d'une manière extrêmement sensuelle, ondulant des hanches et faisant des œillades langoureuses à un Ronald Weasley complètement interloqué !

-« Je danse Ronny ! Je danse ! Et tu devrais en faire autant ! Voilà !! Laisse faire ton corps…Il parle pour toi ! Regarde moi…Dans les yeux ! Et bouge ! C'est bien !!! »

En effet Ron se mettait à onduler…Tout d'abord ses gestes furent hésitants et assez raides puis très vite sa sensualité prit le dessus ! A l'aide de flip il se rapprocha d'Hermione et une fois tout près d'elle planta ses yeux dans les siens et la saisit par la taille…

-« Ronnyyy !!! » cria Mione avant d'être soulevé…Elle entoura de ses jambes la taille de Ron d'un geste instinctif puis elle croisa les talons afin de s'assurer une prise ! Bien lui en prit car Ron la lâcha et elle dut se coller à lui à la force de ses jambes et de ses abdominaux ! Pendant ce temps là Ron levait les mains au-dessus de sa tête, poings fermés et dansait…Néanmoins il avait conscience du corps chaud d'Hermione collé contre son ventre et son bassin…Et cela se fit sentir…

« Merlin…C'est pas vrai !! Mione est mon amie ! Je ne dois pas ressentir CA pour elle…En tout cas elle ne devrait pas le savoir !Merlin !! Mais que fait-elle ?! Pourquoi ondule t'elle des fesses comme ça ?!! Nannn…Mmhhh c'est trop bon ! »

_-_« "Finite Musica'' ! » ordonna Hermione en se dégageant, comme à regret, de Ron, qui s'empressa de mettre une distance respectable entre leurs deux corps !

_« Heureusement que ma chemise est longue !!Avec un peu de chance elle ne se sera rendu compte de rien… »_

-« T'as compris maintenant ce qui c'est passé pour Harry et Malfoy ?! »

-« Je ne vois pas le rapport entre notre danse et celle d'Harry avec l'autre fouine ! »nia Ron avec l'énergie du désespoir

-« Tu ne vois pas ?!!! Le rapport comme tu dis c'est cette réaction typiquement masculine qui se manifeste quand l'excitation vous gagne…Tu veux un dessin ou t'as compris là ?! Sinon relève ta chemise…J'suis sûre que c'est encore visible ! »

-« Tu…Mais…. Attends Mione !! »cria Ron alors que Hermione franchissait la porte…

-« Quoi ? » demanda t'elle d'un ton brusque en se retournant à demi

-« C'est vrai que j'était excité et d'ailleurs je le suis encore…Quoi ?!! J'ai dit ça à voix haute ?!!Merlin ! Naann je ne rougis pas ! Mais ne changeons pas de sujet ! Une excitation…Harry ?! Pour Malfoy ?!!! Je ne peux le croire !!! C'est….Berk !!!!!! »

-« Dommage pour toi Ronny ! » 

Et sur ces paroles elle sortit…

« Je ne comprends vraiment rien ! Elles sont compliquées les filles ! Puis comment Harry aurait il pu avoir une érection pour….l'autre ! C'est qu'une fouine vicieuse et repoussante ! Puis c'est un gars !!!Naann argument pourri…! Harry peut être gay c'est pas le souci…mais pas éprouver de l'attirance pour ce déchet de la génétique…. Bon faut que je rattrape Mione ! Elle m'a appelé Ronny plusieurs fois et maintenant elle sait qu'elle m'attire…Faut qu'on discute ! »

-« MIONE !!!! ATTENDS MOI !!! » s'écria le rouquin avant de s'élancer à sa poursuite…

                       ****************************************************************

Dans un cachot…

-« Aie !! Vous pourriez au moins être délicate ! Mais c'est trop vous demander c'est ça ?! Ou alors faire du mal aux autres est pour vous le seul moyen d'accéder à la jouissance ?! Et non ! Ne me dites pas que cette aiguille est plantée dans une cote flottante ! Je le sais !! Je le sent même…Heureusement que vous êtes censé m'avoir anesthésier ! Sinon je hurlerais et cracherais mon venin sans cesse….Vous êtes doué y'a pas à dire ! Aussi bonne que pour la divination… »maugréa ironiquement Severus un masque de souffrance déformant son visage anormalement vert…

-« Merci Sevy ! Vous me faites plaisir là…Mais je n'ai pas de mérite ! Mon troisième œil est en quelque sorte mon héritage et pour l'acuponcture…Faut croire que vous m'inspirez ! Votre dos est superbe ! Bien dessiné…Avec des muscle chaud et rond…Mhhh un bonheur à piquer…Et à caresser aussi…J'ai hâte de vous masser ! Et pour répondre à votre question plus qu'indiscrète sur mes mœurs sexuelles je ne peux que vous inciter à venir vérifier par vous-même… » ronronna Sybille en plantant une autre aiguille, à la base du cou cette fois ci

-« Aie !! Faites un effort ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de massage ?!! Vous croyez vraiment que je vais vous laisser me tripoter sans rien dire ?! Vous êtes malade ! Tous !! Et…Mais vous venez de me faire des avances ?!!!!

Salazar…protégez-moi !!!!! Aie !!!!! »

-« C'est bientôt fini…Et le meilleur reste à venir ! »

-« Hein ?!! Mais… ?! Enlevez immédiatement votre main pleine de doigts de là !! Naaannnnnn…. »sanglota Severus en tentant en vain de se dégager…

                 *************************************************************************

Dans une chambre "Vert et Argent''…

Draco, torse nu et serviette nonchalamment noué autour de la taille, était allongé sur son lit, les mains derrière la tête et les chevilles croisées. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa poitrine se soulevait de manière régulière…

-« Drake ?! Ouvre les yeux ! C'est moi…Blaise ! Avec Greg… »

-« Hummm ? Comment as tu su que je ne dormais pas ? Et que me voulez vous ?! On ne peut être tranquille nulle part dans ce château ?! »

-« Tu ne dormais pas car ta respiration était régulière certes mais un peu trop accentuée pour être naturelle…Et non en effet tu ne peux être tranquille nulle part !Même pas dans les douches… A moins d'utiliser ce qu'on t'apprends ici…C'est à dire la magie ! » répliqua Blaise Zambini en s'asseyant sur le lit près de Draco

-« Dans les douches ?!! Salazar…C'est pas vrai ?! Vous…Vous….Vous savez ! » bafouilla lamentablement le blond en se redressant 

-« En effet ! Nous savons quelle est la personne qui te fait le plus d'effet à l'heure actuelle…Et malgré nos différence d'opinion en matière sexuelle je dois reconnaître que t'as bon goût ! Potter est plutôt pas mal pour un mec ! »

-« Arrête !!!Je vais le tuer…C'est à cause de lui tout ça !! Je vais le tuer !! »

-« Ne tue pas Potter avant de l'avoir essayé ! Ce serait stupide… »

-« Pas Potter ! Dumbledore !! Et ce stupide vieux bout de tissus qui se croit intelligent…C'est sûr il a appartenu à un Gryffondor celui là ! mais t'as raison : je tuerais Potter aussi ! Pour le plaisir ! Jamais il ne m'humiliera ! »

-« On se calme tout de suite Drake ! Sinon j'appelle Pansy…et elle, elle va te calmer c'est sûr ! Tout d'abord tu ne vas pas tuer Dumby…Même Le Lord Noir n'y arrive pas ! Alors toi…Excuse moi mais t'es loin d'être à la hauteur ! Ensuite le choixpeau est sûrement plus intelligent que tu ne le penses…Et Ne tue pas Potter ! Il te manquerait ensuite…Ne nie pas ! Je t'ai entendu sous la douche !!! Il t'obsède…t'as envie de lui à en crever…Fonce mon gars !! »

Draco s'était levé et regardait par la fenêtre, tournant le dos à ses deux camarades…

« Il a raison ! Ca me fait mal de le reconnaître mais…j'ai envie de Potter ! De sa bouche…De ses mains sur moi…Mmhhhh…. »

-« Il a raison tu sais Drake ! Il faut que tu fonces ! Moques toi des autres…De toutes manières y'en a toujours qui trouveront un truc pour se foutre de toi ! Et je confirme que…Ben…Potter est super sexy !! Je me le ferais bien moi !! » avoua Grégory Goyle, les joues rouges en fixant la moquette verte de leur chambre

-« Tu…QUOI ????!!!!!! Ose seulement jeter un œil vicieux sur lui… » menaça le blond en se retournant d'un geste vif et s'approchant du Serpentard avec de la rage au fond des yeux…

-« Hmmm Possessif…J'avais raison tu vois Blaise ! Y'a pas que le sexe…On va devoir apprendre à apprécier le Survivant…Quelle déchéance ! Et…Juste comme ça Draco…Faut que tu fasses quelque chose là…J'suis pas choqué mais…Ta serviette tient toute seule… ! »

« Hein ?!! Oh….Nannn…. »

Draco se retourna et s'habilla le plus vite possible sous les rires goguenards de ses amis !

Ils quittèrent leur chambre et leur Salle Commune en évitant adroitement, grâce à Vincent qui argumentait sur son absence de ronflement sonore, Pansy

Une fois dehors ils se dirigèrent silencieusement vers le Lac, laissant le bruit du vent dans les arbres les guider…

Au bord du Lac leur conversation reprit comme si elle ne s'était jamais arrêté…

-« C'est vrai Drake…Il a des muscles superbes quand même…Allez ! Avoue-le !! Et je ne te parle même pas de ses petites fesses bien rondes…MMhhhh…T'es pas d'accord avec moi Drake ?! »demanda Grégory avec un sourire sur ses lèvres fines…

-« Ben…Bon ! Ok !! Il est bien fait…Et ces fesses sont…Wouah !! » commença Draco

-« Tout ça "Drake'' ?!! J'suis flatté…Mais les tiennes sont pas mal aussi… » répliqua Harry en sortant de l'ombre d'un arbre…

Draco regardait avec effroi le brun s'avançait vers eux_… « Il est trempé…Qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour être dans cet état là ?!!! On dirait qu'il a plongé tout habillé dans le lac…Greg doit être ravi…Ses pectoraux sont super bien dessiné et mis en valeur là…J'irais bien les toucher pour voir ce que ça fait…Mmhhh J'imagine ma langue sur son torse….Mmhhhh….Mais pourquoi il continue à s'avancer ?!! »_

                       ************************************************************

**Fin de ce chapitre…Ce fut laborieux !! Tout d'abord je vous prie de m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe mais mon correcteur vient de me lâcher ! Vive l'informatique !! **

**Je suis épuisée…ça fait 8h que je suis devant mon écran à taper ce chapitre et à répondre aux reviews…Mais j'adore ça !!**

**Merci d'être là et de me soutenir !**

En vitesse et avant que mon fournisseur d'accès internet ne me lâche encore une fois aujourd'hui…

**Chronique musicale** : La semaine dernière je vous ai mis des phrases issues d'une chanson que j'aime beaucoup…Il s'agissait d'un titre de Francis Cabrel ! Cet homme c'est un poète ! plein de tendresse…J'adore ce qu'il fait ! J'attends avec impatience son album au printemps ! Et le titre de la chanson c'est "Cent ans de plus''… A écouter ! C'est tellement vrai…Malheureusement ! Et je pense que Mione pourrait ré-utiliser ces phrases dans un prochain chapitre….

Là c'est vraiment fini pour ce chapitre ! Il est 21h47 et je n'ai pas mangé depuis mon petit déjeuner de ce matin …. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira ! En tout cas moi j'ai aimé l'écrire ! lol

**Prochain chapitre :…au plus tard le week-end prochain ! Promis ! **

**Le contenu ? Euh…Surprise !!!**

**Bisous à tous**


	12. chocolat et blocage

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle….**

**Résumé** : Pour renforcer, voire instaurer dans certains cas, l'amitié inter-maison, Dumbledore ressort le choixpeau…Harry et Draco vont faire les frais de cette idée farfelue…(ils ont l'air de se plaindre ?)

**Genre** : Romance/Humour (si j'en crois vos reviews !) Attention cette fic est strictement interdite à toute personne souffrant d'homophobie….

**Rating **: PG-13 puis peut être NC-17

**Disclaimer** : Comme je viens de le bosser pour mes révisions je peux vous assurer que je ne touche rien pour écrire cette fic…Car tout appartient à JKR sauf l'intrigue qui est issue de mon esprit plus que tordu….Ma seule rémunération est le plaisir que vous ressentez en la lisant (et vos reviews si gentilles que vous avez la gentillesse de m'envoyer) et tout cela n'est pas imposable !!!

**Avant toute chose…. **

Dans mon chapitre précédent j'ai eu recours à des titres…et j'ai omis de le signaler !! Honte à moi !! Je vais donc réparer cette erreur immédiatement…..

Pour Harry…vous vous souvenez ?

« … La vie parfois fait plouf… Plouf ! »

« Dans la vie jette-toi à l'eau

Quand il n'y a personne pour te pousser dans le dos

Parce que plouf ! Plouf ! La mort aussi fait…. »

Il s'agit d'un titre des Wriggles….Je sais !!! Il s'intitule Plouf ! Si vous avez la bonne idée d'écouter ce titre faite bien attention aux paroles….Il est tout bonnement génial !

Chez les Serpentard…

« …Pansy t'as avalé un moteur de relais… D'après tes compagnes de chambre tu produits des vibrations mesurables sur l'échelle de…Riche Terre ! »

Là il ne s'agit pas d'un simple recopiage de parole…mais je me suis inspirée d'une chanson de Lynda Lemay (naannn Caro ne frappe pas !! Nyny aussi retiens-toi !!!!) qui se nomme "Chéri, tu ronfles''

Perso j'adore ! Elle me fait délirer cette chanson….

Voilà pour mes oublis….

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Je voudrais, encore une fois je sais mais vraiment c'est sincère, vous remercier !! C'est grâce à vos encouragements que j'ose poursuivre cette fic. Un grand merci aussi à ceux et celles qui me lisent…Tout le monde n'aime pas laisser une review et je le comprends aisément et savoir que vous êtes là me comble ! 

**Nyny** : Coucou toi !! Tu t'es vraiment fait mal en lisant mon chapitre ? J'en suis désolée ma puce ! Merci pour ton petit mot et moi aussi je te fais de gros bisous…Ah ! avant que j'oublie : Harry t'embrasse et il me dit que lui c'est sans médicament ! lol  Bisous

**Lululle **: Pourquoi je me suis arrêter là ?!!! Ben…Par sadisme bien évidemment ! Pourquoi sinon ? Voilà la suite…Plein de bisous

**Lyly **: Merci pour ton petit mot bien gentil ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**DW** : Salut toi !! Tu veux savoir l'objet culte qui m'appartient ?! Je pense que la tasse de Thé me correspond pas mal, vu que j'en ai une collection de…52 avec celles qu'on m'a offerte pour Noël ! Et je te confirme qu'il y a des Wriggles partout…Devine ce que j'écoute en écrivant cette réponse… "Dis bonjour aux endives !''

Pourquoi cela surprend tout le monde que Ron se mette à bosser ?!! * regard faussement interloqué * T'inquiète Ronny…Moi je t'aime et je te vois comme tu es !! Naann on ne rigole pas s'il te plait !

J'en était sûre !! Harry manque de se noyer et tout ce qui t'intéresse c'est de voir son beau petit corps tout mouillé…avec Draco en plus !Quelle honte !! mdrrr  Ahh ! Cette jeunesse ! Elle ne vit que de vice….mdrrrr

J'ai du mal à écrire la suite de cette réponse tellement je me marre en relisant ta review…Et j'ai avalé un After Eight de travers ! C'est malin ça ! Comment t'as pu imaginer une seule seconde que j'allais mettre Goyle avec Harry ? C'est déjà bien assez dur de le faire fantasmer sur mon Harry…J'en frémis encore ! lol Et je ne te parle pas de Dray avec Pansy…Vite un autre After Eight ! Pour les côtes flottantes je viens de te l'expliquer sur msn…Et pour Sevy…En fait j'aime bien le faire souffrir ! mdr

Euhhh Dray vient de me confier qu'il t'aimait bien…Sinon ça fait longtemps qu'il t'aurait jeté un sort pour avoir oser le décoiffer ! Et petite remarque : moi aussi j'adore le Blaise que je décrit ! Voili Voilou…Fin de cette réponse à ta review qui m'a bien fait rire ! Merci à toi…Et j'espère que t'as bien nettoyé l'écran du pc après l'avoir embrassé !lol   Plein de bisous

**Emma** : Merci pour ta review si gentille ! J'suis heureuse de voir que ma fic te plait ! Et surtout mon dernier chapitre apparemment…lol Je te dirais bien que celui là est encore meilleur…mais en fait je n'en sais rien ! lol A toi de voir…. Bonne lecture et bisous

**Céline.s**: Salut toi !! Merci pour tes deux reviews ! Surtout que t'as pas l'air d'avoir le moral…Ca va mieux ? Tu sais tu peux m'envoyer un mail si tu veux discuter…Y'a pas de problème !

**Paradise1 **: Coucou toi !! Merci les Wriggles !!! Pourquoi je les remercie ? Ben…Ils m'ont permis de faire ta connaissance…Ils m'ont permis de chanter en lisant toutes tes reviews….pis ils me permettent de continuer à chanter en écrivant cette réponse !! Et en plus c'est ta préférée qui passe….Géraldine ! Bisous 

**Magali** : Hello !! Merci pour ton message…Je dois t'avouer qu'il m'a donné un peu plus mauvaise conscience…mais ce n'est pas de ta faute loin de là ! Je sais bien que je devrais songer plus à mes partiels…mais ça me fait du bien de faire autre chose de temps en temps et…Une promesse est une promesse pour moi ! mais promis j'y songe à mes exams…Je les veux !! En tout cas un grand merci de t'inquiéter pour moi et à bientôt ! Bisous

**Blaise le poussin masqué** : * lire cette réponse en y mettant un ton faussement indigné * Alors vous !!! Tout d'abord : Coucou vous !! Maintenant je peux me défouler….Vous savez ce que j'en fais de vos sourires faussement innocent ?!!! * fin du ton indigné *

J'ai mal…Je souffre !!!! Ma santé n'est importante que pour la suite de cette misérable fic…. * ton mélodramatique très théâtral *

Je reprend mon ton habituel… A vous d'imaginer ce que ça peut être !! Le chapitre dernier était bien un chapitre de concrétisation dans mon esprit…bravo ! Et en effet je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne voulais pas d'un Blaise manipulé… Surtout pas Crabbe et Goyle ! Naan en fait j'adore ce Blaise ! 

Je ne sais pas si ce chapitre peut s'intituler " chapitre où la précision devient réalité…'' mais la réalité intervient ! Et une chose en passant : moi j'aime bien vos titres ! Je les trouve originaux…

Plein de bisous

PS : je vais manger…Et merci de vous inquiéter pour ma santé ! Mais c'est vrai que j'ai tendance à ne plus voir le temps passé quand je suis devant mon écran…ce qui explique mes cernes ! lol

**Tolkiane **: Hello !! Tu sais qu'à cause de ta review je t'imagine en Goyle…Et c'est pas facile d'écrire une réponse en imaginant que c'est "un regard bovin'' qui va la lire…Surtout que la lumière de l'écran est censée éclairer le vide de ton crâne par les yeux…Ta review m'a bien fait rire ! Merci beaucoup ! Et maintenant tu peux regarder sur ton écran (mais pas en dessous de ton bureau… désolée !) la suite est là ! Bisous

**Jamian** : Coucou !! Quand tu dis "Ah bah ouais mais bon'' je réponds quasi instinctivement "Et ben va sous les ponts !'' C'est ma réplique préférée dans ce titre…lol Mais comme je suis d'humeur gentille aujourd'hui je vais te conseiller de rester au chaud…car il fait froid chez moi ! Pis y'a un avis de tempête…Vive la grande couronne de Paris ! Et si tu restes chez toi tu pourras lire la suite…Avant que ta patience ne s'effrite trop ! lol

Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur avec Harry…Nann en fait je suis très fière ! C'est mon sadisme qui ressort !

Euh…juste comme ça…La tasse de sake…moi ça m'a fait penser à un titre de Tryo…"Désolé pour hier soir''…Et comme j'adore ce titre…Merci !! Même si ça n'a aucun rapport…

Plein de bisous

PS : pour le fanart…je suis très flattée et t'en remercie d'avance, ne serais ce que d'y avoir songé…Voilà je ne sais plus quoi dire ! Et c'est plutôt rare…N'importn'awak…

**Allie **: Merci pour ta review !! Pour la réaction d'Harry…c'est juste en dessous ! Bisous

**Zeynel** : Merci pour ton message ! En effet Harry fait de l'effet à Draco…mais je crois que c'est réciproque ! Et pour mon Ronny…Il est pas neuneu…C'est un incompris ! lol Bisous

**Ivrian** : Salut toi !! Que la honte s'abatte sur toi…. * avec un ton très grandiloquent *…Mais tu sais c'est pas grave que tu ne m'ais jamais reviewé ! Si tu savais le nombre de review que j'oublie de faire… Bien sûr j'apprécie de recevoir une review de ta part surtout une comme ça…Elle m'a fait rougir ! Pour te dire…Mais juste un conseil…Les nouilles c'est pas le top pour une flagellation…Ou alors prend des spaghetti !

Et en effet je suis sans pitié…Mais tu sais quoi ? J'adore ça !!! lol Voilà la suite et j'espère que ta faim ne sera pas comblée…(ben oui j'ai envie de te garder comme lectrice et comme éventuelle revieweuse ! lol) Bisous

**Athanéa Darkshadow**: Coucou !! Qui a osé dire que tu faisais des fins sadique ?!! Et ben…Moi je crois !! Et je confirme : tes fins sont sadiques !! Oui madame !! Mais c'est pour cela que j'aime tes fics (en partie !) Bisous et merci pour ta review !

**Shenna **: Salut !! Tu trouves que je suis trop radicale avec Mione ? C'est possible…Mais en fait je me contente de lui prêter un peu de mon caractère…Très incisive ! Et pour le reste j'ai juste accentué ses traits de caractère…C'est ce que tu entendais par "radicale'' ? Et pour ton amie…Je sais que je fais souffrir Sevy…Mais je l'adore ! Donc il ne va pas souffrir trop…Ou alors pas beaucoup…En fait je ne sais pas ! Ca dépendra de mon humeur…lol

**Myo-sotises** : Tu mords vraiment ?! * ton apeuré * Si je te donne la suite tu me laisse la vie sauve ? Oui ? Voilà !! Merci pour ton message ! Bisous

**Angelk1990 **: Coucou toi !! Tu cauchemardes de ma fic ?!! Comment je dois le prendre ça ? Lisons la suite de ta review…Oh ! Je comprends mieux…Bon c'est un super compliment en fait ! Merci !! Pour la feuille de vigne…c'est sûrement un fantasme qui ressort…Mais sur Crabbe et Goyle…Brrrr Heureusement t'as évité le pire….Par contre je crains pour ton pauvre petit bureau moi ! Avec tous les BOUM que tu lui fais subir…En tout cas il est d'excellente qualité ! Pour te prouver quand même que j'ai un bon fond…Si, si !! Je peux le faire ! J'ai entendu ta prière et non je ne compte pas faire un Sybille/Sevy ! Surtout que je rêve de ma fic…et je n'ai pas envie de cauchemarder…Ou pire de déprimer ! Moi aussi je vois bien Sevy avec Sirius…Rassurée ? 

Tu veux être la serviette de Draco ? Si tu veux…Mais bon il ne la garde pas très longtemps…Même si à la fin elle tient toute seule ! Et pour moi aussi ça a été un choc de décrire des Serpentards compréhensifs et intelligents ! lol Sauf Blaise…Lui je l'aime bien ! 

Boum !! Là c'est moi…Plus ça va plus tu aimes ma fic ?!! Merci !!! C'est un super compliment ! Boum ! j'en reviens pas… Bisous

**La magicienne d'Oz**: Hello !! Mais si je suis plus gentille avec Ronny…Surtout que c'est mon personnage préféré en dehors du couple Harry/Draco…J'adore sa bouille ! Et ben…Je vois que tu te poses plein de questions…Ce chapitre va répondre à quelques-unes unes de tes questions je le crains ! Et oui je le crains car si tu n'as plus de questions…Tu n'as plus de raison de suivre ma modeste fic ! Snif !! J'aurais du relire ta review avant de faire mon chapitre ! mdrr Naann Je ne pense pas un mot de ce que je viens d'écrire ! Par contre j'adore le fait que les lecteurs s'interrogent… Bisous et merci pour ta review

**Saael' **: Coucou toi !! Tu notes que j'ai utilisé ton surnom tronqué….Moi aussi j'adore Blaise…Et les autres aussi mais j'ai une 'tite préférence pour Blaise ! (C'est peut être pour cela que je l'ai décrit comme hétéro…) Merci pour ton message et j'espère que tes soucis d'ordi vont vite se résoudre ! Plein de bisous que pour le plaisir de t'en faire ! lol

**Caro** : Coucou ma grande !!! En rentrant chez moi j'ai vu que t'avais essayé de me joindre via msn….Je suis dégoûtée de t'avoir raté ! Je mangeais la galette des rois avec des amis en discutant de notre prochain grand voyage ensemble : Le Québec en juillet 2 005 !! J'ai hâte !! Même si c'est dans plus d'un an….Quand je lis ta review j'en sais plus où me mettre ! T'es trop gentille (je vais briser ta réputation de Terreur là…)

T'aimes l'eau froide ?!!! Brrr…Moi qui suis super frileuse tu viens de me donner un frisson…Et ce n'était pas un frisson de plaisir tu peux me croire !

Pour "Sevychoutoutsexymimi''…Je le mets avec qui je veux ! Et puis c'est de ta faute…Je t'avais dit que je me vengerais…mais bon je crois qu'avec toi je suis trop gentille…Tu comprendras en lisant…

Je trouve que Draco est bien entouré…lol Si on oublie Pansy bien sûr !

Plein de bisous et à très bientôt !

PS de Draco : Bisous ! Je t'adore !!

PS de Sevy : Je t'attends toujours….Le bisous ne sera donné qu'une fois que tu m'auras sauvé !

PS de Mione : J'y vais !

PS de Ron : J'ai rien à te dire….

PS de Harry : On fait trempette quand tu veux…Bisous

                       ************************************************************

Chocolat et blocage 

_« …Pourquoi est ce qu'il continue d'avancer ?!! »_ songea à nouveau Draco, de plus en plus paniqué….Il voulu chercher un soutien du coté de Greg et Blaise mais il vit ses deux amis ,_« Des amis ça ?!! Tu parles…. »_, reculer discrètement en lui faisant, _« non mais je rêve !! »_, un clin d'œil et un signe de la main !! _« Ils croient quoi ?!! Que brusquement on va tomber dans les bras l'un de l'autre et se faire notre coming out ?!! C'est pas un feuilleton moldu là ! C'est ma vie bon sang !!! Et Harr…Potter ! Et Potter qui n'arrête pas d'avancer lentement vers moi avec une lueur bizarre au fond des yeux…Brrr…Mince ! Il me fait frissonner le con ! Alors que c'est lui qui devrait avoir froid…Il est vraiment trempé ! Son T.Shirt est presque indécent… et je ne parle même pas de son pantalon qui moule agréablement son….Dray !!! Lève les yeux ! Ses yeux…c'est….on dirait qu'il veut me dévorer…sans doute un effet de la fièvre qu'il doit couver…mais…ça me fait quelque chose…. »_

Harry avait conscience des gouttes d'eau qui lui dégoulinait le long du visage, dans le dos et sur les jambes…mais il n'en avait cure ! Tout ce qu'il voyait c'était Draco…Draco avec ses joues légèrement empourprés et son regard qui vacillait quand il le déshabillait du regard… _« Draco qui venait d'avouer qu'il aimait mes fesses !! Tout n'est pas perdu en fait…J'ai peut être une chance… » _Harry continua d'avancer plus lentement que jamais en fixant Draco d'un regard brûlant d'affamé…Une fois arriver tout près de Draco il constater que celui-ci s'était reculé le plus possible et que maintenant il était acculé au tronc d'un chêne séculaire… Harry mis ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Draco et clouant son regard émeraude dans celui couleur océan déchaîné du Serpentard il répéta…

-« Ainsi mes fesses sont…Comment t'as dit déjà ? Ah oui ! Mes fesses sont "Wouah'' ? Je te remercie pour ce compliment mais d'après moi on ne peut estimer les fesses des gens qu'en les palpant…Mais je t'en prie ne te gêne pas pour moi… »

Draco était tétanisé…Il voyait le regard du Gryffondor luire de manière enivrante, il voyait sa bouche remuer et sentait son souffle sur son visage mais il n'entendait rien…Tout était confus…Les lèvres du brun remuèrent…Elles s'ouvraient et se refermaient à un rythme plus ou moins régulier…De temps en temps Draco voyait le bout de sa langue rose qui pointait contre ses dents….

« Sa bouche….Pourquoi elle s'ouvre comme ça…Mmmm sa langue….J'ai ma langue qui me démange ! Pourquoi ???J'en peux plus….Maman aide-moi…Salazar !!! Mais…Que….Qu'est ce qu'il fait ?!! Pourquoi il prends ma main ?!!Salazar…On dirait un fichu de livre à l'eau de rose ….Nann je rectifie….Dans un livre jamais il ne prendrait ma main pour la mettre sur ses fesses….Ces fesses !!!! Mais….Whouahhhh !!! Elles sont bien mieux que ce que j'aurais pu imaginer…Fermes….Moelleuses…Rondes….Mhhhh !!!!Dommage que son jean mouillé soit là….Mais qu'est ce que je dit moi !!! Ca ne va pas mais alors pas du tout !!! Dray ! On se reprends !! Naannn…..Peux pas…..»

Harry avait fermé les yeux pour se concentrer sur la sensation des mains de Draco sur son postérieur…

« C'est…Whouahhhh !!! Tout bonnement incroyable…Hmmm Ces mains….Si chaude…On dirait qu'elles sont faites pour mes fesses…. » La bouche ouverte sur un gémissement muet Harry laissait le plaisir l'envahir à la manière d'un raz de marée…Violent et emportant tout sur son passage….

« Mmmmm….Ahhhhhhhhh !!! Plus…..Ouiiiiiii. !!!!!…..Naannnn…..Merlin….Je…..Ahhhhhh…………. »

Le plaisir devenait presque douloureux pour Harry…La bosse qui s'était formée dans son jean, rendu plus étroit par l'eau du lac, le lançait et menaçait d'exploser…Les mains qu'il maintenait près du visage de Draco se crispèrent sur l'écorce de l'arbre et le gémissement muet qu'il avait sur les lèvres décida finalement de se faire entendre…

-« Ahhhhh…Oui…..Encore !! »

« Hein ?!!! Mais qu'est ce qu'il dit ?!!! Et Salazar !!! Mais qu'est ce que je fait ????Mes mains ? Où sont mes mains ?!!! Naannnn c'est pas vrai…. » L'horreur remplaça le plaisir dans les yeux de Draco….La réalité reprenait ses droits… 

Avec un gémissement il se glissa sous les bras du brun et s'enfuit en courant….

« Hein ?!! Quoi… ? » Le souffle court Harry reprenait lentement conscience du monde qui l'entourait…. « Nannn !!! Il s'est enfui ?!! Mais pourquoi ?C'est pas vrai !!!!! »

Le cœur battant toujours à un rythme effréné, les pupilles encore un peu dilatées, Harry se força à décrocher ses mains du troncs, les jointures étaient blanches et sous les ongles se trouvaient des petits morceaux de bois…Finalement il décida de reposer ses mains sur le chêne…La frustration se faisait sentir et il se cogna la tête contre l'écorce… « Pourquoi ? Pourquoi bon sang ?!! » Boum ! Boum ! Boum…

                       ***********************************************************************

Dans un couloir….

-« MIONE !!! Attends moi !! MIONE !!! » hurla Ron à la poursuite d'Hermione

Cette dernière courrait et faisait comme si elle n'entendait pas les hurlements du rouquin, chose difficile en soi si on considère que le vieux bonhomme sourd qui habitait un des portraits du couloir venait de marmonner « Hein ?!! Qui murmure ?!! »

 Ron la rattrapa en lui attrapant le bras…

-« Mione !!! Ca fait je ne sais combien de temps que je te hurle dessus pour que tu t'arrêtes…. » lui dit-il à peine essoufflé alors que la brunette peinait à récupérer son souffle…

-« Sans blague ?! Je le sais Ron…Mais il ne t'es pas venu à l'esprit que je ne voulais m'arrêter…Que je ne voulais pas te parler ? » répliqua Hermione, les joues rouges et le regard obstinément fixé sur le sol…. 

-« Bien sûr que si ça m'est venu à l'esprit !! Je commence à en avoir plein le dos qu'on me prenne pour le demeuré de service ! »explosa Ron, plus rouge que jamais 

-« Mais….Je ne te prends pas pour le "demeuré de service'' comme tu dis…Et les autres non plus… »

-« Ben tient !! Et tu fais quoi là ?! A me parler comme ça ? »

-« Je fais quoi ?!!! Je me le demande aussi, figures toi !! J'ai des choses bien plus intéressantes à faire que de soigner ton ego hypotrophié ! Je dois aller à … »

-« A la bibliothèque !! Je sais !!! A croire que tu préfère la compagnie de vieux livres poussiéreux à la notre !! Et mon ego n'est pas hyper…hypo….hypotruc ! »

-« Hypotrophié  est le contraire d'hypertrophié…Et ce terme s'applique complètement à toi ! Bien sûr t'as cinq frères  qui ont fait plein de choses et qui se sont distingués de quelques manière que ce soit…Mais tu vaux autant qu'eux ! Si ce n'est plus !! J'en ai marre de t'entendre toujours te dénigrer !! Et je ne préfère pas la compagnie des livres à la votre !! »

-« N'empêche que là tu fuyais…. »

-« C'est exactement ça !! Je fuyais ! J'ai pas envie de te parler de ta réaction… »

-« Laquelle ? » demanda malicieusement Ron

-«Arggggg !!!!! »fulmina Hermione en trépignant sur place, ses yeux lançant des éclairs et ses joues s'empourprant à une vitesse incroyable

Ron, lui, était plus calme…Ses joues reprenaient une couleur ordinaire et dans ses yeux luisaient quelque chose d'inhabituel…. « Elle est gênée….Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi ! Ca me plait ! »

                        **************************************************************

Dans un cachot…

-« Naannnnn…. » implora Severus Rogue en essayant en vain de se dégager….

La main de Sybille s'aventurait bien bas …Trop bas pour justifier un massage dorsal…Dans la tête de Severus la rage cohabitait avec la honte et, il fallait bien l'avouer, la peur !

« Pourquoi Salazar ?!!! Pourquoi moi ?!! Et surtout pourquoi elle ?!!Albus, vieux débris complètement frappé, vous allez me le payer !! Oh oui !! Sur la tête de ….de….Sur sa tête vous allez me le payer ! Si j'arrive à m'en sortir vivant… »

-« Espèce de vieille folle frustrée !!! Arrêter tout de suite !! En plus vous devez savoir que je n'aime pas les femmes….Et, sans vouloir vous vexer, vous êtes sans doute la dernière qui arrivera à me faire changer de bord….Donc LACHEZ MOI !!!!!!!! » Severus avait hurlé ses derniers mots de toute sa force…

Sybille Trelawney, voyante de son état, le lâcha….

-« Vous êtes….Gay ?!!! » elle insista avec incrédulité sur le dernier mot

-« Bien sûr que oui !! Tout le monde le sait ici !! Même les élèves j'en suis sûr !! Et vous vous l'ignoriez !!! Pfff !!Au lieu d'ouvrir votre troisième œil, qui doit souffrir de la cataracte, vous feriez mieux d'ouvrir les deux autres !! Et votre esprit par la même occasion !!! Et maintenant lâchez moi !!! »

Sybille, encore sous le choc de la nouvelle, libéra Severus qui se rua à l'autre bout de la pièce . Il se retourna pour lui faire face, la rage déformant ses traits….

-« Vous….. » commença Severus

                    ******************************************************************

Dans le château….

-« Tu crois qu'on a eu raison d'abandonner Drake comme ça ? Il nous a jeté un regard qui tue…. » s'inquiéta Greg

-« Hmmm je pense qu'on a eu raison…mais je doute que Drake pense la même chose ! A mon avis…Ca va chauffer pour nous ! »

-« 'Tain ! Ca me retombe toujours sur le coin de la gueule quand je fais quelque chose par gentillesse ! »

-« Mouais t'as raison ! Mais là c'est pour la bonne cause….Et puis…Tout sauf Pansy !! Le pauvre…il mérite mieux que ça… »

-« BLAISE !!! GREGORY !!! Ca fait deux heures que je vous cherche partout…. » hurla le "ça'' en personne

-« Il ne lui est pas venue à l'esprit qu'on ne voulait pas la voir…. » murmura Blaise à l'oreille de Greg

-« Oh ! Putain non !!! » s'exclama Greg, autant par rapport à la remarque de Blaise que par la vue d'une Pansy, toute vêtue de rose…

-« Enfin je vous trouve !! Où étiez vous passé ? Et Dray ?? Je le cherche partout et je ne le trouve pas !! J'aurais aimé avoir son avis sur ma nouvelle tenue…Je l'ai acheté exprès pour lui !! Comment vous trouvez ? C'est pas trop….Serpentard ? J'ai envie de changer… » minauda t'elle

 _« Trop Serpentard ? !!! Elle rêve tout debout elle !! On dirait une montagne de guimauve bien dégueu…Et ces fanfreluches…Ca l'arrangent pas du tout !! Naann une chose est sûre ! Le rose ne lui va pas du tout…Ca fait trop….Trop fille ! »_ songea Blaise

_« Et après c'est moi qu'on traite de décérébré… Il faut qu'elle ait subi une lobotomie pour oser penser qu'elle pourra être belle la dedans… déjà que normalement elle est pas top…Là…Berk !!! Je crois que je vais vomir ! » _pensa Greg, tout aussi gentiment que Blaise…

-« Tu es superbe !!! » s'exclamèrent-ils en chœur, affichant sur leurs visages le sourire que tout homme adresse à une femme qui parlent chiffon pour qu'elle les laisse tranquille…C'est-à-dire un sourire bien hypocrite ! Et ça marcha…Au moins en partie…

-« C'est vrai ?! Merci !!! Bon…Vous n'avez pas vu Dray ? Je meurs d'envie de le voir…. »

-« Si tu pouvais mourir tout court… » marmonna Greg…

-« Pardon ? Tu peux répéter…J'ai pas entendu ! »

-« Il a dit : il est peut être dans la Tour !! Drake y va souvent pour être seul… » rattrapa Blaise

-« Ah ! Hé bien ! Allons y !! » ordonna Parkinson

                             ***************************************************************

Dans LA salle….

Draco regardait par la fenêtre, sans pourtant voir à travers…Son front collé à la vitre fraîche, il tentait de retenir ses larmes….

« Que m'arrive t'il ?!! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ? Et surtout pourquoi j'y ai pris autant de plaisir ?! Passons le fait que ce soit un mec…Après tout je n'ai jamais été attiré par une fille auparavant…Naann là c'est Potter !! Le garçon qui a survécu ! Mon ennemi préféré !! Mais y'a pas que ça…Même si je reconnais être attiré par…Lui ! Je n'aurais jamais du lui montrer…Pas à ce point là ! J'ai complètement perdu le contrôle…J'suis foutu ! J'ai perdu le contrôle…Il sait…. »

Les larmes ont gagnées…Elles commencèrent à couler le long de la joue satinée de Draco, alors que ce dernier se tapait doucement la tête contre la vitre…Boum ! Boum !

                         ***************************************************************

Dans le parc…

-« Pourquoi il est parti comme ça ce con ?!! J'comprendrais jamais rien à un Malfoy… » bougonna Harry, la frustration et l'incompréhension se mélangeant dans son intonation …

Il commença à avancer vers le château, en donnant des coups de pied dans tout ce qui pouvaient en recevoir….

-« Pourquoi ?!! POURQUOI ?????? » cria t'il en regardant le ciel comme si celui ci pouvait lui répondre….

                              ****************************************************************

**Fin de ce chapitre**….

Ouffff !!!!!! Je sais que je suis en retard…mais je fais ce que je peux et en ce moment je peux peu…Mes exams approchent à grands pas et je n'ai jamais été aussi peu prête pour les passer….Mais bon c'est pas la question !!

Pour ceux que ça intéresse…Mon premier partiel est demain…Droit pénal des affaires….et brusquement j'ai un petit peu peur…

Bon comme je viens de vous le dire…J'ai été prise par le temps et surtout par mes révisions…Ce qui explique que ce chapitre soit un peu plus court que les autres ! Ne m'en veuillez pas !! J'essaierasi de faire mieux la semaine prochaine ! Promis !! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira quand même…

Dans ce chapitre je n'ai pas fait de références directes aux wriggles….Qui a dit "Pour une fois'' ? 

Mais quand même les Wriggles ne sont pas absent de ce chapitre…Il faut juste les chercher un peu plus ! Avis aux amateurs…

****

**Chronique musicale**: 

Une fois n'est pas coutume…Aucun artiste !!. Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai plus à vous présenter…C'est juste que je suis trop crevée pour trouver les bons mots. Vous savez les mots qui feront que vous irez découvrir l'artiste !! 

**Par contre** j'ai une question pour vous !!! Je recherche depuis pas mal de temps le chanteur ou groupe qui interprète "Sauvez mon âme !'' Il me semble que c'est une chanson canadienne mais je n'en suis pas sûre…Donc si vous en savez un peu plus que moi…Faites le moi savoir sioupléééééé !! Merci beaucoup d'avance !

**Prochain chapitre** : Honnêtement je ne peux pas vous garantir de date…Et j'en suis désolée ! Je pense qu'il arrivera après mes partiels donc le 21 ou le 22…(en même temps c'est dans un peu plus d'une semaine seulement…)

Le contenu ? Un retour au chocolat…et surprise !

Bisous à tous et à bientôt,

Célinette


	13. doutes et avancées

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle….**

**Résumé** : Pour renforcer, voire instaurer dans certains cas, l'amitié inter-maison, Dumbledore ressort le choixpeau…Harry et Draco vont faire les frais de cette idée farfelue…(ils ont l'air de se plaindre ?)

**Genre** : Romance, slash (avis aux homophobes : cette fic n'est pas pour vous !) avec un brin d'humour (c'est vous qui le dites !!)

**Rating **: PG-13 puis peut être NC-17….

**Avant toute chose** :

Merci de vos petits mots d'encouragement qui m'ont fait plaisir et m'ont aidé à tenir le coup tout au long de cette semaine de partiel !Elle s'est terminé mercredi à 16h…et j'ai juste pris le temps de m'acheter une paire de chaussure (c'est la folie dépensière post examen…) et de me préparer un thé et me voilà à l'assaut de ce chapitre ! Certains d'entre vous ont eu l'immense chance (hum !!) de recevoir de ma part des reviews beaucoup plus déjantées que d'ordinaire…Je les en remercie car ils m'ont servi d'exutoire…

            Merci à DW qui m'a offert un deuxième dessin de Trelawney ce coup ci ! Ces deux cadeaux sont à l'adresse suivante : *  groups.msn.com  */ * Quandlechoixpeau * Vous rajouter http : // devant et vous supprimez les espaces et *…et normalement vous devriez y être…Sinon l'adresse sera dans mon profil !!

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Dans mon dernier chapitre j'ai glissé quelques petites allusions aux Wriggles….Certains ont relevé le défi et je les remercie : merci Paradise1, DW, Xaebhal et Jamian ! Un seul à trouver les deux clins d'œil conscient aux Wriggles : félicitation Jamian !! "Pourquoi'' et "Oh putain non !'' Je parle de clins d'œil conscient car DW a trouvé une référence inconsciente…Ca devait me travailler à mon insu ! "N'importn'awak'' (à associer au comportement de Draco….)

Merci aussi à Caro, Nyny et elfe pour m'avoir trouvé le chanteur que je recherchais :Luc de la Rochelière…Ca m'a fait du bien de réentendre ce titre ! Il m'évoque plein de souvenirs !

**Caro :** Coucou ma grande !! Heureuse de te voir toujours là ! J'espère qu'on pourra se voir lors de mes futures vacances au Québec !! Mes 1ères vraies vacances depuis 9 ans….J'en rêve déjà…mais bon c'est dans 1an1/2…

Tu trouves la réaction de Draco surprenante ?! Je m'en serais doutée…mais je t'avais prévenu !! J'ai mis beaucoup de moi en Draco pour cette scène là…Et j'aurais tendance à prendre peur assez vite dans cette situation là (Ben oui ! J'ai horreur que mes sentiments prennent le dessus !)…Par contre aucun risque que je pleure ! Ca ne m'est pas arrivé depuis le 2oct 1990… lol Moi aussi j'aime bien Greg et Blaise dans ma fic…Et Blaise m'est réservé !! moi je te dirais bien vive les Serpentards aussi ! Même si je suis à Gryffondor sur MP…N'empêche que lors de différents tests ils ne savaient pas trop où me mettre…mais en ce moment je me sent plus Serpentard que Poufsouffle par exemple ! Plein de bisous !! * repousse Harry, Draco, Sevy, Mione , Ron et Blaise* Naann vous ne lui parlerez pas ce soir !

**Lyly** : Merci beaucoup de ta review ! Voilà la suite…Bisous

**DW** : Coucou toi !! Comme tu le sais je viens de me préparer une tasse de thé…et j'ai pris une de mes tasses favorites en pensant à toi ! Et en plus c'est une de mes plus grandes (75cl)…Quand j'ai lu ta review…J'ai explosé de rire !! Ce qui est dommage c'est qu'il était 1h30 du mat' et que j'était censé réviser…Mais je t'imagine avec une tasse sur un coussin et ton mouchoir de soie ! Elle est comment la tasse que tu m'a dédiée ?En tout cas elle m'a aidé à garder le moral pendant ces examens ! et pour tout ça : MERCI !!!!

Euh…tu sais qu'il n'y a pas eu de baiser ?! Pas encore…Oui tu le sais….C'est écrit plus bas dans ta 1ère review ! lol T'as eu des signatures pour ta pétition ? Et ta manif a marché ? mdrr Je t'imagine militant avec une pancarte :" Draco ! Laisse toi faire ! Nous on en a plein le dos !'' Heureusement que tu ne te moques pas de Ron !! Sinon mon ton de vieille dame aurait refais son apparition….Pauvre Ronny !! J'ai eu pitié de vous : j'ai libéré Sevy…Mais j'avoue que ça devenait dur de le voir torturer par Sybille ! Pour le thé…T'as le choix !! Mais mes préférés sont "mélange d'hiver'' et "Martinique''…Euh…je m'excuse humblement…Je n'ai pas fait attention au fait que je puisse heurter les âmes sensibles…J'espère qu'aucun suicide n'est à déplorer…

Mais…T'es la seule à comprendre Draco !! (Avec moi quand même…mais je ne compte pas !) C'est sûrement pour ça qu'il t'apprécie tant ! 

Pour ta 2ème review…Je pense que t'as raison en fait ! N'importn'awak devait me travailler ! Pis comme c'est un de mes chants préférés…Je ne te dis pas merde pour tes contrôle car ils sont passés…mais le cœur y était ! 

Plein de bisous

**Céline.s**: Coucou toi !! Ne le dit pas si fort…Tu brises ma réputation de méchante…lol J'suis contente que ça aille mieux ! Moi aussi j'aime quand Harry prends les devants…Ca change un peu ! Par contre je vais te décevoir…Car ils ne se sautent pas dessus dans ce chapitre (et là je te parle de Harry/Dray et de Mione/Ron…) Et ne t'inquiète pas pour leurs tête c'est du solide ! lol Euh…Je ne suis pas tout à fait d'accord avec ton slogan de fin de review ! Pas de gosse ok ! mais pas d'amour et pas de sexe…C'est dur !! Comment tu veux qu'on tienne ?! Bisous

**Magali** : Coucou !! Merci pour tes encouragements ! J'avoue que je me sens nettement mieux maintenant que c'est fini…J'suis contente de savoir que tu apprécie ma fic ! Ca remonte le moral et surtout ça me rassure ! Voilà la suite !! Bisous

**Athanéa** : Coucou !! Merci de ta review !! Ca il fallait que je te le dise avant d'oublier !! Je te traumatise ? * moue boudeuse et regard faussement innocent * Mais non… Mais c'est qui cette Réléna ?! Ca vient de Gundam Wing aussi ? Faut vraiment que je me trouve ce manga !! A la FNAC ils sont en rupture de stock…

T'adore trop ?!! * yeux émerveillés * Ben…euh….Merci !! Ca me touche beaucoup ! Bisous tout plein

**Allie **: Salut !! Merci de ta review ! Elle me fait super plaisir…Et j'aime l'idée d'avoir des lecteurs avec moi ! Toi aussi t'as remarqué qu'ils étaient tous frustrés ?!! J'adore cette frustration….Bisous

**Nyny** : Salut toi !! Ca va toujours pas mieux ?! Harry s'excuse de t'avoir fais mal…Il se propose pour un massage ! Draco est d'humeur généreuse ce soir…Il dit que tu peux garder la photo et que si tu veux il peut te la dédicacer…Et pour le calin…Quand tu veux mais Harry insiste pour être là et vous surveiller !! Plein de bisous

**Saael'** : Coucou toi ! Ca va mieux ? En tout cas je peux te dire que t'as du me refiler ta crève car je sors d'une espèce de grippe vicieuse…En plein pendant mes partiels ! Pour le rose…Moi non plus je ne suis pas une fan ! Même si j'en porte de temps en temps ! Pas le peine de tuer Pansy…Ou alors pas tout de suite !! Elle peut encore nous servir ! Puis c'est dommage de risquer 20ans de prison pour elle, non ? Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Kaorulabelle **: Hé ! Plus la peine de pleurer…La voilà la suite ! lol Merci pour ton message ! Bisous

**Elfe ou petite elfe**: Salut ! Merci pour Luc de la Rochelière ! Pour le groupe "Mes aïeux'' je note et je vais jeter un coup d'œil ! Maintenant que mes partiels sont terminés j'ai le temps de découvrir des groupes ! Pour la réaction de Draco…Ben oui c'est pas le fun mais pour moi c'était plus réaliste ! On a tous nos craintes en nous qui ne demandent qu'à ressurgir…Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Angelk1990** :Hello !!T'es sûre que ton bureau est plus solide que ta tête ? Oui ?! Tant mieux !! En effet je n'ai pas classé ma fic dans "horror'' ou "angst''…je crois que j'aurais eu du mal à l'écrire, vu que je rêve de ma fic ! Pour Blaise…Je l'aime tellement que je pense me le garder que pour moi ! Ben oui…j'suis comme ça moi ! Pour l'organisation de ta review : bien sûr que non ça ne me dérange pas ! d'ailleurs je fonctionne comme ça aussi quand je reviewe ! Et ça me donne l'occasion de relire mon chapitre à travers tes yeux…et ça j'adore ! Bon puis que tu insistes, tu peux être la serviette…mais c'est bien parce que c'est toi ! Et que de toute manière elle ne sert plus… mdr A ta question "pourquoi suis je si cruelle ?'' No comment…Peut être pour le plaisir de vous voir vous cogner la tête…Ou alors parce que je n'aime pas les histoires trop faciles ! On est tous plus complexe qu'il n'y paraît au 1er abord ! Pour Pansy…A ce point là ? C'est vrai que j'y ai été un peu fort et c'est pas ce chapitre qui pourra me contredire ! Mais perso massacre à la tronçonneuse ça m'a fait rire ! lol Et Harry est venue me demander "Pourquoi ?'' sur tes bons conseils…mais no comment ! Bisous tout plein !

**Paradise1** : Salut toi !! J'espère que tes partiels se sont bien déroulés…En tout cas maintenant c'est fini et on est tranquille jusqu'au mois de mai…Félicitation pour avoir trouvé une des références aux Wriggles ! Mais il en manquait une !! Trop fière de te coller sur ce sujet ! Même si t'avoue ne pas avoir cherché…L'autre référence était "Pourquoi ?''. N'importn'awak est aussi une référence mais celle ci était inconsciente…. Bisous

**Hanna** : Salut ! Du courage pour avoir posté mon chapitre juste avant mes exam. ?! Mouais…Pour moi c'était un bon moyen de ne pas étudier…et puis je vous l'avais promis ce chapitre et je tiens toujours mes promesses ! C'est un de mes défauts ! lol Bisous

**Lululle** : Sadique va devenir mon deuxième prénom…Et je sent que je vais l'aimer !! Merci d'être là et d'aimer… Bisous

**La magicienne d'Oz**: Salut !! Ce chapitre est plus long ! J'espère qu'il te satisfera…Je ne sais pas si Draco assume plus dans ce chapitre…Tout est relatif !Pour Ronny…je te k'avais dit que je l'aimais ce petit ! Et pour le CD des Wriggles j'suis carrément contente !! Ben oui…Ca veut dire que ce que je raconte vous touche un peu !! En tout cas tu ne le regretteras pas…Bisous

**Anya-softwhisper** : Salut !! Je savais bien que ton pseudo ne m'était pas inconnu ! Il est chouette le sire d'Athanéa, hein ? Je suis désolée de t'avoir déçue par l'absence du chocolat et je préfère te prévenir maintenant : le chocolat n'a qu'un rôle minuscule dans le chapitre qui vient…Juste 2 ou 3 lignes…Ca va ? Tu vas tenir le choc ? Mais il va revenir…Très vite même ! Bisous

**Xaebhal** : Salut ! Va falloir que je remercie Jamian…J'suis contente que tu ais surmonté l'obstacle du yaoi pour lire ma fic…Et tant mieux si ce sont les Wriggles (ou plutôt mes références aux Wriggles) qui t'ont incité à la lire ! Pour les clins d'œil…Bravo ! Mais tu en as oublié un… * attitude fière d'avoir collé un fan !! * J'espère que la suite te plaira… Bisous

**Ivrian** : Coucou toi !! J'ai du mal à écrire cette réponse tellement je suis flattée ! Tes compliments me touchent plus que je ne saurais le dire…C'est surtout le fait qu'ils proviennent de toi qui écrit plus que divinement qui me touche ! Merci beaucoup * fait des courbettes devant son pc * Et…beaucoup d'amis, surtout dans le cadre de mon boulot, m'appelle "ma petite Célinette''…Et c'est un de mes surnoms favoris !! par contre je ne suis pas spécialement petite…1m68 (si t'es canadienne je ne peux pas te le traduire en pieds et pouces car je ne comprends rien à ce système !) Par contre la plupart des amis qui m'appelle comme ça le font car je suis la plus jeune du groupe ! Le "bébé'' de la bande…Et aussi que je suis assez "sale gosse'' ou peut être…Je sais pas moi ! Peut être que ce surnom me correspond ! 

Merci pour ta gentillesse et ok ! je n'hésiterais plus à te mailer quand le besoin de parler se fait sentir ! Par contre je vais te décevoir…Pas de chocolat dans ce chapitre ou juste 2ou 3 lignes…tu m'en veux pas trop ?Plein de bisous

**Andromède** : Coucou toi !! Bien sûr que je t'excuse ! Mais en fait je n'ai rien à t'excuser…Et puis j'suis contente de te voir toujours fidèle ! Ca me fait plaisir…Je sais je me répète mais c'est parce que c'est la vérité ! Euh…Pour la statue…Ben…je ne sais que dire !! * rouge devant son pc * Voilà la suite…j'espère qu'elle te plaira…Plein de bisous

**Dybbie** : Salut !! Merci pour ton message et ton soutient pour mes exams ! Et oui les choses commençaient à avancer…Bisous

**Veuve Black** : Hello ! Je continuerais bien ma réponse en anglais mais celui ci est très limité ! Ca me fait plaisir que des anglophones lisent ma fic et me donnent leurs avis…Par contre je suis assez surprise que tu trouves cette histoire libérée car il y en a des bien plus osée que la mienne…Bien plus crues ! Et quant au fait de savoir si les lecteurs français apprécient …Leurs reviews m'indiquent que oui mais je ne peux pas répondre à leurs places… Merci pour ton message ! Bisous

**Tolkiane** : Hello ! Tu ne m'en veux pas pour…qui tu sais…(Goyle…* prénom murmuré pour ne pas que tout le monde l'entende *) Pour moi Dray n'est pas con…Mais c'est peut être parce que j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans son caractère et que je me refuse à me qualifier de conne…lol Mais je t'accorde qu'il peut paraître…comment dire ? Un peu…surprenant ! Euh…En passant…J'adore les vaches ! lol Bisous

**Jamian** : Coucou toi !! Tout d'abord : Félicitation !! Tu es le seul à avoir trouvé mes références conscientes aux Wriggles !! Et en plus tu as dû lire le chapitre trois fois pour ça…Ta persévérance me plait ! Ensuite : merci d'avoir conseillé ma modeste fic à Xaebhal ! Les fans des Wriggles sont les bienvenus…Enfin : voilà la suite…Mais moi aussi j'attends la suite de ta fic…A mon avis elle n'est plus rhumatisante la tortue…Elle est paraplégique ! lol Attention ce n'est point une critique c'est juste une sorte de…frustration ! Bisous

**Blaise le poussin masqué**: Coucou vous !! Je ne sais pas par où commencer…

Lorsque j'ai reçu votre message j'était en train de me plonger doucement mais sûrement dans mes révisions de dernières minutes (qui souvent sont les seules !) donc hop ! Je me dépêche de redresser la tête…j'ouvre le message et là…Stupéfaction ! Je suis tombée sur le c**…Elle est trop votre review ! Pour ce qui est de ma forme pendant les partiels…C'était pas le top ! 8 de tension et entre 38 et 39° de fièvre tous les jours…Un bonheurs pour mes oraux ! Ca n'a pas arrangé mon bégaiement ! J'adore le 96ans3/4…Je doute que le ¾ soit si important quand on a la chance d'arriver à 96 ans…(Moi j'en arrive même à oublier les années prises alors…)

Pour ce chapitre je crois que le titre pourrait être "le chapitre où la réalité paraît reculer…'' Pour ce qu'il contient j'espère que vous n'allez pas être déçus…Vous n'avez pas compris la réaction de Dray ?! Alors…En fait j'ai mis beaucoup de moi dans Dray pour cette scène ! Mais non je ne suis pas bizarre ! Moi j'ai énormément de mal à montrer mes sentiments…Et quand ceux ci sont trop fort j'ai toujours une légère appréhension ! J'suis peut être bizarre en fait…

Ho ! J'arrive au passage de votre review qui m'a fait le plus rougir…J'ai toujours un peu de mal à publier un chapitre car je crains de tomber dans le ridicule (ce qui traduit un grand manque de confiance en soi…je sais !)et quand j'ai écrit ces deux scènes je ne vous raconte pas ! Perso je ne dirais pas que je sais faire …Je me suis laissé portée par les scènes ! Je les visualisais et mes doigts tapaient le reste ! Mais vous ne pouvez pas imaginer à quel point votre review m'a rassuré ! Je me suis dit : "Célinette ! C'est bon !'' Par contre c'est le genre de scène que je ne pourrais écrire que seule…A deux je rougirais comme vous et c'est normal ! Après tout c'est intime comme scène…Et même un jumeau à des secrets pour l'autre, non ? Mais l'image de vous deux devant votre écran rougissant à la vue de l'autre qui rougit…Bon je vais arrêter là car je suis partie pour écrire un roman ! Merci d'être là !! Plein de bisous

**Bonne lecture…**

**                ****************************************************************

Du chocolat…En revoilà 

Dans le Parc…

-« Pourquoi ?!! »

Harry répétait ce mot…A chaque pas, à chaque coup de pied dans une feuille ou un caillou, à chaque coup de poing dans un arbre innocent…Il le répétait….Ce mot l'obsédait…Il fallait qu'il sorte !

-« Pourquoi ?!! Pourquoi ?!! Pourquoi ?!! Mais pourquoi bon sang ?!!»

La colère l'envahissait se mêlant à une certaine frustration et surtout à une incompréhension dévastatrice…Colère contre Draco qui s'était enfui comme un lâche (_« comme le parfait Serpentard qu'il est ! »_songea méchamment Harry en frappant du pied dans un énième caillou) mais surtout colère contre lui-même d'avoir osé espéré, de s'être mis volontairement en position de faiblesse et surtout d'avoir peut être compris de travers les émotions ressenties par Draco…

-« J'ai quand même pas rêvé…Il a apprécié au moins autant que moi…Son visage…Extatique ! Le plaisir se lisait sur tous ses traits ! Pourquoi s'est-il enfui ?! Qu'est ce que j'ai fait ?Il me caressait les fesses…Avec ses belles mains…Douces et enveloppantes…Hmmm…Oui !! C'est ça !! J'ai commencé à gémir à voix haute…Mais bon ! J'vois pas le rapport avec sa fuite… »

Un nouveau coup de pied dans une branche qui traîne…BOUM !

-« 'Tain ! C'est d'ta faute Malfoy !! » grommela Harry en sautillant sur place pendant quelques instants

 Une fois la douleur passée il se remit à avancer sans but, juste désireux de comprendre l'attitude de "son futur ex-ennemi'' ( _« Si il me laisse encore l'approcher… » _)

-« Donc je…Je gémis…Et là je sens comme une absence de sa part…En fait il ne me caressait plus les fesses ! J'peux au moins être honnête avec moi-même ! C'est pas parce que je parle à voix haute que je communique mes idées avec un autre que moi-même…Vive l'introspection qui devient "exter''…mais qu'est ce qui me prends à moi ?! J'invente des notions de littérature maintenant…Bref je parle tout seul ! Mais je crois que j'au un peu dévié de mon point de départ…Donc…Il a arrêté de me caresser les fesses, j'ouvre les yeux surpris et là je vois que tout le plaisir qu'il ressentait faisait place à …Oui ! C'est ça…Mais j' suis con ! C'est de l'horreur que j'ai vu apparaître sur son beau visage d'ange ! Mais…Attends ! De l'horreur ?!! J'me demande si je ne préférais pas ne pas comprendre moi… »

-« Ne pas comprendre quoi Harry ? Et c'est qui le visage d'ange ?J'la connais ? » demanda ingénument Neville, ses deux yeux brillait de curiosité et de malice, éclairant son doux visage lunaire

                   ************************************************************************

Dans un couloir…

-« Alors ? De quelle réaction tu parles ? » demanda Ron, la lueur malicieuse dans son regard se faisant plus précise…

-« …. » Hermione ne levait toujours pas les yeux du sol…Ses mains trituraient machinalement et nerveusement les rebords des manches de sa robe…

Ron enleva la main droite d'Hermione pour pouvoir la traîner dans la salle de classe qu'ils venaient de quitter. Cette main était froide et tremblait spasmodiquement…Ron avait beau la serrer dans la sienne, les tremblements ne cessaient pas…

-« Si tu parles de ma réaction face à ton annonce…Carrément surprenante pour moi…En fait j'ai beaucoup de mal à envisager la vie sexuelle d'Harry…J'ai déjà du mal à envisager la mienne ! »

Mione releva vivement les yeux et son visage trahissait une totale surprise !

-« Hé ben ! Je vois que tu m'écoutes en fait…Je commençais à douter ! Dans mon cas je ne me pose pas de question sur ma sexualité…Je sais où vont mes préférences ! C'est juste que j'ai du mal à imaginer qu'un jour je pourrais proclamer être actif sexuellement…Et pourtant….Pfff…J'en rêve !! »

Tout en parlant Ron se dirigea vers une table se trouvant dans un coin de la salle, Mione dut le suivre car il refusait de lui lâcher la main. En fait une fois assis sur le rebord de la table il enleva une de ses mains afin de pouvoir saisir la main d'Hermione qui était demeurée libre…Maintenant il enserrait les deux mains de Mione dans les siennes et lui prodiguait un massage à l'aide de petits mouvements circulaires…

-« Ca va mieux ? En tout cas tes mains sont moins froides que tout à l'heure…Bon ! Le fait qu'Harry puisse être gay ne me pose pas de problème majeur…S'il venait à me draguer je crois que je le prendrais mal mais a priori je ne suis pas son type ! Après tout jamais il ne m'a regardé comme si j'était le plus beau spécimen masculin sur Terre ! Et pourtant…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ?!Je part encore en live ! Pour en revenir à la sexualité d'Harry…Je préférerais qu'il m'annonce lui-même ses…"inclinaisons'' ? Ouais j'crois que c'est le bon terme…Non ? »

-« … » 

Devant le silence obstiné de Mione Ron le regarda plus attentivement…Ses épaules tressautaient, comme si elle était prise de frissons…

-« Mione ? Ca va ? Mione ? Mione ? Mione ?!!!! » 

il lui lâcha les mains afin de pouvoir lui soulever le menton…Elle offrit une petite résistance mais finalement accepta de relever la tête…

-« Mione ?!!! Tu te fous de moi ? » s'écria Ron en voyant le visage de sa compagne, certes inondé par les larmes, mais qu'un fou rire nerveux habitait !

-« Je…Rhaaa….Je…. » commença Mione mais son fou rire persistait et dès qu'elle tentait de reprendre sa respiration elle ne pouvait émettre que des bruits étranges entre le sifflement et l'inspiration…

"Ronny'', vexé, se redressa de toute sa hauteur. Son visage n'avait plus rien de chaleureux…Ses tasses de rousseurs se démarquaient bien sur la nouvelle blancheur de sa peau…

-« Quand t'as fini tu me préviens…Et si tu veux je peux t'aider à te calmer ! Je pense maîtriser suffisamment bien le sort d'attraction pour que Mimi Geignarde rapplique en moins de deux…Avec un seau d'eau bien entendu… »

-« Je…Non…Mais…Rhaaaa…Je…Attends ! »

Mione se mit alors à bouger en faisant des exercices de respiration… _« Inspire…Expire…Inspire…Expire…Inspire… » _Peu à peu son souffle se régula et elle put à nouveau faire face à Ron…

                         ******************************************************************

Dans LA salle….

BOUM, BOUM !! La tête de Draco rencontra une fois, non deux fois, de plus la vitre…Les larmes s'étaient asséchés mais le désespoir restait…

-« J'aurais pas dû ! J'aurais du résister et faire mon indifférent…je n'ai aucune excuse ! tout Malfoy sait cela ! C'est une de nos règles d'or ! NE JAMAIS LAISSER NOS EMOTIONS PRENDRE LE DESSUS EN PUBLIC !!Ni en privé d'ailleurs ! Je le sais bon sang !! Mais…Là…C'était trop fort ! Et je ne peux même pas en parler à mon père…J'imagine sa tête !! "Père ? Il faudrait que je vous parle…Au sujet de ma sexualité ! Oui je sais qu'il est temps que je m'y intéresse ! Je suis attiré…Mais laissez moi finir Père ! Une fille ? Non justement c'est là où le bât blesse…Je suis attiré par un homme…Père ?!! Ca va ?!! Père ?!! Qu'on m'apporte les sels !! Vite !! '' Et si je lui dévoile le nom du garçon…Je réalise le premier Avada sans baguette… »

Draco s'éloigna de la fenêtre car la vue du Parc lui donnait l'envie quasi irrépressible de se taper la tête contre quelque chose… _« Si Doby me voyait… »_ Il s'approcha du plan de travail où reposait le chaudron de chocolat…

-« Va falloir qu'on s'y remette ! Je vais donc être obligé de le revoir ! » marmonna Draco en plongeant machinalement son index dans la mixture…

-« Mhhh ! il est vraiment bon ce chocolat…C'est dommage de devoir en faire une sculpture ! D'ailleurs il faudrait qu'on trouve une idée et vite ! Moi j'en ai une mais bon…Mhhh il est vraiment succulent…Mais le plaisir était plus intense lorsque c'était Potter qui….Naann ! Ne plus y penser !! »

Machinalement il ralluma le feu sous le chaudron afin que le chocolat redevienne liquide et bouillonne…

-« Je commencerais une nouvelle préparation moi…Ouais j'y vais ! Comme ça on n'aura pas perdu trop de temps et si il accepte mon projet il nous faudra du chocolat plus clair…Du blanc en fait et un soupçon de rouge…mais comment le faire ? Avec ça peut être…Ou…J'suis pathétique ! Je ferais n'importe quoi plutôt que de reconnaître mes sentiments…un parfait petit Malfoy ! Ou plutôt un parfait petit crétin ! Faudrait qu'une fois dans ma vie j'use de courage et ose affronter Potter en lui disant ce que j'ai sur le cœur…A savoir… »

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre derrière la porte…Le blond mit sa main devant sa bouche et se recula dans un coin sombre de la pièce…

           *****************************************************************************

Sur le chemin de la Tour….

-« Vous traînez !! Qu'est ce que vous faites ?!! C'est pas possible d'être aussi lent ! » râla Pansy…

_« On est pas lent on ne veut pas être vu en ta compagnie…C'est différent ! » _songea Greg en essayant d'adopter un pas plus lent encore, sans avoir l'air de marcher à reculons…

_« Heureusement que ce n'est pas une rapide non plus…Sinon elle aurait capté depuis belle lurette que notre vitesse est une illustration de notre enthousiasme ! Elle voudrait quand même pas que les autres élèves puissent nous associer à…Cette monstruosité…Berk !! Salazar !! Je commence à avoir envie de vomir…C'est sûrement tout ce rose…Et pourquoi elle ne porte pas une robe aussi longue que d'habitude…Ou des collant…Quelque chose qui nous cache cette vision d'horreur ! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?!! J'crois qu'j'vais vomir…. »_  pensa Blaise, tout aussi charitable, en s'arrêtant brusquement

-« Greg !! Faut qu'on accélère… Je ne peux plus supporter cette vue ! » murmura Blaise à l'oreille de Greg

-« Moi non plus… Elle me fait limite peur… Elle pourrait diriger une patrouille d'éléphant…»

-« Une patrouille d'éléphant ?! Vu ses jambes je pencherais pour une patrouille de mammouths… »

-« Ses jambes ?!! SALAZAR !!! C'est impressionnant…Elle en a plus que moi ! »

-« C'est pas bien dur ça…Mais c'est vrai que c'est…C'est quelque chose !! Pourtant y'a plein de moyen pour…Pour éviter ça, non ? Toutes les filles connaissent les sorts et potions de base pour lutter contre la pilosité…C'est comme nous avec… »

-« J'suis d'accord avec toi Blaise…Bon qu'est qu'on fait ?Des tresses ? Putain elle se retourne ! »

-« Qu'est ce que vous foutez ?!! Je vous attends moi ! Et c'est quoi ces murmures ?! »

-« C'est rien…Juste des trucs de mec ! Greg me disait qu'il aimerait bien se mettre à la coiffure et apprendre à….Aie !! pourquoi tu me donnes un coup de coude ?!! » s'exclama Blaise en sentant dans ses cotes l'os pointu du coude de Greg…

-« Pas fait exprès… » réplique Greg avec un air faussement innocent  « Bon on avance ?! »

-« Oui on s'y remet ! Hé juste comme ça Greg…C'est quoi ton sort de rasage ? Il me paraît bien plus précis que le mien… »

« C'est vrai…Alors mon sort c'est…. » 

Et les deux compères dépassèrent une Pansy complètement éberlué… _« Et après on se fout des filles qui peuvent jacasser sur leurs produits de beauté pendant trois plombes…Vaut mieux entendre ça que d'être sourde ! »_ Elle leur emboîta le pas toute pensive… _« Et c'est quoi cette histoire de sort de rasage ?! J'ai pas vu de différence moi…Et…Coiffure ?!!! Greg veut devenir coiffeur ?!!! »_

                                  *****************************************************************

Dans un cachot….

-« Vous…VOUS !! Vous allez me le payer…Oh que oui !! Ma vengeance va être terrible !! »

Severus se dressait de toute sa hauteur et sa fureur était visible…Ses poings étaient serrés le long de son corps, ses jointures plus blanches que jamais…Sur son visage toute sa colère crispait ses traits…et surtout une aura de fureur se dégageait de toute sa personne…A cet instant toute personne un tantinet saine d'esprit aurait pris ces jambes à son cou…

-« Mais Sevy…Vous savez c'est pas bien grave d'être homosexuel…y'en a des très bien !! » déclara Sybille qui n'avait même pas imaginé s'enfuir…

-« VOUS ALLEZ ARRETER AVEC VOS CONNERIES ?!!!! Bientôt vous allez me dire que c'est pas contagieux et qu'en plus ça se soigne très bien !! Je ne fais aucun complexe par rapport à mon orientation figurez-vous, espèce de vielle chouette hypermétrope ! »

-« Mais Sevychounet…Je ne suis pas hypermétrope…je vois de près ! Non moi je suis presbyte… »

_« Si tu savais à quel point ! »_

-« C'est une image…Mais vous ne l'aviez pas vu, n'est ce pas ? Ne répondez pas c'est une question stupide n'appelant aucune réponse… »

-« mais Sevychounet je vous sent plein de hargne…Faut vous calmer Trésor ! C'est pas bon pour vous tout ce stress ! »

-« Mais elle se fout de ma gueule en plus !!! » Severus passa sa main sous sa robe et en sortit sa baguette…D'un geste Sybille se retrouva attachée à la table où peu de temps auparavant il était lui même retenu…

-« Sevy ? » Le ton de Sybille était empreint d'incrédulité

                      ************************************************************************

Dans le Parc…

-« Neville ?!! Tu m'as fait peur… » dit Harry une main sur le cœur

-« C'est une première ! "Neville Longdubat fait peur à celui qui a survécu !'' T'imagines les gros titres ! Et Tu-sais-qui…Vert de rage ! L'handicapé de la baguette qui lui vole son rôle de toujours, à savoir réussir à vaincre le célèbre, l'inénarrable Harry Potter ! »

-« T'arrêtes tes conneries ! Tu vas finir par me faire rougir…Mais de colère ! Pas de gêne… »

-« Puisque t'insistes…Bon… Alors ! Tu me réponds ! Qu'est ce que tu voudrais ne pas comprendre ? et c'est quoi le nom de cette fille ? » Neville arborait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles, tout content de partager des confidences hautement masculines…

-« Euh…Ben… »

-« Allez Harry !! Tu peux tout me dire ! »

En discutant ils rentrèrent dans le château…Ils s'arrêtèrent, le temps de s'habituer à cette nouvelle luminosité puis ils repartirent en direction de la salle de travail attribué à Draco et Harry

-« Je le sais Neville…C'est juste que ce n'est pas facile… »

-« Pourquoi ?! Je la connais ?! Merlin !! Ne me dis pas que c'est Ginny !! Pitié !! Toutes sauf elle… »supplia Neville en se mettant à genoux dans un couloir…

-« Neville !! Relève-toi !! » marmonna Harry entre ses dents « On pourrait nous voir !! Et je vais te le dire…Nannn ce n'est pas Ginny ! Tu peux te lancer quand tu veux avec elle ! Ce n'est pas Mione non plus, ni Lavande, ni Padma, ni Pansy…Ni aucune autre fille ! Il s'agit d'un mec… »déclara le brun d'une seule traite

-« C'est vrai ?! Mais fait pas cette tête Harry ! Ne me dis pas que tu crains le regard des autres ?! Pas toi !! En tout cas pour moi y'a pas de problème ! C'est cool…C'est super cool même !Tu fais ce que tu veux du moment que tu es heureux ! Ca c'est que ma mère me disait quand j'était plus jeune et qu'elle était encore comme avant… »

-« Merci Neville…je sais que t'as raison et que je compte suivre le conseil de ta mère…Mais c'est à lui qu'il faudrait le dire ! En plus je lui fais horreur alors… »

-« Ah bah oui… »

-« Mais bon… C'est comme ça !Allez…Faut que j'y retourne ! »

Ils étaient arrivé devant la porte de la salle

-« Courage Harry ! Et t'as peut être mal compris ou interprété les sentiments qu'il t'a laissé transparaître… Parle lui, c'est plus sûr ! »

-« Mouais… » Harry jeta un dernier coup d'œil résigné à Neville et appuya sur la clenche pour pénétrer dans LA salle…

                *************************************************************************

Dans LA salle…

Il entra dans la pièce… Tout était silencieux…

_« Draco n'est pas là…Je ne sais pas si je dois être déçu ou me réjouir…Pitoyable ! » _

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda  dehors…Mais il capta un mouvement dans le reflet… _« Draco ! »_

-« Tu cherches à me fuir Malfoy ?! » demanda le Gryffondor d'un ton triste et coléreux à la fois

-« Pour qui tu me prends Potter ?! Je voulais juste refermer la porte…Car je n'ai pas envie que d'autres profitent de notre conversation à venir… »

-« Une discussion ? T'as raison…Nous en avons besoin ! T'as refait du chocolat ? »Harry se retourna et se déplaça, fébrile…Il s'approcha du plan de travail et goûta les différentes préparations…Ce faisant il tournait le dos au Serpentard

_« Je confirme ce que j'ai dit…Whouahh !! »_

-« Mmm très bon ! Vraiment très bon Malfoy ! Tient ! C'est bizarre ce rouge ! C'est quoi ?! Attends…De la framboise !! J'adore !! » 

« Mais qu'il est fatiguant à gigoter comme ça…et à papoter pour ne rien dire ! Juste pour tenter de me faire oublier le sujet de notre conversation qui n'a pas encore commencé… »

-« T'arrête de dévier la conversation !! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?! »

                 **********************************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre….

 Voilà…Je suis contente de l'avoir fini celui là…Vous avez vu que j'ai tenu ma promesse !! Il est plus long que le dernier…Si, si !! Normalement j'aurais du m'arrêter au cachot…Vous êtes contents ? Bon je sais…Le chocolat est quasi inexistant…J'avais prévu de le faire réapparaître mais mes doigts en ont décidé autrement ! Mais promis au prochain chapitre on en reparle de manière plus active !!

Et en plus je suis dans les temps…Juste, juste mais j'y suis arrivée ! Je n'ai pas quitté mon pc de toute la journée ! J'y suis depuis 11h30…J'ai juste pris 1/2h pour déjeuner et 1/2h pour dîner…(J'voulais que Blaise et Manu s'inquiètent pour ma santé… lol * sourire faussement angélique *)

Dans ce chapitre j'ai encore glissé des références aux Wriggles…Je sais : je suis irrécupérable ! Mais le fait que je les écoute en boucle quand j'écrit un chapitre n'aide pas beaucoup ! 

**Chronique musicale** : 

Je vais non pas vous parler d'un chanteur ou d'un groupe mais…Non pas des Wriggles ! Pourtant j'y ai pensé ! Nann je vais vous causer d'une comédie musicale !! Ouais ! J'adore les comédies musicales depuis que je l'ai découverte…J'était toute petite ! Il s'agit de Starmania ! Pour moi c'est The comédie musicale…Avec une histoire, des dialogues chantés et les chansons…plus un vrai jeu de scène ! J'suis tombé amoureuse de Ziggy avant même d'être en age de comprendre qu'il était homosexuel…Pour vous dire si j'était jeune ! J'vous raconte pas ma joie quand j'ai eu l'honneur d'être présenté au comédien qui incarnait Ziggy, le jour de mon anniversaire…J'ai embrassé mon chef de chœur pour cette surprise ! lol

Bon…Starmania…Histoire de passion…Passion amoureuse, passion du pouvoir, passion idéologique, la passion sous toutes ses formes ! Et des chants qui sont indémodables…Mon chant préféré est, depuis pas mal de temps, Ego trip ! Il résume pas mal la mentalité actuelle selon moi….

Vraie fin de chapitre…

Chapitre prochain ? Bientôt ! Son contenu ? Héhé !! Vous verrez bien….

Bisous


	14. Discussion au chocolat

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle….**

**Résumé** : Pour renforcer, voire instaurer dans certains cas, l'amitié inter-maison, Dumbledore ressort le choixpeau…Harry et Draco vont faire les frais de cette idée farfelue…(ils ont l'air de se plaindre ?)

**Genre** : Romance, slash, yaoi (les homophobes sont priés de cliquer sur "précédent'' !) avec un brin d'humour…

**Rating** : PG-13 puis peut être, plus tard, NC-17

**Disclaimer** :Je rends à JKR ce qui lui appartient…C'est-à-dire tout sauf l'intrigue qui provient de mon esprit tordu !

**Avant propos** :

Un grand merci à vous qui me suivez fidèlement ! Vous savoir là me fait chaud au cœur…Surtout en période de mini déprime !

Les réponses personnelles sont désormais à la fin…Plus pratique pour moi qui les rédigent toujours en dernier et surtout plus agréable pour ceux qui s'en moque (car ça existe !! Hélas !) Et…en fait c'est parce que je les aient écrite d'une traite après mon chapitre et je m'en suis aperçue trop tard et j'ai eu la flemme de tout remonter ! 

Dans le dernier chapitre…3 titres des Wriggles étaient "cachés'' : Ah bah ouias mais bon La trapouille des éfélants, et Pourquoi !!!! 

**Coté pub :**Naan pas une fic ! Un site : www . dhd-forum . fr . tc    Le tout sans espace !! Mais ça c'est évident…Nouveau site tout beau qui débute !!! Il est consacré à Harry et Draco !!!! Oui messieurs dames !! Sur THE couple !! Site de Vénusa et de Paradise1….Allez y !!

Bonne lecture… 

                *********************************************************************************

Discussion au chocolat 

-« T'arrête de dévier la conversation !! Tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?! »

Harry entendit la voix de Draco comme si un nuage d'ouate l'enveloppait. Il ne voulait pas entendre, refusait toute intrusion dans la partie consciente de son cerveau…

« Mmhhh il est vraiment bon ce chocolat !! Bouger !! Parler pour ne rien dire ! Il finira par oublier qu'il veut me dire que je le dégoûte, que je ne suis qu'un malade, qu'il va le crier sur tous les toits et même à Rita Skeeter, qu'il veut me faire chanter, qu'il…. »

-« Ho !! Potter !! Quand on te parle tu pourrais avoir la politesse de regarder ton interlocuteur dans les yeux ! Et en l'occurrence c'est de moi dont il s'agit…Allez ! Tourne toi !! »

_« Naann ! Je ne me tournerais pas ! D'ailleurs j'ai rien entendu ! »_ songea, boudeur, Harry

-« On pourrait aussi en faire à la poire, non ? C'est bon la poire…Juteuse, sucrée…Ou alors… »

-« Argggg !! Arrête tout de suite ! » s'énerva le blond en lui attrapant le bras

Harry ressentit comme une brûlure à l'endroit où reposait la main du Serpentard. Le rouge lui montât aux joues et son cerveau refusait d'émettre deux ordres cohérents au reste de son corps…Ceci étant il se laissa faire quand le blond le fit pivoter. Ils étaient maintenant face à face, aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, l'un de colère et l'autre…d'émotions diverses !

-« Maintenant relève les yeux ! Putain ! Et ça vante le courage des Gryffondor ! Le choixpeau devait être bourré ou quelque chose quand il a crié le nom de cette maison ! Ou alors nous avons une définition différente de cette notion ! » La voix de Draco était emplie de rage, son beau visage, crispé, contrastait avec son air de froide indifférence habituelle. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché Harry et ses doigts serraient le bras du Gryffondor, montrant clairement la colère qui prenait dessus sur lui, ses phalanges étaient blanches, à force de se contracter sur le tissu de sa chemise…

-« …. »

-« Mais enfin !! J'avais j'aurais cru que je le te le dirais un jour…Mais …Regarde moi et parle moi bon sang !! J'suis sûr que c'est pas trop compliqué pour toi ! J'te demande pas des phrases compliquées…juste un sujet, verbe et complément ! Tu peux le faire ! »

-« Quand t'auras fini de me prendre pour un demeuré en puissance…Je te rappelle que mon nom c'est Potter. Harry Potter ! Pas Crabbe…Et si je ne te parle pas , ni ne te regarde c'est en effet par manque de courage ! Et tu seras ravi d'apprendre qu'en effet le choixpeau ne voulait pas m'envoyer à Gryffondor…La maison dans laquelle il me voyait ne brille par son courage c'est certain…C'était Serpentard ! Surpris Malfoy ?Non au fond de toi tu t'en doutais un peu…Mais il a crié Gryffondor car je l'ai demandé ! Je dirais même supplié…C'est ce qui a fait toute la différence ! » Harry avait dégagé son bras de l'emprise du blond dans une violente secousse. Ses yeux étaient toujours fixés sur le sol mais ses épaules contractées et les frissons qui agitaient son corps laissaient présagés de la colère qui commençait à l'habiter

-« Serpentard…C'est vrai que je m'en doutais…Mais jamais je ne l'aurais affirmé à haute voix ! Mais ce n'est pas le sujet de notre "discussion'' ! Depuis quand avoues-tu un manque de courage ? Et quelle est sa source ? »

-« Tu me demandes l'origine de ma peur ?!!! Tu veux m'humilier jusqu'au bout ?! » Harry avait, enfin, levé le regard et celui-ci, luisant, accrocha ce lui de Draco…Le blond frappé par l'intensité de ce regard recula

« Je me demande si je ne préférais pas le voir apathique…Ca aurait été plus simple pour lui dire ce que j'avais à lui dire ! J'ai fait une connerie c'est clair ! Comment lui dire ma peur ? "Moi aussi je manque de courage…J'en arrive même à avoir peur de moi, de mes réactions, de mes émotions…C'est pour ça que j'ai fuit…Je n'arrivais pas à assumer tout ça…Trop fort, trop vite…Un Malfoy se doit de ne jamais montrer ses émotions, voire même de ne pas en ressentir…'' Il va me prendre pour un con ! Et un con qui se fout de lui en plus ! » pensa Draco avec un début d'angoisse puis il réalisa ce que venait de dire le brun

-« T'humilier ?! Mais de quoi ?!! C'est moi qui vais me ridiculiser ! »

-« Mais de quoi tu causes Malfoy ?! Le fait que je te dégoûte t'humilie ?! C'est une nouveauté  "made in Malfoy'' ça ? Pense à la faire breveter…On sait jamais… »

« Hein ? Faut que je pense à vérifier l'inter-connection de mes neurones, moi ! Mais qu'est ce qu'y dit ? » Les yeux écarquillés, Draco se passa la main sur le visage et se frotta l'arête du nez, entre les deux yeux…

-« Dégoûte ?! Ohhhh !!! Il faut vraiment qu'on discute tous les deux…Mais je n'ai pas envie d'une discussion où l'on se regarderait dans le blanc des yeux ! On pourrait parler en réalisant notre sculpture, non ? » Toute colère avait déserté la vois du Serpentard, remplacée par de la lassitude et surtout par de l'incompréhension

« Il est pénible avec sa discussion…Je savais bien que les Serpentard avaient tous un coté sadique ! C'est dans leurs gènes ! Puis qu'est ce qu'il m'esquinte avec sa sculpture !! Comme si j'avais la tête à ça…Je ne pense qu'à…Mais …Mais oui !! Si on bosse ce projet…Y'a une chance pour que j'arrive à dévier le sujet…Et comme ça…Fini cette discussion !!! Oui !! J'suis génial moi !! » se félicita Harry, sans aucune modestie

-« Ouais !!! » commença à s'enthousiasmer Harry avant de se reprendre en vitesse…. « Hmmm Si tu veux…mais t'as une idée de sculpture ?! Et par pitié…Evite le blason de Poudlard ou nos écussons…Moi j'avais vaguement pensé aux Mains de La Chapelle Sixtine à Rome…Tu sais : celles qui s'effleurent…J'trouve ça beau et pleins de sens et surtout de non-dit…Et toi ? »

« Hmmm !! Suspect ce "Ouais'' débordant d'enthousiasme…M'enfin !! Cette discussion je la veux et je l'aurais ! Et son sujet…J'aime bien ces Mains : elles sont pleines de significations! Mais ça me fait mal de lui dire ça…J'ai ma réputation quand même ! »

-« Ben…Je pensais à une sorte de "Charte''…Mais pas le genre " Tu feras ci tu feras ça …'' plutôt du style"Toi qui penses ne faire que des conneries sache qu'elles ne sont rien comparées à…'' et là on écrit une dizaine de faits très nuls…Tu vois ? »

-« Carrément !! Une "Charte du n'importn'awak'' !! J'adore cette idée !! Mais on pourrait garder la mienne aussi et la mettre en surimpression de la charte, non ? » Harry était plus qu'enthousiaste… « Non seulement cette idée était géniale mais en plus elle signifiait de la réflexion…donc pas de discussion !!! »

-« Ouais !! Bonne idée Potter !! On y va ? On se lance ? » 

-« Ok !! On commence par faire le support de la Charte…On le fait style "parchemin qu'on déroule'' ça c'est sûr mais de quelle couleur ? Moi je l'imagine bien dans une couleur assez clair, relativement proche de la couleur naturelle d'un parchemin… »

-« Moi aussi ! C'est pour ça que j'ai préparé deux chaudrons de chocolat "blanc'', d'ailleurs c'est inapproprié cette dénomination : il est plus jaune que blanc ! Mais bon…C'est moldu ! Il nous faut au moins parchemin haut de 2m…Mais il nous faudrait aussi une sorte de chevalet pour qu'il tienne dessus une fois terminé…mais bon on verra ça ensuite ! »

-« Hé bé !! Quel enthousiasme…C'est rare venant de ta part Malfoy….mais c'est agréable je dois bien l'avouer ! J'demanderais bien un moule en forme de parchemin de 2m moi…Histoire de nous faciliter la tâche ! »

Et hop !! Aussitôt demandé aussitôt obtenu….Un moule en silicone en forme de parchemin d'une hauteur de 2m fit son apparition à l'autre bout de la pièce ! 

« Et il veut une discussion sur la scène plutôt intime qui a failli avoir lieu entre nous ?!! Pourquoi ne pas poster un article dans le Daily Wizzard aussi ? » songea avec angoisse le Gryffondor

« J'l'avais oublié ça…Nous sommes entourés d'une oreille géante, invisible et surtout omnisciente !! Et puis je m'en fous !! De toute manière je suis persuadé que les arbres ont des yeux alors…J'aurais cette discussion !! » pensa avec conviction Draco

Un "accio'' bien utilisé rapprocha le moule et ils commencèrent à le remplir consciencieusement de la préparation parfumée…

-« Bon Potter…. » commença Draco

-« Chhhut !!! fais attention ça déborde ! »

                 ****************************************************************************

A la porte de la Tour….

« Enfin !! Nous sommes dans cette fichue Tour…Enfin juste à l'entrée ! J'espère seulement que Drake lui n'y est pas…Sinon nous sommes bon pour assister à son viol par l'autre Barbie poilue ! » songea avec un pincement de peur Blaise

-« Blaise ? Pansy n'arriveras que d'ici 2 ou 3mn…on pourrait jeter un coup d'œil avant…Histoire de préparer psychologiquement si, par hasard, il s'y trouvait dans cette Tour…J'espère juste qu'il est resté avec le balafré près du Lac… » murmura Greg à l'oreille de son camarade

-«Si on le prévient il risque de sauter pour échapper à la torture…Naann notre seul espoir s'appelle Potter ! Quel comble ! Mais il vaut bien mieux que l'autre….Oh ! Pansy !! C'est bon ? On peut ouvrir ? On voulait absolument t'attendre pour ouvrir cette porte…Naann n'ouvre pas !! Je vais le faire…Ca lui fera une surprise en plus de te découvrir caché derrière moi…Ou plutôt derrière Greg, qui va se mettre derrière moi…. » finit Blaise à vois haute alors que son début de phrase était chuchoté…

Il inspira un grand coup… « Potter…ne nous lâche pas !! Si Drake n'est pas là…Je…oui ! Je t'embrasse dans la Grande Salle !! »

« Pitié !! Salazar … Sauvez Drake de cette sangsue ! Je ferais tout ce que vous voulez…Tenez !! J'embrasserais Potter dans la Grande Salle !! Ca vous va ? » implora Greg

Blaise appuya sur la clenche…Des bruits s'élevaient de l'autre côté de la porte, comme des murmures étouffés….

La porte s'ouvrit…

               ********************************************************************************

Dans La salle….

Le moule était rempli…Mais aucune discussion vraiment sérieuse n'avait pu avoir lieu…

« Il me fait chier Potter !! Pour une fois que je veux discuter de moi et de mes sentiments monsieur a peur que je me foute de lui ! Si seulement c'était vrai !! Mais pourquoi je tient tellement à m'expliquer moi aussi ?!! »

-« le moule est rempli…On le laisse refroidir afin de pouvoir apposer les inscriptions dessus…. On peut, peut être, refaire du chocolat blanc au cas où… »

-« T'as raison ! Et t'as une idée de ce qu'on va mettre sur cette Charte ? » demanda Harry, dans l'espoir d'échapper à un blanc dans la "non-conversation''

-« Ouais…"Tu sais si c'est vrai que tu fais des conneries…'' en phrase d'introduction et après des trucs du genre "C'est pas toi qui a crée l'Avada Kevadra'' ou "C'est pas toi qui dit La peine de Mort dans certains cas faut voir…''Tu vois le genre ? » expliqua le blond avec une certaine passion dans la voix

« J'aimerais bien qu'il parle de moi comme il vient de me parler de ce projet…Presque avec amour….Mais bon ! faut que j'arrête de rêver tout debout moi !! »

-« Je vois ! Mais c'est… tendancieux... Ben oui ! J'veux dire…T'es un Serpentard…Fils de Mangemort et Mangemort en puissance…Et tu veux casser le digne comportement des adeptes de Voldy…Tu risques gros, non ? »

-« Je risque gros depuis pas mal de temps Potter ! Seulement c'était plus facile pour toi que de ne pas t'en apercevoir… J'ai refusé d'entrer dans la "Jeunesse Voldemortienne'' l'été dernier et depuis… Mon père me considère comme un ado en pleine crise qui finira par se calmer… Voldy, comme tu le nommes, menace mon père de me tuer….Les autres Serpentard me considèrent comme un pestiféré…Ou plutôt comme la tête à rapporter sur un plateau au Lord Noir et tout ça tout en continuant à faire semblant de me respecter ! ils sont pathétiques ! Seuls Blaise, Greg et Vincent me soutiennent… Rogue aussi bien sûr, comme les autres profs et Dumby…Mais c'est quand même autre chose…. Donc écrire ce que je pense sur ce bout de chocolat ne peut pas être plus dangereux que le reste ! »

-« Hein ? Je suis….Je m'excuse Malfoy ! Je n'ai jamais… Je… Arghhh !! J'ai horreur de bafouiller ! Je reconnais n'avoir jamais pris le temps d'imaginer ta vie et tout ce qui va avec ! Jamais je n'aurais imaginé…. »

-« C'est bon !! Tu crois pas que j'ai pris le temps d'imaginer la vie de "St Potter priez pour nous et surtout sauver nous du grand méchant Voldy !'' ? »

-« Ouais t'as raison…N'empêche que t'aurais été surpris ! " C'est pas toi qui balance des moldus comme des kleenex usagés'' C'est bien comme phrase, non ? Ca rappelle l'attentat de juin dernier…Et "C'est pas toi qui renie tes origines et ton avenir'' ? » déclara Harry

-« Sympa…Mais je ne comprends pas la notion du futur…L'origine c'est la parenté moldue de Voldemort mais son avenir ? » interrogea le Serpentard

-« Il refuse la Mort…pourtant inéluctable pour tous ! Tous les Hommes ont ce futur en commun…Et lui il se veut au dessus de ça…. »

-« C'est bien vu… mais ce qui est drôle c'est que, tous, nous refusons quelque chose…Ecoute-moi jusqu'au bout ! Et sans prendre cette moue boudeuse ! Chez les Malfoy la règle est de ne jamais céder à ses émotions…En fait le mieux est de ne pas avoir d'émotion ! "Les sentiments sont une faiblesse'' voilà ce que me martèle mon père depuis que je suis en âge de comprendre ! Naann depuis toujours en fait ! La communication intra-utérine fonctionne et il le sait ! Et c'est en vertu de ce principe que…j'ai mis fin à notre….conversation près du Lac… » 

Harry dut tendre l'oreille pour comprendre la dernière partie de la phrase…

-« HEIN ?!!! Tu veux rire je suppose ? J'crois que j'ai pas bien compris… Ton paternel t'as appris à ne jamais te laisser aller à des sentiments…Car c'est indigne d'un Malfoy…c'est ça ? »

-« Oui. T'as bien compris ! T'aurais pu aller à Serdaigle…. » balança ironiquement le blond, qui commençait à se sentir gêné sous le regard incrédule du Gryffondor

-« J'y crois pas…T'es encore plus con que je ne le pensais ! Mais bon ! T'as au moins une excuse ! Celle de l'éducation parentale ! Mais donc…Ca signifie que…T'éprouvais des sentiments ?!! Et c'était quel genre de sentiments ? » 

On pouvait distinguer dans la voix du brun une curiosité et une attente non dissimulée… _« Peut être que je ne le dégoûte pas en fait ! Ce dégoût que j'ai vu…Ca pouvait être envers lui et sa réaction un peu trop enthousiaste selon les critère de papa Lulu…. »_

-« Bien sûr que j'éprouve des sentiments Potter ! Pour qui tu me prends ! Et pour le genre d'émotion que j'ai pu éprouver… N'importe quel idiot l'aurait deviner ! »

-« Oui mais je ne suis pas n'importe quel idiot justement ! Je préfère te l'entendre dire…Et c'est toi qui voulais discuter ! » s'entêta Harry avec un air vicieux

-« …. »

                     *********************************************************************

Dans un cachot….

-« Sevy ?!! Sevy ?!! Sev' ?! SEVERUS ?!!!! »

Sybille Trelawney, professeur de divination dans une prestigieuse école de sorcellerie, ne savait plus où donner de la tête…Ses yeux et son pseudo don de double vue courrait d'un bout de la pièce à un autre….

Severus Rogue, maître des Potions et, accessoirement, ancien Mangemort et donc professionnel des tortures en tout genre, arpentait le cachot pour récupérer ici et là divers objets, flacons et autres ustensiles…

-« Sevy !!! Mais que faites-vous ?!! »

-« Vous le verrez bien assez tôt "ma chère'' !! Oh ! Oui !!! Vous allez le voir…Et sans lunette, ni troisième œil !! un aveugle le verrait aussi !!! » L'hystérie et la soif de vengeance perçait dans la voix de Severus…

-« C'est vrai ?!! Mais…J'aime pas trop les surprises !! J'vais aimer ? »

                          ******************************************************************

Dans une salle déserte ou presque….

Hermione ne put faire face à Ron…Son éclat de rire la reprit et des spasmes l'agitaient…

-« MIONE ?!!!! TU TE CALMES OU PAS ?! »

La fumée pouvait presque sortir des oreilles de Ron tellement la colère et l'humiliation faisaient rage en lui.

Mione lui tourna le dos et s'accroupit sur ses chevilles elle prit sa tête dans ses bras et se pinça le nez….

Après une dizaine de minute elle se redressa

-« Oufffff Ca va mieux ! Désolée Ronny…Mais c'est…Toi ! T'es incroyable !! T'es trop mignon en fait…Tu me disais quoi au fait ? Tu me parlais des inclinaisons d'Harry c'est ça ? Tu le vois débouler dans le dortoir et te dire de but en blanc "Hé Ron ! J'suis gay !! Mais t'inquiètes !! T'es pas du tout mon style ! Donc pas de risque pour que je te saute dessus pendant ton sommeil !'' ? Harry a déjà du mal à nous dire quand il fait un cauchemar alors nous parler de sa vie sexuelle… »

-« Vu comme ça…. »

-« Et pour la tienne de vie sexuelle…T'en était où ? Car ça m'intéresse…. »

-« …. »

                   ****************************************************************

**Fin du chapitre….**

Il est plus court que prévu car la discussion Harry/Dray me prends plus de place que prévue…Donc j'ai pris la liberté de couper afin d'en faire deux chapitres ! C'est un des privilèges de l'auteur…

**Chronique musicale** : 

Juste un titre : N'importn'awak des Wriggles !! Oui je sais : ça faisait longtemps !! Mais c'est le titre qui inspire le projet en chocolat quand même !! et puis je viens de visionner pour la quinzième fois au moins le DVD et la semaine dernière j'ai été à un de leur spectacles !!

 Pour ceux qui ne connaissent rien aux Wriggles…Ecoutez ce titre ! C'est tout le projet développé par Draco…Et cette chanson vaut le coup ! Je mettrais bien les paroles mais j'ai plus trop le courage ! Pour ceux qui veulent les paroles…demandez les moi e je vous les enverrais ! En bref c'est l'histoire d'un mec qui désespère de faire que des conneries et là ses copains arrivent et l'aident à relativiser avec des exemples percutants et actuels !

**Réponses aux reviews** :

**Nflia** : Salut !! Merci de ta review ! J'espère que ma fic continue à te plaire…Et heureuse de rencontrer une adepte de Lynda Lemay et des Wriggles !!!! Bisous

**Angelk1990** :Salut toi !! T'es jamais contente c'est ça ?!! Un jour…Bientôt ils iront plus loin que le simple tripotage de fesses…Ils s'embrasseront ! Voire plus….Mais la patience est une vertu…

Par contre je suis désolée d'avoir effrayé ta mère ! Quoique que techniquement c'est pas moi…C'est mon chapitre qui t'as fait peur…En fait c'est Pansy la responsable !!!De toute façon je l'aime pas !! Comment ça :ça se voit ?

Pour la séance de torture…Sev' a l'air heureux de s'en charger ! Et t'as raison pour Dray et en même temps t'as un peu tord ! En fait je projette tous mes paradoxes sur ce pauvre Dray…Je fais court ce soir car je suis épuisée et je manque de temps !! mais un grand merci d'être toujours là ! Plein de bisous !!

**Vyo** : Euh….Coucou ? J'ai un peu peur…Je sais que je suis en retard…Désolée ! Par contre mon sadisme me plait ! Donc pour ça aucune excuse ! lol Et…je crois que je ne suis pas digeste !! Bisous

**Saria3** : Hello !! Bienvenue à toi ! Je suis heureuse que tu sois tombée sur ma fic par hasard (il fait bien les choses…) et surtout que tu ais osé braver le nombre de chapitre (vive ton courage !!!lol) Par contre toutes mes excuses pour ta bosse…Je l'ai pas fait exprès promis !!! Et pour ma fin de chapitre…J'crois que c'est un plaisir pour moi…désolée !! Naann en fait pas désolée du tout ! mdrrr  Bisous (PS : merci pour mes chroniques musicales ! J'adore les faire !!)

**Kit Kat** : Salut !! Merci de ta review !! Voilà la suite !! Bisous

**La magicienne d'Oz** : Coucou !! Alors ? Tes premières impressions sur les Wriggles ?Tu peux tout me dire…J'connais des gens très bien qui n'aiment pas ! Même si ça m'étonnes toujours un peu… lol Je reconnais mon sadisme…et là tu as du avoir tes explications… 

Pour Sev'…Lui aussi a une idée de vengeance toute prête… lol et Ronny…Désolée !! Plein de bisous

**Allie** : Encore elle ?!!! Naann je déconne ! J'adore lire des reviews d' "habitué'' !! Si, si !! Donc ne te prive pas ! Un grand merci pour ton soutien et je te rassure…j'ai besoin de cette fic pour me défouler ! Bisous

**Opale **: Salut !!Merci pour ton message ! Et ne t'excuse pas pour ton absence de review auparavant ! Moi aussi j'ai une vie bien remplie et je comprends très bien !! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise… Bisous

**Anya et Xeres**: Salut !! Pansy te fais penser à une de tes copines ?!!! Pauvre elle !! Brrr j'ai froid dans le dos en imaginant ça… 

Je pense que la lecture du chapitre t'as éclairé…. Le temps des bêtes est pour plus tard ! Bisous tout plein !!

**Oh** : Hello ! Merci pour ta review…Et perso comme je suis super exigeante avec moi même je n'arrive pas à juger de la qualité de mes chapitre en terme positif….Donc à toi de voir ! Bisous

**Lyly** : Salut !! Merci ! Voilà la suite !

**Lunicorne** : Salut !! Merci pour ton message ! Voilà la suite !! Bisous

**Nicolas** : Coucou !! Merci pour tes messages !! et en plus j'apprécie…car c'est pas courant les hommes qui lisent les slashs….Pour les aveux : c'est en bonne voie ! Bisous

**DW :** Coucou toi !!! J'adore toujours autant tes reviews si ce n'est plus !! Ma réponse va être plus courte car je tombe raide et demain (dans 5h exactement je me lève….)Je voulais te répondre que demain ou dimanche pais Paradise1 a insisté…C'est donc de sa faute !! Je te promet d'éviter autant que possible mon ton de vieille dame…mais faut pas le chercher !!! lol Draco me dit de te dire qu'il t'aime bien certes mais Gryffondor…il a du mal quand même ! Et….y'en a qui n'apprécie pas plus que ça le poing dans la tête pour les caresser…La paume irait aussi bien selon eux….mais moi je ne dénonce personne !

Fin de cette courte réponse…J'ai un peu honte ! désolée ma puce ! Plein de bisous !!

PS : J'ai sorti ma tasse Mickey et Minnie junior….et j'ai pensé à toi ! J'sais pas pourquoi !! 

**Lululle** : Coucou !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira !! En tout cas discussion il y a…. Bisous

**Paradise1** : Salut toi !! C'est de ta faute si j'écrit encore à cette heure ci !! Alors pour les titres…il t'en manque un !!! J'suis fière !!!!!! T'as zappé Ah bah ouais mais bon ! Merci d'être là … Bisous tout plein

**Céline.s** : Moi super sadique ?!! C'est presque flatteur !! merci, merci !!!!!! Voilà la suite….Bisous

**Hannange** : salut !! Moi aussi j'aime bien Neville…C'est un vrai gentil ce mec !! et pour la tête de Pansy…Je la prépare déjà !! Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Alfa** : Ne te tire pas une balle !!! Comment tu liras la suite après ?!!! Pour la chanson…de la quelle tu parles ? J'ai les paroles de toutes les chanson que je cite donc je peux te les envoyer sans problème ! Et non je ne suis pas obligée de vous faire subir ça avec Pansy mais ça me fait plaisir !! lol Bisous

**Caro** : Ma petite dernière réponse !!! Coucou ma grande !! Pour ta review…je t'ai déjà engueulé alors…Mais quand même !!Je sais que je fais des fautes…et si tu veux je peux en faire plus !! Comme ça tu trouveras toujours quelque chose à dire !!!!!! Je t'adore et heureusement d'ailleurs sinon ma vengeance aurait été terrible ! Et ne rigole pas !!!! Plein de bisous !!

Voili Voilou !!! Ces réponses sont plus courte que d'habitude mais c'est la faute de Paradise1 !!!!!!!! Moi j'suis innocente !!

Maintenant j'ai le droit d'aller me coucher….Bon week-end à tous !!! Moi je vais chanter tout le WE…Et Julie la petite olive des Wriggles en plus !!!! Et devinez qui fait l'olive ?


	15. discussion très chocolatée

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle….**

**Résumé** : Pour renforcer, voire instaurer dans certains cas, l'amitié inter-maison, Dumbledore ressort le choixpeau…Harry et Draco vont faire les frais de cette idée farfelue…(ils ont l'air de se plaindre ?)

**Genre** : Romance, Slash avec une pointe d'humour par-ci par-là…

**Rating** :PG-13 puis peut être NC-17 plus tard…

**Disclaimer** : Seule l'intrigue m'appartient…Le reste est l'œuvre de JKR ! Et ma seule rémunération est le plaisir de mes lecteurs…

Bonne lecture… 

                         *************************************************************

Discussion très chocolatée 

Dans une salle presque déserte…

-«Et pour la tienne de vie sexuelle…T'en était où ? Car ça m'intéresse…. »

Ron ne pouvait en croire ses oreilles… Son cerveau était comme anesthésier…Aucune donnée ne pouvait y être analysée… sauf ces quelques mots… _« "Ca m'intéresse'' Mais qu'est ce qui l'intéresse ? Ma… Ma vie sexuelle ?!!!! »_

-« Ron ?!! Hé ho !! Ron ?! Tu m'entends ? » demanda Hermione en passant sa main devant les yeux de Ron afin d'attirer son attention

-« J'ai un doute… » Ron sembla émerger d'un profond sommeil, il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois de suite de manière très rapide, comme si la lumière l'agressait

_« Qu'est ce qu'il a ?Ma vue l'insupporte tellement ? »_

-« Sur le fait de m'entendre ? »

-« Entre autre… J'peux pas croire que tu sois intéressé par…Ma vie sexuelle…Et surtout…A quel point es-tu intéressée ?! Ca m'intrigue… »

-« Comment ça " a quel point'' ? »

-« Ben oui ! Ton intérêt est il purement amical… Du genre tu fais la discussion afin de ne pas me voir sombrer dans une déprime sans fin…Ou alors… »

-« Ou alors ! » affirma Hermione les yeux baissés mais d'une voix ferme

-« Hein ? » s'exclama Ron surpris par le ton affirmatif

-« La réponse à ta question est contenu dans ton "Ou alors…''

-« Ca veut dire que… »

Ron était abasourdi !  _« Mione, ma Mione est intéressée par MOI !! »_ Il commença à bouger…Un sourire de plus en plus franc éclairait son visage…

-« Oui !! T'es particulièrement lent sur ce sujet dis-moi… »

-« Lent ?!!! Attends !! Tu me balances comme ça un truc dont je rêve depuis au moins 2 ans et tu voudrais que je ne savoure pas ce moment ?! T'es folle !! Je ferais bien un truc de typiquement masculin pour montrer ce que je ressent mais bon… Oh !! Après tout ! J'y vais ! »

Mione était éberluée !! _« Ca, un truc typiquement masculin ?!! C'est malheureux pour la gente masculine… Mais réaliste quant à leur évolution ! » _décréta finalement après une observation attentive du rite auquel Ron s'adonnait…

 Celui-ci évoluait sur une toute petite parcelle, _« Il danse ? »_, et effectuait sa version de la danse de la victoire…Les yeux fermés, le visage empourpré, il mordillait sa lèvre inférieure tandis qu'un sourire béat (_« C'est quoi ce sourire niais ?! »_ )faisait son apparition sur le visage du rouquin…Il maintenait ses bras serrés contre son torse et ses mains bougeaient de manière désordonnée… _« Il se prends pour un batteur…Hé bé ! C'est pas gagné ! »_ Son torse se mit aussi en mouvement et oscillait au rythme de la musique ( _« Enfin… Plus ou moins ! » _)…Un coup d'avant en arrière puis de gauche à droite…Et ses hanche continuer de marquer le tempo…sa tête se mit brusquement à reprendre le mouvement de ses hanches… Ce qui donnait à l'ensemble un aspect assez détonnant ! 

_« Cette danse lui correspond… y'a beaucoup de bordel dedans ! »_ songea Hermione au bord du fou rire

A cet instant Ron entrouvrit les yeux…essayant de se donner un regard séducteur et coquin à la fois…Hermione ne put retenir le sourire, qui menaçait de dégénérer à tout instant, de lui monter aux lèvres. Interloqué Ron stoppa un de ses mouvement de jambes…Quand il voulut le reprendre, il manqua le rythme…Et ce qui devait arriver arriva…

SPLASH BAM

Ron tomba…Le rire de Mione explosa…. Pour être précis dans les termes utilisés Ron se vautra lamentablement aux pieds d'Hermione qui n'en pouvait plus son rire n'en finissait plus…Son ventre la lançait et elle dut se le tenir tout en étant à genoux…Les larmes coulaient sans discontinuer…

                          **************************************************************

A la porte de la Tour…

La porte s'ouvrit…Révélant un spectacle étonnant aux yeux des Serpentards…Greg et Blaise laissèrent échapper un soupir de soulagement qui céda vite la place à un étonnement sans nom !

« Je savais que tout le monde était un peu fou dans cette école mais…Lui ?!! C'est une sacrée surprise !! »songea Greg avec une pointe d'admiration dans son regard porcin

_« Ahhhhhhh !!!! Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce…Que cette immondice sans nom ! »_ s'offusqua Pansy, touchée dans son honneur de Serpentard

_« Excellent !! J'adore !!!!! »_ s'enthousiasma Blaise au vu de la performance qui se déroulait sous ses yeux…

Mimi Geignarde !! Mais elle ne  pleurnichait absolument pas…elle chantait !! Accompagnée du Moine gras, de Nick Quasi Sans Tête et… Du Baron sanglant !! Hé oui !! Tous les quatre entonnait un titre assez surprenant…

-« C'est l'histoire d'une montgolfière

Qui survolait le bord de mer

Elle n'avait ni père ni mère

C'est normal pour une montgolfière… » commença Mimi d'un air sérieux avec une assez belle voix d'alto

Ce faisant elle désigna du doigt une représentation cartonnée dudit moyen de transport, avec le blason du collège en guise de ballon ! le ballon volait, au même titre que les interprètes à un mètre du sol…

_« Mignon cette montgolfière…La prochaine fois qu'on a un projet à réaliser je viens leur demander !! »_ pensa Greg

_« C'est invraisemblable…Qui peut bien imaginer un ballon avec des parents ?!! Chants de moldus c'est évident !! »_ railla intérieurement Pansy tout en marquant inconsciemment le rythme de la pointe de ses chaussures roses 

-« De toute façon c'est qu'un ballon

Arrêtons de tourner en rond

Intéressons nous maintenant 

Aux gens qui sont dedans » continua Nick

Les fantômes, deux d'entre eux pour être précis, penetrèrent dans le ballon…Le terme "entrer'' ne pouvant pas être utilisé par des êtres qui traversent la matière…

_« J'me demande ce qui va arriver aux fantômes qui habitent cette montgolfière…. »_ s'interrogea Blaise avec une légère angoisse…

-« Y'en a un c'est un p'tit gros

qu'est pas vilain mais qu'est pas beau » repris Mimi en désignant le Moine gras qui portait pour l'occasion un semblant de redingote marron terne avec un feutre moi…

_« Pas vilain, pas vilain…Tout est relatif !!Il s'est jamais vu dans un miroir le pauvre… »_songea Pansy

-« L'autre est plutôt grand et mince 

et vient de la province de Reims….» enchaîna Nick en saluant le Baron Sanglant, vêtu d'un costume trois pièces rouge et noir avec un haut de forme lie de vin..

_« Quel mauvais goût…Et dire qu'on nous le cite en exemple toute notre enfance… »_frissonna Pansy en resserrant autours d'elle les pans de son gilet rose bonbon assorti à sa robe et ses chaussures…

_« Hein ?!!!!!!!Pourquoi Reims ?!! Pis c'est où ça ?»_ se demanda Greg

-« ….De Santa Cruuuuuuuuuuuzzzzzzzzzzz » reprirent les quatre en chœur à un moment précis de la chanson en faisant des cercles avec leurs mains 

_« On dirait des elfes de maison en train de laver des vitres ! »_ pensa Pansy avec la mine dégoûtée de quelqu'un qui vient de se rendre compte que son idole doit aussi s'habiller le matin….

-« Car c'qu'on n'avait pas dit plus tôt c'est que Blase était le nom du petit gros » enchaînèrent-ils…

-« Blase c'est le nom du fantôme de Poufsouffle ?! »murmura Greg à l'oreille de Blaise

-« Mais non !!! Quoique…en fait j'en sais rien ! Mais cette chanson n'a ni queue ni tête !! »

-« En effet !! Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme, jeunes gens ! Juste une chanson pour se détendre ! Car même nous, nous avons besoin de décompresser…Le tout loin de la présence de crétins dans votre genre…. En plus c'était une surprise !! » gronda le Baron Sanglant avec sa tête des mauvais jours

_« On n'aurais pas du les interrompre…La fin devait lui tenir à cœur… »_ songea Blaise avec une angoisse de plus en plus présente

-« Vous inquiétez pas…On ne dira rien !! » tenta t'il de plaider

_« Il est fou cet ectoplasme !! Il croit quand même pas qu'on va raconter partout que le très digne Baron Sanglant des Serpentard, représentant de notre dignité et de notre noblesse, est en fait un adeptes des karaokés débiles !! Heureusement que c'était pas un titre genre "On va s'aimer'' …»_ s'indigna Pansy

-« Vous n'allez rien dire…Ca c'est certain ! Vous que vous allez participer à ce projet !!!! Ca vous apprendra à écouter aux portes… »

-« ….. »

                            ***************************************************************

Dans les cachots….  

Severus s'approcha de Sybille Trelawney, qui le regarda arriver un sourire aux lèvres, avec un foulard aux couleurs de Serpentard…

-« Sevychou…Pourquoi ce bout de tissus ? »

-« Pour mieux de bâillonner pendant que je prépare ma vengeance…Trelawnou trésor… »

Il bâillonna la pseudo voyante, dont le troisième œil devait être exorbité sous la surprise…

-« Klouki, klouki ? » marmonna avec difficulté Sybille alors que la réalité commençait avec peine à se frayer un chemin dans le dédale qui lui sert de cerveau…

« Forcément un troisième œil ça prend de la place…Et ça doit bloquer pas mal de connections ! »

-« Je comprends pas ce qu'tu dis !! » 

-« Kloukiiiiiii ?!!! »

-« Puis si c'est pour marmonner dans ta barbe des trucs complètement inintéressant…C'est pas la peine ! Et arrête de baver…C'est mon plus beau foulard…Normalement il ne me sert que pour les enterrements !Et j'ai du travail là ! »

En effet Severus s'activait au dessus d'un chaudron, mélangeant avec dextérité divers ingrédients… 

-« Dix pattes de sauterelles unijambistes, un œil de faucon… J'en ai en rab' Sybille !! J'pourrais t'en filer un si tu veux…, un peu de poudre de thym séché…Du sang de troll coagulé…A ce qui paraît c'est un excellent aphrodisiaque…Faudrait que j'essaye un de ces jours…Naann ! Pas de "Kloukiaaii'' qui tienne…Je n'en ai que 2 litres…C'est insuffisant pour que j'ai envie de toi un jours… , des concombres, une pincée de ciboulette…»

Tout en s'activant, il surveillait Sybille Trelawney, victime de moins en moins consentante, qui ne pouvait plus bouger, ni parler…Seul ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites pour manifester son inquiétude grandissante…

-« On commence à avoir peur, Sybille ? Bien…. »

                               ****************************************************************

Dans LA Salle…

-« J'attends toujours ta réponse… » relança Harry nonchalamment…Il s'appuya au mur, une jambe repliée sur celui-ci, et les bras croisés sur la poitrine…

-« Et qu'est ce que tu veux que je te réponde ?! » demanda Draco aux abois

-« A ton avis, Malfoy ?! La vérité tout simplement ! C'est si compliqué pour toi ? »

-« Tu ne crois pas si bien dire !! Surtout à un type que j'appelle par son nom de famille ! » Draco se frottait désespérément le visage, dans l'espoir vain d'effacer le rouge qui gagnait du terrain…

-« Hé ben ! Utilise mon prénom… Il ne comporte que deux syllabes…"HAAAA….RRRYYYY'' Tu devrais pouvoir le dire sans difficulté, Draco ! »

-« Tu sais très bien ce que je veux dire Harry ! » cracha le blond « Jusqu'à il y a deux minutes tu répugnais à m'appeler Draco ! »

-« En effet Draco… Mais si je veux entendre ce que tu as à me dire, faut que je fasse moi aussi un effort ! Et celui là n'est pas aussi pénible que j'aurais bien pu le croire… »

_« Au contraire ! Maintenant je peux savourer ces deux syllabes qui roulent sur ma langue sans aucune honte… » _songea Harry__

-« Je ne sais pas si je suis d'accord avec toi… J'ai l'impression d'être en position de faiblesse… » marmonna le Serpentard avec une certaine gêne

-« Ta tête regorge de conneries !!C'est impressionnant… »

-« Oui ! Ben c'est pas ma faute ! Toi forcement t'as pas eu de parents pour te bourrer le crâne alors… » commença Draco avant de s'arrêter les yeux écarquillés d'horreur… « Naann !J'suis désolé Harry ! Vraiment je ne le pensais pas… »

-« Bien sûr que si tu le pensais ! Et t'as raison dans un sens… Je n'ai pas eu de parents pour me formater…Juste des tuteurs qui m'ont révélé ma médiocrité ! »

-« Ta médiocrité ?!!  Et c'est ma tête qui est remplie d'inepties ? »

-« Oh ! Oui ! Car moi j'apprends à faire abstraction de leurs dégoûts… Je tente de me construire par moi-même…. Maintenant reprenons là où on en était avant que tu ne dévie si adroitement la conversation…. »

-« Mais… »

-« Y'a pas de mais qui tienne Draco ! Tu vas pouvoir me dire quels sentiments tu as éprouvé au bord du Lac maintenant que mon appellation n'est plus un problème… »

-« Tu ne vas pas remettre ça Harry… » supplia Draco d'un ton apeuré

-« C'est pas pour t'humilier Draco ! Mais la confiance passe par la vérité… Et j'ai envie de te faire confiance ! »

-« Naan ! Y'a pas que ça Harry !! Tu sais très bien ce que j'ai ressenti ! Tu veux m'abaisser… »

-« Mais non je… » commença le brun avant que Draco ne lui coupe la parole

-« Hé bien ! Je vais te le dire !! J'était excité ! Et pas qu'un peu !! En fait les sensations étaient si fortes que j'ai eu peur ! Peur de devenir dépendant ! Peur de perdre totalement le contrôle de moi-même ! Peur de te laisser une chance, de nous laisser une chance !Le plaisir était si intense qu'il emportait tout sur son passage…Absolument tout ! La rancune, mes joies passées, les chicanes, la peur… Tout ! Il ne restait que le plaisir, le plaisir de me sentir vivant, homme ! Je sentait la moindre de mes terminaisons nerveuses…et j'avais envie de les poser sur toi ! Partout !!  Il ne me restait que ce fichu plaisir !Et le bonheur ! Le bonheur de te faire gémir, d'entendre tes cris dans mon oreilles comme un amant recueille les soupirs de l'être aimé après une nuit d'amour et de confidence… Le bonheur…D'être dans tes bras… » Tout au long de sa tirade le ton du Serpentard s'était fait moins vindicatif, son visage avait perdu son masque figé de froideur, ses yeux de leur rancune apparente …Tout ça au profit d'un murmure, d'une expression de fragilité et de quelques larmes…« T'es content là ?!!! T'as eu ce que tu voulais ?! »

-« Oui et non ! Te l'entendre dire m'a fait du bien, et à toi aussi… » Ce disant Harry se rapprocha du blond avec un sourire…Carnassier… Prédateur…

-« Mais je suis loin d'avoir obtenu tout ce que je voulais… »

                    ******************************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre….

Je soupire un grand coup !! Il a été dur à rédiger celui là… Manque d'inspiration, fatigue et tout et tout…Mais voilà il est fait !! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il vaut car comme d'hab' je n'ai pas eu le courage de me relire, de peur de ne rien publier…

Et…je fais mon mea culpa…Contrairement au titre du chapitre il n'y a pas de chocolat…Ne m'attaquez pas pour publicité mensongère car votre demande sera irrecevable et acceptez mes humbles excuses…

**Chronique musicale** :

Toujours des Wriggles…"Monolithe'' aussi appelé "La montgolfière'' ! Je sais que cette chronique ne brille pas par son originalité…mais il est tard et j'ai que ce chant en tête, avec "Klouki'' mais c'est aussi des Wriggles ! J'adore "monolithe" pour son coté absurde…Tout au long de la chanson on attend une grande révélation, une vérité qui fait mal à la Wriggles et…non ! C'est juste un chant pour le plaisir de chanter ensemble et se taper un délire toujours ensemble mais en plus de le faire partager ! 

J'attaque les **réponses aux revieuws….**

**Vénusa** : Coucou toi !! Ta review me touche sûrement plus que tu ne le penses…Merci !! pour le site j'aurais pu dire que je faisais partie de l'équipe c'est vrai ! Mais j'ai du mal à me mettre en avant…J'ai rectifié dans mon profil pour te faire plaisir !Et tu peux rassurer tes filles :si tu es folle c'est juste ce qu'il faut ! Comme tu vois je continue…avec plus ou moins de difficulté…Et pour ton OS…Il avance à grand pas ! Bisous tout pleins

**Gayle** : Coucou toi !!! J'suis heureuse de te revoir ! et je m'excuse car je n'ai pas eu le temps de lite ton nouveau chapitre qui commence à dater…J'y pense !! il est inscrit en tête sur mes fics en retard de lecture !! J'espère que ce chapitre te plait…et pour Sev' et la chouette…Ca va venir !! Bisous

**Saael' **: Hello !! Moi ça va pas trop mal.. Juste crevée, courbaturée et avec un début de crève…Tu vas imprimer ma fic et la faire tourner dans ton lycée ?!!! Euh…J'suis flattée !!Et en même temps terrorisée…Plein de gens vont lire ma fic…Ma fic te perturbe car tu t'en souviens ?!! Excellent !!! Moi aussi je t'adore ! Bisous

**Andromède** : Salut toi !! j'espère que ton  problème d'inondation est résolu et ne t'inquiète pas pour tes reviews ! Le principal est que je sache que tu es là, pour m'accompagner et me soutenir ! Je t'embrasse très fort

**Ivrian** : Coucou toi !! Voilà la suite…Je sais que j'ai été longue…mais la fatigue et le manque de courage m'ont terrassé ! Puis ça joue sur mon moral…Mais je vais remonter la pente !! Pour ce chapitre je ne sias si il est génial et je m'en excuse d'avance ! Bisous tout plein

**Origine** : Salut toi !! Ne t'excuse pas !! Le principal est que ce que tu as raté te plaise ! Ronny un peu con ? Mouais…Moi je te dirais bien un peu gamin comme tous les mecs ou presque…mais c'est vrai qu'il est attendrissant ! J'l'adore moi ce Ronny !! Ma fic te permet un moment de détente ?! Ouais !!! Merci beaucoup ! Bisous

**LMO :**Coucou !! J'met que les initiales car j'ai la flemme…Je t'envoie les paroles de n'importn'awak !! elles sont prêtes…J'ai juste à penser à te les envoyer ! Tu sais beaucoup de gens ne me considèrent pas comme humaine…Trop froide et insensible…Avec un esprit un peu trop cynique à leur goût ! C'est peut être ce coté là de ma personnalité qui ressort…Pour tes questions je pense que tu as quelques réponses !! Pas assez sadique pour que Blaise &Co interrompe la discussion mais assez pour interrompre de moi-même ladite discussion et celle de Mione/Ron…Désolée !Mais tu peux astiquer ton badge…Ca sent bon pour Ron quand même ! Bisous

**Vyo **:Hello !! Euhhhh j'ai pas trop envie que tu me prouves que je suis digeste…Je le sais c'est tout !! Pis je commence à avoir un peu peur quand aussi ! lol Pour Sevy…

Je suis désolée mais il est plus gay que gay !!! L'imaginer avec Trelawney me donne des frissons…Mais pas de plaisir ! lol J'espère que tu liras quand même la suite… Bisous

**Caro** : Coucou ma grande !!! J'ai effectivement fait un saut ! Et je suis même tombée de ma chaise ! Tu me fais du harcèlement ?!!!! Mon rêve….Ben oui ! Je rêvais de frustrer une "harceleuse''.. Et à mon avis ce chapitre a du te frustrer…Pas de chocolat et tout reste soft….Tu m'en veux pas trop ? T'as le droit de m'engueuler sur msn….Moi aussi je t'adore !! Bisous tout plein à ma chieuse préférée !!

**DW (Ptite Elfe…..)**: Coucou toi !! Pour ta review…J'adore !! Et tu le sais !!Morte de rire du début à la fin…Et tu arrives à me faire aimer ce que j'écrit…Merci d'être là !!Je t'imagine extasiée devant ton écran…et j'explose de rire ! Je sais…C'est pas drôle ! Mais j'suis comme ça moi….et je vais gentille… * prise d'un brusque accès de mansuétude *naann ton cerveau t'as bien passé toutes les info importantes de ma fic…. C'est moi qui me rajoute une charge de travail supplémentaire…Du nougat ?!!J'adore !!!!!!!Merci encore une fois d'être là…et je te passe un message de Blaise que t'as déjà eu car msn est là…Ils adorent ta vision de Trelawney !! Et moi aussi…Plein de bisous

**Saria3** : Hello !! Euhhh en effet j'aime le chocolat !!En fait c'est quasi vital pour moi…surtout en période de déprime ! J'ai bien vu que tu écrivais une fic…mais j'ai pas encore eu le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil ! Dès que j'ai le temps j'y vais ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review et j'espère que cette suite te plaira !! Bisous

**Lyly** : Salut !! Merci de ta review ! Voilà la suite…. Bisous

**Blaise le poussin masqué** : Coucou vous !! Hé oui ! vous avez raté un chapitre….Pas bien !!! Naan j'déconne ! C'est pas grave !! Ca peut arriver à tout le monde ! J'suis contente de voir que ça vous plait toujours…Moi aussi j'adore les discussion "Je te parle/je ne t'écoute pas…'' Et la remarque "je ne suis pas n'importe quel idiot !'' Phrase que je dit régulièrement….Sauf qu'elle est au féminin !J'ai bien transmis votre message à Ptite Elfe et j'ai même sa réponse… Elle m'a envoyé un emoticon tout rouge sur msn…Et vous remercie plus que chaleureusement !! Sa réponse écrite doit être dans sa review de mon autre fic…mais j'ai aps le courage d'aller la recopier… Vous m'en voulez pas trop ? Bisous tout plein

**Anya et Xeres**: Salut !! pour les gras qui n'arrivent pas à montrer leurs sentiments…Ils tiennent de moi sur ce coup là ! Je ne suis pas une expansive… Pour Trelawney…Son troisième œil fait grève…mais les autres commencent à s'ouvrir !! Bisous

**Lululle** : Coucou ! Mais non Mione n'est pas sauvage…Pis tu l'aime bien comme ça, hein ? Voilà la suite…Bisous tout plein

**Lunicorne **: Salut !! En effet je fais Julie la ptite olive….Merci pour ta review !! Bisous

**Céline.s** :Coucou !!Sadique n'est pas un compliment ?!!! Mince…Tu vas quand même continuer à me lire… ?Je me sent l'âme très sadique en ce moment ! J'vais essayer de l'être moins la prochaine fois mais je ne peux rien te garantir…

**Hannange **: Salut !! Moi aussi j'ai une faiblesse pour Blaise ! et j'imagine bien une scène avec un baiser….mais bon ! Je n'en dit pas plus !! Bisous

**Paradise1** : Coucou toi !! Ma dernière RAR….Ouais….Merci pour ta review !!Tu comprends que j'écoute des titres en boucles…J'espère que tu compatis aussi !! surtout vu l'heure qu'il est et que je veille que pour toi ! Hé oui madame !! Pour que tu puisses le lire avant de partir….Bisous tout plein 

Il est 1h00 du mat' et je me lève à 5h30pour aller bosser…Veux pas !!!!

A bientôt !!

Célinette


	16. chocolat et sentiments

Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle… 

**Résum** : Dumbledore a dans l'idée de créer des amitiés inter-maison…Le choixpeau décide de rajouter la mention " Et plus si affinités…''…Draco et Harry en font les frais !

**Genre** : Romance/Humour… Slash (donc présence de sentiments amoureux entre personnes de même sexe !)

**Rating** : PG-13  puis peut être des traces de NC-17 plus tard

**Disclaimer** : Je ne fais qu'emprunter l'œuvre de JKR et de l'adapter à ma sauce…

**Avant toute chose :**

Je m'excuse pour mon retard de publication. J'ai été très occupée et la fatigue engendrée par ce surcroît d'activité a eu des répercussions sur mon moral et ma sant !  Ce qui me rassure c'est que la plupart de vous êtes en vacances…M'enfin ! Vais essayer de me rattraper ! lol

Merci à Ptite Elfe, Clochette, Jamian et Xaebhal pour leurs dessins illustrant cette fic ! 

Jamian et Xaebhal vous le savez mais bon ! Je vais me répéter : quand j'ai vu ce dessin j'ai explosé de rire et je suis retombée dans l'univers de la chanson et des Wriggles…D'ailleurs je me la suis écoutée depuis (et pas mal de fois !) et toujours avec une pensée pour vous deux ! Merci !! 

Clochette : Nouvelle lectrice…J'ai été très touchée par ces dessins ! Ceux de Sev' m'ont bien fait marrer !! Le pauvre !!Ils m'ont aidé à retrouvé un peu de mon inspiration ! Merci !!

Ptite Elfe : J't'adore et tu le sais !! Merci pour tes dessins qui me font bien rire et parfois rêver !! J'adorerais savoir dessiner comme toi (surtout la tendresse et l'humour que tu fais transparaître dans tes dessins)

Bref !! Merci à vous quatre !! Les dessins sont tous sur le site  http: // groups.msn.com /Quandlechoixpeau le tout sans espace…

Normalement la prochaine fois je devrais vous donner une vraie adresse de site…J'y travaille !

Bonne lecture… 

                     ****************************************************************************

Chocolats et sentiments 

Dans un cachot…

Une épaisse fumée s'élevait du chaudron, noyant les occupants dans un nuage épais et opaque d'une blancheur douteuse…Un homme tout de noir vêtu s'activait gaiement autour dudit chaudron, une petite chansonnette s'échappait de sa bouche, un sourire sadique éclairant son visage blafard et illuminant ses yeux aussi sombre qu'un puits sans fond. Il remuait son chaudron en rythme en bougeant des hanches…

_«Rajoutez-lui un tablier rose à fanfreluche et vous aurez la parfaite épouse cuisinant pour son cher et tendre… »_ pesta Sybille Trelawney contre le bâillon qui l'empêchait de s'exprimer

-« Klouki, klouki…. » entendit Severus non loin de l

-« Qu'est ce que je vous ait déjà dit ?! N'essayez pas de parler ! Je ne comprends rien et en plus c'est un risque d'étouffement ! J'ai pas envie d'aller à Azkaban pour votre mort…elle ne serait pas assez glorieuse ! » lui répliqua t'il sur un ton guilleret « J'ai trouvé ma vengeance ! et je vous assure qu'elle va vous épater !!J'suis trop fort… » continua t'il modeste..

-« Qui c'est le plus beau, le meilleur, le champion, c'est Sevy !! Qui c'est le plus beau, le meilleur, le… » chantonna Severus Rogue, maître en potion et professeur le plus redoutable ou presque de Poudlard…

_« Marianne !! Il pète un câble !! Merlin qu'elle est débile cette expression ! Elle veut rien dire…Typiquement moldu ça ! » _songea Sybille avec une peur plus que grandissante, en entendant Severus fredonner cette chanson moldue, et surtout en voyant le susnommé  s'activait autour de son chaudron avec un air joyeux presque indécent…

                       ***************************************************************************

Dans une salle presque déserte…

Mione se tenait le ventre à deux mains et tentait de se ressaisir avec beaucoup de difficulté…Le rire lui montait à la bouche et cela sans discontinuer en voyant Ron à terre et en se remémorant sa pseudo danse de la victoire effectuée peu de temps auparavant

_« Il est trop !! J'l' adore… »_ songea Mione avec tendresse

-«Ronny !! C'était extraordinaire !! Je n'avais pas ri comme ça depuis…. » commença Hermione les yeux pétillants

-«… Au moins 20mn !!La dernière fois c'est quand tu t'es allègrement foutu de moi quand je te racontais ma vie… » termina Ron d'un ton amer, toujours à terre 

-« Mais non ! Te vexes pas !! C'est juste que… »

-« Que quoi ?! Que j'ai la tête de l'emploi ?! Je sais !!Maintenant aide-moi à me relever au lieu de te marrer comme une baleine ! » 

Ron était toujours vautré au sol, en appui sur ses coudes. Il leva vers Mione un regard suppliant où l'exaspération avait encore une place importante…Néanmoins une drôle de lueur brillait également dans ses prunelles

Mione se releva, toujours dans l'euphorie de son (trop) récent fou rire et tendit une main obligeante à Ronny…Ce dernier, au lieu de se relever, tira d'un coup sec Hermione vers lui ! Elle tomba donc de tout son long sur le corps de Ron…

-« Qu'est ce qui te prends ?! J'aurais pu me faire mal ! » râla Hermione en ne faisant pas mine de se relever…

Ron la regarda avec des yeux interloqués face à tant de mauvaise foi

« C'est quand même sur moi qu'elle a atterri !! Un peu plus et elle va me balancer que je ne suis pas confortable, que j'ai trop d'os et pas assez de gras !! »

Il roula sur lui-même afin de se retrouver au-dessus de Mione qui, brusquement, faisait moins la maligne…

-« Ron ?!Ron ?!!! Tu m'écrases !! »

Le rouquin se souleva légèrement sur ses coudes afin de permettre à la brunette de respirer plus à son aise…

-« Maintenant que je te tient…On va pouvoir reprendre notre intéressante conversation….On en était o déj ? Ah ! Oui !!! Tu m'annonces comme ça, de but en blanc, que tu éprouves une attirance pour moi…Et ensuite tu t'étonnes que je sois tout fou…Mais bon ! Comme c'est toi je te pardonne ! Après tout tu ne peux pas être parfaite : ce serait très ennuyeux ! Surtout pour un pauvre gars comme moi ! Alors…» commença à papoter Ron

-« Ronny !!! Où veux tu en venir ? » s'exaspéra Mione, légèrement incommodée par le poids du rouquin 

-« J'y viens, j'y viens !! Je voulais juste parler un peu avant d'agir comme un bourrin c'est tout !! Pff !! Y'a plus de romantisme de nos jours j'vous jure ! » continua Ron, une lueur amusée dans le regard

-« Ronald !! »

-« Ouuuhhhh !!! L'action devient urgente là…Les menaces approchent… » déclare t'il d'un ton faussement apeuré en rapprochant doucement son visage de celui de Mione…Dès que les yeux de la brunette devinrent flous, il ferma les siens et se laissa porter par ses sentiments…. Sa bouche effleura celle de Mione comme le vent d'été caresse une feuille…Il s'attarda sur la bouche offerte avec plus d'insistance, avec la gourmandise  qui le caractérisait…

                  ********************************************************************************

Dans la Tour d'Astronomie….

Les vocalisent s'enchaînaient, sans répit pour les apprentis choristes..

Le Baron Sanglant faisait office de chef de chœur, marquant la mesure de sa main droite.

-« On recommence !! Lalalalalalalaaaaa…. Plus haut…On écoute le piano ! Voil !! Maintenant avec des " i'' ! »

-« Iiiiiiiiiiiii » chantonna Pansy d'une voix de crécelle 

_« Elle a vu une souris ? »_ s'étonna Blaise en regardant le sol avec application

-« Vous le faites exprès ?! Même Grégory Goyle a compris ! Lililililililiiiiii !!! Un autre échauffement ! Miamamamiamamamiamamamiamama… Avec de la pèche !! Tout en rythme et en légèret ! »grogne t'il avec enthousiasme

-« Miamamamamamamiamamiam…. » ânonnèrent en chœur nos trois compères

-« NAANNN !! C'est pourtant pas compliqu ! Mettez un léger accent sur les "Mia''…Voil ! C'est mieux !!! »

                              **************************************************************

Dans LA Salle…

_« Je suis loin d'avoir obtenu tout ce que je voulais… »_ Cette phrase résonnait dans l'esprit de Draco au rythme des battements de son cœur…C'est-à-dire une vitesse effrénée…Et qui s'accélérait encore au fur et à mesure qu'Harry se rapprochait de lui. Il recula aussi discrètement que possible…Néanmoins un sourire railleur apparu sur les lèvres pleines du Survivant…

_« Je te fais peur, petit dragon ? T'as tort…J'suis inoffensif… »_

-« Potter…Naann Harry !! Je crois qu'on devrait surveiller notre sculpture, non ? » bafouilla Draco en faisant un pas de plus en arrière

Harry, voyant l'air paniqué du blond changea de trajectoire et alla jeter un œil à leur œuvre d'art, qui séchait tranquillement près de la fenêtre… Au passage il chipa un récipient contenant du chocolat blanc, reste de leur projet… Il trempa un doigt dans le bocal et le lécha machinalement tout en se retournant vers le Serpentard, avec des yeux remplis de craintes mais aussi d'envie, de désir inconscient…

_« Mmm…Naann Dray ! Tu ne dois pas… »_

Le regard d'Harry alla alors de ses doigts à la moue gourmande du blond, et son sourire apparut sur ses lèvres…Il remit son index dans le chocolat et continua d'avancer vers Draco

_« Cette technique nous a permis d'avancer une première fois…Pourquoi pas une seconde ? »_ pensa t'il en se léchant consciencieusement le doigt avec une certaine exagération… Draco, lui, reculait toujours dans une tentative désespérée de fuite qu'il n'aurait jamais avouer et pour cause : il ne s'en rendait pas compte !

Une fois arrivé à proximité de Draco, celui ci se trouvait accolé au canapé, fixant d'une manière presque affamée le doigt qui dégoulinait de chocolat blanc…Il s'humidifia les lèvres…La vue de cette langue qui pointait hors de son antre affola les sens du brun plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Son pantalon devenait subitement trop étroit et il mourrait d'envie de goûter à cette bouche si tentante… Il se rapprocha encore et son corps effleura, enfin, celui de Draco…Il ressentit comme une décharge électrique le parcourir de haut en bas…

« Harry…Calme-toi !! Tu vas encore lui faire peur….Respire ! Et ne regarde plus cette bouche !! Hmmm !! Ni cette langue rose, au bout pointue…J'suis sûr qu'elle est super douce !! Et curieuse… »

« Je…Je…Ahhh !!!Pourquoi il me regarde avec…envie ? On dirait qu'il veut me dévorer tout cru…Moi je croquerais bien ce doigt recouvert de chocolat…Ou cette langue qui l'enrobe comme si c'était le met le plus délicieux qui existe sur Terre…Salazar !! Pourquoi j'ai envie de faire tout ça et qu'en même temps je crève de peur ?!! Pourquoi mon estomac est si nou ?Pourquoi ai-je envie de fuir à toute jambe quand je le voit se rapprocher de moi en se léchant les lèvres ? Se rapprocher ?!!! »

Draco tenta de reculer encore un petit peu mais ses jambes heurtèrent le rebord du sofa, il commença à vaciller et c'est Harry qui le rattrapa, l'empêchant de basculer sur le canap

« Sa main ! Elle est sur moi !!Et…Mais non !! Je veux pas… »

Harry avait profité de cette possible chute pour ramener le blond plus près de lui, sa main reposant sur l'avant bras de ce dernier.. Il passa ensuite sa main derrière la nuque du Serpentard, afin de rapprocher leurs deux visages

« Vert !! Emeraude…Ses yeux ont la couleur de l'émeraude la plus pure…D'une profondeur rare…Et je vois plus que ça ! C'est pas normal…Surtout cette drôle de lueur qui y brille… »

« Je suis sûr que l'océan en colère à la même teinte que ses yeux…Gris avec un nuage de bleu… »

« Mais ?!! Pourquoi je ne vois plus ce vert si envoûtant ? »

Harry refermait lentement ses paupières, tout en rapprochant encore , si c'était possible, son visage de celui de Draco…Il pencha un tout petit peu la tête vers la droite et sa bouche rencontra, enfin, celle du blond…Celui-ci eut un sursaut et garda obstinément la sienne de close…Harry décida d'y aller avec prudence…Petit à petit…Il butina les lèvres du blond avec une tendresse surprenante…Il parsema le visage de Draco d'une multitude de petits baisers aussi affriolant les uns que les autres…

Il rouvrit les paupières pour croiser le regard stupéfait du Serpentard

-« Si tu te laissais aller ça irait nettement mieux…Tu peux ouvrir la bouche, tu sais ? » murmura le Gryffondor d'une voix basse, rauque et avec une certaine malice…

Sur cette déclaration il referma les yeux et embrassa une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Draco…. Toujours fermées…Puis insensiblement elles s'ouvrirent…Oh ! Pas beaucoup ! Mais juste assez pour que la langue du brun se glisse à l'intérieur de cette nouvelle aire…Elle caressa les lèvres de Draco avant de s'attaquer avec curiosité aux dents de celui-ci…Elle passa avec succès cette nouvelle épreuve et, ô merveille ! , elle arriva dans la partie plus profonde de l'antre magique…Sa langue caressa avec hésitation la langue du Serpentard, comme pour lui dire "N'aie pas peur'' et cela sembla rassurer Draco dont l'appendice se mit en mouvement…Leur baiser se fit alors plus profond, plus voluptueux…. Harry entoura la nuque de Draco de sa main et se colla plus intimement contre le Serpentard, qui ne pus plus ignorer l'excitation ressentie par son compagnon et qui répondait à la sienne…

Leur baiser se rompit…Ils reprirent leur respiration…Draco rouvrit ses paupières qu'il avait clos pour mieux se concentrer sur ses sensations… Le bocal de chocolat toujours tenu par Harry lui apparut brusquement…..

-« Je peux ? » demanda t'il timidement en désignant le récipient.

Le sourire coquin d'Harry réapparut soudainement et il s'empressa de tremper son index dans le mélange…Il présenta ensuite son doigt au blond qui l'avala avec gourmandise…Le plaisir ressenti par Harry fut presque douloureux…Il ferma les yeux sur une grimace de souffrance et d'extase mêlé…Il retira son doigt et embrassa plus férocement Draco…Un gémissement fut la seule plainte de ce dernier…Gémissement de plaisir qui mourût dans la bouche du Survivant…Le chocolat tomba avec un bruit sourd sur le sol…Et la main d'Harry devenue libre se posa sur les fesses du blond avec avidité… Sa bouche quitta les lèvres de son compagnon pour aller se loger sous l'oreille de celui-ci…Il mordilla tendrement le lobe de Draco, lui arrachant un soupir et une crispation de ses mains dans son cuir chevelu…Lentement, voluptueusement, sa bouche descendit, mordillant le cou de Draco…Remonta vers ses lèvres…Ses paupières…Sa langue caressait, suçait, découvrait le visage de l'autre avec passion et application…

Harry avait besoin de plus…Il voulait sentir la peau de Draco sous ses doigts…Il s'attaqua aux boutons de chemise du blond, tout en l'abreuvant de baiser…Une fois les deux premiers boutons d'ôtés sa main caressa avec avidité la peau ainsi découverte…sa bouche suivit le même chemin…

Draco n'était plus que gémissements et soupirs…Il ne voyait plus rien.. Seul le plaisir qui l'envahissait comme une tornade dévaste une île…Explosion des sens…La peur existait encore en lui mais elle ne faisait qu'exacerber la jouissance qui menaçait à tout moment de l'engloutir…Insidieusement il se sentit partit en arrière, basculer…

« Je tombe…C'est trop fort !!Salazar…Retiens moi !! Harryyyy !!! »

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il perçu le poids d'Harry sur son corps qu'il comprit qu'il avait vraiment basculer sur le sofa… L'humidité de la bouche du brun sur son torse lui fit prendre conscience des lèvres de ce dernier sur une partie de son anatomie normalement couverte…

-« Draco !! Caresse moi… » supplia Harry, les reins en feu…

Draco réalisa alors qu'il n'avait toujours rien fait, mis à part répondre timidement au baiser…Il laissa ses mains descendre sur les fesses d'Harry qu'il caressa…Il prit l'initiative d'un baiser…Profond.. Passionné…Leurs langues se mêlaient tandis que leurs caresses se faisaient plus précises…Harry s'écarta un tout petit peu de Draco…Juste de manière à ce qu'une de ses mains puisse reposer sur le bas ventre du blond qui laissa échapper une exclamation étouffée…Draco resserra sa prise sur la partie charnue du Gryffondor….

                           ******************************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre…

J'aurais eu du mal ! Quand l'inspiration me boude c'est pas qu'à moiti !! Naann en fait j'avais les idées…Il me manquait juste les mots pour les transcrire ! Et la musique ! Mais bon à force de persévérance…Ce chapitre est sûrement plus court que les autres mais développer plus aurait nécessité que je déborde sur le chapitre prochain.. Cela aurait été dommage, non ?

Après vérification ce chapitre 'est pas le plus court !! *saute de joie * mais il n'est pas le plus long non plus…

Je m'excuse à l'avance des lettres qui refuse de passer, je ne sais pas pourquoi…telles les "a'' et "e'' avec accent ! Idem avec mes italiques…Ca ça reste un mystère….Enfin les dialogues sans tiret devant les guillemets sont des pensées (je précise jusqu'au cas…)

**Chronique musicale** : 

Un titre…" Anne ma sœur Anne'' de Louis Chédid ! Certains connaissent son fils M (non je ne vise personne !! Même pas La magicienne d'Oz…) Louis Chédid est un poète qui chante selon moi ! Ces textes sont toujours pleins d'émotion que ce soit drôle ou dramatique… "Anne ma sœur Anne'' traite d'un sujet plutôt triste, vu qu'elle se réfère au Journal d'Anne Franck que tout le monde connaît ! Mais Louis Chédid la chante sur un ton très drôle qui peut paraître décalé mais qui en fait révèle la force de ce texte…Quand il chante " Elle ressort de sa tanière la nazi nostalgie…''on ne peut qu'avoir des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale… 

Les réponses aux reviews :

J'ai l'impression de me répéter mais c'est vrai : Merci à tous !! Lire vos messages me fait beaucoup de bien…Je fais partie des personnes qui ne croient absolument pas en leur capacité à transmettre quelque chose par l'écriture… Et vos reviews font naître en moi une lueur d'espoir…

**Clochette** : Salut !! Deux reviews…Merci beaucoup ! Ca me touche énormément.. Moi et Starmania c'est une grande histoire… Déjà on a le même âge… Et j'ai tous les albums ! Plus une vidéo.. Je l'ai vu 3 fois sur scène et je ne m'en lasse pas ! Le fait que tu imagines Mione avec ses oreilles de lapin me fait plaisir…D'ailleurs Jamian et Xaebhal m'ont fait l'honneur de me faire un fanart sur ce thème…Avec les Wriggles en fond bien évidemment (sonore et visuel !) Merci pour ma chronique musicale…J'adore la faire car elle me permet de faire partager mes goûts musicaux plutôt bizarre pour beaucoup ! Et je te rassure je ne suis pas une fan d'NR***…

Encore une fois merci pour tes dessins et tes reviews ! Plein de bisous

**Allie **: Encore elle ?!!!! * cri d'horreur * Je rigole !! J'adore recevoir des reviews d' "habitué'' ça me rassure et surtout j'ai l'impression de retrouver des vieilles connaissances et ça je ne pourrais m'en pousser ! Surtout quand elles sont aussi gentilles que toi ! Je m'excuse par avance pour la fin de ce chapitre…Tu m'en veux pas trop, hein ? Tu continuera à me lire quand même ? Pleins de bisous

**La dracounette**: Salut !!Merci pour ton message ! Pour le truc entre Sev' et Sybille…Va falloir attendre encore un petit peu… C'est pas grave ? Bisous

**Naya **: Trop bien mon histoire ? Merci !! J'aime beaucoup l'emploi de " trop'' associé à des trucs qu'on aime ! C'est tellement paradoxal que ça me plait…Ne t'inquiète pas pour cette réponse débile de ma part…C'est la fatigue et la joie d'avoir terminé le chapitre ! Je suis très heureuse de constater que ma fic te plait et j'espère que ça va durer ! Bisous

**Caro **: Ma Caro !!! Coucou !!! Je suis…estomaquée que tu ais adoré le chapitre précédent…Et surtout j'en suis stupidement heureuse !! Ton avis compte beaucoup pour moi mais ça tu le sais…Et aussi je suis soulagée de ne pas avoir reçu de beuglante de ta part ! H ?!! Ca fait deux ans que tu attends de voir Ron effectuer la danse de la victoire ?!! Heureusement que je suis là pour exaucer tes souhaits…J'aurais bien écrit fantasme mais le terme peut prêter à confusion ! Je le réserve pour Sev'…et pour ta folle nuit d'amour avec lui… Mais soit discrète ! J'au crié tout fort qu'il était gay pour ne pas qu'on le harcèle….J'ai osé t'appeler la chieuse ?!! c'est un terme plus qu'affectueux dans ma bouche ! Faut pas pleurer pour si peu !! Je t'embrasse très fort…Oui ! Je sais les gars !! Caro…Draco et Harry te font des bisous aussi ! Et Sevy me dit qu'il ne t'en fait pas en public…Juste en priv ! lol

**Lyly** : Salut…Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite !

**Akashana **: salut !! Ton message m'a fait énormément plaisir ! Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es une des seules qui m'a dit que sous l'humour transparaissait autre chose… et ça !! Ca me fait chaud au cœur ! J'adore l'idée de faire rire les lecteurs mais je met tellement de moi dans mes personnages…Merci ! Voilà la suite…Bisous

**Ivrian **: Coucou toi !! Merci pour ton petit mot qui m'a fait chaud au cœur comme à chaque fois…Pour le lemon c'est pas encore le cas mais c'est de plus en plus proche…Mme la perverse est contente ? lol Pleins de bisous

**Alex **: Ne boude pas !! Ne pleure pas !! J'aime pas ça moi !! J'espère que ce chapitre te remontera le moral…En tout cas les premiers baisers sont au rendez vous…Et non sans peine ! Idem pour le chocolat…Mais je fais gaffe car c'est Carême ! Bisous

**Blaise le poussin masqu** : Coucou vous deux !! Vous n'avez pas raté-heu, vous n'avez pas raté-heu !!! En effet le chapitre précédent partait dans tous les sens…Mais c'est pas de ma faute !! (d'accord c'est moi qui écrit mais quand même…)Normalement celui là devrait être plus…Moins…Bref vous verrez bien ! En tout cas il m'a posé beaucoup de soucis ! J'suis heureuse que la danse de Ron vous ai fait rire…Le pauvre !! Ce qui m'embête un peu c'est que j'effectue cette danse de manière régulière…Mais bon ! Je ne tombe pas devant du monde ! lol La déclaration de Draco m'a demandé beaucoup…En fait écrire cette fic est comme une thérapie pour moi ! C'est peut être pour ça que j'ai finalement décidé de me faire interner ! lol Pleins de bisous à vous deux (partage équitable… )

**Lululle** : Coucou !! si tu veux pas que Harry t'éjecte tu ferais mieux de ne pas rester devant Draco…il a un regard presque méchant là….lol Merci pour ta review ! Et oui j'aime voir Harry en dominant ! Ca nous change, non ? Bisous

**Gayle** : Coucou toi !! Je suis impardonnable…Je ne t'oublie absolument pas…C'est juste moi qui manque de temps et voil ! Mais promis tu es en tête de ma liste de fic à lire ! Pis je n'arrive plus du tout à me connecter sur MP ! Ca m'énerve !! Merci pour ta review qui me touche beaucoup ! Le monologue de tragédie grec j'y ai pensé.... Et Sevy aussi ! C'est pour ça qu'il l'a bâillonné très vite !! et pour Harry et Dray…Ca avance !! Pleins de bisous

**Saria 3** : Hello ! Merci pour ton message ! Je suis contente que ce chapitre t'ais O_O à quelque passage ! C'est un peu le but ! lol Et c'est gentil de me garder un bout de chocolat !! J'en raffole !! Bisous

**Céline. S**: Jamais je ne te dirais "Comme d'hab'' quand tu qualifie mes chapitres de super ! J'ai tellement de mal à apprécier ce que j'écrit ! Je vais lire ton chapitre dès que j'ai publié celui là…Je t'embrasse

**La magicienne d'Oz** : Coucou !! Tu notes l'effort que je fait ?!! J'ai mis ton pseudo en entier !! Oui madame ! J'espère que ton badge est reluisant car ce chapitre c'est LE chapitre pour Ron ! Et j'ai beaucoup songé à toi en l'écrivant…J'avais une autre fin…Plus…Moins avantageuse pour Ronny mais j'ai finalement décidé de le laisser conclure pour cette fois ci ! lol Je te dirais bien que moi aussi j'ai aimé la tirade de Draco mais…C'est vrai !! En plus y'a beaucoup de moi de dans et j'ai eu du mal à oser la publier ! Mais finalement je ne regrette pas ! Pour Sev' et la torture ça se précise mais c'est pas encore ça…Donc pour ce chapitre… Inspiration des Wriggles : PSG (Pour Sev'), Poupine et Thierry (Pour Mione et Ron...Mais ça se verra plus dans le chapitre prochain !), Et le goût des filles (Pour Harry et Dray et surtout pour la tendresse qui j'espère se dégage) Je suis désolée de t'avoir fait attendre pour ce chapitre…J'espère qu'il te plaira…Bisous

**Tolkiane** : Coucou !! Je rêve ou tu critiques mon Dray ?!!!!! * regard tellement stupéfait qu'un nuage de buée se dépose sur mes verres de lunettes * Et c'est hyper désagréable !! Naann ça m'a fait rire de lire ta review car y'a beaucoup de moi en Draco…J'éprouves les même angoisses, la même peur de me livrer totalement…J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira…Dray est un peu plus…Actif je dirais !! Bisous * enlève ses verres pour les nettoyer *

**Ptite Elfe**: T'as mis ton pseudo que j'aime !!! Ouais !! * sautille devant son pc * T'as eu raison de lire le chapitre à tête reposée plutôt qu'à 2h du mat' ! Faut pouvoir apprécier ce que l'on lit !! C'est ma philosophie ! J'ai un peu de remord de publier ce chapitre alors que tu n'es pas là mais…j'était déjà en retard ! Puis je me dis que tu rentre ce WE…Hein c'est vrai ? J'ai oublié de faire rougir Ron ? C'est pas vrai ?!! * part relire son dernier chapitre * Mais oui !! Je suis impardonnable ! On va dire que la stupéfaction était telle que toute couleur avait quitté son visage, ok ? MdR en t'imaginant hystérique devant ton écran et admirant la danse de Ronny…Hé oui ! il est tombé…Mais ça ajoute un style peu commun à cette déclaration…Euh…tu sais qu'une chorale c'est forcement composé de chanteur ?lol  * air interrogatif à la relecture de la review * En fait on nous appelle même des choristes…Parce qu'un chanteur il chante tout seul…Oh !! J'ai mes lunettes sur mon nez ! Ce qui explique mon ton professoral si jamais je l'emploi ! Mais je te rassure ! Pas de ton de vieille dame !! Question très pertinente sur ma chorale…Hélas si quelques membres de ma chorale m'ont inspir ! En fait pas hélas du tout car ils me font bien rire lors de nos répétitions !! lol Moi aussi j'adore la déclaration entre Dray et Harry et je t'excuse volontiers pour ta référence à Laurel et Hardy…. M'a rappelé des bons souvenirs ! Ouais !! T'es la seule qui adore ma fin de chapitre !! Celle de ce chapitre devrait te plaire aussi…Et en effet je me marre dès que je lit que tu es extasiée devant ton pc…Et mes abdos te remercie car sans toi ils n'existeraient pas !!lol Merci d'être toujours là…Et encore merci pour tes dessins ! J'adore !! Pleins de bisous * Célinette qui espère que tu t'éclates bien au ski *

**Saael' **: Coucou !! Tu aimes les Harry passifs ? Dommage…Moi je le préfère dominant…Et un Draco tout en émotion !! Tu m'en veux pas pour ça, hein ? Je t'imagine en train de faire des slashs dans ton lycée…Jamais j'aurais osé moi !! Je suis impressionnée !! Et si tu ne t'inquiètes aps pour ma fic alors ja vais essayer de ne pas me faire de souci ! Pleins de bisous

**Nyny **: Coucou !! En effet je n'avais pas reçu ta dernière review mais c'est pas très grave ! Le principal est que je sache que tu es toujours avec moi…Et en plus je crois que j'ai un chapitre de retard pour Consolation, si ce n'est pas deux…Faut vite que je récupère tout ça !! Je t'embrasse

**Para** : Coucou !! et oui ! Pour toi !! C'est à toi que j'ai du mon air de déterré pendant je ne sais combien de temps…Heureusement que c'est toi ! lol Ce chapitre tu ne l'auras qu'à ton retour…donc lorsque tu seras en vacances…Et que moi je ne le serais plus !! snif… Plein de bisous

Voili Voilou !! Deux heures que rédiger ces réponses…Mais qu'est ce que j'aime ça ! Merci d'être l

Bisous et à la semaine prochaine…


	17. Sensations chocolatées

Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle… 

**Résum** : Dumbledore a dans l'idée de créer des amitiés inter-maison…Le choixpeau décide de rajouter la mention " Et plus si affinités…''…Draco et Harry en font les frais !

**Genre** : Romance/Humour (attention il s'agit d'un slash…ou d'un yaoi….Donc les personnes que ça choque et qui seraient parvenues sur cette page par erreur…..Faites demi-tour !)

**Rating** : PG-13 et peut être NC-17 mais très , très léger…

**Disclaimer** : Ca paraît évident mais bon….Seule l'intrigue m'appartient….Tout le reste est la propriété de JKR….

**Avant toute chose….**

Encore désolée pour ce retard…Je sens que je n'ai pas fini de m'excuser moi…Mais je vous assure que je fais ce que je peux…

Avant que vous le lisiez (j'écris ça pour tous les courageux qui lisent mes notes…) un peu de pub !! De la publicité pour des sites… 

Je vous en ai parlé il y a quelques chapitres déjà mais bon… Pour tous les amateurs de slashs Draco/Harry : 

www. dhd-forum.fr.tc (le tout sans espace…) il s'agit d'un forum(comme son nom l'indique !) et voilà le site auquel il se rattache… www. DHD.fr.tc  Il s'agit de l'œuvre de Venusa et de Paradise Nightwish…Et quelques personnes comme Lululle, Didi et moi-même faisons partie de l'équipe Allez-y ça en vaut le détour…

Et là un nouveau forum…Forum de dialogue et d'échange (comme tout forum je sais !) entre lecteurs et auteurs de fic !! Permet aux lecteurs de pouvoir poser leurs questions et aux auteurs d'y répondre…Et de faire connaissance aussi !  Il s'agit du site http : // temple-of-fics.tetsuya.be  (toujours sans espace !) C'est l'œuvre de Yume no Kami (autrefois Athanéa Darkshadow) N'hésitez pas !!

Voilà…Vous allez pouvoir lire ce nouveau chapitre….Et je préviens…Pour beaucoup il va vous sembler plus court….Mais ce n'est pas le cas !

Bonne lecture….

                   ****************************************************************

**Sensations chocolatées**

Sensation…il n'était plus que sensation…Les mains de Harry qui allaient et venaient sur son corps tendu par le désir…. La bouche du brun sur son torse…Plus rien n'existait à part ça….Les gémissements qui émanaient d'Harry faisait délicieusement écho aux siens….Le sofa était accueillant et le poids du brun sur son corps diablement excitant…

Draco ouvrit péniblement les yeux afin de voir Harry…Et il ne fut pas déçu de cette vision ! Harry avait les yeux mi-clos et son visage était empourpré par le plaisir….Il arrêta ses caresses, de manière inconsciente, pour pouvoir graver dans sa mémoire CE visage là du brun….La bouche entrouverte sur des gémissements, les joues rougies par le désir et le regard assombris et brillant de ceux qui en veulent plus….Brusquement Harry poussa un cri inarticulé et ses beaux verts se voilèrent d'incompréhension…

-« Draco ?Que… ? » souffla t'il d'un ton rauque en essayant de reprendre sa respiration

Pour toute réponse le blond l'embrassa comme jamais…Profondément, avec ardeur et une certaine tendresse. Il recommença ses caresses sur la partie charnue de l'anatomie du Gryffondor et eut un sourire de satisfaction quand ce dernier ferma les yeux et se mordit l'intérieur de la bouche pour ne pas gémir trop fort…Ce sourire disparut au profit d'une vague de plaisir lorsque Harry entreprit de lui mordiller le torse et s'attarda langoureusement sur les tétons déjà durcis par le plaisir… Arrivé au pantalon, Harry décida de ralentir le mouvement : sa langue erra nonchalamment sur les abdominaux bien dessinés du blond et s'introduisit sensuellement dans le petit orifice qu'est le nombril…Elle mimait les mouvements que leurs bas ventres faisaient en rythme depuis un petit bout de temps déj

Les murmures de Draco devenaient des gémissements, voire des cris de pur plaisir….Il avait oublié tous ses doutes et toutes ses peurs…Rien d'autre n'importait que cette tension dans son cœur et son corps, et qui se centralisait dans son entrejambe…

Harry entendait ces cris monter de la gorge du blond et ne s'en lassait pas…Il accentua la caresse que sa langue prodiguait au nombril du Serpentard et eut un sourire de satisfaction quand celui-ci cria son prénom tout en s'agrippant à ses épaules….Il remonta lentement et embrassa à nouveau les lèvres de Draco tout en effectuant avec son bassin des mouvements tentateurs…le Serpentard ouvrit ses paupières et laissa Harry plonger dans un lac d'acier, le gris obscurci par le désir…Draco repoussa le brun d'une main…Pas beaucoup néanmoins ! Juste l'espace nécessaire à sa main pour se faufiler jusqu'à la ceinture du Gryffondor…Ce faisant il se mordillait la lèvre inférieure et continuait de caresser l'omoplate d'Harry au rythme de leurs hanches… Il déboutonna la braguette qui faisait méchamment obstacle à l'objet de ses convoitises et le libéra. Harry eut le souffle coupé par la sensation extraordinaire qu'il ressentait en cet instant_… « Je vais jamais supporter tout le reste…. »_ La caresse, de plus en plus insistante, lui donnait le vertige…. _« Mais Merlin ! Qu'il n'arrête pas ! »_

Il lutta pour ouvrir ses paupières qu'il avait fermées et replongea, sans oxygène, ni bouée, dans les yeux de Draco….Plaisir, désir et attente composaient en grande partie ce regard unique… _«_ _Mais pas seulement…_ _»_ constata Harry dans un bref éclair de conscience… _« La peur était toujours là, tapie derrière la cascade du plaisir et prête à l'assaillir dès que celui-ci s'apaisera…. »_  Il se força à repousser les vagues de plaisir qui l'envahissait et les cris qui montait inexorablement…Il se forgea une barrière qu'il espérait hermétique et appuya une main sur le torse du blond tandis que l'autre stoppait l'exploration de son bas ventre par le Serpentard…

-« Faut qu'on arrête….Qu'on ralentisse… » haleta Harry devant les yeux maintenant stupéfait du blond…

                                               *****************************************************

Dans la Tour d'Astronomie….

Blaise n'était pas loin de penser qu'en réalité Poudlard, prestigieuse Ecole de magie reconnue dans le monde entier, Collège de sorcellerie dont on vantait les mérites à chaque Congrès international, n'était qu'une vaste succursale de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste section psychiatrie… Il se pensait un jeune intelligent et relativement ouvert, si l'on exceptait cette manie politiquement correcte de respecter les Sangs de Bourbe ( _« Pourquoi pas remercier les Elfes de maison aussi ?! »_ ) Mais là ce qu'il voyait dépassait l'entendement ! D'accord il savait que la plupart des fantômes qui errait à Poudlard n'étaient pas sain d'esprit…. (_« Ils se contentent d'être des "esprits'' c'est déjà pas mal… »_ )Mais SON spectre, enfin celui de sa maison, se devait d'être respectable, une sorte de modèle quoi, un peu comme la maison Serpentard vis à vis des autres… Et là…C'était pas spécialement le cas ! Bon il devait bien se l'avouer, même si ça faisait mal, le Baron avait l'air de s'amuser ( _« Salazar….Ses yeux pétillent et ce rictus…Non c'est un sourire ! Whouah…Où suis-je ? »_ )… Il ne remettait pas en cause le fait que ledit fantôme soit doué, _« après tout c'est un Serpentard ! »_, il ne comprenait pas cette joie toute simple qui ressortait de la " joyeuse'' chorale spectrale. Bien sûr en fouillant un peu au fond de lui-même il aurait pu admettre que c'était agréable de chanter en chœur…Que faire un chant à plusieurs voix était un exercice périlleux mais ô combien réjouissant… Qu'entendre sa voix de basse se mêler harmonieusement aux voix de ténors des autres lui donné des frissons le long de la colonne vertébrale ( _« Dommage que Pansy n'ait pas mué encore !! Cette voix de fille est d'un désagréable… »_ ) Mais pour reconnaître tout ça il lui aurait fallu du cran et une pincée d'honnêteté… Et il n'était pas Serpentard pour rien ! A se demander si le choixpeau ne s'était pas trompé pour Greg… _« C'est impressionnant l'enthousiasme qu'il peut mettre dans une autre action que de frapper et terroriser les Gryffondor ! Je sais très bien qu'il est loin d'être aussi mou et demeuré qu'on le dit mais quand même… »_

                           **********************************************************

Dans une salle presque déserte…

L'atmosphère semblait s'être alourdie, de la buée commençait à se former sur l'unique fenêtre… Mais aucun des deux occupants de la pièce ne semblaient s'en rendre compte… Le ton vaguement sentencieux utilisé par Hermione de manière quasiment permanente à l'encontre de Ronald Weasley ne se faisait plus entendre… Seuls des soupirs et des gémissements émanaient d'une forme indéterminée qui gisait à même le sol… Ron releva la tête, dans un souci d'ordre vital, à savoir reprendre sa respiration…Il regarda Mione, SA Mione, les joues empourprées, les paupières langoureusement entrouvertes et la bouche qui refusait de se refermer, dans l'attente d'un autre baiser…Et comme celui-ci ne venait pas elle se décida à appliquer un vieil adage moldu…. "Si la montagne ne vient pas à toi….'' Certes considérer Ron comme une montagne était un peu exagéré (_« Quoique… »_ ) mais la frustration envahissait lentement mais sûrement le corps et l'esprit de la brunette…Elle attira d'un geste déterminé la tête du rouquin contre la sienne et s'empara avidement de ses lèvres….

Un long moment après Ronny rompit une fois de plus le sceau de leurs lèvres et s'exclama, à l'aide du dernier souffle d'air qui lui restait…

-« T'aurais pu me dire que tu étais championne d'apnée…J'aurais appris un sort ou quelque chose… »

-« Tu gaspilles vainement ta salive…Tu pourrais en faire autre chose de bien plus agréable… »

-« Je sais…Et je vais le faire…laisse moi juste deux minutes…. » Tout en lui murmurant ses paroles accompagnées d'un clin d'œil coquin il se mit à lui caresser les bras….

 Il se pencha à nouveau et lui donna un baiser très tendre…et ses mains partirent timidement en exploration sur la poitrine de la jeune fille….Hermione étouffa dans la bouche du rouquin une exclamation de surprise et de plaisir….Pour ne pas perdre son rôle de professeur, chèrement acquis par la lecture d'une centaine de bouquins et une assiduité au travail remarquable…Elle se mit elle aussi en action ! D'abord hésitante elle caressa le dos de Ron avec plus d'assurance…Et quand ce dernier releva brusquement la tête et la regarda avec des yeux brillant de plaisir brut elle se lança complètement… Ses mains épousaient avec adoration le relief de ses fesses et au cri que poussa Ron cela lui plaisait….En effet Ron avait l'air d'apprécier les attentions dont il faisait l'objet….Pour ne pas être en reste il accentua ses caresses sur la poitrine de la brunette…Il relégua au fin fond de son esprit son interrogation concernant l'espèce de miaulement qu'il croyait avoir perçu… Il laissa sa bouche descendre le long de son cou en laissant une tracée humide dans son sillage…Quand sa langue buta sur ses mains il se contenta de bouger nonchalamment un desdites mains de façon à ce que la voie soit libre…Sa bouche put alors butiner tout à son aise … Tout d'abord elle se contenter de quelques baisers épars…Puis elle s'arrondit autour d'un mamelon fièrement dressé…Les ongles de Mione dans la peau tendre de son fessier furent sa récompense…Une de ses mains commença à déboutonner le chemisier qui gênait ce partage de plaisir…Mione laissa le temps d'un instant la partie charnue de son Ronny pour pouvoir encadrer de ses mains le visage de celui-ci et l'embrasser profondément… Un souffle d'air frais vint caresser sa poitrine mise à nu….Vite remplacer par la chaude moiteur de la bouche du jeune homme…Un cri strident suivi du miaulement hystérique du chat qui vient de se faire marcher sur la queue se firent entendre…

-« J'en était sûr !! Des dépravés !! Voilà ce que vous êtes tous !! Mais heureusement que je suis l !!! »

_« Super Rusaaardd…. »_ songèrent dans un sursaut de lucidité les deux amoureux…

                  ***********************************************************

Quelque part dans les cachots….

Severus Rogue arborait un sourire d'une intense jubilation sur son visage blafard…Ses joues d'ordinaire d'une blancheur immaculée revêtaient pour l'occasion une belle teinte rosée…Il jeta une dernière pincée d'une poudre particulièrement malodorante ( _« C'est du céleri en putréfaction réduit en poudre…. »_ ) et se retourna d'un air victorieux vers sa victime dont les yeux roulaient dans leurs orbites…

-« Fini !! Je dois vous avouer très chère que je suis relativement fier de cette potion…. Elle est entièrement de mon cru et les  résultats obtenus suites à mes expériences sur des rongeurs sont satisfaisants…Si les souris ont résistées la vermine ne devrait pas trop en souffrir ! Donc cessez de vous inquiétez !! »

Sybille Trelawney devint presque bleue, signe chez elle d'une intense réflexion….Ses yeux se plissèrent et le troisième tenta un réveil… 

_« Quel est le rapport avec la vermine ?Et Merlin…Qu'hume t'on ? Hmmm C'est très nauséabond tout ça….. »_ songea t'elle tout en tentant de plisser le nez…Ce qui n'est pas une chose facile quand un fouloir vous bâillonne et que votre appendice nasal devint par conséquent votre seul moyen de respirer et donc de survivre… 

Severus se saisit d'une louche et commença à remplir une fiole de cette étrange mixture à l'aspect vraiment peu ragoûtant…D'une couleur hésitant entre le rouge et le vert et constellée de petits grumeaux, la potion fumait encore…Severus s'approcha de Sybille avec un sourire carnassier et lui ôta son bâillon

-« Sevychou…. Soyez raisonnable !!Vous n'allez décemment pas me faire avaler….Ca ! Sevy Trésor….Vous êtes un homme intelligent… »

-« Je le sais très chère ! »

-« Mais….Severus ! Pourquoi ?Vous savez que la vengeance est une action des plus méprisables ! »

-« Peut être mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait comme bien !! » Cette déclaration fut comme un soulagement pour Severus Rogue…D'un geste énergique il lui bloqua la bouche qu'elle tentait en vain de maintenir close et de sa main libre fit couler sa potion dans l'antre de la diseuse de "mauvaise aventure''…

-« Avalez !! Ne faites pas l'enfant…Et n'oubliez pas que je suis un homme intelligent…Je ne vais pas vous achevez !! » 

                 *****************************************************************

Dans La Salle…

Draco était interloqué…Pire même il se sentait rejeté, trahi, bafoué…Bref aucun des mots qui lui venait à l'esprit ne semblait adapté…Lui qui éprouvait tellement de difficultés à se laisser aller, à s'abandonner….Il avait surmonté cela ! Exprès pour lui !! Et Monsieur le repoussait !!

-« Je ne comprends pas…J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? Un truc qui t'as déplu ? » demanda Draco dont les yeux prirent une teinte encore plus sombre mais, cette fois-ci, la peine et les doutes en étaient responsables 

-« Non !! Qu'est ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? » commença Harry… « C'est juste que….Je…Tu…On est pas prêt à aller aussi loin aussi vite…Faut qu'on y aille par étape…Mais c'est tout.. Et ça ne me fait pas plus plaisir qu'à toi de devoir arrêter en si bon chemin…. » continua t'il en posant la main de Draco sur sa virilité encore tendue… « … L'acte d'amour est pour moi un échange, une réciprocité qui se fait dans le respect et la confiance…Il faut qu'on s'apprivoise…Qu'on y aille à notre rythme…. »

Draco ne savait plus quoi penser….

                        ****************************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre…

Je sais qu'il a été long à venir…Encore une fois je m'en excuse. Cette semaine a été pas mal dure et celle qui va débuter prends le même chemin….J'ai du faire abstraction de toute ma colère pour écrire et j'espère que j'ai réussi ! Et pour faire plaisir à Caro je ne dirais pas que je n'aime pas ce chapitre !! Contente ? En fait je l'aime bien celui-là…Même si j'ai éprouvé certaines difficultés à écrire et surtout à publier quelques scènes….

Sinon pour ceux que ça intéresse j'ai eu mes résultats de partiels…Si, si !! Et je suis très soulagée ! attention je n'ai pas dit que j'était fière…Juste soulagée ! Et toujours pour ceux que ça intéresse… Je me suis " créée'' un live journal…. http : // www.  livejournal.com / users / celinette_line /

Rien de philosophique dans ce journal…C'est juste pour moi un moyen de jeter sur papier mes doutes, mes joies…Ca peut vous permettre de comprendre mes fics ou du moins mes retards de publication !

Je passe immédiatement à….

**La chronique musicale : **

Je ne pouvais pas ne pas parler de Jamait aujourd'hui…En effet je sort de son concert ! Et c'était génial !! Un poète qui use sans jamais en abuser des mots…C'était beau…..Tendre….Emouvant….Et en même temps on ne peut s'empêcher d'avoir des éclats de rire… Deux chansons que j'adore… " Y'en a qui'' chanson plutôt satirique sur l'exploitation des petits par les grands (en l'occurrence celle des ouvriers par les patrons….) Et je vous assure qu'on s'y retrouve tous ! Ca fait peur d'ailleurs… 

Et " C'est l'heure…'' Titre très tendre où toute son âme de poète ressort…De phrase en phrase on revisite une ville à l'aube…Et no comment…Moi elle me file la chair de poule cette chanson…(" C'est l'heure où les baisers ont le goûts de café….'' )

Je ne vous parle plus des Wriggles…Mais….C'était génial !! je suis allée les voir en concerts samedi dernier…Leur nouveau spectacle.. Et je veux y retourner !!!!!!

Et enfin…**Les réponses aux reviews…**

Merci à vous tous…Ca me fait toujours autant plaisir de vous lire, vous ne savez pas à quel point !

Juste un message pour Xaebhal et Jamian : Encore merci pour Poupine….Quand je suis allée les voir en concert samedi dernier…J'ai eu une grande pensée pour vous !! Ptite Elfe a adoré votre Poupine et Blaise le poussin masqué vous félicitent !

**Siria Potter** : Salut ! Merci pour ta review…J'suis super contente que ma fic te plaise !! Et moi aussi Blaise et Greg m'éclate !! Par contre…L'est pas sadique le petit Ryry…Ou si peu ! Voilà la suite^^ Bisous

**LMO** : Coucou….Je ne pouvais pas updater sans ta review !! Nan je rigole !! C'est juste que ne ce moment il me faut un temps certain pour écrire quelques lignes….Harry et Ron, champion de l'amour ? Ce terme me fait pas mal rire…Mais il peut être considéré comme véridique…Tout au moins en partie ! * sourire sadique de l'auteur *

Tu trouves que j'ai des facilités à écrire des passages sensuels ? Ben…Merci !! (moi aussi je manque de vocabulaire) * toute rouge * C'est pas évident pour moi de retranscrire tout ce que je voudrais faire passer et j'en bave à chaque scène….ais des commentaires comme ça me font oublier les heures devant Hector (mon pc^^) à me demander si c'est pas trop cul cul…ou au contraire trop…cru !Merci !! La vengeance de Sevy se prépare…Elle se rapproche…. Et pour la répétition….Si tu voyais ma chorale….No comment en effet ! et puisque tu insistes je ne te ferais aucune réclamation…Même si je n'en pense pas moins ! Moi, une héroïne du quotidien ? lol Tu m'aurais vu mardi en train de péter joyeusement un câble…Je doute que ceux sur qui je me suis défoulée pensent cela ! Moi aussi je me promène avec les Wriggles sur moi (entre autre…) et n'hésite pas à m'en redemander ! lol Et je me tâte pour Sevy…Après tout le rose de ma chambre peut rappeler son chapeau….Plein de bisous 

**Lululle** : Salut !! Tu vois que Harry se débrouille bien de dominant…Et en effet je revendique mon sadisme, en ce qui concerne cette fic en tout cas ! Voilà la suite…. * sourire sadique de l'auteur qui prévoit les réactions * Bisous

**I** : Je ne sais que dire vu que je n'ai pas su traduire….a tout hasard : merci, voilà la suite…

**Ivrian** : Coucou toi !! Mes délai de publication ont au moins une conséquence positive : tu peux me reviewer…même en retard ! lol Tu sens le citron, toi ? * inspire un grand coup * Oh ! Oui !!! Mais c'est du citron vert, non ? Pas encore tout à fait mûr…. Le fait que cette fic te scotche m'impressionne ! quand on sait quelle auteur de talent tu es….Mais j'ai promis à Caroline Black de ne pas être pessimisme quant à mes " talents'' pour ce chapitre…Donc : merci beaucoup !! Je t'embrasse 

**Ptite Elfe** : Coucou toi !! J'ai droit à un pim's à l'orange ? Steplait ? Hermione en Poupine c'est quelque chose, hein ? Xaebhal et Jamian m'ont fait un véritable cadeau avec ce dessin…je ne peux plus écouter Poupine et Thierry sans penser à eux ! Tu sais que Blaise et Manue (les poussinnets masqués) ne peuvent plus penser à Trelawney sans penser à ton dessin ? Remarque moi aussi….Encore merci !! Et ton 'tit Sevy me plait aussi…Bref tous tes dessins me plaisent ! Le fait que tu relises les dernières lignes du chapitre précédent est-il un appel du pied pour que je fasse un résumé du chapitre qui vient de s'écouler ?Mais non Sevy ne se vengera pas sur toi !! Moi aussi je l'appelle mon Sevy et regarde…Encore l !! On peut se le partager si tu veux….Aie !!!! Ca c'est mes abdos qui se font remarquer….Fais attention : à force de trop sautiller sur sa chaise on se vautre…C'est mon expérience qui ressort là….mais oui t'es trop forte !! Ronny aussi il est trop fort^^ (lui aussi je dis que c'est mon Ronny…comme je dis mon Dray et mon Harry…c'est grave ?) Ohhhh !!! J'adore cette chanson !! Et tu tapes, tapes…Quand j'était petite je faisais une chorégraphie dessus avec un ruban (comme en GRS….)C'était génial…Ridicule mais très drôle…C'était le bon vieux temps * ton de la petite vieille  * Naann * reprends son ton normal….faut pas faire peur à Ptite Elfe…Quoique…Elle a voulu me tuer la nuit dernière… * reprends le ton de la petite vieille et chausse ses lunettes * En effet Draco y va franco….Mais la vie est une palette de gris….(aucun rapport mais ça allait bien avec mon ton de petite vieille^^) Bon je vais m'arrêter là mais j'aurais pu continuer longtemps…J'adore tes reviews !! Plein de bisous

**Vif d'or** : Vu ta review je ne peux mettre que Coucou !! Déjà bienvenue sur ff.net…Et un grand merci à ton fils !

Ta review m'a fait plaisir et dire le contraire serait hypocrite et ça je ne le suis pas ! Quand j'ai lu ta description de moi j'ai été surprise…Dans la vie les adjectifs " pleine de gaieté et très aimable'' ne me sont pas attribués immédiatement….En fait de prime abord je suis considérée comme un iceberg qui montre les crocs ! Et j'adore ça ! J'en joue d'ailleurs pas mal…Après mes amis proche ont un avis un peu similaire au tien…J'écrit merveilleusement ? Re surprise !! Mais toujours heureuse cette surprise ! Et que tu me dises ça avec ton expérience en lecture double ce plaisir… Quant au fait de faire sourire…Et saliver…Je ne peux rien ajouter si ce n'est merci * rougis et baisse les yeux * Et j'espère que ton cœur (qui n'est pas vieux du tout soit dit en passant^^) aura eu la force d'attendre cette suite qui s'est faite attendre…Pour mes fin sadiques…Ca fait partie de mon charme !! Juste une question…Ton fils il écrit ou il lit ? Encore une fois merci pour cette review qui m'a mis un baume au cœur…N'hésite pas à m'envoyer un mail ou m'ajouter à tes contacts….Bisous

**Allie **: Coucou mon éternelle fatigante !! Perso je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce surnom mais comme t'as l'air d'y tenir…J'ai aucune bonne raison à te donner pour que tu ne lises plus ma fic…Et heureusement !! Sauf mes retards de publication…. Et….Jamais Ron et Harry ne se sont avoué leur amour…* sourire sadique * Bisous et à bientôt

**Blaise le poussin masqu**: Coucou vous deux !! Pas de quoi se vanter en effet…Mais ça m'a fait bien rire !! Vous imaginer devant votre pc en train de chantonner " on a failli rater…'' avec un air pseudo intellectuel, voire carrément stupide (au choix….selon votre humeur !) Ah oui…Je savais bien qu'il fallait que je vous précise quelque chose (ton très sadique )….Dans votre review vous écrivez :" on a vu les dessins, bravo à toutes !'' … Ca va vous faire un choc (encore plus sadique )…Mais Xaebhal et Jamian sont, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, des garçons…Des hommes même vu leurs âge ! Voilà…J'ai fait ma 'tite remarque (et ça m'a fait bien rire ! lol)…Vous m'en voulez pas, hein ? (regard inquiet) Sinon pour Ptite Elfe…Elle n'en finit plus de rougir suite à votre appréciation sur sa Trelawney… Oh ! Ca vous dérange si je vous pique votre suggestion d'échauffement vocal ? J'suis sûre que mon chef de chœur va apprécier !! Si, si !! J'aime beaucoup Arsène Lupin mais je dois avouer que pour cette danse je n'ai pas pensé à lui…mais maintenant que vous m'y faite penser…C'était peut être inconscient ! Oui la thérapie par l'écriture m'est profitable (c'est bizarre j'entends vos tons d'infirmier derrière cette question^^) je suis relativement plus zen…Je ne frappe plus sans sommation ! Et j'espère que pour vous lecteurs cette thérapie est profitable également ! Plein de bisous à vous deux (et pas de jaloux^^)

**Poisson rouge** : salut !! Merci pour ta review et tout ce qu'elle contient ! Ca me fait plaisir…Et ça me rassure de voir que je ne tombe pas dans la facilit ! Merci et voilà la suite^^ Bisous

**NaNa** : Coucou ô toi fan des Wriggles !! Merci pour ton message !! M'a bien fait rire ! Moi j'écrit en général cette fic en m'écoutant le live Cigale (DVD) et l'album Ah bah ouais mais bon et Les Wriggles partent en live et Justice avec les Saucisses….Bref avec tous les Wriggles !! J'adore !! Pour leur chartre…J'y travaille !! Bisous

**Saael'** : Coucou ma grande Saael'…(me fait bizarre de dire ça alors que j'ai pas mal d'année d'avance sur toi^^) Moi tout va relativement bien je te remercie…(que de solennit !) Oh !! Je comprends ton dilemme…Perso j'adore Ron !! Et j'ai donc du mal à lire les fics où il passent pour un méchant ou un con fini…Faut vraiment que ce soit bien écrit ! Je ne connais pas celle de la pieuvre du désert…Merci pour ta review….Et j'attends ta critique détaillée…Même si je ne te garantie rien.. J'ai toujours détesté être au top niveau…Sauf en math et en droit pénal…Pour les profs de latin.. No comment je n'en ai jamais fait !Moi elle me fait penser à des profs d'anglais….Plein de bisous ma puce !!

**Naya** : Que dire…Coucou !! Bon début ça !! Merci pour ta review ! Moi aussi j'adore le chocolat et je pense que ça se sent ! Juste un conseil….Si tu fais la danse de Ron…Fais là sur un matelas…C'est moins dangereux ! lol Voilà la suite… Bisous

**Tolkiane **: Salut toi !! J'espère que tes lunettes ne vont pas avoir besoin de nettoyage…. Merci pour ta review et ce qu'elle comporte ! Bisous

**Para** : Bien sur que c'est une bonne surprise ! lol Bisous

**Céline.s**: Salut !! Merci pour ta review !! Je note tout ce que tu m'as dit, promis !! Bisous

**Nyny** : Coucou toi !! Sois pas jalouse de Harry….Tu sais que tu occupes une place importante dans le cœur de Draco…C'est ça le plus important !! Ne sous estime ton talent ! Moi j'adore ce que t'écris (même si je dois être en retard dans mes lectures !) Moi aussi je t'adore ! Bisous

**Caro** : Coucou ma Caro !! Je savais que t'allais aimer le développement un brin pervers de ma fic….Vicieuse !! Remarque je suis un peu (beaucoup ?) comme toi ! lol En effet le plaisir peut nous paraître bizarre mais c'est sans doute pour ça qu'on le recherche… Et le coup de la chute d'eau j'y ai pensé puis….j'ai préférée faire ce que j'ai fait ! C'est pas grave que tes reviews soient courtes ma puce !! L'important est que tu sois l ! Plein de bisous et je pense très fort à toi et ta maman….

Fin….Ptite elfe me confirme que ça fait moins de 2h que je suis sur vos réponses….Bon dimanche et à bientôt…N'oubliez pas d'aller visitez les sites dont je vous parle en introduction….


	18. Amer le chocolat

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle…**.

Résum : Dumbledore a dans l'idée de créer des amitiés inter-maisons…Le choixpeau décide de rajouter la mention " Et plus si affinités'' …Harry et Draco en font les frais…(les pauvres^^)

Genre : Romance/Humour, Slash (ceux que ces relations dérangent et qui n'auraient pas compris à ce stade de lecture sont priés de faire demi-tour…Merci)

Rating : PG-13 avec quelques tendances au R

Disclaimer : Il s'agit d'une fanfiction, ce qui signifie que j'utilise des personnages provenant d'une oeuvre originale, à savoir celle de JKR…Seule l'intrigue m'appartient.

Avant toute chose :

Je ne m'excuserai pas lors de ce chapitre(bien que j'en meure d'envie)… Je pense que tout le monde a compris que je ne peux publier qu'un chapitre par semaine…Et c'est ce que je fais (avec plus ou moins de régularité dans les horaires^^) sauf que j'alterne entre mes deux fics. Et de temps en temps je publierais un OS, juste comme ça pour le fun…

Je devrai m'excuser pour l'horaire à laquelle je publie ce chapitre (on est en fin de WE je sais…) mais là vous devez vous en prendre à Hector(c'est mon pc^^) et à mon fournisseur Internet qui a décidé de faire grève aujourd'hui…J'ai donc passé toute mon après midi à tenter de me connecter et à refaire fonctionner Hector qui avait décidé de me planter lâchement (histoire de dire qu'un souci n'arrive jamais seul…)

Par contre je veux vous remercier d'attendre si sereinement la suite vous êtes des lecteurs en or^^ Merci beaucoup…

Bonne lecture….

                      *************************************************************

**Amer le chocolat…**

Dans un cachot….

« Avalez !! Ne faites pas l'enfant…Et n'oubliez pas que je suis un homme intelligent…Je ne vais pas vous achever !! »

Ses mots résonnaient dans la pièce humide et froide tandis que le liquide coulait dans la gorge de Sybille Trelawney, des gouttes lui dégoulinait sur les mentons, preuve que même un professeur de divination peut lutter contre sa destinée… L'air se chargea d'électricité, Severus jubilait d'anticipation et Sybille tremblait de peur de la manière la moins discrète qu'il pouvait exister…Ses dents s'entrechoquaient et jouaient une musique très inesthétique, ses mains tremblaient spasmodiquement et ses yeux devenaient vitreux…

-« Sevychou…Pourquoi ?!! » pleurnicha une nouvelle fois la voyante

-« Juste pour le plaisir très chère…Depuis le temps que je n'ai pas ressenti cette vague de plaisir !! Vous aviez raison sur un point…Vous avez réussi à me faire jouir…Ou tout comme !! Le gay que je suis vous remercie… »déclara Severus en effectuant une petite révérence à l'ancienne

-« Mais…Sevy trésor… » hoqueta Sybille d'un air de totale incompréhension

-« La potion ne devrait pas tarder à agir… » murmura Severus en se frottant les mains, comme un chien se pourlécherait les babines, avec envie et impatience…Ne manquait que la bave au coin de la bouche ! Il regardait Sybille Trelawney comme un connaisseur contemple une oeuvre d'art, dans ses moindres détails et surtout sans ciller…

-« Quand vous aurez fini de me fixer comme un chat guette une souris, vous me le direz…Je rêve de savoir les effets de cette fabuleuse potion que vous m'avez concoctée… » déclara Sybille en faisant traîner sa mélodieuse voix de crécelle sur le verbe" rêver''

_« Salazar…Ne me dit pas qu'elle manie l'ironie ?!! Je ne vais pas m'en remettre… »_songea sardoniquement le professeur de Potion

-« Un chat intelligent ne guette pas les souris…Il attend qu'elles viennent à lui ! Quant à vous révéler les effets de cette mixture…Je suis sûr que votre œil de substitution vous a déjà prévenue qu'il ne fallait pas y compter. Où serait le charme de la surprise sinon ? » répondit Severus en lui faisant un clin d'œil narquois

Il libéra ensuite le professeur de divination de ses liens et la regarda se remettre d'aplomb et défroisser sa robe avec un air de dignité offensé particulièrement seyant…Il ne fit absolument rien pour l'aider, se contentant de la fixer avec attention, avec son éternel rictus empreint de sadisme sur le visage…Une fois debout et rajustée elle le regarda…Baissa les yeux sur elle, se détaillant des pieds à la tête, se flattant les cotes, s'observant dans la glace de son poudrier…Elle releva la tête et déclara avec un air supérieur

- « Sevy chéri…Je ne voulais pas vous le dire auparavant, de peur de vous froisser mais…Vous avez échoué…Je n'ai absolument rien, aucun effet ne s'est déclaré…Mon troisième œil me l'avait dit mais je ne voulais y croire. Comme quoi il ne faut jamais douté de son don…Uniquement en ce qui concerne la divination car en matière de potion la pratique est importante et là vous avez failli…Je ne vous dirais pas que je suis désolée… » déclara t'elle sur un ton très emphatique en effectuant une sortie digne des plus grands acteurs de théâtre, dans une superbe envolée de robe….

_« Si elle ne m'agaçait pas autant cette pimbêche, j'avoue que j'aurais pu être jaloux de cette sortie…Je me demande avec quoi elle lave ses robes pour qu'elles réagissent comme ça…Je demanderais à un elfe de maison, tient ! En tout cas…Maintenant c'est officiel : elle a oublié d'ôter le cache qui protégeait son troisième œil quand on lui a livré…Et en plus elle est vraiment nulle en potion : les potions à effet retardé sont au programme des deuxièmes années….Et celle là n'est vraiment pas ratée !! " Qui c'est le plus beau, le meilleur….'' »_ chantonna gaiement Severus en refermant la porte…

-« Ô Sybille t'es sympa, tu rigoles mais tu t'en mordras les doigts quand tu verras combien je t'en colle » chantonna t'il à voix haute tout en retournant à sa table de préparation…

                          *************************************************************

Dans LA Salle…

« … L'acte d'amour est pour moi un échange, une réciprocité qui se fait dans le respect et la confiance…Il faut qu'on s'apprivoise…Qu'on y aille à notre rythme…. » Draco se passait et se repassait ces quelques mots en boucle et il avait l'impression que ce n'était que le début de la bobine…Dire qu'il ne comprenait pas n'était pas tout à fait exact et même complètement faux… Il ne voulait pas comprendre, il refusait cette proposition pourtant honnête mais ô combien frustrante ! 

-« Harry…Tu veux vraiment qu'on y aille plus lentement ? »demanda t'il en appuyant sa main toujours apposée sur l'entrejambe tendue du brun…

-« Draco !! Tu sais que ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur… Tout ce que je veux c'est que tu n'éprouves pas de regret après. J'ai bien vu le mal que t'avais eu pour lutter contre cette attraction…Et tu la combats encore, quoi que t'en dises !! Je l'ai vu dans tes yeux…S'il te plait Draco…Enlève ta main… » finit en murmurant Harry dont les traits tendus révélaient le tiraillement entre son cœur et ses hormones…

-« Et pourquoi devrais-je l'enlever ? !! Ca ne te dérange pas de me laisser frustré, le bas-ventre en feu, prêt à exploser !! Et tout ça pourquoi ? !! Tu peux me le dire ? ! Tout ça pour un putain de principe que tu ressorts d'on ne sait o ! C'est encore le syndrome du Potter-preu-chevalier qui fait son apparition sauf que là aucune damoiselle à sauver des griffes d'un méchant dragon ! Je vais te dire moi ce qu'il en est réellement…tu m'accuses d'avoir peur…Bien sûr que j'ai la trouille ! Comme tout le monde dans cette situation !! Surtout la première fois ! Mais ce n'est pas le plus important en l'espèce…Naan là ce qui t'as fait arrêter c'est TA peur ! Ta peur de lâcher prise ! Ta crainte que je puisse avoir peur, éprouver des regrets…Mais aussi ta peur viscérale de je ne sais quoi ! » explosa le blond en resserrant sa prise sur le membre gorgé de plaisir du Gryffondor qui resta les yeux brillant et la mâchoire tombante à l'écoute de ces propos enflammés

-« Draco… Je ne sais quoi dire…J'ai vu ton regard… Quand je nous ai conseillé de ralentir c'était vraiment pour ne pas te brusquer : tes yeux brillaient de plaisir, de désir brut mais aussi de trouble…Et en effet ça m'a fait peur ! Je rêve que cette première fois soit parfaite…Pleine de complicité, de sensualité, d'humour…et de romantisme…Je sais : un homme ne parle pas de " romantisme'' c'est un truc de fille et gna gna gna…Mais c'est comme ça ! Je ne veux pas d'une première fois à la va-vite réalisée dans la crainte que mon amant s'en mordent les doigts ensuite… »

Draco s'attendait à une réaction en chaîne, donc des propos rageurs… Il comptait se défouler dans une bonne dispute…Et là…« Amant…Il aurait pu dire partenaire mais non il a utilisé le terme "amant''…Et il veut de la complicité et de l'humour ? C'est le descriptif de la relation durable parfaite ça… »

-« Harry…Le fait que tu m'ai repoussé, même avec les meilleurs intentions du monde… » commença Draco

« "Je veux vivre chaque seconde, comme si demain était la fin du monde'' Voilà ce que j'aurais du lui dire au lieu de "Ralentissons'' J'suis trop con !! »songea Harry avec angoisse et colère mêlées

-« Draco… »l'interrompit le brun précipitamment

-« Laisse moi finir Harry ! Quand tu m'as repoussé j'ai vu rouge…Et tu l'as entendu, je pense ! Mais ce que tu viens de dire m'ouvre les yeux…Ton refus a annihilé mes peurs ! J'ai envie de toi…Maintenant il faut que toi tu vainques tes démons… »

-« Draco… » gémit le brun quand Draco s'approche de lui et lui mordilla tendrement le lobe de l'oreille…

                          *************************************************************

Dans une salle qui n'est vraiment plus déserte….

Les membres entremêlés dans une esquisse de plaisir, Mione Et Ron revinrent très vite à la dure réalit

-« Oh ! Putain, non !! » laissa échapper Ron dans un souffle

-« Hé ben si !!! Levez-vous immédiatement !! Vous allez me suivre dans une salle qui ne suinte pas la luxure à vingt mètres…Miss Teigne va être malade toute la nuit c'est garanti, déjà elle ne voulait pas que je la caresse pour la rassurer…Et ça c'est un signe ! …Cette odeur de débauche…Berk !! » déblatéra l'honorable concierge, vêtu pour l'occasion d'un pantalon près du corps mité et d'un T.Shirt trop petit ayant connu des jours meilleurs et portant fièrement l'inscription " 30 millions d'amis ? Où ça ??? Moi je n'ai que moi…''

-« Tu m'étonnes qu'elle ne veuille pas le laisser approcher… Il sent la sueur autant que nous on devrait sentir la luxure s'il n'était pas arrivé… Et sa tenue…Merlin !! C'est quoi ce pantalon ? Plus moulant que ça c'est pas possible…Il aurait pu mettre un sous-vêtement quand même…Je vais en faire des cauchemar toute la nuit moi… »murmura Hermione tout en se rajustant sommairement….

-« A qui le dis-tu... Jamais je n'aurais imaginé ça… Attends je vais t'aider Mione… » En disant cela d'une voix très basse Ron entreprit de reboutonner le chemisier qu'il avait ouvert quelques minutes auparavant…Il sentait le regard lubrique de Rusard sur la peau de Mione encore découverte, et aux frissons qui parcouraient la brunette elle aussi ressentait la présence du concierge et surtout la direction de ses petits yeux vicieux comme une atteinte personnelle…Une fois rhabillés ils se levèrent le plus dignement possible et s'approchèrent du pseudo représentant des bonnes mœurs de Poudlard.

-« Vous allez regretter de vous être adonnés aux tourments de la chairs… »menaça le "justicier''

-« Tu vas regretter, ma Mione ? » demanda, l'air faussement anxieux du type qui stresse vraiment mais qui ne veux surtout pas le montrer, Ron 

-« Question stupide très cher… A l'heure actuelle je ne regrette qu'une chose… »

-« Et ? »

-« J'aurais du lancer ce satané sort de verrouillage des portes !! » sortit Mione avec un sourire taquin à l'adresse de son rouquin

-« Allez !! Les hormones sur pâtes !!! Vous me suivez !! Votre charmante directrice de maison vous attend chez le directeur…. »

                         ***************************************************************

Dans la Tour d'Astronomie…

-« La la la ilou…La la la ilou… » chantonna d'une voix grave le Baron sanglant « Vas-y Blaise ! A toi…C'est relativement compliqué d'avoir toutes les notes du premier coup mais je sais que je peux compter sur toi ! La la la ilou…La la la ilou » répéta t'il en mimant les différentes hauteurs de notes au fur et à mesure qu'il les chantait.

-« La la la…ilou lula …la… » bafouilla Blaise impressionné par la difficulté… Il avait toujours cru que chanter était enfantin…On ouvre la bouche, on laisse sortir un son et hop ! On est chanteur…Mais non !! Trouver la note et la tenir, se mélanger harmonieusement aux autres et surtout faire passer des émotions au public…Quelle difficult !! Et quel challenge…

-« Blaise ! Tu te concentres et on y retourne…Deux, trois, cinq, douze… » lança le Baron en marquant le tempo

-« La la la ilou…la la la ilou… » chantonna Blaise avec application

-« Super…Maintenant les trois voix de tyrolienne ensemble…et je ferais la voix d'alto avec le texte…

-« Mais…C'est une voix de femme…je pourrais la faire, non ? Même si les paroles de cette olive sont débiles je me vois bien en train de les chanter… » déclara Pansy en rejetant ses cheveux en arrière d'un geste qui se voulait séducteur mais qui ne l'était point…

-« Tu te vois peut être mais nous on ne veut pas t'entendre… » répondit le Moine gras avec toute son amabilité coutumière…

D'un geste du poignet le Baron rappela tout ce beau petit monde et ramena le silence avant de lancer le départ…

-« Et Julie que la joie inonde…. »

-« La la la ilou…. »

Le Baron contempla ses Serpentard avec curiosité…Il avait véritablement découvert ces élèves de sa maison dans cette " aventure''. Bien sûr il aurait préféré que Pansy reste couverte, et si possible loin de lui et de ses oreilles fragiles…Quant à ses yeux agressés par tant de rose criard il n'osait en parler…Mais des Blaise il voulait bien en rencontrer tous les jours !! Ce jeune homme possédait une superbe voix de basse…Beaucoup de potentiel…Beaucoup de Serpentard aussi dans son attitude… « Mais que du bon Serpentard ! De la fierté, une envie de réussir…Cette lueur dans ses yeux…J'aime cet esprit vicieux…Cette répartie…Je vais en faire quelque chose !! » se promit le Baron juste avant d'entamer

-« Wow la bestiole !! Crénom de nom …Par les balloches du Cornu j'ai du abuser du litron… » Les autres écoutaient quasi religieusement…Surtout Blaise en fait car le fantôme avait pris sa voix la plus grave, ce qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose…

-« Allez Blaise !! A toi…. »

                           ***********************************************************

Dans LA Salle

Draco avait dans l'esprit que seul le traitement de choc pouvait convaincre Harry… Il poussa Harry dans le sofa et s'assit tranquillement sur ses genoux… Il continua de lui mordiller l'oreille car au son des gémissements que le brun poussait cela devait lui plaire…Ses mains cajolaient le torse du Gryffondor avec vénération…. Doucement, du bout des doigts….Puis ses lèvres vinrent prendre possession de celles d'Harry dans un baiser qui les laissa tous les deux à bout de souffle… Leurs langues se mêlaient, leurs dents s'entrechoquaient afin que la victoire de la langue gagnante du duel soit plus savoureuse encore…Harry agrippait la taille du blond comme un noyé se tient à sa bouée, désespérément et avec force…Quand Draco rompit le sceau de leurs lèvres il tendit la bouche, quémandant un autre baiser… Draco émit un petit rire et l'embrassa sur le bout du nez…

-« T'avais raison…Pas maintenant… » haleta t'il

-« … » Harry avait finalement ré-ouvert ses paupières révélant un regard embrumé de désir et complètement déconnecté de la réalité « Quoi ? Que…Dray…Noaaann…Je… » finit-il par bafouiller…

-« T'inquiète pas…Je….Veux…Juste…Dire….Que…L'on….Mérite….Une ….Soirée….Spéciale…. » déclara le blond en ponctuant chaque mot d'un bisou sur le nez ou une paupière du Gryffondor

-« Et ? » eu juste le courage de demander Harry, envahi par un plaisir diffus

-« Demain soir…Juste nous…Sans ce projet…Q'on devrait songer à terminer d'ailleurs…Demain soir…Ca te va ? »

-« A ton avis ? » répondit Harry en caressant les fesses du blond avec sensualité                         

                            ************************************************************

Fin de ce chapitre…

Il est 1h15 du mat' et je viens juste de finir ce chapitre…Je ne vous parle pas de la chronique et des RAR…J'ai décidé de ne pas aller me coucher tant que je n'aurais pas terminé, histoire de me dire " je l'ai publié dimanche donc ce WE….'' Même si je sais pertinemment que nous sommes lundi…Je ne voulais pas le faire mais bon…Toutes mes excuses…Entre Hector et de la famille qui débarque quasiment à l'improviste…je n'ai pas pu faire grand chose avant minuit…

Au niveau ambiance musicale dans ce chapitre…Les Wriggles sont au rendez-vous (et plutôt deux fois qu'une^^), Kyo aussi…Mais il y a aussi Calogéro, la comédie musicale Hair, Zazie…(même si de ces derniers je n'ai rien repris dans ce chapitre….)

**Chronique musicale** :

Un titre…Face à la mer de Calogéro en duo avec Passy…C'est extrait du dernier album de Calogéro intitulé " 3''

Quand j'ai mis l'album dans mon lecteur je n'ai retenu que ce titre…Ce mélange des voix et des genres est super bien réussi…Sans parler du texte !! Cette chanson est un véritable appel à la tolérance et à la paix…

" C'est la sécheresse sur une terre où l'on n'cesse de semer tristesse… '' " Face à la mer j'aurais du grandir, face à la terre j'aurais pu mourir…Je me relève, je prends mon dernier rêve'' Voilà quelques paroles…

**Les réponses aux reviews** :

Merci à tous ceux, visibles ou non, qui me suivent depuis le début…. En fait merci à tous ceux qui me suivent tout court^^

**Isa Malfoy** : Voilà la suite…Merci beaucoup ! Bisous

**Céline402 **: Hello !! Merci beaucoup…Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Tiayel** : Coucou !! Ce n'est pas très dur de passer à coté de fic "géniales''…Moi ça m'arrive très souvent ! La preuve j'ai redécouvert la tienne grâce à la nouvelle venue dans le monde du slash…Maintenant tu fais partie de ma liste d'auteur à reviewer (vive les post-it. !!!) Je compte rattraper mon retard abyssal en début de semaine…Perso je ne considère pas ma fic comme géniale mais c'est sans doute parce que je n'aime pas mon style d'écriture ! Vive la confiance en soi !! T'as reviewé tous les chapitre de Ptite Elfe et pas les miens ?!!! C'est un scandale !!! * ton militant, limite politicien * Nann je déconne !! Moi qui ai horreur de me lever de bonne heure et qui le fait très souvent pour le boulot…je compatis !!(Même si j'ai du mal à me coucher à 10h…chanceuse !!) En tout cas voilà la suite…Bisous

**Vénusa** : Coucou toi !! Merci pour les trois reviews !! Je suis heureuse que cette fic serve à te remonter en bloc ! J'aime pas savoir les gens déprimés, surtout ceux que j'aime…Moi c'est celle Manu et Blaise (Blaise le poussinnet) qui me fait cet effet…J'ai commencé à écrire cette fic (et toutes les autres) dans le but de me défouler et généralement ça marche mais le fait de savoir qu'à vous aussi elle est utile me "comble'' !!Voilà la suite !! Bisous

**Poisson rouge**: Salut !! Voilà la suite…Bisous

**NaNa** : Coucou !! Déjà merci pour les titres des Wriggles façon Quand le choixpeau…Ca m'a bien fait rire et je pense que ça va me faire rire longtemps en fait ! Je chercherais une rime dans la semaine, là je n'ai pas eu le temps car j'ai eu ta review en pleine période d'écriture intense de ce chapitre^^ Pour répondre à une de tes question…Non je n'ai jamais essayé de découper un ananas…J'ai déjà du mal à éplucher une pomme sans me couper alors…H !! C'est pas toujours Harry qui arrête !! Sous l'arbre c'était Draco…Et c'est tout simplement parce que je le veux ainsi * ton sadique de l'auteur sadique * C'est aussi par souci de cohérence avec ma vision d'une relation vraie qui débute. Pour Blaise t'as raison…C'est un Serpentard, un vrai !! Mais le Baron s'occupe de lui…Je suis d'accord avec toi : écrit ton testament et vite !! Le beau pull que ta maman t'as fait !! Tu veux de l'aide pour ton testament ? En tout cas pour la torture…je crois que ça s'annonce bien, non ?Bisous

**Lunattica **: Coucou !! Je m'excuse de n'avoir écrit que 17 chapitres…Pour la peine en voilà un 18ème…J'suis pardonnée ? Et toutes mes excuses à tes amies aussi…* ton repenti * Je suis heureuse que tu aimes ma fic et j'espère que ça va continuer ! Bisous à toi et tes amies^^

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou !! N'en jette plus !! Je suis écrevisse devant mon pc (et ça ne m'arrive pas souvent^^) et je ne sais quoi dire…Merci beaucoup pour cette cascade de compliment qui me fait chaud au cœur et me laisse sans voix ! Lynda Lemay a des textes vraiment sympa et une présence sur scène…J'aimerais beaucoup la revoir en spectacle !! Tu devrais essayer les Wriggles…Ils ont des textes supers et un jeu de scène génial…bref ! Je suis une inconditionnelle… Je tenais à m'excuser…Pour ton clavier…mdrrr Bisous…Au fait mon mail était compréhensible ? Tout plein de bisous

**Allie** : Salut !! Je garde temporairement le surnom d'éternelle fatigante mais c'est parce qu'il est super tard (ou tôt…) et que je manque de courage ! Mais sache que je vais en changer : tu ne me fatigue absolument pas !! Et merci d'être toujours là malgré mes retards divers et variés…Cette permanence me fait un bien fou… Quant à Rusard…j'aime bien cette idée aussi^^ Bisous

**Blurp3** : Hello !! Merci beaucoup…Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Ivrian** : Coucou toi !! Comment ça envie de baffer Harry ? !! Le pauvre… * ton synthol * J'aime bien le rythme escargot moi…Surtout quand il est en panne de bave…En fait j'estimais vraiment ce passage nécessaire…Je ne voulais pas qu'ils aient leur 1ère relation comme ça sans avoir discuter avant…Mais je te promets que le citron arrive…juste à point^^ Bisous tout plein

**Nyny** : Coucou !! Heureuse de savoir que ton ordi va mieux !! Je n'ai toujours pas eu le temps de lire la suite de Consolation…J'suis désolée !! Mais elle est inscrire sur ma liste…Qui s'allonge de jour en jour tellement je suis à la bourre ! Harry me dit que tu n'as vraiment pas à être jalouse de lui…Draco te conserve une place particulière dans son cœur… Bisous

**Naya** : Hello !! En effet il ne faut jamais désespérer !! Et non je ne me suis pas faite enlever par des petits hommes gris… Juste par mon boulot et mes études et un concert qui se rapproche dangereusement et que je dois organiser…Je vais te rassurer : oui ta review était claire !! Voilà la suite …En tout cas contente que cette fic te plaise et que tu comptes appliquer mes conseils…Pour le matelas prends le grand !! Moi aussi j'aimerais bien un Harry ou un Dray en stock…mais JKR elle veut pas !!! Bisous

**Drakynouchette** : Hello !! Merci beaucoup pour ton message ! Voilà la suite.. Bisous

**Caro **: Coucou toi !! Moi c'est ma réponse qui va être moche car je suis crevée et je tente de faire vite, histoire d'aller me coucher au plus vite…Merci pour tes compliments : tu sais qu'ils me vont droit au cœur… Pour les Serpentard&co je ne pense pas qu'ils aient un but précis…c'est juste pour décompresser des autres scènes je crois…mais bon peut être qu'inconsciemment… Et non je ne pense pas que ce que tu as écrit par rapport à ta froideur et ton coté pervers est incompréhensible…Pour moi c'est la même chose mais dans l'autre sens je pense…Sur Internet je révèle un aspect de moi qui ne se montre jamais dans ma réalité…Mon esprit pervers existe et il est même pire dans la vie que sur mon pc car je n'ose pas écrire tout ce que je dis… Mais par contre plus j'écrit et plus j'ose montrer un aspect chaleureux de moi… pour le revirement d'Harry tu as tout bon !! C'est un romantique ce petit…Un autre coté de moi qui ressort^^ Voilà…Je t'embrasse fort et excuse moi pour cette courte réponse…Bisous tout plein^^

**Akashana **: Salut !! Merci beaucoup… Faire passer des émotions est très important pour moi…Et savoir que quelqu'un relit des passages de ma fic pour les ressentir me touche énormément ! Je pense que ce chapitre doit être un peu plus long mais je n'en suis point sûre…En tout cas voilà la suite^^ Bisous

**Anya et Xeres** : Coucou !! Moi aussi je cherche le chocolat !! J'ai l'impression d'être au régime…En fait je me dis à chaque début de chapitre : je vais parler du chocolat et en fait…rien ne me vient avec lui…Mais ne désespère pas…J'aime aussi cette sensation de voyager à travers les salles comme on pourrait voyager à travers leurs cœurs… Bisous et oui : Vive temple of fics !! Bisous

**Lululle** : Salut !! Hé oui…Draco va nous piquer une crise de nerf ! Mais il va vite se rendre compte que le but ultime d'Harry est plein de gentillesse et de bon sens…Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**Céline.s**: Salut !!La frustration est une composante du plaisir…Il faut juste accepter cette idée ! Et c'est pas facile^^ Mais Draco va comprendre que le plus important ce n'est pas l'action c'est les raisons qui motivent cette action^^ Bisous

**Blaise le poussin masqu** : Coucou vous deux !! Je ne pense pas que Jamian et Xaebhal vous ne veulent…En tout cas ils ne m'ont rien dit ! Et l'erreur était plus que légitime…Moi quand je repense à la 1ère review que je vous ai laissé j'en rougi encore de honte…Avant d'éclater de rire ! L'échauffement bouche fermée on le fait aussi…et c'est vrai que c'est désagréable !! Comme quoi il y a des bons trucs à prendre dans le classique…lol En effet je fais partie d'une chorale de chansons francophone contemporaine donc notre répertoire va de Goldman aux Wriggles en passant par Gréco et Kent… Une fois par an je vais participer à un festival de chanson contemporaine où sur une semaine on apprend une 15aine de chants d'un auteur compositeur francophone pour terminer avec deux concerts géants avec l'artiste…Expérience à vivre surtout quand on aime chanter ! Mais de temps en temps je change de répertoire : en août dernier j'ai participé à un projet autour des Championnat du monde d'Athlétisme et j'ai découvert des chanson du monde…C'est intéressant de chanter en malien, en soudanais, en espagnol….Bon je vais arrêter de vous raconter ma vie…Vous m'avez mise dans vos alertes ?!! Whouah !! Mais maintenant vous n'avez plus d'excuse….Vous n'avez pas à être malheureux pour le ton stupide…Ca nous arrive à tous !! Et en fait ça fait du bien de temps en temps^^ Pour ma (ou plutôt mes) semaine(s) pourrie(s)…En effet celle de la dernière fois était pas mal !! C'est surtout que je ne perds vraiment pas facilement mon sang froid, j'ai la réplique facile, le ton sarcastique et mordant quasiment tout le temps…Mais là j'ai limite hurl !! Et j'ai horreur de perdre le contrôle… D'ailleurs je me calme juste cette semaine mais c'est pas encore ça…Mon bégaiement revient bien plus vite que d'habitude…Et tout ça à cause de la chorale justement…Et d'une tentative de censure…Mais bon ! Je suis allée discuter avec un copain gravement malade à l'hôpital et ça m'a remis les idées en place, ça m'a permis de retrouver mon aptitude à relativiser…Bon ce n'est plus une réponse c'est une consultation…Bisous tout plein (et toujours en nombre illimité)

**Para **: Coucou toi !! Tout ce beau petit monde est à nouveau réuni…. Merci d'être l ! Bisous tout plein (en évitant les oreilles^^)

**Ptite Elfe** : Coucou toi !! Je m'excuse à l'avance car cette réponse va être courte…mais je tombe de sommeil…Tu sais à quel point j'aime tes reviews ! Elles me font hurler de rire et grâce à toi je redécouvre ma fic et je l'aime…Merci !! Blaise est pas très sympa selon toi…Moi je peux te prédire que cela va changer…Et je ne m'appelle pas Sybille !! C'est super bien trouvé ces slogan avec Ronny…J'imagine une pub avec un rouquin sur lequel on pourrait lire l'inscription" L'abus du Ronny est dangereux…'' Mdrrrr Oh !! Je suis heureuse que tu te sois ravisée pour le thé bon marché…Je n'avais vraiment pas le courage de prendre mon ton de vieille dame…J'ai juste chaussée mes lunettes….Et je ne peux rien te promettre pour l'usage de ce ton…Tout dépend de toi en fait^^ * ton sadique * La vengeance de Sevy trésor approche… Et la soirée spéciale Harry/Dray aussi…Le prochain chapitre va donner je pense…Je t'embrasse très fort et je vais aller dodoter (j'adore ce terme…Et dès que je l'utilise je pense à toi maintenant…^^) Bisous tout plein…

J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne…Sinon toutes mes excuses (et moi qui ne voulais pas m'excuser lors de ce chapitre…..C'est rat !!)

Fin réel de ce chapitre…Il est 3h10 du matin…Mon lit m'appelle…Au prochain chapitre : la vengeance de Sev' et la soirée spéciale de Dray et Harry…Et quand je dit spéciale…

Bonne nuit ! Bisous à tous…

Célinette

""""I""II


	19. Que d'émotion!

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle….**

Résum : Dumbledore a dans l'idée de créer des amitiés inter-maisons…Le choixpeau décide de rajouter la mention " Et plus si affinités'' …Harry et Draco en font les frais…(les pauvres^^ vous avez envie de les plaindre, vous ?)

Genre : Romance/Humour, Slash yaoi…. (Je crois que c'est clair, non ?)

Rating : PG-13 avec quelques tendances au R… (dans ce chapitre ? A vous de voir^_^)

Disclaimer : Si les personnages étaient à moi ma fic serait une originale et non une fanfiction….Par contre je revendique la propriété de l'intrigue … Merci à JKR d'avoir crée le monde magique de Poudlard et Harry Potter&co….

**Avant toute chose** : 

Toutes mes excuses !! Je suis encore une fois à la bourre…Mais je vos assure que je planche sur ce chapitre depuis pas mal de temps...Ceux et celles qui me supportent sur msn le savent….Mais j'ai tenté de me faire pardonné dans ce chapitre….comment ? Vous le saurez à la fin^^

Message perso à l'attention de mes jumeaux adorés(et des autres^^) : le début peut se lire à deux mais pour la fin vaut mieux être seul….

Voilà vous savez tout…Les bavoirs peuvent aussi être de circonstance même si ce n'est rien comparé à mon autre fic…. Distribution gratuite ici !!!

Je ne voulais pas changer le rating de cette fic mais peut-être que je vais devoir le faire…M'enfin ! Je m'octroie un délai de réflexion !!

Pour finir cet " avant toute chose'' j'ai utilisé une phrase d'un chant de Kyo dans le dernier chapitre…." Je veux vivre chaque seconde comme si demain était la fin du monde….'' Et vous savez que je suis partisane du principe " il faut rendre à César ce qui appartient à César….''

**Bonne lecture….**

                   *******************************************************************

**Que d'émotions !!**

Dans un couloir….

Il se dirigeait sans se presser vers sa Salle Commune, marchant de ce pas caractéristique aux jeunes gens (les moins jeunes aussi d'ailleurs….) qui n'ont qu'une seule chose en tête…

_"On mérite une soirée spéciale….''_

Harry se remémorait ses paroles en affichant un sourire béat… Des étoiles plein les yeux… Et l'air aussi ébahi qu'un Neville qui rentre d'un cours de botanique particulièrement passionnant ! C'est justement ce que pensa la Grosse Dame en le voyant baragouiner des mots incompréhensibles et sans sens ( _« tout au moins pour les personnes saines d'esprit »_ ) dont " spéciale'', " déodorant'', "lubrifiant'', " romantique''…. _Comment pouvais t'on être romantique avec du déodorant et du lubrifiant ?!!!_ songea t'elle avec incrédulité avant de lui demander le mot de passe….Comme Harry ne répondait rien, toujours occupé à marmonner dans sa barbe de 12heures et à se préparer psychologiquement pour sa soirée, pour leur soirée, elle réitéra sa question… Et se prépara à la lui reposer, toujours sur un ton calme et patient, une troisième quand le Gryffondor se mit à lui taper dessus…Pas dans le but de la frapper et lui créer un quelconque préjudice, non !! Complètement perdu dans son monde d'amour et de rêve il venait tout simplement de toquer à la porte, ou plutôt ce qui symbolisait la porte des Gryffondor, c'est à dire le portrait de la Grosse Dame…Les coups s'enchaînaient, d'abord hésitants et léger puis de plus en plus énergiques….

-« Je ne vous permets pas jeune impertinent !! Où vous croyez-vous donc ?! Si vous voulez vous défouler autrement qu'avec du lubrifiant essayez les gants de boxe ! Il paraît que les moldus adorent en mettre pour se dépenser physiquement !! Maintenant où vous me donnez ce fichu mot de passe ou vous déguerpissez hors de ma vue !! » glapit le portait 

Ces cris semblèrent ramener un peu de réalité dans l'esprit du Gryffondor qui contempla successivement ses poings et la robe de la Grosse Dame…

-« Oh…. Excusez moi… L'espace d'un instant je suis retourné chez les moldus….Le mot de passe ?Kounkountchek ! Encore toutes mes excuses Madame…. » se repentit Harry en franchissant le seuil de sa salle Commune.

Il monta directement dans son dortoir et s'allongea sur son lit, en prenant bien soin de fermer ses rideaux… Et là il rêva…

                    ********************************************************************* 

Dans la Tour d'Astronomie….

-« "Crénom de nom...Par les balloches du…''Les balloches du Quoi ?!! » Blaise était plus que paniqué…Il avait pourtant fait des efforts pour se mémoriser de sa partie mais le regard du Baron était plus que pénétrant… Si on lui avait dit, un jour, qu'il serait impressionné par les yeux d'un spectre…D'accord le fantôme en question est le Baron Sanglant, celui dont on n'avait jamais su d'où lui venait tout ce sang qui luisait d'une lueur argentée, mais quand même… Et tout ça pour une foutue chanson complètement débile en plus !!

-« Je t'aurais bien dit de m'écouter quand je chante mais j'ai bien vu que tu le faisais donc la seule raison logique à cet oubli malencontreux est la peur….Mais tu n'as pas à avoir peur mon petit Blaise !! Allez je recommence :" Crénom de nom,…, par les balloches du cornu….'' » Le Baron reprit sa voix la plus grave pour chanter la partie de Blaise…

« Ce petit a des capacités ! Je veux qu'il les exploite…Un parfait Serpentard n'a peur de rien même pas du ridicule….Cette notion du ridicule les empêche tous de vivre à fond leurs vies…Mais j'aimerais beaucoup que ce petit Blaise réussisse à passer outre !! »

Et toujours en le regardant droit dans les yeux il ordonna…

-« A toi Blaise !! »

Blaise, prenant une profonde inspiration commença à chanter…

- « Crénom de nom fiche put d'you j'hallucinions, par les balloches du cornu j'ai du abuser du litron… »

Le ton était juste mais on devinait une hésitation, une incertitude quant à la conduite à adopter…. Un air guilleret et donc montrer que l'on se prêtait au jeu ou plutôt un air sinistre, imitant le condamné qui va se faire embrasser voluptueusement par un détraqueur ? Il n'eut pas le loisir de s'interroger d'avantage car le Baron s'approcha de lui….

-« Ta posture n'est pas bonne Blaise ! Comment veux-tu transmettre au public ton incrédulité et ta stupéfaction en chantonnant comme un gamin de douze an à la messe de Noël ? Il faut que tu t'affirmes !! Pour chanter le mieux possible, et surtout pour que ta voix sorte de la manière la plus agréable possible il faut se tenir droit…Mais pas comme à l'armée…Voilà plie un peu les genoux, écarte les jambes mais pas trop…Assoie ton bassin sur tes jambes….Ne me lance pas ce regard noir, jeune homme !!Ton corps a compris ce que je lui demandait lui !! Nonnnn ne mets pas tes mains devant toi comme ça….Tes mains ne sont pas un "cache-sexe'' ! Elles doivent être le prolongement de ton corps… » 

En détaillant la meilleure position pour chanter le fantôme bougeait telle ou telle partie du corps de Blaise….Une main par-ci, un genou fléchi…Et ce dernier se laissait faire sans réagir, trop abasourdi pour oser effectuer un mouvement non dicté par le chef de chœur….Jamais il n'avait été traversé par un spectre et il devait bien se l'avouer que la sensation était des plus…Bizarre !! Pas désagréable mais comme incongrue…. _« Une vague de froid, liée à l'étrangeté de la situation, qui se réchauffe très vite pour s'adapter à notre propre chaleur corporelle…. »_

-« Maintenant chante à nouveau… Et ne quitte pas cette position ou je vais devoir rester ainsi ! » menaça le Baron….

                 ***************************************************************************

Au pied de la statue… Et chez le directeur….

Ron et Hermione suivait d'un pas traînant Rusard, qui lui se dirigeait d'un pas alerte en direction du bureau de ce cher Dumbledore…Les pas de Rusard, défenseur des bonnes mœurs, étaient presque dansant, tant son allégresse d'avoir, enfin, surpris des élèves sur le fait, était grande… De sa bouche quasi édenté sortaient des mots… Sans aucune logique apparente, mais qui dans le contexte étaient facilement déchiffrable… "Punition exemplaire'', " luxure'', "honte'', "jeunesse''….Derrière lui les deux coupables souriaient plus ou moins discrètement et se tenaient amoureusement la main….

-« Ne vous touchez pas !!! Espèce de dépravés !! » glapit le concierge ne jetant un coup d'œil sur ses deux prisonniers

Les mains se délièrent pour se raccrocher aussitôt les petits yeux porcins tournés vers la statue au pied de laquelle ils venaient d'arriver….

-« Lapinou en chocolat. » murmura avec une certaine gêne Rusard….

La statue se déplaça et ils purent emprunter l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à l'antre du directeur…

Malgré toute l'assurance qu'ils affichaient, les deux tourtereaux n'en menaient pas large…Ils savaient très bien qu'une punition les attendaient…Après tout ils n'avaient aucun droit de se retrouver dans cette salle déserte…. Et les punitions de Dumbledore étaient réputées….Hermione s'en souvenait encore avec des larmes de rage dans les yeux…

Lorsqu'ils franchirent le seuil du bureau du Directeur une scène étrange se présenta à eux….Albus Dumbledore, directeur déjanté et admiré de Poudlard, jouait aux cartes explosives avec Minerva McGonagall, sévère et respectable professeur de métamorphose et directrice de maison… Et à ne pas en douter McGonagall gagnait !! La barbe échevelée et noircie par endroit le prouvait amplement….Et le sourire victorieux sur le visage d'une McGonagall toute rose de plaisir aussi….

-« Oui ?Oh ! Argus ?!! Que se passe t'il ?Un problème ? » interrogea Dumbledore 

-« Un problème ? Plus maintenant M. le Directeur… J'ai interrompu une pure sexe de débauche entre ces deux jeunes obsédés !! Un peu plus et leur copulation était complète…Quelle honte ces jeunes d'aujourd'hui…. »

-« H !!!! » s'indigna Ron juste avant que Mione ne lui enfonce un coude dans les côtes tout en conservant un sourire timide sur son visage

-« ENFIN !! Vous vous êtes enfin décidés !!! C'est…. » s'exclama le directeur avec un sourire réjoui avant de se reprendre devant l'air réprobateur de Minerva « Mes chers petits…Sachez qu'il y a des moment pour tout…Et surtout des endroits …. Merci argus !! Vous pouvez partir…Je me charge de punir ces tourtereaux…. »

-« Tourtereaux ? Vous les auriez vus se vautrer par terre tels des bêtes en chaleur, vous ne les qualifieriez pas de tourtereaux… »

-« Nous avons compris Argus ! » coupa Minerva avec un sourire crisp

Une fois le concierge sortit Dumbledore et McGonagall retrouvèrent leurs sourire attendris…

-« Je suis très heureux de ce qui vous arrive…Ca me rappelle ma jeunesse….Vous savez moi aussi j'ai connu ça…Ah !!!! » Les yeux dans le vague, le barbu replongeait dans son passé amoureux et sur les visages de Ron et Mione se lisaient l'effroi qui les guettait 

« Merlin !! S'il nous raconte sa vie sexuelle j'entre au monastère pour sorcier….Veux pas !!!! »

-« Albus !! Pas la peine de traumatiser M.Weasley et Miss Granger avec vos souvenirs…Punissez-les et continuons notre partie de cartes ! Pour une fois que je gagne…. »

-« Punition ? Puisqu'il le faut….Mais je suis sûre que mes souvenirs ne les auraient pas traumatisés ! Non mais !! Bon…une punition….Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas entendu une bonne chanson… »

_« Piti !!! Non !!! Tout mais pas ça….. »_ supplièrent en chœur les deux jeunes gens

-« Ou alors….Non !! L'échange de maison a déjà été fait et n'aurait aucune vertu pédagogique ici…la punition humiliante aussi…Il faut vraiment que je remercie les jumeaux Weasley moi…Et que je leur demande leur truc pour teindre les cheveux….Je rêve d'une barbe rose…Allez !! Va pour la chanson !! J'aime ça….Et en plus il y en a une qui vous correspond parfaitement….Poupine et Thierry !!! Demain soir….Bonne soirée ! »

_« Nooooonnnnnnn »_

-« Merci monsieur….Bonne soirée à vous aussi… » répliquèrent ils en conservant un air brave….Avant de franchir eux aussi le seuil…

-« Albus….Poupine et Thierry ?!! »

-« Oui…J'adore cette chanson !! J'ai hâte d'y être !!! On reprends ? »

                         *********************************************************************

Dans le dortoirs des Gryffondor….

Neville entra, à sa manière,  très discrètement dans le dortoir…Il butta contre une chaussure qui traînait au milieu du chemin et s'étala très dignement sur le premier lit…C'est-à-dire qu'il se vautra sur Harry qui somnolait sur ses couvertures rouges et or.

-« Ahhhhhh !!!! 'Tain Neville !! Tu ne pouvais pas faire attention pour une fois ?! » s'écria le brun en se redressant dans un sursaut.

-« J'suis désolé Harry. Mais c'est pas ma faute si Ron laisse traîner ses chaussures et qu'il fait du 46….Tu viens dîner avec nous ce soir ? Il y a des rumeurs qui circulent sur Trelawney et une potion que lui aurait fait boire Rogue !! »

-« Désolé mais ce soir je ne peux pas….Avec Dr…Malfoy on… On va bosser sur notre projet….On doit se retrouver à 18h…. »

-« Dans 20mn ?!! Hé b ! Heureusement que je t'ai réveillé….et que ce n'est pas un rendez-vous amoureux…. » répliqua Neville les yeux pétillant de malice en se rappelant la conversation qu'ils avaient échangé il y a quelque temps dans le Parc

-« Dans….QUOI ?!!!!! » hurla Harry en se mettant debout à la vitesse de son éclair de feu et en farfouillant dans sa malle… des chemises, T.shirt étaient ainsi sortis pour aussitôt ou presque être rejetés d'un mouvement rageur… En même temps il ôtait ses vêtements dans l'espoir utopique de gagner du temps ….Il dut s'arrêter quand l'éclat de rire de Neville retentit dans la chambre….

-« Harry….Harry….T'es trop drôle…En train de paniquer pour un rendez-vous avec Malfoy !! Imagine quand tu devras combattre Voldemort !!!!!Enlève correctement ta chemise, respire un grand coup….Apparemment ce n'est pas que pour le projet ce soir…Il te faut donc des vêtements élégants mais qui te correspondent quand même…. »

-«Ne compare pas Draco à Voldie !!! Et pour mes fringues…. Que veux-tu dire ? » gronda Harry

-« Tu ne t'appelles pas Malfoy…Voilà tout !! Va à la douche…Utilise le savon de Seamus, parfumé au cèdre….Il paraît que c'est aphrodisiaque…Pendant ce temps là je te déniche les habits idéaux…. »

Harry partit au pas de course se doucher….Dès que Neville entendit le son de l'eau qui coule il partit à la recherche d'une chemise verte émeraude offerte à Dean par sa mère et que ce dernier n'avait jamais mis car il la trouvait trop " flashante''…Il la dégota dans sa malle toute froissée…Après un astucieux sort de repassage, appris par sa grand-mère, elle était parfaite…. Il " emprunta'' le pantalon de soirée de Seamus et l'adapta à la taille du brun, grâce à un nouveau sort appris de son aïeule…. _« Grand-mère avait raison…Ses sorts me sont utiles finalement !! Et en plus je les maîtrise parfaitement…. »_

Quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain, une serviette nouée autour de la taille et des gouttelettes miroitant sur son torse, il trouva Neville devant son lit avec un air extrêmement fier de lui…Et il comprit en voyant les vêtements qui l'attendaient…

-« Pour les sous-vêtements je te laisse choisir…Choisis les propres c'est tout !! Et évite celui avec les crapauds…. Il ferait peut à un détraqueur…. » 

-« Je vais le dire à Ginny…. Je suis sûr qu'elle sera heureuse de voir à quel point tu aimes les cadeaux qu'elle me fait…. » le menaça Harry avec un sourire taquin….Sourire qui se transforma en fou rire à la vue du rouge qui gagna les joues du timide Neville…

                     **************************************************************************

Chez les Serpentard…

Draco ne se prenait pas la tête pour savoir ce qu'il allait porter…Il le savait !! Son pantalon noir à revers et sa chemise col mao gris bleu… Une élégance discrète qui ne rappellerait pas à Harry son absence de goût vestimentaire….Par contre il était hésitant concernant le style de soirée…. Il avait promis à Harry une soirée spéciale…Et lui aussi désirait que cette soirée soit inoubliable… ( _« De toutes les manières elle ne peut qu'être inoubliable…. »_) Soirée romantique traditionnelle ou pas ? Fleur et musique douce ou pas ? Telle est la question….

Il avait obtenu, ce matin, de Dumbledore l'autorisation d'occuper une salle pour la soirée et cela sans difficulté…Ce qui laissait perplexe … Il avait presque rougi devant le clin d'œil du Directeur !! Or un Malfoy digne de ce nom ne rougit pas !! (Une autre question était : « Voulait il vraiment être un Malfoy digne de ce nom ? ») Enfin…Il avait obtenu gain de cause et c'était le principal pour ce soir…Il répondrait aux questions existentielles de sa conscience une autre fois !!

Tout en tournant en rond dans sa chambre il réfléchissait…Si Blaise avait été là il lui aurait dit que de la fumée lui sortait par les oreilles….

- « Et justement quand on parle du loup… » ricana Draco 

-« Tu m'a l'air en forme, toi !! Ce n'est pas mon cas…Je te rappelle que je me coltine ta chère et tendre Pansy à longueur de journée, histoire qu'elle ne découvre pas que tu la trompes avec Potter…. »

-« Je ne la trompe pas !! Nous n'avons jamais été ensemble !! Même en étant hétéro j'aurais eu meilleur goût… Mais je te remercie de ce que tu fais pour moi…. »

-« Potter a un effet bénéfique sur toi….Tu viens de me remercier et tu n'as pas l'air de souffrir le martyr….A quel propos te tourmentais-tu ? Ne me dis pas le contraire…Tes cheveux sont en désordre, signe que tu as passé tes mains dedans un nombre incalculable de fois…Et comme tes cheveux sont limite une icône à aduler c'est que quelque chose te turlupine…. »

-« Je n'idolâtre pas ma chevelure…J'en prends soin c'est différent !! Les cheveux sont vivants….C'est en les traitant avec respect qu'ils te le rendent…. »

-« Avec toi ils sont heureux !!Et ils te gâtent c'est ça ? Oui je sais…Tu le vaux bien…. »

-« Mais euhhh !!! Bon j'étais en train de me demander quelle soirée serait idéale aux yeux de Harry…. »

-« Facile !!! »

-« Oui ? »

-« Une soirée avec toi….Juste toi….Draco sans Malfoy….Pas de chichi qui le mettrait mal à l'aise…. Que vous deux et de la simplicité….Tu peux le faire j'en suis sûr !! Oublie tous les préceptes Malfoyens et c'est gagn !! »

Les yeux de Draco se plissèrent de concentration puis brusquement il sourit victorieusement.

-« Mais oui !! Merci Blaise !!C'est exactement ça…. »

Et il partit en courant du dortoir….

                          **********************************************************************

Dans un cachot… 

Ce jour était à marquer d'une pierre blanche : Severus Rogue avait hâte de monter à la Grande salle pour partager son repas avec une centaine d'élèves plus bruyant les uns que les autres et mangeant avec la distinction d'un porc qui déguste son dernier repas avant l'abattoir….Il n'osait penser aux professeurs qui mastiquaient à coté de lui….Mais ce soir était particulier !!! Il avait appris par les elfes que Madame la grande Voyante allait venir dîner avec eux car son troisième œil l'aura vu…. Il se frottait les mains à la pensée des effets futurs de sa potion !! Il était certain qu'elle ne venait dîner que dans le but de le ridiculiser en évoquant ses dons défaillant de maître de potion… _« Rira bien qui rira le dernier !! »_ s'esclaffa intérieurement l'homme avant d'entamer une mini danse de la victoire… On devinait son enthousiasme à la frénésie de ses pas et à l'agitation qui parcourait ses mains et l'ensemble de son corps… ses pieds esquissèrent une demi-rotation et ses hanches suivirent harmonieusement le mouvement… Son visage était extatique…Yeux plissés, dents qui mordillent la lèvre inférieur…. La parfaite danse de la victoire !! Il remercia mentalement son produit secret utilisé pour laver ses robes…Le pli était impeccable sans être trop rigide….Et quel tomb !!

-« Il faut pas prendre les sorciers gays pour des demeurés….» chantonna Severus en continuant sa danse de la victoire….

                   ***********************************************************************

Dans le couloir…. Et dans une salle….

Harry marchait d'un pas vif…Il essayait de ne pas courir car il se refusait à arriver essoufflé à cette soirée ! Elle se devait d'être parfaite en tout point….Une fois devant la porte de la salle indiqué par Draco sur le petit mot que son hiboux lui avait fait parvenir il prit la peine de respirer un grand coup… Il ne fallait quand même pas risquer la crise d'asthme ou pire encore….Il essuya ses mains moites sur "son'' pantalon et ouvrit la porte…

L'intérieur lui arracha un soupir de soulagement ainsi qu'un sourire émerveillé… C'était exactement ce dont il rêvait !! Pas de chandelles sur une table, pas de lumière tamisée….Uniquement ça !! Un sofa qui avait l'air très confortable, une table basse avec ses mets préférés dessus et la retransmission d'un grand match de quidditch sur un mur…. Cette soirée ne devait être qu'à tous les deux…. Ils devaient apprendre à se connaître et le quidditch était le meilleur moyen pour que la discussion ne s'enlise pas….Il était étonné que Draco ait réfléchi à tout ça….En fait il avait vaguement craint, même s'il aurait profité de la soirée quand même, une soirée trop romantique où ils auraient été tous les deux coincés…

Draco l'accueillit avec un sourire…Et une rose en chocolat !! D'une chaude couleur brune avec le rebord des pétales rosés… Une somptueuse rose qui sentait l'alcool que l'on devinait caché dans le cœur blanc de la fleur….

-« C'est mon côté " gentleman'' qui ressort….Mais ne t'inquiète pas….Je vais le contenir ! » 

-« Mais je ne m'inquiète pas !! Tout au moins depuis que j'ai franchi cette porte…Merci pour la rose…Elle est splendide et ça me touche énormément… » répliqua Harry d'un ton tendre « On va s'asseoir ? »demanda t'il d'un air intimid

-« Bien évidemment !! Passer une soirée debout sur le seuil d'une porte ne correspond pas à ma soirée idéale…. »   

 Ils allèrent donc s'asseoir sur le sofa qui était aussi confortable qu'il le paraissait…. Et après quelques minutes de silence un peu pesant Harry se prit au jeu… Du match de quidditch !!

-« Il va marquer c'est évident !! Oui !!! Feinte sur ta gauche…La vraie gauche !!! Oui !!!! Naaaann !!!! »

-« Et si !!! Trop nul !! Et le gardien des Fiers Serpents est tout simplement génial…. »

-« Mais non !! Il a eu de la chance c'est tout !! Les loups ailés sont nettement meilleurs !! regarde le jeu des poursuiveurs….Et leurs batteurs !! Quelle harmonie dans leur vol…. »

-« Arrête !! Ils se prennent pour des danseurs volant…Ridicule oui !! Tu veux un verre de Bierreaubeurre ? »

                             *******************************************************************

Dans le dortoirs des Serpentard….

-« Crénom de nom…Fich' put'you j'hallucinions…Par les balloches du Cornu….J'ai du abuser du litron… » chantonna Blaise allongé sur son lit, ses pieds battant la mesure…. 

Jamais il n'aurait osé chanté comme ça si le dortoir n'avait été vide….Là il pouvait enfin laisser son plaisir transparaître sans crainte que les autres s'en aperçoive ! Il se mit à essayer des effets de voix…Forcer sur le grave puis prendre la voix de tête… Chanter avec un sourire…En fermant son visage….Et il fût étonné par la multitude de différences…pour la première fois il se prit à considérer sa voix comme un instrument…En fait tout son corps était un instrument !!

Il se mit debout et entreprit de rentrer dans la peau de l'exploitant agricole…Les mains sur les hanches et les yeux écarquillés…

Le Baron qui passait par-là eut un sourire empli de satisfaction et son bras amorça le geste de la victoire….Poing replié vers le haut de la poitrine et coude qui s'abaisse brusquement… tandis qu'un « Yes !! » victorieux s'échappait de ses lèvres….

                              ******************************************************************

Dans La salle …

-« Mais si !! Tu vois si tu te penches comme ça…. Tu obtiens l'aérodynamisme nécessaire…. »

Harry était derrière Draco, sur un balai imaginaire, et le penchait en avant, jusqu'à ce que leurs corps soient à la perpendiculaire…. Une de ses mains appuyait délicatement sur la nuque du blond tandis que l'autre lui maintenait fermement le ventre…. Lorsque les fesses du Serpentard entrèrent en contact avec son bas-ventre Harry se rappela brusquement le " Pourquoi'' officieux de leur soirée…. Il serra les dents dans l'espoir vain de contrôler cette érection naissante… Draco réagit aussi au quart de tour…A l'instant où son postérieur frôla le sexe durci du brun il décida de le titiller innocemment…Ses hanches entamèrent une série de mouvements circulaires presque imperceptibles mais terriblement sensuels…Quand la main du brun se crispa, il se permit un sourire victorieux…Et au grognement étouffé du Gryffondor il n'hésita plus ! Il se redressa et se retourna dans un même geste…

Les yeux d'Harry brillaient d'une lueur étrange…Les pupilles dilatées au maximum…Le désir était là. Son souffle se fit plus saccadé et cela ne s'améliora pas lorsque Draco rapprocha sa bouche de la sienne_… « Il prend l'initiative…Merlin…. Whouahhhh !!!! » _pensa  Harry avant de sombrer dans un océan de volupté… Les lèvres de Draco contre les siennes étaient douces, tendre et pleine de passion…Lentement il ouvrit sa bouche et en profita pour laisser sa langue venir caresser les lèvres toujours closes du blond... Quand Draco consentit à ouvrir sa bouche la langue du brun se dépêcha de s'y engouffrer afin de pouvoir goûter à la texture des dents du Serpentard et ensuite d'entamer, enfin, le duel tant attendus avec la langue désirée…Ses mains n'étaient pas en reste, loin de l !! Elles erraient paresseusement, langoureusement dans le dos de Draco qui frémissait…Elles repassèrent sur la poitrine du blond et entreprirent de déboutonner sa chemise… _« Mmm J'adore cette chemise…Mais je crois que je vais adorer ce qu'il y a en dessous…. » _A chaque morceau de peau dévoilée le souffle du blond se faisait plus irrégulier et une main du brun plongeait plus loin dans sa découverte de l'autre… Quand la bouche du Gryffondor quitta la sienne pour aller déguster la peau tendre de son cou Draco décida de devenir lui aussi actif dans cette aventure…Il passa sa main sur les fesses renflées et fermes de son compagnon tandis que l'autre remontait sous la chemise pour pouvoir caresser tout à son aise la peau du brun…Tout en osant une caresse plus appuyée sur le derrière du Gryffondor qui eut un spasme de plaisir Draco recula doucement… Vers le sofa où il se laissa tomber…Le poids du corps de Harry sur le sien lui arrache un gémissement…Leurs jambes s'emmêlèrent…Au bout d'un long instant Harry releva la tête, adressa un regard profond au blond, l'embrassa comme un affamé et lui enleva complètement sa chemise qu'il jeta au loin.. Profitant de l'opération Draco fit de même avec celle portée par Harry…

-« A qui tu l'as piqué cette chemise ? » demanda Draco en mordillant l'épaule droite du survivant qui doutait de ses capacités à survivre à cette attaque…Il entendit à peine Harry lui répondre en gémissant « Seamus je crois…Faudra demander à Neville…. » tellement il se concentrait sur la texture de la peau du brun sous sa langue… _« Sucrée…Chaude et épicée…Comme un fruit gorgé de soleil… »_ Il actionna le mécanisme qui permettait au sofa de se transformer en lit et roula de manière à prendre le dessus….Et s'attaquer au ventre du brun qui ne retenait plus ses cris de plaisir.. Harry était partagé entre douleur et plaisir…Son bas-ventre le taraudait furieusement et il n'aspirait qu'à une libération de son membre durci… Quand la main délicate de Draco frôla son érection comprimée il crut mourir ….Mais quand cette même main ouvrit son pantalon pour permettre à son membre gonflé un peu de liberté il décida que la mort était une destinée plus qu'agréable !! _« Pourquoi vivre alors que la mort promet ces merveilles ?!! »_ Il aida le blond à lui enlever son pantalon et son boxer noir rejoignit très vite le tas de vêtement au sol… il s'agenouilla entre les jambes de Draco et entreprit de le déshabiller totalement également…. Ses mains déboutonnèrent le pantalon, caressèrent les cuisses, les mollets et refirent le chemin en sens inverse suivies de la langue du brun…Draco hurla quand la bouche d'Harry se referma sur son membre gonflé et il remercia Salazar pour avoir pensé à jeter un sort d'insonorisation sur la salle au début de la soirée….Il puisa au plus profond de lui la force nécessaire pour ne pas se laisser aller sous les lèvres gourmandes du brun et remonta son visage à hauteur du sien pour un baiser profond et passionné…Leurs corps s'emmêlaient et se démêlaient au gré de leurs caresses et baisers…Draco mordit par inadvertance la langue d'Harry quand ce dernier glissa un doigt au creux de son intimit _« Salazar !!! C'est donc ça…Une douleur bien vite remplacée par un plaisir diffus »… »_ Une fois accoutumé à cette présence il suça amoureusement le sang de cette petite blessure et son bassin adopta le rythme soumis par le Gryffondor… Au deuxième doigts il sentit ses muscles intimes se contracter autours de ces doigts étrangers comme pour les retenir…Harry esquissa des mouvements en ciseaux afin d'accoutumer le blond à sa présence future…Sur le visage de Draco se lisait toute la passion qui l'habitait à ce moment précis…Aucune peur dans les joues rougies, dans les pupilles dilatées à l'extrême…Ni dans ses lèvres gonflés par les baisers…juste le désir et l'envie que cela ne s'arrête jamais….Harry récupéra Merlin seul savait comment le tube de lubrifiant qu'il avait songé à emmener et s'en enduit le sexe… Il sentit Draco protester et se crisper quand il retira ses doigts.. Il l'embrassa sur le bout du nez… _« Il est si étroit…Je vais le blesser c'est sûr…. » songea Harry avec une certaine angoisse…_Il hésita , ne voulant pas forcer la barrière de l'intimité du blond… Draco sentit la réticence d'Harry à le faire sien totalement…Il ouvrit grand les yeux attrapant le brun par la nuque lui murmura…

-« Viens !! Maintenant…S'il te plait…. »

Avant de l'embrasser et de faire passer tous ses sentiments, non-dit jusque là, dans ce baiser…

Harry s'enfonça donc le plus délicatement possible dans le corps de Draco…Quand il sentit les muscles internes du blond se resserrer autour de son membre vibrant il stoppa tout mouvement, histoire de graver cette sensation à tout jamais dans son esprit… _« C'est extraordinaire…On ne fait plus qu'un….Il est moi, je suis lui…. »_ Ce fut Draco qui entama le premier la danse instinctive des amants : ses hanches se mouvèrent.. Harry commença alors ses vas et viens…D'abord très lent… Puis il frappa contre la prostate du blond…Le cri désarticulé qu'il procura à Draco firent accélérer ses coups de rein…En même temps qu'il entrait et sortait du corps du Serpentard la main d'Harry entoura le sexe du blond et mima l'acte de son bassin…L'un comme l'autre purent observer la montée de la jouissance chez l'autre, les yeux dans les yeux sauf lorsque ceux-ci se fermaient sous le coup d'une vague plus intense que les autres…Après une dernière caresse il sentit le sexe de Draco se tendre dans une série de spasme et ce fut l'élément déclencheur de sa jouissance…Voir l'extase inonder le visage et le corps de Draco… Il jouit en se cambrant une dernière fois….Epuisé il retomba sur le corps moite de son amant et enfouit sa tête dans le cou de celui-ci… Draco ferma les yeux et caressa inconsciemment presque distraitement les cheveux d'Harry…Après un dernier baiser tendre ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre….

                         ********************************************************************

**Fin de ce chapitre….**

Dire que ce chapitre était dur à écrire serait un euphémisme !! Ca fait plus de 18h que je planche dessus…Me trouvant des excuses pour le laisser de côté…Et quand je dis excuses….Etendre la lessive…Promener le chien…Tout un tas de truc que normalement je répugne à faire^^  Comme d'hab' je ne suis pas satisfaite …Mais vous commencez à en avoir l'habitude…

Ambiance musicale : Les Wriggles (encore et toujours^^) et ils sont présent dans ce chapitre !! Zazie (aussi présente^^), Kyo, Calogéro et une de mes chorales….

Vous avez vu ?!! Il est plus long…C'est en quelque sorte mon cadeau pour m'excuser de mon retard (quasi habituel je sais….) Par contre la vengeance de Sev' est absente….Je le sais aussi (oui il paraît que c'est moi qui écrit et qui donc décide du contenu de mes chapitres^^)En fait quand je me suis mise à écrire j'ai été très inspirée pour tout ce qui avait trait à la préparation de LA scène (comment ça reculer pour mieux sauter ?!!!) et normalement je 'aurais pas du publier le lemon pour ce chapitre…Il aurait du se terminer après la scène dans les cachots… Mais j'ai eu très peur de vos menaces de lynchage…(vi, vi….j'aime pas l'idée de souffrir moi…) et donc je vous l'ai écrit !!! mais je ne pouvais pas inclure la vengeance…Sinon ce chapitre aurait fait le double d'un chapitre ordinaire….Et je vous rappelle que c'est Pâques…Pas Noël !! Même si j'ai bu je ne sais combien de Thé de Noël en écrivant tout cela^^

En tout cas je suis heureuse d'avoir partagé ce premier vrai lemon avec vous^^Il est tard  (3h30 du mat')donc…

**Chronique musicale **:

Encore une fois ça va être uniquement un titre mais je trouve ça plus sympa…Si je vous chante (imaginez ma douce et belle voix d'alto….)

" Ils ont commis le péché originel…Ils n'auront pas d'héritier mais quel amour est idéal… ?Qui est normal ?…ils vont de fêtes en défaites…pourtant la guerre ils l'ont faite pour oser s'aimer au grand jour…S'aimer d'amour !''

vous me dites ? Oui !! Adam et Yves de Zazie !!! Vous avez tous compris le sens de ses paroles…Pas la peine que j'en rajoute une couche….Je pense que c'est ma chanson préférée de Zazie…Et c'est pas peu dire vu que j'adore quasiment tous ces textes^^ La tolérance et l'amour sont les maîtres mots de cette chanteuse atypique… 

Et enfin **les réponses aux reviews**… Je vais les faire que demain je pense car mes yeux et mes doigts ne semblent plus vouloir correspondre….

**Eternamm **: Salut !!! Merci pour ta review si pleine d'enthousiasme !! Ca m'aide quand je doute…et dieu sait à quel point je doute !! Et je ne prends jamais le pari d'essayer de deviner ce qui se passe dans la tête d'un lecteur…. Ca me permet d'être comblée quand on me réclame la suite !! D'ailleurs la voilà.. Bisous

**Lily** : Coucou !!Bienvenue sue ce site et sur ma fic !!! Ne crains jamais de te taper l'incruste….Ce n'est vraiment pas le cas !! Je suis flattée que tu aimes mon histoire et je t'en remercie !! Tu me demandes où est passé la préfète sérieuse…lol elle est toujours là mais l'Amour et Ronny peuvent faire des miracles^^ mdrrr Et oui une des phrases du chapitre 18 était de Kyo…Bravo !!  tu es la seule, je crois à l'avoir vu^^ Bisous

**Allie **: Salut !! Tu peux le répéter autant de fois que tu veux…Je ne m'en lasse pas !! Et je suis heureuse de recevoir une review de toi sans ton surnom d'éternelle fatigante !! Malgré l'heure tardive ou matinale j'ai un large sourire aux lèvres…et comme tu es la dernière review à laquelle je répond ce soir(ce matin…il est 4h10…) je vais pouvoir aller me coucher sereinement^^ Plein de bisous

**NaNa ou nAnA** : Coucou !! Je n'ai pas eu le temps de plancher sur ta rime car je me suis rappelée que j'avais un partiel blanc samedi matin… Chose immonde que je me devais de  bosser !! Et toutes mes excuses par avance car ce chapitre va te frustrer…Non seulement ils ont fait l'amour mais en plus la vengeance de Sev' n'est pas là…Mais j'ai du faire face à un choix : ou la vengeance ou le lemon….Et au vu du sondage réalisé auprès de mes contacts le lemon s'imposait…Mais promis le chapitre prochain….Sev' sera là avec Sybille !! Enfin….J'espère que je n'ai pas trop gâché ce lemon …Et entre toi et moi…moi aussi j'aime mon Blaise^^ Bisous

**Nyny **: Coucou !! Draco me confirme que tu as une place bien gardé au fond de son cœur….Par contre aucune formule pour augmenter les notes ne sont connus !! Désolée…Ils me disent qu'il faut juste apprendre et garder un rythme de vie acceptable…Dormir 8h, apprendre, faire un break, apprendre….et croiser les doigts !! Ce que je fais en pensant à ton exam.…Merci pour ta review : elle me fait super plaisir !Bisous

**Vif d'or** : Salut !! Rusard est jaloux oui !! C'est pas beau la jalousie !! lol Et en effet ça doit être dur pour lui de se trouver quelqu'un et non je ne me risquerais pas dans cette folle aventure^^ J'espère que ce rendez-vous Harry/Dray a comblé tes espoirs(t'as pris un bavoir ?)….Ton fils arrive à comprendre mon mail ? Bisous tout plein

**Phobia Floral**: Salut !! Pour Sev'…Toutes mes excuses…Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre ! Promis !!Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'suis contente de savoir que ma fic plait…. Bisous

**Eowyn Malefoy** : Hello !! Merci pour ton message !! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise^^ Bisous

**Vénie** : Coucou toi !! J'ai un style qui fait mon charme ? Whouah !! Merci ma Vénie !! Et je suis plus qu'heureuse qu'il fasse ton bonheur !! Pour Sev' va falloir attendre un 'tit peu…Mais le prochain c'est le bon^^ Et moi aussi je plains Sybille !! mdrrr Pour le Baron…Je ne peux rien te dire vu que je ne le sais pas ! C'est un peu la scène qui me permet de partir le plus en live de cette fic !! J'y mets ce qui me passe par la tête…Pour les autres aussi mais c'est moins live quand même ! lol  Harry et Dray…Je ne suis pas satisfaite de leur passage que je ne trouve pas assez développé pour pouvoir faire ressortir tout ce que je voulais…mais bon …La zik ? Adam&Yves de Zazie et le goût des filles des Wriggles….Merci d'attendre patiemment mes suites plutôt longue à venir ! Plein plein de bisous

**Poisson rouge** : Merci, merci, merci, merci !!!! Voilà la suite ! lol Bisous

**Céline402 **: Salut !! Hector te passe le bonjour…Ce WE il a été gentil avec moi…C'est moi qui bloquais !! On n'arrive jamais à se mettre d'accord tous les deux ! Un vrai couple^^ mon autre fic ? C'est le vin délie les cœurs…Tu dois trouver l'adresse dans mon profil^^ Mais attention c'est en R ! Et je publie un WE tous les 15jours en parallèle avec celle–ci… Et de temps en temps je me lance dans des OS, histoire de décompresser et de faire plaisir à des amis ! Merci pour ta review^^ Bisous

**LMO **: Coucou toi !! T'as rattrapé ton retard en matière de reviews ? Moi mon pc est constellé de post-it. de rappel….Donc jamais je ne dirais que tu es nulle !!! Je pense que la frustration va encore être au rendez-vous pour ce chapitre…Désolée !! Mais c'est juste une question de pages….Pour le prochain chapitre c'est bon !! Sev' pourra savourer sa vengeance comme il se doit^^ Quant à Harry et Draco…Les peurs sont surmontés mais moi j'aime pas ce lemon !! J'trouve qu'il lui manque un quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi !! M'enfin….J'suis jamais satisfaite de moi…Tu sais que j'ai eu un vrai sourire en lisant ta review ?!! Ton héroïne du quotidien…. Je t'embrasse très, très fort et à bientôt^^

**Misimini** : Hello !! Merci pour tes compliments : ça me va droit au cœur !! Voilà la scène Draco et Harry….Je ne peux pas te dire si elle est très hot et détaillée…A toi de juger !! Perso je l'aime moins que mes limes fait sur d'autres fics mais bon….Désolée pour le retard mais blocage complet sur ce chapitre (ce qui explique mon insatisfaction concernant le lemon peut-être^^) Bisous

**Blaise le poussin masque** : Coucou vous deux !! La scène de la chorale fait partie de vos préférée ? J'suis contente !! *se frotte les mains * c'est une des scènes qui m'a procuré le plus de plaisir !! M'a permis de me remémorer des répétitions épiques…Par contre je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'entendre des vraies tyroliennes …Mais j'adorerais ça je crois ! Toute cette puissance…)Pour Pansy je réfléchis sérieusement à l'idée de la trappe….et Blaise aussi (le Blaise de ma fic, hein….)De même que je potasse sérieusement le concours de robes….Pour un épilogue, genre scènes coupées ou même dans un chapitre….Draco et Harry ont enfin cessé de repousser à plus tard (en fait c'est moi qui ai pris mon courage à deux mains….J'ai eu peur du lynchage si je repoussais encore….Et vous savez que je n'aime pas souffrir…) Mais qu'est ce que je n'aime pas ce que j'ai écrit !! J'suis désespérante, je sais….Ah !! Pour Blaise et le Baron…J'ai explosée de rire en voyant votre…crainte ? Ou votre envie ? Au choix…Et…Ben vous verrez !! Mais j'ai pris plaisir à écrire leurs scène…Et j'aime assez l'idée d'innover !! * sourire sadique *L'énergie du désespoir et la patience du sage ? C'est peut-être que comme ça mais j'aime beaucoup cette phrase….Merci d'être l !! Je profite de votre double infini de bisous (j'en ai besoins  en ce moment^^) Mon infini à moi n'est pas double mais j'y met tout mon cœur…Plein de bisous

**Céline.s** : Salut !! Heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant !! Comment ça va ? J'espère que tout va bien…Pour moi ne t'inquiète pas je ne lâche pas !! Je continuerais cette fic jusqu'au bout^^ Bisous

**Naya** : Salut !! Hector est mort de peur !! Si, si !! Dès qu'il me fait des misères (et ça lui arrive souvent à ce bougre d'idiot !) je prononce ton pseudo et hop !! Il devient gentil et se remet à fonctionner !!Merci !!! Et de temps en temps je lui met un fond d'écran Snapiens…Il a du mal aussi….Merci beaucoup pour ton message qui m'a regonflé à bloc et qui m'aide à lutter contre Hector^^ Bisous

**Nicolas** : Salut !!Merci pour ta review !! Demain soir est arrivé…J'espère que cette scène te convient….Pour McGo et Dumbledore….J'ai bien ri en écrivant cette scène !! Bisous et oui je continue^^

**Lululle** : Coucou !! Merci beaucoup^^ J'aime beaucoup Harry dans ce chapitre aussi…J'espère que ce chapitre ta plaira aussi ! Bisous tout plein

**Ornaluca **:Salut !! J'suis heureuse de savoir que ma fic te plait ! Si, si !! Je doute sans arrêt de moi en ce qui concerne mes fics….Je sais : je suis désespérée !! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise toujours^^ Bisous tout plein

**Caro **: Coucou ma grande !! Pour Sevy tu vas devoir attendre une 'tite quinzaine de plus…Tu ne m'en veux pas trop, hein ? hé jamais je ne t'aurais mis de parenté avec Trelawney !! Promis !! Moi je ne qualifierais pas Harry de pucelle….J'aime pas ce terme…Mais je comprends ce que tu veux dire…C'est lui en fait qui a le plus peur même s'il refuse de le montrer….Comme Draco…En fait les deux font la paire^^ Le moine gras amoureux de Blaise ? Faut que je relise mon chapitre moi….tu veux parler du Baron c'est ça ? Et si c'est le cas je te renvoie à la réponse que j'ai faite à Blaise et Manu….Eux aussi s'interroge…J'aime ces reviews où le lecteur écrit en même temps qu'il lit !! Ca me permet de rire de ma fic et de l'apprécier un 'tit peu !! Pour Pansy…Oui je l'ai faite détestable dans cette fic….et j'en suis fière^^ Oui madame !! Et non Draco n'est pas stupide….Il tombe amoureux…Et donc son cœur prends le relais sur ses hormones….J'arrête là car faut absolument que je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui …Vu que j'ai déjà du retard…Et j'aime t'entendre me dire que tu aimes ce que je fais car ça comble mon absence de confiance en moi en ce qui concerne mes fics….Je t'embrasse très, très fort et j'espère te causer bientôt sur msn^^ Bisous ma Caro

**Lunattica** : Hello !! Voilà la suite et tu notes (hein, tu le notes ?!!) que ce chapitre est carrément plus long que d'hab'…Et c'est uniquement pour vous tout ça^^ Bisous

**Para **: Coucou toi !! Une longue review ?!!! J'suis plus que flattée…Venant de toi^^ Pauvre Miss Teigne…Jamais je n'oserais imaginer ce que Rusard lui fait….J'aime les bêtes moi !! (Remarque les zoophiles aussi…) Ronny déteint sur Mione à ton avis ? Moi je crois que c'est l'excitation du moment…On ne pense pas toujours à tout dans  ces moment là…pour Dray et Harry * sourire attendri * no comment !! Ma réponse va être courte car tu sais à quel point je suis à la bourre pour publier ce maudit chapitre que je n'aime pas !! Bisous tout plein et vive la fièvre^^

**Ptite Elfe**: Coucou toi !! Heureusement que je me suis étonnée de ne pas avoir ta review sur ff.net…Et que ma pauvre mémoire a fait " tilt''  Oui je sais à quel point ffn peut être méchant et malgré tout on l'aime !! On est tous maso en fait^^Trelawney a du t'entendre vu qu'elle a finalement avalé toute la potion !! Merci pour les menaces !! Ca lui fait du bien^^  Tu veux vraiment frapper Rusard avec ton imprimante ?!! Mais comment tu feras par la suite ?!!Moi je suis prêt à sacrifier un vieux robot ménager qui traîne près de mon lit….Et in aspirateur aussi^^ Blaise, Blaise….Je l'adore ce personnage !! Et j'adore Julie la petite olive alors….Mais ça tu le sais^^ Draco !! Tout à fait ça !! Je le voyais en petit garçon boudeur quand j'ai imaginé la scène…Petit garçon qui boude et qui va se venger à sa manière (d'où la scène où il a son comportement de vil Serpentard comme on l'aime !!) Pour un Harry de poche…Si j'en trouve deux je te fais signe (deux car le 1er serait pour moi^^)Pourquoi je n'ai pas le droit au frétillement sur la chaise et tout le reste ?!! J'aime moi t'imaginer en train d'embrasser le pc à ton frère !!  * Imagine un jour où tu portes du rouge à lèvre * Courte réponse aussi mais c'est vraiment parce que mon thé est plus que froid là… Plein, plein de bisous

Fin de ce chapitre….Quand j'ai commencé ses RAR je me suis fait un Thé (Noël à St Petersbourg) dans une de mes tasses géantes préférée (75cl quand même…) Après ces RAR, mon thé est glacé….Heureusement que je l'aime froid celui là^^en fait je devrais m'en faire qu'une fois les réponses faites…mais bon je suis accro à ce breuvage !! D'ailleurs pour écrire ce chapitre j'en ai bu pas moins de 5.5l….Entre Noël à st Petersbourg et Mélange d'Hiver….

Chapitre prochain : La vengeance tant attendue !! (Promis^^)


	20. Que de souvenirs!

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle….**

Résum : Dumbledore a dans l'idée de créer des amitiés inter-maison… Le choixpeau décide de rajouter la mention " Et plus si affinit !''…Et c'est Harry et Draco qui en subissent les conséquences !! Les pauvres….

Genre : Romance/Humour. Pour la 20ème fois je le répète : il s'agit d'un slash yaoi….Donc des relations homosexuelles vous sont contées ! Si cela vous dérange….

Rating : PG-13 (malgré quelques allusions discrètes au R^^)

Disclaimer : Une fanfiction est un écrit relatif à une oeuvre originale donc déjà existante… En l'occurrence celle de JKR…

**Avant toute chose** :

Je n'en reviens pas d'écrire un chapitre 20 !! Je suis folle de joie !!!! * danse de la victoire *  
Ca c'était ma joie du jour !! Maintenant je vous dois des excuses ! Je sais : elles deviennent systématiques à chaque chapitre que je daigne publier…Mais c'est pas que de ma faute !! Mon pc (brave Hector !) n'a rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de se choper le nouveau virus !! Juste le jour où je me lance dans une sauvegarde générale de tous mes fichiers et programmes…Donc je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais je me suis retrouvée avec un pc vide ! Mais vide de chez vide !! Plus rien ! Obligée de téléphoner (pour ceux qui me connaissent c'est un exploit…je déteste utiliser un téléphone !) à un ami qui a pris Hector en pension pour essayer de me le sauver ! Et il l'a fait !! Merci Sebby !! Mais je suis restée 5jours sans ordinateur…Donc mon retard s'est accumulé….Voilà ce que donne une baisse de moral associé à une merde informatique…Car en effet il n'y a pas que mon pc qui est en cause pour ce retard ! Pour écrire cette fic tout comme " Le vin…'' il me faut un certain moral, ce que je n'avais pas ces derniers temps ! Et plus je me savais en retard et plus je stressais et donc plus mon moral chutait ! Là ça va mieux bien que fragile encore et je voudrais juste remercier ceux et celles qui me soutiennent…Merci d'être l !

Bonne lecture…

                 ******************************************************************************

**Une soirée mémorable pour beaucoup**

 Dans LA salle…

Un rayon de lumière vint chatouiller le visage d'Harry, il remua dans son demi-sommeil de manière à retrouver la torpeur de l'obscurité….Ce faisant son bras rencontra un corps chaud et s'enroula autour d'une taille… _« Mmmm ! Draco….. »_ La sensation de confort et de bonheur était immense…Il se rapprocha de ce corps salvateur, y moulant son corps et passant une jambe par-dessus celles de son compagnon tandis que de souvenirs de la nuit passée lui revenaient à la mémoire…Presque inconsciemment sa bouche se mit à errer sur la nuque offerte dans une pluie de baisers aussi tendre que léger… Et Harry se sentit repartir au pays des songes….  
Un bras aussi lourd que réconfortant vint se lover contre la taille de Draco et soudain une source de chaleur l'enveloppa, comme un cocon vous protège, en même temps que le corps, auquel le bras appartenait, l'entourait… _« Harry….Ce n'était donc pas  un rêve…. »_ Il remua des hanches de manière à s'imbriquer le mieux possible au corps de son amant… Lorsque le bras se resserra sur son ventre il poussa un soupir heureux…. Soudain des lèvres butineuses voguèrent sur sa nuque…. Un frisson le parcourut de haut en bas…. Puis, stupéfait, il sentit la pression se relâcher ! D'un geste vif il se retourna dans les bras du brun qui, les paupières closes, se rendormait sans aucun remord ! _« Il ne croit quand même pas qu'il va s'en tirer comme ça ?!! J'veux de la tendresse moi ! Puis un peu, beaucoup en fait, de passion aussi… »_ Il posa son index sur une paupière et s'amusa à la relever…Il fit très vite de même avec l'autre…Il relève, il abaisse, il relève…. Harry tenta d'échapper à ce nouvel acte de torture mais Draco le maintenait fermement contre lui avec ses jambes musclées…Il poussa un grognement de mécontentement et ouvrit les yeux, en repoussant du poing l'aide du blond…Draco lui adressa un sourire mutin et se dépêcha de l'embrasser…Harry referma les yeux sous l'assaut et se laissa aller au plaisir tranquille qui l'envahissait…. Sa bouche s'ouvrit pour accueillir la langue du Serpentard qui explora, paresseusement d'abord puis avec une passion accrue, l'antre ainsi révélée…Les mains de Draco quittèrent le visage du brun afin de pouvoir caresser le dos et les fesses de ce dernier… Sous une vague de plaisir plus intense que les autres, le Survivant noua ses jambes autour de la taille du blond, frottant ainsi leurs érections particulièrement douloureuses l'une contre l'autre…. Il repoussa Draco le temps de reprendre sa respiration et en profita pour le clouer sur le matelas et s'allonger sur ce corps si chaud et tentant…Il commença à parsemer le torse du blond de petits baisers humides, encouragé par les cris de plaisir brut qui sortaient de la bouche de Draco…Il dévia sur un bras, suivant une veine bleutée…S'attarda au creux du bras et continua sa route vers le poignet…Là sa langue heurta un obstacle et ses yeux se rouvrirent instantanément pour rencontrer le cadran de la montre du Serpentard…Le joueur de quidditsch sur son balai tendait le bras pour attraper le vif d'or positionné sur le chiffre 7…Après un temps de flottement, Harry se redressa dans un sursaut, également dans un hurlement, et repoussa un Draco abasourdi par ce revirement qui tentait de le ramener vers lui 

-« Harryyyy…… » gémit Draco

-« 'Tain !! Il est 7h du matin !! Draco !! Il est 7h du mat' !!! » bafouilla le brun, les yeux roulant dans les orbites. On sentait qu'il devait se dépêcher de faire quelque chose mais qu'en même temps son corps refusait de le faire, se prêtant ainsi aux "desiderata '' de son inconscient

-« J'ai compris !! Pas la peine de me le répéter quinze fois…Mais je ne vois pas le rapport avec ton interruption brutale ! » marmonna le blond visiblement frustr

-« Tu comprends pas ?!!! Mais on doit retourner dans nos dortoirs avant que nos compagnons se réveillent !! Voilà ce qui se passe !! Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de faire encore une fois la Une des torchons pour sorciers atteints de "curiositite'' aigu !! »

-« On se calme Harry !! Tu as bien le droit d'avoir une vie sexuelle, d'avoir une vie tout court aussi…Tu ne vas pas vivre en ermite toute ta vie uniquement pour tenter d'éviter un pseudo article dans un journal qui n'a de journal que le nom… »

-« Je le sais Dray…Mais…. »

-« Je vois….Enfin ! Je suppose que tu dois avoir raison…Au moins en ce qui concerne notre retour dans nos dortoirs respectifs…Le couvre-feu est plus que dépass ! Et il vaut mieux préparer doucement nos amis à notre relation…Car il y a bien relation, n'est ce  pas ?! »

-« Mais oui !! Et je ne veux en aucun cas la renier ou la dissimuler à mes amis !! Il faut juste les habituer à cette idée….Et pour certains ça va être…Quelque chose je pense !! »

-« Pour les miens ça va…Ils sont déjà au courant… »

-« Hein ?!! »

-« J'ai eu une douche " mouvementée'' et j'ai oublié d'insonoriser la cabine…. »

-« Ohhhh !!!Je vois…..Moi il n'y a que Neville qui le sache…Et peut être Hermione….Ce qui pourrait expliquer sa punition…Elle aurait compris mais n'a pas voulu choquer Ron…Moui ! Ca se tient !! » songea Harry, le visage penseur.

Ensemble ils se levèrent et quittèrent à regret le lit qui avait abrité leur passion pour une nuit…Ils se rhabillèrent sommairement et se dirigèrent vers leurs Salles Communes respectives, faisant un bout de chemin ensemble puis ils durent se séparer à une intersection…Un long baiser scella cette séparation qui n'était que temporaire…Le miaulement d'un chat les décida à stopper cette étreinte qui risquait de dégénérer à tout instant…  
 

           ************************************************************************************

Salle Commune des Serpentard….

Draco murmura le mot de passe à Méduse, portrait qui gardait sa Salle Commune…. Il entra le plus discrètement possible, ce qui n'était franchement pas évident car les elfes de maison n'avaient pas daigné huiler les gonds de leur porte secrète depuis le départ de Granger…Donc leur porte grinçait horriblement… Il se dirigea sur la pointe des pieds vers son dortoir…La tête rentrée dans les épaules dans l'espoir vain de passer inaperçu, il poussa la porte de son dortoir… Très délicatement…. Et il entra…Le dos voûté, les yeux mi-clos, et toujours sur la pointe des pieds….

-« ENFIN !!!!! » Ce cri du cœur sortait, non pas de la bouche d'un compagnon de chambrée… Mais de tout son dortoir ! Et de quelques autres encore…Dont un certain fantôme….

-« Ca fait des heures qu'on t'attend ici !! T'aurais pu prévenir que tu découchais ! T'as intérêt à nous raconter les détails croustillants…. » menaça Blaise

-« Et surtout je veux gagner mon pari !! Selon Blaise tu fricotes avec Potter…. Et moi je lui ai parié une drague intensive de Pansy que ce n'était qu'un fantasme et… » intervint Greg

-« Vous spéculez sur ma vie sexuelle ?!! Et sur mes fantasmes ?!!! » s'indigne Draco, les yeux écarquillés par la stupéfaction

-« Faut bien qu'on s'occupe quand même… » marmonna Greg

-« Alors ?! Qui a gagné le pari ?Qui va devoir regarder Pansy avec des yeux de merlans frits ?Allez !! Dis-nous…. » trépigna Vincent, sourire sadique dégoulinant de bave aux lèvres….

-« Draguer Pansy ?! Hé bé….Vous avez le goût du risque vous…. » commença le blond

-« Allez !!! Stepl !!!! Dis-nous….Et ensuite on pourra te raconter le repas d'hier soir ! Sur ce coup là t'as raté quelque chose…. »

-« Me raconter…. ? » débuta Draco avant de se souvenir des propos d'Harry concernant le dîner de la veille…Une vengeance de Rogue et une obscure punition de la belette et de l'autre tache frisée…. « Toutes mes condoléances Greg…. » termina t'il avec un rictus sadique contrebalancé par une douceur rare dans le regard

-« Hein ?! Mais….Pourqu….NAAAAAANNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!! » hurla Greg en réalisant ce qu'impliquait la phrase du blond. Il se cacha les yeux et tomba à genoux….Sous le regard victorieux de Blaise et celui satisfait d'un être dont le corps n'a pas de consistance….

-« Maintenant que ma vie privée est rendue publique…. Vous allez pouvoir me raconter ce qu'il s'est réellement passé hier soir….Redresse-toi Greg !!Pas la peine de salir le plancher avec ton pantalon… Pense aux elfes !! Bon…C'était quoi la vengeance de Rogue ? »

-« Rogue ?? Oh….C'était super !! Mais la punition de Weasley et Sang de Bourbe….Whouah !! »

                  ******************************************************************************

Dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor….

Harry caressa le portait de la Grosse Dame… Un effleurement des plus délicats… Juste pour la réveiller agréablement….Et à en juger le ronronnement qu'elle laissa échapper, Harry n'avait pas failli à sa mission… Elle entrouvrit un œil et demanda d'une voix ensommeillée

-« Mot de passe ? »

Harry répondit à voix basse et se dépêchât de se glisser dans l'ouverture de la porte coulissante. Il se déplaça vers les escaliers menant à son dortoir sur la pointe des pieds… Evita le crapaud de Neville…. Un jouet en plastique rouge fluo pour le bain, qui couine d'une manière absolument stressante quand on appuie dessus…. (_« Sans doute un compagnon de Trévor… »_) Toujours appuyé sur ses orteils, il franchît la porte de sa chambre… Il hésita en tendant l'oreille… Et grimaça en constatant que sa chambrée était….Silencieuse !! Pas de ronflement… Ni de grincement de dents…Pas de gémissement érotique émanant du lit de Dean….Rien !! Juste un silence anormal et inquiétant… Un pied timide en avant… Deux…Trois….

-« C'EST PAS TROP TÔT !!!!!! Monsieur daigne enfin rentrer !! »

-« Ron….T'avais promis !! D'abord il s'explique et après seulement on l'agresse…. »

-« Ouais, ouais…Je sais ! Mais c'est tentant quand même ! » ronchonna le rouquin

-« Harry… » débuta Seammus en regardant le brun statufié… « T'as raté un truc formidable hier soir ! J'espère qu'au moins elle en valait la peine… »

-« Pourquoi "elle'' ? » demanda Harry, plus innocent que jamais…

-« Pourquoi quoi ?!! Hein ?!! Ce serait un " il'' » s'exclama Dean, les yeux brillants

-« NNNAAAAAAANNNNN !!!!! » hurla Ron en se jetant aux pieds du brun…. « dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai !! Piti !!!!!! Je ne peux pas croire que les jumeaux avaient raison…. Et Mione !!!! Aaaaarggghhhh ! Naaaaaaannnnnnnnn!!!!"

-"Ron?! Ca va? Relève-toi mon vieux….C'est pas si dramatique que ça… » commença prudemment Harry…

-« Tu veux rire ?!! C'est catastrophique tu veux dire ! » s'indigna le rouquin

-« Mais… »

-« Je passe encore pour l'abruti de service !! J'en ai vraiment marre !! Pourquoi tu m'as baratiné des semaines entières avec l'autre tache de Cho si tu préfères les mecs ?!! Je suis passé pour un demeuré avec Mione quand j'ai refusé de comprendre ta " réaction'' dans la salle avec la fouine ! Et je ne te raconte même pas avec les jumeaux….J'en ai pour des années à en entendre parler… » se lamenta Ron

Un éclat de rire général lui répondit… En voyant cela il hésita sur la conduite à tenir : indignation ( _« Il se moque de moi là ou je rêve ? »_ ) ou pas ? Finalement il se prêta à l'hilarité commune… On ne pouvait pas être rancunier quand on est le cinquième d'une fratrie comme la sienne…

-« Bon maintenant que vous savez pour Draco et moi… Vous me racontez pour hier soir ?!! La vengeance de Rogue ? Et la punition de Mione et Ron ? »

-« Draco ?!!! Ron….Ron !!!! Il s'est évanoui là, non ? Neville….Réveille-le !! On va débuter la vengeance de ce cher Rogue…. Je sais que je vais le considérer d'un autre œil à présent…. »

                              ****************************************************************

Salle commune des Serpentard….

-« Jamais je n'aurais imaginé la Sang de Bourbe attifée comme ça !! Elle va hanter mes fantasmes pas mal de temps je pense… » songea Blaise, les yeux rieurs, à voix haute

-« Et la Belette !! A mourir de rire !!! Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas… » balança Greg

-« Sinon tu serais mort depuis belle lurette !! Et c'est pas la drague du bouledogue enrubannée qui va améliorer les choses…. » l'interrompit Draco

-« Aarrghhh !! Ne remue pas le couteau dans la plaie !! »

-« Hé b ! Racontez-moi dans le détail cette punition alors…. »

-« Ils devaient interpréter une chanson moldue " Poupine et Thierry'' des Wriggles ! C'est l'histoire d'un lapin qui…. » raconta Blaise tandis que les autres et lui-même revivaient la scène et en faisaient profiter Draco…

"Un petit lapin qui s'appelait Poupine avait rendez-vous avec sa Poupinette  
Ses parents n'voulaient pas qu'elle devienne sa copine   
Parce qu'en fait Poupinette c'était une belette''

- « C'est Weasley qui chantait…Et Granger est apparu déguisé en "bunny'' !! » commenta Greg des larmes dans les yeux

"Thierry le chasseur est comme tous les chasseur  
Il est con … Tent d'aller chasser…  
Il aime les fleurs connaît la forêt par cœur  
Il est con…Centré sur son gibier''

-« Et là Granger se plante devant Rusard et le pointe du doigt !! T'aurais du voir sa tête !! »

"Poupine le lapin papouille l'arrière train de Poupinette  
Qui s'écrit :Oh ! Vas-y fais moi mal !!''

-« Peut être le clou du spectacle !! Granger alias Poupine se retrouve déguisé en bunny tout de cuir vêtu !! Avec le fouet à la main…Et Weasley, dans le rôle de Poupinette, joue la victime plus que consentante !!Il fallait l'entendre hurler" Oh !! Vas-y fais moi mal !!!'' en présentant ses fesses à Granger !!Il avait sur le visage une expression extatique !! Il se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en laissant des râles s'échapper de sa bouche…Et ses yeux !! A chaque fois que le fouet s'abaissait et touchait la peau tendre de ses fesses, il fermait les paupières et les entrouvrait juste de quoi nous laisser voir son regard noisette embrumé par la passion…. » s'enthousiasma Greg

-« Et Dumbledore qui chantait avec eux en y mettant tout son cœur !!Il s'est même levé au moment d'entamer le  
_" Attention petit lapin derrière toi  
 c'est toute la forêt qui commence à s'ébranler  
Prévenu par la chouette voilà le papa  
de ta Poupinette qui vient te coller une branlée''  
_Et en désignant du doigt la vieille McGonagall en plus !! Elle était rouge !!! Soit de honte, soit de fureur….Et Dumbledore qui s'en foutait royalement ! Juste occupé à chanter en levant le bras et en effectuant des moulinets avec…. » continua Blaise avec du rire plein la voix

-« Hé b !! Je vois que cette punition vous a fait de l'effet…Surtout à toi Greg ! Va falloir que tu te calmes pour draguer Pansy…Ou alors imagine "la peau tendre des fesses'' de ce cher Weasley !! D'ailleurs comment t'as pu te rendre compte de leurs douceurs ?!! » interrogea Draco

-« … »

             ****************************************************************************

Salle Commune des Gryffondor….

-« La tête de Trelawney !!! Bien fait pour sa gueule !! » déclara Ron après avoir été réanim

-« Ouais ! Depuis le temps qu'elle te pourrit la vie Harry…T'aurais apprécié ce spectacle à sa juste valeur !! Et la tête de rogue….Avec son air très, mais alors très satisfait de lui-même et qui essayait en vain de paraître humble, ou innocent…j'sais pas trop sur ce coup-là…. !Comme si l'humilité était une caractéristique première des Serpentard ! Il était vraiment trop drôle ! On aurait dit un gosse qui venait de réussir une bonne farce…. »

-« C'est tout a fait ça ! Il lui manque juste des leçons avec Fred et George pour avoir leur air innocent….Mais sinon trop fort !! »

-« J'aurais droit à l'histoire un jour ou je vais devoir me contenter de vos commentaires, certes appréciateur, mais peu constructifs…. »

-« Ca arrive, ça arrive !! Quelle impatience !! » plaisanta Neville

-« Oui ! Reste zen….T'es en train de briser l'aura de relaxation que ta nuit torride a crée autour de toi…. »

-« Sans commentaire Ronny chéri ! » lança Harry avec un sourire qui fit rougir le rouquin

-« Bon ! J'ai piti !! Je commence le récit du calvaire de Trelawney….On était tous à table, plus ou moins affamé…Et pour une fois Ron ne s'est pas jeté sur la nourriture comme un attrapeur sur un vif d'or…Il a même fallu le forcer à avaler quelques bouchées de pâtés en croûte ! T'imagines ?!! Donc on était tous tranquille quand Trelawney est arrivée. Fidèle à elle-même…Attifée comme l'as de pique, elle ressemble vraiment à rien cett' pauvr' femme !,l'air de glisser sur le sol plutôt que de marcher…Et son habituel masque de compréhension éberluée qu'elle seule peut expliquer sur son visage vieilli par les fausses prédictions…Tu sais, Harry, son expression_" Je comprends mais je sais que vous vous ne le pouvez pas….Et quel dommage cher enfant !! Je porte un lourd fardeau….''_  Bref ! elle se plante devant Dumby et lui annonce qu'elle dîne avec nous, enfin avec eux mais bon…   
_" Très cher Albus….Je suis certaine que vous êtes déjà au courant de l'échec de votre maître de potion me concernant….Mon troisième œil me l'a dit tout comme il m'a déclaré que je me devais de descendre à ce repas, histoire de faire front face aux élèves ! Il ne faut pas leur laisser croire qu'il n'existe pas de solidarité au sein du corps professoral à Poudlard…Mon troisième œil m'incline à la tolérance envers ce pauvre Sevy qui a lamentablement échoué…Mais tout le monde connaît l'erreur un jour ou l'autre, Sevychounet chéri…. ''  
_Voilà ce qu'elle lui balance de sa petite voix criarde de crécelle en regardant Rogue avec un œil, le premier ou le deuxième au choix, meurtrier » relata Dean

-« Elle continuait de raconter sa vie complètement insignifiante quand on a vu les yeux de Dumbledore sortir de leurs orbites !! Et pire encore ! On a vu Rogue pouffer comme Lavande devant un mec torse nu….Impressionnant…. » commenta Seammus, dans un soupir,  pas encore remis de ses émotions face à un tel spectacle

-« Exactement Seammus !! Les yeux de Dumby ont atteint l'illusion de balle de ping-pong…Sa peau devenait rouge foncée…Hermione a craint une attaque…Elle était prête à prévenir Ste Mangouste quand LE hurlement a retentit !! Pas ton cri de plaisir non ! Le cri d'agonie de Trelawney….Un vrai bonheur à mes oreilles !! Peut être que j'aurais du aller à Serpentard en fait…Vu mon esprit sadique…Elle hurlait comme une damnée…On ne comprenait rien à ce qu'elle disait car sa voix était limite ultra son ! Il a fallu un sort d'"Octavus'' lancé fort aimablement par Rogue pour comprendre ! Elle répétait" J'y vois rien !! Mes yeux !! J'suis aveugle !!!!! '' sans arrêt…Et l  
_" Mais non Sybille !! Votre troisième œil est là…Je le vois ! Au milieu de votre front…Un magnifique œil bleu bordé de longs cils noirs…''_  
La potion de Rogue avait fait apparaître le mystique troisième œil !! Et avait provoqué une cécité de ses vrais organes de vue !! Et pour couronner le tout il lui déclare que normalement elle ne devrait pas être affectée de cette potion car son œil bleu fonctionne…Il faut juste qu'elle apprenne à s'en servir ou qu'elle acquiert enfin le don dont elle se prétend titulaire !! Et là elle a hurler !! Mais comme une possédée !! Que son " Sevy'' était un gay frustr !! Comme si on ne le savait pas…Que son talent existait bel et bien mais que des pressions telles que celle là risquaient de l'endommager à tout jamais et bla bla bla…Tu vois le genre ? Sur un ton bien tragique dans l'espoir d'attirer la sympathie et elle a récolté les rires moqueurs de l'ensemble de la Salle…. »

-« Et le meilleur !! Quand Dumby, qui s'était repris et commençait franchement à s'amuser, lui a demandé, très gentiment, d'arrêter de faire de l'œil à McGonagall !! Fallais voir la tête de McGo !! Trelawney s'est tourné vers nous et on a pu, enfin, constater l'échec de Rogue…. C'est un génie ce mec !! Ce que j'aimerais rater mes potions comme lui !! Une potion à retardement qui se déclenche au son d'un mot précis…Et pas d'antidote de connu…Sauf de lui peut être !! »

-« Rogue s'est levé et a commencé à quitter la salle…Et quand il est passé près d'elle il a effectué quelques pas de danse et a chantonné un truc du genre _" Qui c'est le plus beau, le meilleur c'est Sevy !!''_…. »

-« Whouah !!! Hé b !! J'ai en effet raté quelque chose…Mais je ne regrette rien en fait…. » déclara Harry avec un sourire sensuel et une douceur dans le regard…

-« Justement !! A ton tout maintenant !! Raconte….. »

                      **********************************************************************

**Fin de chapitre** !!

Je me suis bien amusée à écrire ce chapitre qui m'a permis de me défouler !! Grâce à lui je vais peut être me retenir d'exploser ce soir à ma réunion…Même si j'en doute ! En tout cas ça va retarder le moment où je vais devenir méchante ^-^  
Pour la vengeance de Sev'…Je ne suis aps arrivée à transcrire ce que je voulais…Mais si j'y arrive je vous ferrais une scène spéciale que pour eux…Genre souvenirs de Sev'…Dans mes scènes coupées !!

Les Wriggles sont présents et je pense que vous vous en doutiez….  
Dans le chapitre précédent je n'ai pas mis où je les avais utilisé mais je le ferais dans le chapitre 21….Idem pour celui-là….Je veux aller au plus vite aujourd'hui !! Sachez juste que la 1ère scène est sponsorisée par " Dans tes bras'' d'Aznavour et " Le goût des filles'' des Wriggles….

**Chronique musicale** :

"Je ne t'aime pas'' de Zazie avec Vincent Baguian  
J'aime le cynisme qui transperce à travers chaque phrase de cette chanson !! Tout est conté sur le style chanson d'amour sirupeuse…Il n'y a que les paroles pour briser cette illusion et j'adore ça !!!  
_"J'aimerais crier que je t'aime  
Je crois bien que j'ai un problème…..  
Les larmes qui coulent sur tes joues  
C'est pas facile à dire mais…  
Je m'en fous !!''_  
Voilà un extrait musicale de cette superbe chanson !! En plus Vincent Baguian a une super voix…Sans compter ses textes qui sont…Géniaux !! Un brin cynique comme je les aime !!

Enfin… **Les réponses aux reviews**

**Isa Malfoy**: Salut !! Voilà la vengeance tant attendue !! Merci de me lire et d'apprécier^^ Bisous

**Blaise le poussin masqu** : Coucou vous deux !! Un réel merci d'être l !! Même avec la tête en passoire….Et je ne sais que dire !C'est vrai que c'est pas la grande forme et lire des messages comme les vôtres me donnent un coup de fouet à chaque fois (non, non pas de rapport avec le fouet d'Hermione^^) Je profite à fond de votre câlin mental et je l'apprécie à sa juste valeur ! A vos idées en vrac…Oui Neville est très gentil !! et je n'arrive pas à l'imaginer autrement !! Pourtant un Neville faisant un double jeu pourrait être une idée intéressante… Pour Blaise et le Baron sanglant…No comment pour moi aussi !! Après tout c'est un peu sur votre instigation qu'ils en sont là^^ Le " Yes'' est inspiré d'une amie qui le fait tout le temps et qui m'a contaminé…Et accéssoirement d'une série télé " Un gars une fille''….Et oui je vais faire les scènes coupées…dans un épilogue je pense^^ Je vous embrasse très fort !! Plein, plein de bisous à vous deux

**Inferno-Hell** : Euh….* Ne sait quoi dire * Je me rends compte que mon vocabulaire se limite très vite face à de tels compliments….Merci beaucoup !! Tu compares ma fic à une fraise bien mûre…Ca me donne envie de croquer dans une fraise bien juteuse l !! J'espère que les amis avec qui je dîne pour ma réunion vont en apporter !! Je digresse moi….Merci beaucoup pour ton message et voilà la suite !! Bisous

**~~bonana~~** : Merci beaucoup !! Voilà la suite qui a eu du mal à arriver mais tout vient à point….Un merci spécial pour tes compliments sur mes descriptions de sentiments et d'actions car je doute beaucoup de moi sur ce point l ! En espérant que cette suite te plaise…Bisous

**White wolf** : Salut !! Je sais ce que c'est que de perdre une fic !! C'est rageant ! Moi en tout cas ça m'énerve très vite !!Pour les reviews…Si je ne les note pas sur un post-t j'oublie….Alors je suis sponsorisé par cette marque de papier autocollant^^ Merci beaucoup pour ton message et voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bisous

**Phobia Floral** : Merci beaucoup !! Voilà la suite !! Bisous

**Clochette** : Coucou !! Pour les reviews je ne reviens pas dessus…Ff.net a du faire des siennes !! C'est rageant car j'aime beaucoup tes reviews !! Merci pour celle là et tous les compliment qu'elle contient ! Ca me fait chaud au cœur… Voilà la suite ! A bientôt ! Bisous

**Poisson rouge** : Merci beaucoup !! Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Anya et Xerès** : Coucou !! Terriblissime ?! Whouah !! J'suis plus que flattée !! Chansons paillardes ? Ce terme m'a fait mourir de rire car les Wriggles ne chantent pas de chanson paillarde…Tu dois parler de Julie la ptite olive qui raconte la vie d'une olive d'exception….Mais c'est vrai que le couplet que j'ai mis est tendancieux !! Quand on l'a apprise certaines choristes étaient outrées de chanter ça !! Et nous on s'est jeté sur Godzilla pour voir si il n'avait bien qu'une couille…Et en fait…Le mythe s'est effondrée !! Godzilla est asexué^^ Et oui j'ai mis du chocolat ! C'est ma drogue alors….Et pour Neville…Moi non plus je ne l'aurais pas imaginé comme ça avant de l'écrire ! J'ai eu envie de lui donner un rôle plus flatteur que d'habitude ! Je l'aime bien ce petit moi^^ Merci pour tes compliments…Ils me vont droit au cœur ! Bisous

**La magicienne d'Oz** : Reine de la frustration ? C'est mon nouveau titre ?!! J'aime bien^^ Mais non j'suis pas sadique !! Merci pour mon lemon ! Je sais qu'il était un peu court…Mais je ne devais pas oublier que je suis dans un PG-13 (que je dépasse déjà allègrement je sais….) Je ne voulais pas faire du trop détaillé et je n'arrivais pas à faire ressortir tous les sentiments que je voulais…Mais bon ! si il te plait j'suis contente !! J'espère que tu as rattrapé ton retard en review ! Moi j'en suis loin ! Surtout avec une panne de pc durant 5 jours^^J'ai même pas eu le temps de lire ton nouveau chapitre !!Mais je vais prendre le temps^^Promis !! Plein de bisous

**Caro** : Coucou ma grande !! Voilà la terrible vengeance de Sevy qui est très, très nulle….Mais je ne trouvais pas les mots pour décrire la Sybille qui trotte dans ma tête….Moi aussi j'ai une faiblesse certaine pour Blaise !! En fait je l'adore^^ Cette réponse est extrêmement courte mais je ne trouve mes mots ! Ca fait 11h que je suis devant mon pc à taper sans relâche et là je sature…Un immense merci pour ta review qui me motive encore et encore…Je t'adore !! Plein de bisous

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou !! Moi je ne me demande pas avec qui Albus a déjà fait l'amour…Brr c'est comme imaginer ses parents !! Enfin peut être qu'un jour^^ Ouais c'était mon premier lemon en ce sens qu'il y avait pénétration… C'est moins osé que dans ma fic " Le vin…''mais je suis très heureuse d'avoir fait de toi une pro de la métamorphose^^ Et pour le bavoir…Heureuse d'avoir été utile !! lol Pour ton fils…J'ai bien eu ton message après un retard monstre du à un panne de mon pc….Et j'ai beaucoup aimé^^ Si, si !! Il a du talent !! Et c'est moi qui te remercie !! Car des reviews comme les tiennes m'émeuvent à un point…Merci !! Plein de bisous

**Céline.S** : salut !! J'espère que tes brevets blancs se sont bien passés ! mais je n'ai que peu de doutes en fait^_^ J'ai toute confiance en toi !! Voilà la suite en espérant qu'elle te plaise ! Bisous

**Allie** : Coucou !! Mais non t'es pas envahissante !!! J'aime les lecteurs enthousiastes ! Et tes reviews me font toujours rire^^ Merci d'être là et d'attendre patiemment que j'écrive la suite….Plein de bisous

**Lunattica **: Salut !! Où je trouve mon inspiration ?!! Aucune idée…Dans mon esprit tordu et la musique m'aide beaucoup ! Sans compter mes expériences personnelles que je ressors….Et j'aime bien ta fic " Petit à petit'' Je suis juste en retard d'une dizaine de chapitres… * air penaud * Merci pour ta review qui m'a fait très plaisir !! Bisous

**Evil-AngEl666** : Salut !! Et oui…Ils ont enfin copuler !! Si on peut dire car normalement ce terme implique procréation…Mais je vois ce que tu veux dire^^.Un immense merci d'être là au fil de mes chapitres…Bisous

**Pounkska :** Hello !! Heureuse de voir que tu as découverte ma fic^_^ Et surtout qu'elle te plaise !! Et qu'elle te fasse rire !! Pour la chaussure…Expérience perso…Voilà la suite ! Et merci beaucoup pour ta review !!Bisous

**Lily **: Euh…Merci !!! * rougis intensément * Pour Dumby et McGo t'es pas la seule !! y'a pas mal de perverse qui traîne…Ou alors c'est moi qui vous contamine…Au choix !! Et pour la vengeance de Sev'…Perso j'aime moyen mais bon….Voilà cette fameuse suite ! Bisous

**Misimini **: Salut !! Merci pour tes compliments sur mon lemon ! J'suis heureuse qu'il te plaise ! Et encore désolée pour mon retard….Voilà la suite…Bisous

**Minerve **: Salut !! Comment ça t'aimes pas Trelawney ?!!! Moi non plus je crois…Mais je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir réussi à retranscrire tout ce que je voulais ! M'enfin !! Et moi je ne deviens pas sadique…Je suis née comme ça^^ Bisous

**Tolkiane **: Coucou !! Tu vois que tu as lu ce chapitre !! Il n'y a pas que moi qui perds la tête….Je me doute bien qu'il y a pire que moi-même si ça doit être rare mais quand même…En tout cas heureuse que la danse de la victoire de Sev' t'ai plu^^ Moi j'ai adoré l'écrire !! Bisous

**zaika zytuva**: Hello ! Whouah !! J'espère que ton mec a apprécié le traitement^^ Voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Nyny **: Coucou !! Des nuits de 6h ?!! Quand j'était plus jeune je le faisais…Mais maintenant il me faut au minimum 7h…Et je peux aller jusqu'à 10h sans aucun problème !! Une vraie marmotte !! Une chambre toute rose ?!! Looolll ma chambre pourrait convenir je pense…Du papier rose, des double rideau rouge sombre, abat-jour rose….Mais tout en clair et parsemé de vert, jaune, bleu….Et c'est ma chambre de quand j'était toute petite^^ je n'ai jamais changé la déco ! Et maintenant je ne le vois plus ! Merci de penser à Blaise et Draco…Ils t'embrassent tous les deux ! Bisous

**Nana ou nAnA :**Coucou !! Hé oui !! C'est la forêt !! Ou " Poupine et Thierry''….Pour la rumeur sur les pieds des hommes et la longueur de leur….Je n'ai jamais fait d'études comparatives…Va falloir que j'y songe !! Voilà la vengeance de Sev' que perso je n'aime pas du tout mais bon….Et j'espère que mon lemon ne t'as pas choqué…Bien que si tu ne l'as pas lu ça risque pas !! Et c'est tant mieux !!Plein de bisous

**Blurp3** : Euh… * tente de se cacher * j'suis désolée pour ce retard…J'essaierais de ne plus le refaire….Promis !! Voilà le chapitre ! Merci pour ta review ! Bisous

**Love d'Harry** : Oui tout s'accélère dans ce chapitre !! Mais perso je trouve ça logique comme développement….Blaise…Je l'adore !! Et pour la suite de son histoire avec le baron et la chorale…J'en sais rien encore ! C'est un peu la partie de la fic qui me permet de délirer alors je laisse la place à l'inspiration du moment^^Moi aussi j'imagine bien Dumby en sadique…Et pour Harry et Draco je ne voulais surtout pas que ça se passe trop vite ! Heureuse d'avoir réussi ce pari avec moi-même !!

**Eternamm **: Coucou !! Je réponds toujours aux reviews ! J'aime tellement en recevoir, ça me remonte tellement le moral…Et j'ai des lecteurs géniaux !! Et en plus c'était ta 1ère review ?!! Whouah !! Pas la peine de te trouver poche après (canadienne ?) mon talent comme tu dis c'est vous qui le trouv ! Perso je ne le vois pas !! La chanson que chante Ron et Mione est un titre des Wriggles…Mon groupe fétiche je crois….Et ton impatience va être récompensée !! Même si j'aime pas la vengeance de Sev'^^ Voilà le chapitre ! Bisous

**Akashana :** Coucou !! Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup Zazie !! Et je suis dans ma période où je l'écoute en boucle !! C'est génial que ma fic ressorte dans ton esprit quand tu fais de la mousse au chocolat (j'adore ça !! Avec du rhum ou de l'orange ?) J'suis carrément contente l !! Voilà la suite sans chocolat…Bisous

**Ptite Elfe** : Coucou toi !! Ca fait un bail que je ne t'ai pas vu sur msn…Ca commence à me manquer !! C'est bien de  mettre mon bavoir^^Harry comme un psychopathe ?!! Mdrrr Quand j'ai écrit cette scène j'avais en tête la chanson des Wriggles sur le psychopathe justement !! T'as peur d'un éventuel slash entre le baron et Blaise ? Va le dire aux jumeaux masqués !! C'est que de leurs fautes !!! Et oui pour chanter il existe une position…Mais elle est très naturelle en fait ! C'est juste pour que le conduit d'air par lequel la voix sort soit plus droit….Tu m'adores ?!! Je ne m'en lasse pas !!! Par contre j'aime pas la tarte tatin… * regard penaud * Hein ils sont mignons Harry et Neville ? Harry et Draco aussi…J'suis plus que ravie que mon lemon t'ai plu !! Voilà la vengeance de sev' que je n'aime que moyen mais bon….Je t'adore aussi !! Plein de bisous

**Lululle **: Hello !! Ouais ! Trop mignon ensemble !! Voilà la suite !! Bisous

**Ornaluca **: Hello !! Merci beaucoup ! D'être l ! et d'avoir aime mon chapitre !! Voilà le chapitre attendue depuis longtemps…Encore désolée pour ce retard…Bisous

**Para **: Coucou toi !! Pour la théine…Contrôle négatif !! H ! J'ai mes produits miracles aussi !! Pour ton sadisme je n'ai aucun doute dessus et c'est pour ça que ce chapitre va te décevoir ! Je ne suis aps arrivée à écrire ce que je voulais sur cette vengeance mais bon….En tout cas Mione a adoré Poupine et Thierry je confirme !!! Et pour Miss Teigne…No comment !! Bisous toit plein !!


	21. Pétage de plomb?

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle….**

Genre : Romance avec une pointe d'humour…  
Rating : PG-13 (avec de temps en temps une allusion discrète au R)  
Disclaimer : On appelle fanfiction tout écrit s'inspirant d'une une œuvre déjà existante….Merci à JKR de nous laisser jouer avec sa création !

**Avant toute chose **:

Mon retard est abyssal…Je le sais…Et je m'en excuse platement. Les motifs de ce retard ? Mes exams, mon travail, mon association, et une vie sociale carrément trop active !! Je viens de passer trois semaines à ne dormir que 3h par nuit car soirées tous les soirs…Et souvent soirées un peu arrosées quand même….  
En ce qui concerne mon association (je dis "mon'' mais elle ne m'appartient absolument pas) je pensais qu'à la fin du mois de juin ça irais mieux, question boulot, mais non !! Encore et toujours….J'ai hâte que mes amis partent en vacances, histoire que je puisse souffler un peu(même si après je vais dire que je m'ennuie !!)

Mes amis sont partis…Je suis donc toute seule…Mais toujours aussi en retard…J'suis désolée mais j'avais trop de trucs en tête….J'en ai déversé une partie dans une nouvelle histoire et depuis ça va un 'tit peu mieux

Euh….Ce chapitre est dédié à Tiayel, Vif d'Or, Ptite Elfe, Para, Ivrian, LMO, Vénie, Blaise le poussin masqué et tous ceux qui me soutiennent par leurs petits mots et leurs présence…Merci à vous….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Pétage de plomb ?**

Les élèves de Poudlard semblaient d'excellente humeur ce matin là… Des éclats de rire retentissaient de manière régulière contre les pierres glacés des murs…Même les portraits avaient le moral en hausse…Les sixièmes années arboraient également un sourire empli de joie de vivre alors même que certain se rendaient au cours le plus craint de Poudlard…Non pas celui de Botanique…Nan, nan…Celui de Potion !! Les élèves de Gryffondor allaient d'un pas alerte et enthousiasme au cours de celui qui les avait harcelés et qui continuerait certainement de le faire durant toute leur scolarité. Pour des yeux extérieurs cela relevait sans aucun doute du miracle…Mais pour un regard "Poudlardien'' il s'agissait d'une conséquence toute simple de la vengeance de ce cher et tendre Rogue…C'est vrai que de le voir se soumettre à un sentiment aussi futile que le vengeance avait de quoi surprendre….Mais constater qu'il y prenait un plaisir enfantin encore plus !!  
Pour beaucoup les pas de danses ébauchés au vu du spectacle de Trelawney resterait dans leur mémoire…Sans parler du sourire plein d'allégresse qui déformait son visage cireux !

Ledit professeur avait aussi du mal à s'en remettre….Ses pieds semblaient doués d'une vie propre et ses lèvres refusaient désormais la moue méprisante qui jusque là faisait autant partie de lui que l'aspect graisseux de ses cheveux…Mais le pire, du moins selon son point de vue, était qu'il n'avait pas envie d'empêcher les pas de danse de s'exécuter, ne le sourire de lui déformer le visage…

Toutefois….Car rien ne peut être parfait dans son intégralité….Quelques élèves semblaient ne pas partager tout le bonheur ressentis par les autres…Parmi eux une jeune étudiante brune qui n'aurait jamais cru qu'elle devrait un jour repousser les avances d'un représentant de la gent masculine….De la même manière un jeune homme semblait au bord de désespoir en draguant effrontément une camarade de classe qui, selon lui et pas mal d'autres personnes, pourrait aussi être un camarade de chambrée ( _« Faites qu'elle ne me gifle pas !! Pitié….D'après Blaise ses bras sont plus épais que les miens….Salazar !!! Protégez-moi !! »_ )

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-« Seamus….Je t'ai dit non !! Tu ne connaîtras pas les détails de ma nuit avec Dray…. »

-« Mais…Harry !!!! S'te plait !! Pense à nous qui n'avons que nos fantasmes et vos souvenirs pour prendre notre pied !! Sois sympa quoi !!! »

Harry avançait d'un pas déterminé vers les cachots…Ou plutôt il courrait presque vers l'antre humide des Serpentard dans l'espoir illusoire d'échapper à la curiosité perverse de l'Irlandais

-« Harrrryyyyyyyyy !!!! Tu ne m'échapperas pas !!!! Je veux savoir ! Et je ne suis pas le seul !!! Harryyyy !!!!!!! » hurla le bouillant et légèrement frustré Gryffondor en se mettant lui aussi à accélérer la cadence

-« 'Tain Seamus !! Je t'ai dit non ! Je ne vais quand même pas devoir le répéter toute la journée ?! Cette nuit appartient à ma vie privée et un texte la protège… De même que la décence !! C'est quelque chose quand même ! Devoir gueuler sur un ami afin de ne pas dévoiler sa vie intime ! Ca te plairait si je te demandais de nous raconter tes parties de " cinq contre un'' ?! » s'époumona le brun en dardant un regard excédé sur son ami qui n'allait pas tarder à faire partie de la catégorie très prisée des amis du nouvel an, celle à laquelle on se contente d'envoyer une carte de vœux en retard….

-« Mais…Je veux bien te raconter mes soirées de plaisir solitaire moi ! Je partage tout avec mes potes !! »

-« Hein ?!!! Tu serais prêt à me raconter tes "branl…'', tes…masturbations juste pour que je te raconte cette fameuse nuit ? T'es en manque à ce point l ? C'est pas un peu pathétique ? »

-« Si….Et pas qu'un peu…Mais c'est tout ce que l'on a…C'est tout ce que j'ai…La vie sexuelle des autres alimentent mes fantasmes…Je suis tout seul moi… » larmoya Seamus en jetant un œil tout humide à un Harry qui hésitait à s'apitoyer…

-« Seamus…. »

-« Harry !!! Steplait !!!!!! Si tu veux je commence….Alors…Tout d'abord je ferme mes baldaquins et j'insonorise mon lit…Ben oui…Un peu de pudeur quand même ! Bon….Ensuite je projette sur ma tenture la photo d'une fille qui me plait…En ce moment c'est…Tu ne le répéteras pas, hein ? Je projette l'image de Pansy… » chuchota Seamus les oreilles écarlates… « j'adore ce coté dominateur et masculin….Et en dessous noirs…Hmmmm….Une fois que c'est fait je laisse mes mains glisser lentement sur mon torse pour atteindre… » continua t'il

-« STOP !!!!!! » hurla Harry les yeux lui sortant des orbites en imaginant Parkinson en nuisette noir sexy en train de faire fantasmer Seamus…Ou n'importe quel membre de la gent masculine_… « De race humaine même…. »_

-« Ben quoi ? »

-« Je ne te raconterais !! Je ne peux pas ! Tu comprends ça ?!!! C'est…Intime !! »

-« Harry….T'es pas cool là….Je t'ai bien avoué mon fantasme du moment….Si c'est pas intime ça…. »

-« Résiste Harry !!! Finnigan est connu pour ses regard à faire fondre un iceberg…C'est de famille ! Il paraît que son père a réussi à attendrir la mère Parkinson et à lui arracher un sourire ! T'imagines ?! » déclara Draco en faisant mine de frissonner de dégoût et de stupéfaction à cette évocation peu ragoûtante il est vrai…

_« En effet ça doit être de famille…. »_ pensa Harry avec stupéfaction…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_" Très cher Albus….Je suis certaine que vous êtes déjà au courant de l'échec de votre maître de potion me concernant….Mon troisième œil me l'a dit tout comme il m'a déclaré que je me devais de descendre à ce repas, histoire de faire front face aux élèves ! Il ne faut pas leur laisser croire qu'il n'existe pas de solidarité au sein du corps professoral à Poudlard…Mon troisième œil m'incline à la tolérance envers ce pauvre Sevy qui a lamentablement échoué…Mais tout le monde connaît l'erreur un jour ou l'autre, Sevychounet chéri…. ''_

Un éclat de rire retentit dans le cachot à ce souvenir… Severus Rogue ne pouvait et ne voulait surtout pas s'empêcher de visualiser cette tirade et bien évidemment tout ce qui avait suivi !

Comment cet insecte féminisé avait bien pu se retrouver professeur ? C'était un des grands mystère jamais élucidés de l'univers sorcier ! Du moins pour lui….Elle n'avait même pas un brin de jugeote !! Comment avait-elle pu penser, ne serais-ce que l'espace d'un instant, que Severus Rogue , _maître es potion_, ait pu rater un de ses _charmants_ breuvages ?!! C'était tout simplement aberrant !! _« Et tellement drôle…..Limite jouissif quand même, non ? Moui…Surtout quand ça a commencé à agir….Hmmmm !!! Son air….Satisfaite à outrance de sa misérable petite personne complètement insignifiante !!! Ne jamais sous estimer Severus Rogue ! Qu'on se le dise !! »_

Un hochement de tête convaincu avait ponctué cette tirade intérieure et ses lèvres avaient optées pour un pli autant boudeur que détermin

«_ J'ai quand même fait du bon boulot !! Mélanger la racine de pâquerette avec de l'absinthe de bon marché….Et tremper le tout dans de la teinture pour cheveux bleu nuit de pleine lune….Il fallait y pense…Mais le résultat est l ! L'œil crée artificiellement avec un majeur arraché à un homme frustré et des larmes de dépit est devenu d'un bleu…Superbe !! Il m'aurait presque fait craqué…Presque…. »_

Et devant un Severus Rogue très fier de lui se rejouait la scène ultime…

_« Je me demande si elle a éprouvé une douleur physique quand les paupières se sont ouvertes sur le monde extérieur….Si son esprit va s'adapter à son Troisième Œil et aux visions qu'elle est supposée recevoir depuis des années…Mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi ! Elle est tellement butée et son esprit réfractaire à l'évidence… »_

Il s'amusa à remuer des hanches sur un pas de samba imaginaire et s'émerveilla devant le mouvement de ses robes et de leur tombé gracieux sur ses chevilles délicates et le sol sombre de ses cachots…

_« Même sur ce plan là elle ne m'égalera jamais ! Foi de Sevy !! Après tout…"Qui c'est le plus beau, le meilleur… C'est Sevy !!!'' Yes ! »_

Un raclement de gorge se fit entendre…Il se retourna lentement…Et ses prunelles onyx s'arrêtèrent de pétiller….Il faisait face à une quinzaine de ses étudiants…..Tous avaient les yeux exorbités…Certain de gêne de voir leur directeur de maison se ridiculiser ainsi en adoptant un comportement si peu Serpentardesque…Et les autres de choc… Forcément on ne voit pas tous les jours le tyran ( _« Oups !! Professeur… _» ) de potion faire le clown dans sa salle….

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans une pièce isolée un corps se mouvait avec élégance tout en chantonnant à voix basse

-«"…Les références au cœur c'est un organe très émouvant….'' »

Un pas sur la gauche…Un sur la droite…Hop ! Demi-tour…Et le corps traversa la commode…

-«"… Les déclarations les plus belles ne figurent pas dans les manuels…Mon p'tit cœur, mon p'tit chat, mon trésor, mon petit rat, ma p'tite fouine, ma p'tite teigne…Merci qui ? Merci mon chien…'' »

Le Baron Sanglant, car c'était lui, remua joyeusement du popotin avant de se reprendre…En effet la porte d'entrée venait de s'ouvrir, livrant passage à son choriste préféré….

Blaise s'avança timidement ne sachant comment se comporter… Il trouvait depuis quelque temps que le fantôme agissait plus que bizarrement avec lui…Et lui se sentait comme nageant en eaux troubles…Jamais à l'aise mais cette sensation n'était pas désagréable…Loin de l !

-« Bonjour Blaise. J'était en train de…En train de répéter ce titre pour pouvoir te l'apprendre !! C'est ça ! »

-« Bonjour…Mais…Ce n'est pas un titre des…Wriggles, non ? »

-« Certes…Mais j'adore cette chanson !! Il s'agit des mots d'amour de Bénabar… "On peut bien sûr parler d'avenir, promettre monts et merveilles. C'est bien plus fort A tout à l'heure quand on le murmure à l'oreille….'' C'est pas beau, ça ?! »

-« Euh…Oui…Très beau…Pourquoi vous êtes tout rouge ? Ou plutôt tout argent ? Vous avez chaud ? »

Le Baron stoppa tout mouvement et ouvrit au maximum ses yeux déjà rond…Il s'aperçut avec effroi que son corps ectoplasmique était bien trop près de celui de Blaise….En fait s'il avait possédé un corps matériel, ils n'auraient fait qu'un….Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'il pouvait encore, si jamais il en avais déjà ressenti et il en doutait…, de la gêne !! Lui le fantôme qui traumatisait tout Poudlard à l'exception du Directeur et de quelques professeurs, était rouge de honte !! Incroyable….Il se décida à reculer et son cœur se serra en entendant son élève soupirer de soulagement…Son cœur…Ou ce qui le maintenait dans un état presque vivant….Enfin selon lui il était bel et bien vivant et aujourd'hui plus que jamais au regard de ses sentiments tout neuf…Mais pour certain il n'était qu'un mort banni des Enfer, qu'un lâche qui avait refusé de passer de l'autre coté… _« Il y a des abrutis partout, n'est ce pas ? En Enfer je n'aurais pas souffert du froid comme ici…Vivement que Dobby ait fini de me tricoter mes chaussettes…. »_

-« Mm…Oui j'ai un peu chaud…Je vais ouvrir la fenêtre et après on débute !! Ok ? »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Greg pestait…Il en avais plus que marre de courir après Pansy…Il se faisait l'effet d'un chasseur de cochon….Et lui il avait trop de chance ! Il avait repéré l'animal le plus imposant…

-« Pansyyyy ?!! Où te caches-tu ? Pansyyyy…. » chantonnait il à tue-tête alors que le jupon rose tentait de se camoufler derrière un poteau…

_« Elle ne se rends pas compte qu'elle dépasse de chaque cotés ?!! »_

-« Pansyyyyy !!!!! »

_« Je le retiens c 't 'enfoiré de Dray !! il n'aurait pas pu se trouver un autre coup que Potter ?!! »_

-« Hou hou…..Pansyyyy….. »

_« Comment ça il est amoureux ?! Qu'est ce que ça m'importe à moi ?!! A cause de lui et de Blaise je me retrouve obligée de draguer Miss Bonbon trop sucré…Et je suis au régime moi !! »_

-« Pansy !!! T'es o ?!!!! »

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

-« Enfin seuls…. » soupira une voix rauque en embrassant voracement sa partenaire…

Sa langue entreprit de déguster avec avidité la bouche d'une brunette qui essayait en vain de poser une question…

-« Mfffmmm….. ? »

-« Quoi ? » interrogea le rouquin en caressant avec vénération les seins de sa compagne…

-« Pourquoi voulais-tu me voir après tant d'urgence ?! »

-« Hein ?!! Je n'ai pas le droit de vouloir t'embrasser avec une telle force que te voir devient une urgence vitale ?!! Je ne peux pas ?! »

-« Ronny….Si tu voulais juste m'embrasser tu n'aurais pas tenté d'escalader la façade est de mon dortoir…Tu m'aurais envoyé un hibou…N'est ce pas ?! Et surtout tu n'aurais pas raté ton petit déjeuner….Ca c'est impossible !! »

-« Mais euuhhh !!! »

-« Ron…. » commença à s'impatienter Mione

-« Mione….Tu as gardé ton ensemble en cuir, hein ? J'adorerais rejouer la scène…. » bava littéralement Ron

-« Oui je l'ai…RON !!! Qu'est ce que tu me fais dire ?!!!!! »

-« Un fantasme ? »

« RONALD WEASLEY !!!!Pourquoi es-tu l ?! Et arrête avec tes idées lubriques complètement ineptes !! »

-« Bon…C'est vrai…Y'a autre chose…C'est au sujet d'Harry… »

-« Oui… ? »

-« POURQUOI TU M'AS MENTI ?!!!!! » s'époumona le rouquin les oreilles assorties à son pull….

_« Oups….Il a compris mon mensonge par omission….Je sens que je suis mal là…. »_ pensa Hermione en faisant un sourire tout penaud et tout féminin à son compagnon…

-« Et le fouet chéri ? Tu aimes ? » minauda t'elle…

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Fin de chapitre….**

Il est court je sais….Et pas terrible je le sais aussi….Je le considère comme une transition pour la suite de l'histoire.

Mais il a fallu que je rentre à nouveau dans mon histoire…Et j'ai mis le temps….Et sur la fin un incendie a perturbé mon inspiration…

Allez je vous l'a fait courte car j'ai ma valise à faire…Ce WE je me tape 600 kilomètres pour assister au mariage de mon 'tit frère… C'est même une des raisons de la longueur de mon chapitre : je voulais absolument publier quelque chose avant de partir pour le Lot et Garonne….J'ai encore mon repassage à faire…Et demain je bosse….Ouais !!!

Dans ce chapitre….Pas de Wriggles sauf pour Sev'…Ou alors je les colle dedans de manière inconsciente Par contre Bénabar est présent….

**Chronique musicale**

Un titre…."Mon caf'' du groupe Daviken…  
Merci à Ptite Elfe de me l'avoir fait découvrir !! Cette chanson me correspond tout à fait ! En fait si vous voulez savoir à quoi je ressemble le matin….Ecoutez cette chanson

"Certain n'aime pas qu'on les réveille avec du bruit plein leurs oreilles  
Il préfère leur tranquillité avec une bonne tasse de café….  
…Il me faut mon café ma dose d'électricit''

Voilà le début….

**Les réponses aux reviews**

Ca me fait tout drôle d'écrire ces RAR….Certaines reviews date de trois mois….Encore toutes mes excuses. Et merci à vous tous de me lire

**Blurp3** : Euh….Je suis désolée….Il a mit encore plus de temps…Mais ce n'est pas que de ma faute !! J'espère que cette suite te plaira…Bisous

**Lani **: Salut !Je suis plus que contente que ma fic t'ai poussé à écouter les Wriggles !! Ils sont géniaux !! Ils méritent d'être connu !! Et heureuse que ma fic te plaise aussi lol Un grand merci de me lire. Bisous…Au fait….Ma réunion d'après le dernier chapitre s'est plutôt bien déroulée…Les suivantes un peu moins Forcément je ne pouvais pas me défouler avant !! lol Bisous

**Love d'Harry** : Mais non tu n'es pas sadique ! Et je ne raconte pas n'importe quoi !! Enfin…Pas tout le temps….Et Sevy aime se moquer du Troisième œil de Sybille….On ne vas pas s'en plaindre, hein ? Bisous

**Ornaluca **: Coucou !! Voilà la suite tant attendue J'espère que cette suite te plaira…Gros bisous et merci de m'être fidèle

**JO-hp5**: J'espère que cette suite te plaira, histoire que ton attente soit récompensée…Heureuse de t'avoir fait rire Bisous

**Lily** : Coucou C'est beau la perversit !! Ce chapitre ne l'est pas du tout…Pervers je veux dire….C'est plus une transition….Mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ! Bisous tout plein

**Ma Caro** : Coucou ma grande !! Tu me manques !! Si tu savais !! Vivement que l'on puisse rediscuter sur msn….Et…J'ai plein de chapitre de toi à lire ! Ca va pas du tout ça !! Mardi après midi je ne me consacre qu'à tes chef d'œuvre !! Voil !! J'espère que tout va bien pour toi….Moi ça va à peu près….J'me défoule pas mal dans mes fics…Et oui je vais vous faire la drague de Greg…Et tout et tout J't'adore ! Bisous tout plein ma grande !!

**Lunattica** : Salut !! Mon retard est abyssal…En matière de fics à lire et à écrire…Je suis une catastrophe….Mais je ne désespère pas de combler cet abyme ! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira….Bisous et à bientôt

**Phobia Floral** : Voilà la suite….En retard…mais l !! Elle te plait ? Je l'espère en tout cas…Je pense qu'une partie de tes questions trouvent ici une réponse….Pour celles qui sont encore sans….Réponse dans le chapitre suivant Bisous

**Akashana** : Hello !! Une mousse au chocolat à l'orange ? Mmm….Je préfère au rhum mais j'avoue que c'est bon quand ça je suis une accro au chocolat et à l'alcool ? Mais non….Ou juste ce qu'il faut Pour la drague de Greg…Ca arrive…Niveau musique…J'aime beaucoup Placebo et muse aussi Même si je ne parle que de groupes et titres français Bisous

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Salut les filles ! Vos parents ne se sont pas inquiétés ? Et vous ne vous êtes pas étouffés ?Voilà la suite….Gros bisous à vous deux

**Yami Aku** : Coucou !! Enchantée de faire ta connaissance !! Et heureuse que ma fic te plaise ! Surtout au point de te l'enfiler d'une traite ! Je suis admirative Merci pour ta review qui m'a donné du baume au cœur ! Vraiment… bisous et à bientôt

**Ghostic Satane** : Alors….J'ai répondu par mail…Donc…Merci pour ta review…Et j'adore manier l'ironie….Bisous

**Vif d'Or** : Coucou Un immense merci ! Pour être là et me soutenir à distance ! Me revoilà sur le terrain et je savoure ! Ca m'avait manqué et il me fallait juste du courage pour reprendre ce chapitre….Et voilà le résultat…Bisous tout plein et à bientôt sur msn…

**Lululle** : Salut !! Tu ne veux aps que Ron meure ?! Gé ben ça tombe bien car moi non plus J'adore Ronny !!Voilà la suite….Bisous tout plein

**Inferno-Hell** : Coucou Merci pour ta review….Et je pense que tu as raison pour la scène de la vengeance de Sev'…D'où mon intention de faire un épilogue avec des scènes coupées Pour tout mettre et même plus !! lol Pour ta fic…Je ne sais plus si j'ai pris le temps de la lire ou pas…Donc je vais y retourner à mon retour de WE….Bisous

**Tête de nœud** : Je continue !! Avec du retard mais je persévère Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite ! Bisous

**Para** : Coucou toi !! Moi non plus je ne vais aps être ça ça ne change pas ?!! lol Mais j'ai ma valise à faire, une douche à prendre, te dire un 'tit coucou sur msn avant d'aller me coucher….Gros bisous

**Nicolas** : Coucou !! Un grand merci à toi !! Car si je suis ce que je suis c'est un peu beaucoup grâce à vous !! Et non je ne laisse pas tomber car mes fics me tiennent vraiment à cœur… Donc pas de soucis !! Promis !! Bisous tout plein

**Lulu-Cyfair** : Euh….Il faut que j'avoue…Bon….Alors pour écrire des trucs pareils je prends….Du thé à haute dose et pas mal de chocolat….Bon…J'avoue ça fait 15jours que je n'ai pas touché à une tablette…Je résiste….Mais le thé…C'est à volont !! Et oui tes compliments me font chaud au cœur et embellissent ma soirée ! Merci beaucoup !! Bisous tout plein

**Alfa** : Coucou Oui je t'envoie les paroles de la chanson Poupine et Thierry de suite après ces RAR !! J'avais complètement oublié….Toutes mes excuses !! Voilà la suite en tout cas…Bisous

**Petrus** : Coucou ô toi nouveau reviewer !! Et un homme ne plus….Je suis très heureuse que ma fic te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre ne fera pas exception à la règle…Et carrément contente que l'émotion que je tente de faire passer t'émeuve…Bisous tout plein

**Céline.S** : Coucou Carrément à la bourre mais bon….Ton brevet ? Hein tu l'as ? Sinon ce n'est pas très grave… Voilà la suite…En espérant qu'elle te plaise….Gros bisous

**Allie** : Salut !! Non, non je ne lâche pas !!Promis !!! Voilà la suite….Bisous tout plein

**Kéro** : Coucou Ombre et folie, non ? Heureuse de te compter parmi mes reviewers !! Sevy….Tout un programme….J'ai longtemps hésité à la caser avec Rusard….Et…Je n'ai toujours pas choisi Donc ça peut se faire…Ou avec un autre….En fait je ne me suis aps posé la question sérieusement Voilà la suite tant attendue Bisous

**Lola reeds** : Coucou Hé bé…Ombre et folie en force Ne tue pas ton chat !! Piti !! Je ne veux pas te dénoncer à la SPA….Je t'ai fait découvrir les Wriggles ? OUAIS !!!!!! Trop contente !! Là je saute de joie devant Hector (c'est mon pc) Ah…J'adore les reviews pleines de sucre donc ne te prive pas pour moi…Et pour répondre à ta grande question je ne sais aps pourquoi tu me reviewes un mois jour pour jour après ma dernière update…Peut être pour que je me bouge le derrière pour écrire plus vite…Dans ce cas je m'excuse d'avoir pris un mois de plus….Bisous tout plein

**Orlina** : Salut !! Merci pour ton message ! Voilà la suite ! Bisous tout plein et à bientôt

**OneTakeWatson** : Salut ! Ton brevet s'est bien déroul ? En tout cas bravo pour avoir tout lu d'une traite….Et avoir aim !! Et merci pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur…Bisous tout plein

**Lovie** : Bonjour amie de Kima Merci pour ton message qui m'a fait super plaisir ! Pour la longueur de mes chapitres…Mea Culpa….Et je fais des efforts en plusNon cette fic n'est pas finie…Y'a encore quelques chapitres en prévisions… Dray est adorable ? lol J'aime voir Draco tout vulnérable et en même temps si….Draco quoi !! Et…Oui le chocolat a une place importante dans ma vie !! Il me calme, me booste…Bref il me suit dans tout ce que je fais…Mais à petite dose…. Bisous tout plein

Isa malfoy : Merci !!!! Oh si !!! Quel plaisir de se voir qualifier de jeune !!! J'adore !!!!!! Voilà la suite….En espérant qu'elle te conviendra. Bisous

**Clochette** : Salut Heureuse de savoir que cette fic continue à te plaire et j'espère que ce chapitre te fera rire aussi….Merci d'être là…Bisous

**Blaise le poussin masque**: Coucou mes jumeaux préférés !!! C'est vrai que c'est drôle quand on tente de rentrer inaperçu…Moi j'ai essayé une fois….Je ne vous raconte pas la scène qui a suivi…. Lol Oui j'ai décidé de continuer avec mon baron sanglant…Après tout deux lecteurs m'ont soumis l'idée et en sont fiers en plus…C'est que de leur faute !! Non, non je ne vise personne….Moi aussi j'aime beaucoup mon Ron !! J'en suis fière de lui Whouah…Merci pour vos compliments !! Ils me touchent beaucoup ! Surtout venant de vous….Et de mes doutes concernant mon style d'écriture. Et je ne vous demanderez aps si vous vous être remis du chapitre 20 et de mes descriptions assassines ….Pour Neville…J'avoue ne jamais y avoir pensé…Honte à moi Pour l'épilogue….Oui je vais l'écrire !! C'est décid !! Et ce sera grâce à vous…. Tout plein de bisous à vous deux

**bonana** : Salut ! Voilà la suite…J'espère qu'elle te plaira…Pour Sev….C'est pas necore ça mais ça va le faire Bisous

**Nana ou nAnA** : Coucou C'est bien de ne pas avoir lu mon lemon !! Si, si !! J'aime assez l'idée que des lecteurs respectent le rating….Et surtout je ne veux pas qu'on puisse lire un truc qui pourrais choquer…Tu comprends ? Je sens que je ne suis aps claire….Pour Dumby…Il trouve ça dans mon esprit tordu Et…Désolée mais Le goût des filles c'était pour le chapitre 20…Je me suis mal exprimée…Gros bisous

**POH **: Oh….Je rougis devant mon pc…Je t'ai fais rire ? Whouah….Je sais que ce n'est pas évident…J'ai tellement de mal à rire ouvertement devant une fic Merci ! Vraiment merci pour ton message ! Bisous

**Ptite Elfe** : Coucou toi Encore en retard….Je suis désolée….Mais tu sais que je n'abandonne pas c'est déjà ça !! Et…Encore désolée mais cette RAR va être super courte contrairement à ton message qui m'a bien fait rire comme d'hab' Mais demain je me lève tôt…Et mon repassage n'est pas fait….Ni ma valise….Juste pour répondre à une question qui trainait…Ce que les jumeaux ont fait ? Euh…Ils m'ont soumis l'idée d'une relation Blaise/Baront….Moi aussi je t'adore ma Ptite ElfeGros bisous tout plein

**White wolf** : Hello ! Hein c'est rageant de tout perdre dans son pc ?! Heureusement que Seb me l'a sauv !! Sinon je me tirais une balle je crois Voilà la suite Bisous

**LMO** : Coucou toi J'adore ton chapitre 15 Je vais mettre une review en rentrant de mon WE et de ma soirée avec Seb…. Et pour mon retard…Peut être que je prends exemple sur toi en fait…Ca me ferais une bonne excuse, non ? Et…Je n'ai mis que les initiales. ..Car flemme…. Pour mes habitudes culinaires je t'ai répondu….Berk !!!!! Gros bisous à toi et à bientôt

38 reviews !! Je n'en reviens pas Merci du fond du cœur pour être là et me suivre….

Bon WE à tous et à bientôt,

Célinette


	22. Entracte1: de robes et de drapés

Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle….

Genre : Romance saupoudrée d'humour

Rating : PG-13 (avec de temps en temps une incursion dans le R)

Disclaimer : Comme toute potterfiction je ne fais qu'utiliser à ma guise l'œuvre de JKR….

**Avant toute chose** :

Ce chapitre ne va pas être un chapitre comme les autres !! **Il** **s'agit d'une scène coupée….**C'est à dire une scène qui trouve sa place dans l'histoire tout en n'ayant pas de rapport direct avec…Vous me suivez ? Ces scènes qui vont apparaître au fil des chapitres sont là grâce à Blaise le poussin masqué….Merci mes jumeaux préférés

A l'origine je devais publier ce chapitre la semaine dernière avant de partir honteusement en vacances mais il manquait les RAR et mes chroniques….Donc je le fais en rentrant de Pau où j'ai replongé avec délices dans l'accent du soleil bien de chez moi (vive la famille)et le beau temps (29 à 30) Je suis maintenant de retour dans mon autre chez moi à Paris et j'ai le nez dans la grisaille….Mais mon cœur et ma tête sont avec vous Je vous le poste pour mon anniversaire qui se rapproche (plus que 4 joursOo) et avant que la déprime qui l'accompagne ne s'empare de moi

* * *

**Entracte : de robes et de drapés**

Dans la Salle des Trophées…

Un silence pesant régnait…Lourd et solennel… Neuf personnes s'étaient établies sur des chaises qui avaient l'air particulièrement inconfortables… Ron Weasley qui faisait partie de ce juré peu orthodoxe se tenait l'estomac d'un air anxieux…Il fallait avouer que cela faisait 3 heures qu'il avait englouti sa dernière saucisse de pomme de terre ! Il commençait à faire faim et son ventre le lui disait de manière très explicite et surtout très bruyante ! Hermione Granger sa petite amie officielle qui préférerait l'être officieusement le regarda d'un œil noir… Harry Potter bavait presque sur son voisin de droite : un blondinet répondant au doux nom de Draco Malfoy et un regard extérieur aurait pu chercher la main gauche de ce dernier mais pour les personnes présentes le but était de ne surtout pas savoir où se trouvait cette main !! Hormis peut être pour Seamus qui était en pleine recherche de souvenirs lubriques pour alimenter ses trop longues nuits de célibataire endurcis par malchance et qui tentait de ne pas lorgner avec avidité sur sa compagne toute de rose vêtue… Pansy Parkinson quant à elle était retenue par Blaise et le Baron Sanglant…En effet leurs bras humains et ectoplasmiques la fixaient tant bien que mal au dossier de sa chaise pour éviter qu'elle se rue sur Harry Potter et coupe la main de son cher et tendre qui avait osé s'égarer dans le pantalon du brun honni… Enfin Albus Dumbledore présidait cette tablée avec bonhomie et un regard pétillant de malice….Il triturait sa longue barbe blanche d'anticipation et les frisettes s'accumulaient lui donnant l'air d'un vieux fou extraverti et déluré…Ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité il est vrai ! Brusquement il se redressa et prit sa voix de directeur sérieux et posé…Et lança d'une voix claire et forte :

**-« Mesdames et messieurs les jurés !!! Voici les deux concurrents au titre du plus beau jeu de robe….Mademoiselle Sybille Trelawney et Monsieur le Professeur Séverus Rogue… »**

Sybille Trelawney entra d'un air digne et extralucide…C'est-à-dire qu'elle roula sur des patins invisibles avec la grâce qui la caractérise, celle d'un cygne hors de l'eau qui rêve de ne pas se noyer dans une mare de boue….Sur son visage se lisait toute la hargne qu'elle pouvait ressentir à l'égard du Professeur Rogue qui avait été autrefois, dans un temps lointain et dont on allait taire l'époque à partir de ce jour, _"Sevyyyyyyyyy !!!!!"… _Son troisième œil, le faux…Celui que cet abruti graisseux lui avait fait apparaître puérilement la démangeait atrocement et empêcher son Don de fonctionner correctement… _« Un jour j'aurais ta peau !! Et je la tremperais avec volupté dans une baignoire remplie de décapant pour chaudron…Je t'aurais ! Foi de Trelawney !! »_ Elle cligna furieusement des paupières pour retenir les larmes de couler de ses "vrais" yeux, c'est-à-dire ceux que Mme Pomfresh avait réussi à lui rouvrir par le biais d'une potion à durée limitée… Il allait quand même falloir qu'elle apprenne à se servir de ce nouvel organe dont elle ne voulait pas et qui lui pourrissait les regards (le vrai et la voyance bien entendu !!) et la vie par la même occasion… Et cette idée lui minait le moral tout en entretenant avec soin et sadisme tout féminin la colère qu'elle éprouvait envers son _cher et tendre_ Professeur de Potion….

Séverus Rogue la précéda et entra du pas que tous lui connaissait : plein de morgue et d'assurance…. "_Un pas altier"_ dirait certains… _"Quelle démarche prétentieuse et typique des Serpentard" _se gausserait les autres… Bien évidemment par souci de neutralité aucun nom ne sera divulgué… Il arborait l'air réjoui et hautement satisfait de ceux qui savent qu'ils ont réussi l'impossible ou presque, à savoir en boucher un coin à cette pimbêche enrubannée qu'est Trelawney… Ses lèvres se retroussaient imperceptiblement vers le haut ce qui conférait à son visage d'ordinaire si sévère une curieuse expression… A mi-chemin entre la béatitude et une constipation passagère… On aurait pu également qualifier son attitude de ridicule mais un souci d'objectivité nous en empêche…. Ses yeux bougeaient dans tous les sens et lorsqu'ils se posaient sur sa concurrente directe (ce qui semble logique vu qu'il n'y a que deux candidats en lice….) des étoiles apparaissaient et le bouquet d'un feu d'artifice semblait sur le point d'exploser… _« Qui c'est le plus beau, le plus fort…C'est Sevy !!!! »_ Voilà ce qu'une oreille avertie aurait pu entendre si elle s'en était donnée la peine…Fort heureusement pour la fierté déjà malmenée de Séverus toutes les personnes présentes avaient décidé de souffrir d'un accès de surdité temporaire et ciblée…

-« Mes chers amis….Vous avez décidé de vous rencontrer ce jour pour vous affronter dans une compétition amicale, et j'insiste sur ce terme qui provient du latin _amicitia _signifiant amitié, paix, concorde…., qui nous permettra de déterminer lequel de vous deux possèdent le plus beau jeu de robe de Poudlard… Pour y arriver des critères ont été établies à l'aide des jurés ici présent et d'une précieuse aide extérieure….En son absence je tiens à remercier Dobby !! Ayons une petite pensée pour lui en cet instant de sérénité…et prions pour qu'il nous prépare son fameux Chili pour notre repas de ce soir….J'en salive d'avance…. Bref ! Les critères…. Pour évaluer le plus beau jeu de robe il va nous falloir évaluer le drapé le plus élégant…Et ceci en sachant que l'élégance est très subjective…En effet ce qui semble élégant aux yeux de M.Weasley par exemple ne le sera pas nécessairement aux yeux de Mlle Parkinson….Non, non Miss…Je n'attends pas de commentaire de votre part…. Un autre critère sera le jeu de jambes…En effet ce sont vos petites gambettes qui font tout le travail ou presque….On dirait pas comme ça mais vous devez avoir les mollets musclés….Vous êtes des sportifs ! Qu'on se le dise !! Et enfin le dernier critère, et pas des moindres, celui que l'on doit à Dobby….Le jeu de chaussettes !! Sous ce terme….Curieux pourrions-nous dire…M. Malfoy je vous dispense de vos ricanements incongrus….Donc sous ce terme se cache tout simplement l'amour inconditionnel que Dobby et moi-même portons à ces accessoires qui peuvent paraître superflu mais qui sont en réalité indispensable à notre vie quotidienne et qui en plus révèle beaucoup de nous-même…. Nous allons vous juger sur l'aspect de vos chaussettes et de la place qu'elles tiennent dans votre vie…. »

_« Salazar….Il est encore plus tordu que je ne le pensais….Mes chaussettes ? Est-ce qu'au moins j'en ai mis ce matin ?!!! »_ s'inquiéta Séverus avant de se souffler tout aussi intérieurement _« Mais oui !! Et en plus je les adore celles l !!! »_

_« Ouais !!!! Albus je vous aime !! Mes socquettes sont tout simplement splendides !! Vous allez les adorer….Autant que moi je commence à vous adorer… Hmmm….Cette barbe…. Ca change de cheveux trempés dans l'huile de ricin de l'autre malade… »_

-« On va commencer !! Vous allez défiler devant nous à la manière des mannequins moldus….Le torse droit et bombé…. Les fesses en arrière…Le pas chaloupé et en perpétuel équilibre précaire malgré une fausse assurance… Très crâneur ! Mais oui vous pouvez le faire !! Imaginez-vous devant vos élèves Séverus…. Et vous Sybille devant Séverus avant ça c'est un mauvais exemple ?! Quand vous arriverez en bout de podium vous effectuez votre demi-tour, celui qui fait toute la différence… Vous avez compris ? Mais non je ne vous considère pas comme des demeurés…Vous me semblez très susceptibles aujourd'hui…. On y va ? »

* * *

Sybille Trelawney commença…. D'un pas assuré elle s'avança sur le podium… Et pour une fois elle ne glissait pas ! Ses pieds se soulevaient l'un après l'autre…Les jurés la regardaient tous avec des yeux aussi rond que des soucoupes…Il fallait avouer que cela ne s'était encore jamais vu de toute mémoire de Poudlardien en âge de se souvenir…Même Albus Dumbledore avait ouvert la bouche d'un air ahuri et contemplait ce miracle de la nature ou de la rage toute féminine… Ses seins étaient projetés en avant par un bombage de torse impressionnant et le rebondi de ses fesses était accentué par une cambrure limite acrobatique !

_« Whouah !!! Ca c'est des seins !! Ce que j'aimerais avoir les mêmes sous la main pour mes soirées en solitaire…. » _songea Seamus en ne retenant qu'à grand peine la bave qui lui dégoulinait sur le menton

_« Elle aurait pu emprunter une gaine à Mc Gonagall quand même !!Y'en a vraiment qui n'ont aucune notion de distinction et de classe…. »_ commenta la plus qu'élégante Pansy…

_-« Voilà un autre sujet de mes cauchemars futurs… »_ commenta Draco sans se douter que son voisin de cœur et de chaise pensait exactement la même chose….

Les hanches maternelles de l'extralucide qui était pourtant encore célibataire se dandinaient au rythme d'une musique faussement sensuelle et un sourire béat ornait son visage, ce qui engendra plusieurs ricanements plus ou moins discret de la part des jurés, humains ou pas… Arrivée au bout du podium elle donna un grand coup de reins sur sa droite et opéra SON demi-tour…

_« Magistral….Le drapé est parfait….J'suis sûr qu'elle utilise de l'amidon spécial robe de cérémonie, inventé par les elfes de maison à base d'amidon et de graisse de sirène…Je le veux !! Note pour plus tard : soudoyer Dotty ou Dobby pour qu'il le vole dans sa Tour…. »_ songea Séverus un brin jaloux… Avant de se retenir d'exploser de rire à la vue des chaussettes de sa concurrente et néanmoins collègue… Deux immondes bouts de tissus roses…Ornés d'un nœud vert en haut et qui étaient agrémentés d'une dentelle blanchâtre….

Ronald Weasley, ou M. délicatesse incarné, ne se retint pas et un rire tonitruant résonna soudain dans la Salle des trophées….Avant d'être remplacé par un :

-« Mais euhhh !! Mione !!!!! Tu m'as fais mal…. »

Une fois de retour au point de départ elle décida de se montrer innovante et salua les jurés, leur révélant ainsi qu'elle ne s'était pas épilée depuis bien trop longtemps….Même Hermione ne put étouffer entièrement son cri de dégoût…

_« Je n'en reviens pas…Je savais qu'elle n'avait pas toute sa tête…On ne devient pas prof de divination quand on a un brin de jugeote mais je suis sûre que même dans son monde les hommes préfèrent les femmes avec les jambes lisses….Surtout que la plupart se vantent de posséder trois yeux…. »_

_« Et dire que y'en a qui se moquent de ma pilosité… C'est trop injuste !! » _se lamenta Pansy…

_« Berk !!!! Se coucher tout contre….ce gorille….ça doit être comme coucher avec un balai brosse…Tout rêche…. » _pensa avec lucidité Harry avant d'essayer de se concentrer sur la mise en place de son Professeur adoré…Ce qui n'était point facile avec une main indiscrète qui veux à tout prix découvrir des contrées interdites….

* * *

Séverus prit la place de Sybille en lui adressant un sourire plein de morgue… Il se posta face aux jurés et l'expression de son visage changea de tout au tout !! Tout le monde put enfin admirer la parfaite dentition de Séverus Rogue…. Une rangée de dents bien blanches et bien droites….Le cauchemar de tous les dentistes qui ne pouvait rien reprocher à leur propriétaire…. Il bomba le torse et cambra ses reins…Et il avança…D'un pas majestueux tout en ayant un petit coté sensuel… Sensualité que seuls ceux qui y prêtait vraiment attention pouvait percevoir…En l'occurrence le Baron Sanglant et… C'est tout !!

_« Le pas est plus intéressant que celui de l'autre folle…. Mais c'est Rogue quand même…. »_ songea Harry avec désespoir à l'idée d'accorder sa voix à celui qui avait décidé de faire de sa vie un Enfer…

_« Il a vraiment de la classe quand même !! Un vrai Serpentard !! On est trop fort…. »_ pensa avec chauvinisme Draco secondé par Blaise et Pansy…

_« C'est quoi cet amidon de bas de gamme ?! J'suis sûre qu'il le fabrique lui-même….Et ça se dit Maître es Potion….Il a vraiment de la chance que le jury soit incompétent en la matière ! Bon d'accord son drapé est élégant mais comparé au miens il est ridicule !! Et c'est tout !! »_ râla intérieurement Sybille Trelawney en clignant sporadiquement de ses trois yeux….

Le bout du podium se rapprochant Séverus amorça THE demi-tour… Un coup de reins et un jeu de jambes travaillé longuement devant son miroir lui valurent les sifflements admiratifs de l'ensemble du jury… Surpris, il s'arrêta un instant puis repris sa route d'un pas encore plus conquérant qu'à l'ordinaire… Ce qui eut pour effet, entre autre, de bien révéler au jurés et à sa chère et tendre consœur ses chaussettes… Des exclamations étouffées fusèrent de toutes part ! Personne n'aurait imaginé le Professeur Rogue avec son regard glacial, ses réflexions mordante et méprisantes avec ça au pied !! Il portait une chaussette blanche parsemée de petites vaches noires aux yeux doux et roses tandis que l'autre était noire avec les tendres bovins de couleurs blanches et aux prunelles bleues…Un dépareillement qui n'en était pas vraiment un et surtout le choix de ces chaussettes traduisait un humour et une tendresse insoupçonnable, voire une certaine faiblesse, chez " l'affreux Maître de Potion aux cheveux gras''…

_« Des vaches ?!!!! Rogue porte des vachettes au pied ?!! Whaouh !!! C'est trognon !! »_ songea Harry avec incrédulité

_« Hein ?!! Mais qu'est ce qu'il a Rogue en ce moment ?! Il pète un câble ou quoi ?! Depuis quand un Serpentard porte des bovins sur ses chaussettes ? J'suis sûr qu'il est amoureux….Ou mourrant….Voire les deux…. »_ pensa Draco avec stupeur et conviction mêlée de tristesse…

Loin de tout cela Séverus continuait sa route….Son port de tête était fier et empreint de noblesse…Il était aussi très droit ce qui explique que ses yeux ne pouvaient pas se poser au sol sous peine de briser la magie et la beauté de cette posture…Et ce qui ne devait pas arriver arriva… Son pied droit glissa, entraînant le reste de son corps vers le sol dans une chute aussi impressionnante que peu glorieuse et même carrément humiliante… Ses fesses heurtèrent brutalement le sol et sa robe se releva jusqu'à mi-cuisse….Il grogna puis jura quand il se rendit compte que tout le monde pouvait admirer son caleçon long à motifs animaliers….

_« Après les vaches….Les girafes !! On aura tout vu….Faut-il y voir une certaine mégalomanie derrière tout ça ? Y'a peut être une signification inconsciente à ce choix…. »_ réfléchit Hermione en tentant de se souvenir des pensées de Freud qu'elle avait lu pour le plaisir lors de ses dernières vacances en Autriche….

Séverus se releva le plus vite qu'il put et le rouge aux joues reprit sa marche tout en notant du coin de l'œil le regard hautement satisfait de Trelawney…

_« La vieille peau…Elle ne sait pas à qui elle se mesure….Et elle va vite le regretter….Le troisième œil à coté ça va être de la gnognotte ! Foi de Sevy !! »_

Pour finir son parcours il prit une pose digne des plus grands mannequins masculins : une hanche mise en avant et le torse bombé… Le jury fit planer un silence avant de commencer à applaudir. Après tout il en fallait du cran pour finir avec tant de panache après une chute comme la sienne….

* * *

Le jury fit sortir les deux concurrents afin de délibérer en toute sérénité, ou plutôt en toute impartialité….En effet aucun ne voulait risquer une vengeance de l'un ou l'autre…Même si c'est celle de Rogue qui faisait le plus peur…

Rogue et Trelawney faisaient donc les cent pas dans deux pièces séparées par un puissant mur anti-sort…La mort d'un des concurrents aurait fait mauvais effet auprès du Ministère quand même…

Après de longues minutes Séverus et Sybille furent autorisé à entrer dans la Salle des Trophées pour entendre le verdict…

-« Les jurés ont délibéré… Et ce fut plus facile que ce que je craignais….En ce qui concerne l'élégance et le drapé vous êtes tous les deux ex æquo …Par contre pour le reste Séverus arrive en tête !! Donc notre vainqueur est…..Roulement de tambour s'il vous plaît…. Comment ça le suspens n'est plus ? Mais ce n'est pas grave tout ça !! Il me faut un roulement de tambour et c'est tout !! Allez…. Voilà…Donc…Le vainqueur du concours de robe est….Séverus Rogue !!!! »

Séverus n'en pouvait plus !! Ses yeux pétillaient et de l'eau commençait à perler au coin de ses paupières…Ses pieds entamèrent d'instinct les pas de la danse de la victoire…Et sa bouche s'ouvrit sur _" Qui c'est le plus beau, le meilleur….''_

-« Mais ce n'est pas tout…. » reprit Albus après une toux discrète… « Je vais devoir appliquer une sanction à mlle Trelawney pour entrave au bon fonctionnement du concours et pour usage déloyal de la magie…En effet Sybille on vous a tous vu jeter un sort pour rendre le podium glissant afin de déstabiliser, dans tous les sens du terme, ce pauvre Séverus…Ce n'est pas bien !! Donc pour votre peine vous garderez cet oeil magique le temps qu'il vous faudra pour prendre conscience de vos actes…Et le tout sans potion de Mme Pomfresh…. Et vous donnerez votre amidon magique à Séverus…Quant à vous vous vous contenterez de l'amidon standard….Mais…Car il y a toujours un mais….Vous n'avez pas tout perdu !! Vous gagnez une crème dépilatoire avec son mode d'emploi !!! C'est y pas génial tout ça ?! » conclut Albus avec un grand sourire pas moqueur du tout….

* * *

**Fin de cet entracte !!**

Ce fut un bonheur de l'écrire !! Un véritable exutoire où j'ai pu me défouler !! Merci donc aux jumeaux Blaise et Manu de m'avoir encouragé à le faire !!

En plus c'est le premier chapitre que j'ai en grande partie écrit sur Alphonse(mon 2ème pc)…Son baptême en quelque sorte Et comme Alphonse ne possède pas encore de hauts-parleurs je n'ai pu écouter ma playlist habituelle pour cette fic(donc pas de Wriggles)…Ce chapitre a donc été écrit avec du jazz en fond sonore (je ne me souviens plus du nom désolée !), Norah Jones, Nathalie Imbruglia, et K-maro…Je sais ! Le dernier nom peut surprendre….Mais c'est juste pour m'aider à conserver un certain état d'esprit et un rythme de phrase…

Par contre toujours désolée pour le retard et la découpe des paragraphe par ce grand trait moche....Je n'arrive aps à trouver autre chose Il refuse mes petits ronds et autres motifs....

**Chronique musicale :**

Aldebert !! Juste ce prénom….Et vous serez conquis ! C'est certain ! Moi j'ai acheté cet album ("Sur place ou à emporter'') sur un coup de tête car le nom me plaisait et me faisait penser à quelqu'un….Je sais c'est limite pour acheter un CD…Mais je suis comme ça moi !! Et je n'ai pas regretté mon geste !!

Des mélodies mélodieuses…Et c'est rare !!! Tout en douceur il distille des paroles mordantes et pleine d'intelligence…

Ma préférée pour l'instant ? "Indélébile''

_« Contre la culotte de cheval et les kilos  
Chasser le naturel abdominal au galop  
Tous ces poils surnuméraires  
Excessive obsession  
Finiront au laser :  
Définitive épilation  
Alors ça y est docteur ?  
Je suis dans la descente….. »_

Vous l'avez compris il s'agit d'un texte sur les ravages de la beauté à tout prix, celle dont on nous rabat les oreilles à longueur de journée….Etre la plus mince, tout le temps, le visage lisse, limite inexpressif….Ressembler à ces mannequins anorexiques…Ne plus être soi-même pour être conforme avec les diktats de la mode… Comment ça je suis virulente ?!! Mais non…. Juste en colère contre ces conneries qui font que si nous ne rentrons pas dans la norme nous sommes considérés comme des monstres ou bêtes de foire….La beauté est en nous et notre valeur aussi…L'apparence n'est qu'éphémère et ne traduit rien ou si peu de notre moi profond !! Qu'on se le dise !!

**Les RAR** :

**Manehou**: Merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments Bisous

**Kieiji**: reprends ta respiration et avale une grande gorgée d'air !! Ca va mieux ? Merci beaucoup ! Vraiment…. Voilà la suite qui n'en ai pas vraiment une…. Plein de bisous

**Nfertiti **: Coucou Merci beaucoup pour toutes ces reviews et ces compliments…J'apprécie vraiment Plein de bisous et à bientôt

**Lunathelunatique**: Salut ! Voilà un chapitre qui devrais te plaire…. L'humour prime sur la romance Merci beaucoup pour ton message Bisous

**Minerve** : Hello Les femmes savent toujours dévier la conversation quand ça les arrange…. C'est une de nos très nombreuses qualités Pour la réaction de Ron ce sera dans un chapitre prochain…. Bisous tout pleins

**Emilie** : Hello nouvelle fan des Wriggles J'adore quand je fais découvrir mes chouchous à d'autres…C'est un réel compliments et je le savoure à sa juste valeur !! Merci beaucoup ! Voilà une suite…. Pour les autres j'y songe ! Ne t'inquiète pas… Bisous

**LMO **: Coucou toi J'ai (encore !!) La flemme de taper ton pseudo en entier…. Sorry Mon papa va beaucoup mieux je te remercie…. Pour mon plaisir d'écrire il est toujours là et même plus je dirais ! C'est peut être le fait de ne pas se stresser par rapport à un délai imparti….Pour la confrontation avec Pansy…J'y pense…Et ton idée me trotte dans la tête…. Bisous et à bientôtOhhhhhhh !!! Un nouveau chapitre !! Et dire que je suis à la bourre pour le lire….J'ai honte !! J'y courre après ces RAR Bisous

**Nee Chan et Chana** : Coucou vous deux !! Vous avez succombé aux charmes des Wriggles ? Trop fort !!! Vous allez adorer c'est certain !!! Faites attention à vous et ne vous étouffez pas…. Bisous

**Clochette** : Coucou Ne t'excuse pas pour ta review !! Ce n'est pas moi qui vais te dire que tu es en retard !! Ce serais un comble Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tes vacances furent bonnes…. Bisous

**Yami Aku**: Coucou !! Ce chapitre est court aussi…Et en plus ce n'est pas un chapitre à part entière….Désolée un grand merci pour ta review… Bisous et à bientôt

**Lindowel** : Hello C'est très facile de rater une histoire !! Crois-moi…. Je ne compte plus le nombre d'histoire que j'ai raté et que je continue de zapper sans m'en rendre compte…Une vraie catastrophe Tes compliments me vont droit au cœur…Vraiment !! Et toutes mes excuses à tes parents Plein de bisous

**Nicolas **: Salut !! Merci pour ton message A bientôt ! Bisous

**Bubblegum712 **: Hello Merci pour ton message et ce qu'il contenait !! Hector est dans sa période calme je te remercie…et ce chapitre je l'ai tapé sur Alphonse (mon 2ème pc : celui qui loge chez mon copain) Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui n'a de chapitre que le nom

**Diaboliquess** : Coucou !! Je suis désolée que tu ais gaspillé des heures d'Internet pour mon histoire…. Et très flattée aussi !! Je suis toute rouge devant mon pc….J'ai reçu ta review en rentrant d'une semaine de vacances où j'ai pu ne rien faire et ça m'a boosté Merci !! Pour ton site…L'adresse n'ai pas passée…Donc si tu veux que j'aille y faire un tour : envoie moi un mailOu une review avec l'adresse entrecoupée d'espace. n'aime pas sinon Bisous et à bientôt

**Gimmick** : Hello Merci pour ton message qui me fait très plaisir !! Vous avez fondé un fan club pour Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle ?!! J'en suis honorée Et c'est moi qui te remercie…. Bisous tout plein et à bientôt

**Vif d'or** : Hello !!!! J'ai toujours grand plaisir à lire tes reviews. Si, si !! Et je persiste à te remercier Voilà un nouveau chapitre…. Bisous

**Maliciaslytherin** : Coucou Voilà le prochain !! Je sais que je suis très longue en ce moment…J'en suis désolée….Tu as découvert les Wriggles grâce à moi ?!! Génial !! Là je suis plus qu'heureuse !! Et non ton papotage n'est pas futile Bisous et à bientôt

**Ptite Elfe** : Coucou ma 'tite Elfe !!Tu sais que je suis véritablement accro à tes reviews ?!! Elles me font mourir de rire et me donne un aperçu agréable de mes chapitres…Merci !!! En effet tes petits ronds sont super beaux !! Presque aussi beaux que les miens….Pour la suite réelle du chapitre 21 il va falloir attendre encore un peu….Tu m'en veux pas, hein ?Là je fais vite car je veux poster cet entracte avant ma réunion de ce soir…. Plein de bisous et à bientôt sur msn

**Dinoushette** : Salut Ce n'est pas grave que tu ne m'ais jamais laissé de review avant !! Merci pour ton message : il m'a fait plaisirBisous

**Céline.S** : Hello !! Merci pour la review et voilà la suite Bisous

**Misskinki** : HelloMerci pour ton message….Dans ce chapitre aps de chocolat….Désolée Bisous et à bientôt

**Caro** : Coucou ma 'tite Caro (ou ma grande) Tu sais très bien que le chapitre dernier t'étais dédié aussi (c'est juste un oubli de frappe) tu connais ma 'tite tête quand même Moi aussi ça me manque nos conversation msn…Vais essayer de reprendre un rythme habituel pour pouvoir communiquer avec ma québéquoise préférée Plein de bisous pour compenser la taille de mon précédent chapitre et celle là….Bisous

**Lunattica** : Coucou Voilà le chapitre suivant qui ne suit aps vraiment les autres….Et oui Seamus est désespéré…C'est triste, hein ?! lol Bisous

**Ornaluca** : Hello !! Voilà la suite !! J'espère qu'elle t'amusera aussi….Pour le délai toutes mes excuses….Bisous

**Vénusa** : Hello ma Vénie !! Merci pour tes reviews et tout ce qu'ils contiennent Ca me fais du bien…Cette fic est un bon défouloir pour moi Bisous et à bientôt

**Para** : Coucou Merci pour ton messageEt d'être là quand j'ai besoin….Tu sais que je suis là pour toi aussi !! J't'adore Bisous

**Akashana** : Hello Ce fut long…Je sais…Et court….Je le sais aussi…Et j'en suis désolée….Mais oui je continue !! Ecrire est un exutoire pour moi Donc vous subirez mes horreurs encore longtempsMerci pour ta chronique musicale Oui je connais Cali et j'ai failli aller le voir en concert….Mais je pense que j'irais le voir très vite…En 2 005 je pense J'aime beaucoup ses textes… Bisous

**Evil-aNgel666**: Merci de continuer à aimer Voilà la suite !! Bisous

**Lani** : Hello Moi aussi je suis contente de revoir tout le monde !! C'est vrai que ça me manquait d'écrireLà j'ai encore plein de retard que ce soit dans mes lectures ou mes chapitres mais je vais faire un effort….Sache quand même que tes reviews ne sont jamais lourdes !! J'adore quand je peux lire mes chapitres à travers vos yeux Bisous et à bientôt

Merci à tous d'être là Bonne soirée et à bientôt,

Célinette


	23. Chapter 23

Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle

Genre : romance avec une pointe d'humour

Rating : PG-13 devenu maintenant T (si j'ai bien saisi)

Disclaimer : Je me contente d'emprunter les personnages et les lieux à JKR….Bien évidemment je les cuisine à la façon Célinette…

Avant toute chose :

Bonjour à tous ! Comme vous pouvez le constater, je n'ai pas disparu de la circulation, ni même de fanfiction… Cela dit, je m'excuse pour cette inactivité plus que prolongée.

Mes excuses ? J'ai opéré des grands changements dans ma vie et cela ne s'est pas fait sans réflexion, ni choix, ni concession… Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'habituer à cette nouvelle routine et je profite d'une semaine de vacances pour me relancer dans l'écriture… ! Cette semaine est bien loin maintenant….snif Je continue mes chapitres quand j'ai un instant à moi (c'est ça de faire trop de truc….)

Merci à tous ceux et celles qui, malgré tout, continuent de croire en moi et ne cessent de m 'encourager.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Dans une salle sombre, où les volutes d'encens se disputaient avec les nuages de poussière soulevés par les mouvements sporadiques de la personne qui s'y terrait, seulement éclairée par la faible lueur d'une bougie parfumée à la mandarine, une femme se regardait dans un miroir dépoli, lézardé par endroit… Ses yeux se refusaient à croire ce dont, par Psyché, ils ne pouvaient douter….Un compagnon, un troisième œil, battaient des cils d'une manière on ne peut plus coquette… _« Limite vulgaire même ! »_

-« Maudit Severus ! Je t'ouvre mon cœur et toi tu ne trouves rien de mieux à faire que de te moquer de mon précieux don ! Argh ! Si seulement je pouvais me venger !» lança t'elle à son reflet, ses yeux lançant des éclairs…Enfin deux seulement car le petit nouveau se contentait de jeter une œillade amoureuse au miroir et surtout à ce bel œil bleu qu'il lui renvoyait….

Sybille Trelawney, car c'était elle…. passa furieusement ses mains décharnées dans sa tignasse et quelques mèches restèrent accrochées à ses ongles long de quelques centimètres et peint en violet tendre….

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

« Hmmmm…..J'adore cette jarretière….Hmmmm…Ce noir….Sexy….Ahhh….J'ai bien envie d'arracher ce petit nœud rouge avec les dents…Hmmmm…J'ose ?….Mouiiiiiii…. »

Un mouvement fit bruisser les lourds pans carmin du baldaquin…Un soupir entraîna un échange de regards incrédules entre deux habitants de ce dortoir qui, visiblement, n'étaient pas attendus à ce moment précis…. Un deuxième les fit rougir….un troisième puis un quatrième les firent sourire, mélange de gêne et de moquerie toute masculine…. Mais si ! La raillerie virile sur les performances…On connaît tous ça ! Ils se décidèrent à tousser avant que le cinquième soupir ne se change en râle de bonheur et de plaisir…. Ben oui fallait quand même pas pousser l'inconvenance jusqu'à partager de manière indirecte et indiscrète un tel moment d'intimité….Tout au moins c'était ce qu'Harry et Ron pensaient…

Un « Merde ! » leur répondit… Aussitôt suivi d'une activité frénétique…Qui cessa quand apparût le visage empourpré de Seamus qui respirait, comme c'est bizarre, plutôt difficilement….

-« Euh…C'est vous les gars !…J'étais en train de …. »

-« Pitié ! Epargne-nous les détails de ton activité manuelle ! Je ne tiens vraiment pas à être remis sous calmant comme après l'épisode avec l'acromentule….J'en ai assez des cauchemars moi ! » supplia Ron en se cachant les yeux et se bouchant les oreilles…

-« J'y crois pas ! C'est ce pervers qui me dit ça ! Lui qui fantasme comme un dingue sur une intello habillée d'un fouet…. C'est le monde à l'envers ! »

-« Il a raison…Ta vie privée ne regarde que toi….Un FOUET ! Quel fouet ? Et tu parles de Mione là ! Ron ! C'est quoi cette histoire de fouet et de Mione toute nue ! » hurla Harry les yeux écarquillés et empli de stupeur à l'image qui venait de se former dans son esprit…Et qu'il ne voulait surtout plus voir….

Ses deux amis le fixèrent, trop estomaqués pour répondre dans un premier temps puis…

-« HARRY ! C'est toi qui parles là ! Toi qui chantes les louanges de la vie privée et qui refuse d'alimenter les fantasmes solitaires de tes amis célibataires ? » demanda Seamus un air vicieux dans les prunelles…

-« Mais oui c'est bien lui…Incroyable n'est ce pas ! Monsieur Discrétion qui voudrait que je lui raconte ma vie sexuelle… Avec sa meilleure amie en plus ! C'est du propre ! » rajouta le rouquin en faisant une moue faussement sentencieuse

-« Mais euh…Mais non…C'est pas ce que vous croyez… »

-« Mais bien sûr ! Et la marmotte elle met le papier alu…. » lui balancèrent d'une seule voix les deux comparses « Allez ! Maintenant avoue-nous tout ! Allez ! Et peut être que nous te raconterons après…. » continuèrent-ils en se rapprochant de lui jusqu'à l'acculer à un lit

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Blaise marchait d'un pas alerte vers sa répétition de chant avec le Baron Sanglant…Sa bouche s'ouvrait comme malgré lui sur les paroles de la nouvelle chanson qu'il était en train de bosser avec son professeur particulier…

« Amour et Cul s'en vont par paire sur un petit chemin de Terre  
Main dans la main le cœur joyeux, la couille dure, le poil soyeux….  
(…)  
Amour et Cul vont solitaire sur deux rond point sans espace vert  
(…)  
Amour vomit, Cul désespère… »

Cette chanson l'avait choqué au début…Mais pour rien au monde il ne l'aurait avoué…Même sous la torture….Bon…Peut être que si cette torture s'appelait Pansy…Il aurait pu craqué…Mais pas sûr ! Bref ! Ne pas penser à cette chose toute vêtue de rose….Juste avoir en tête les paroles de cette belle chanson des Wriggles (« _Evidemment ! De qui d'autre ! »_) qui vante la beauté de l'acte sexuelle quand il est accomplit avec amour… Jamais le Serpentard ne se serait cru romantique mais il devait le reconnaître…Ce titre touchait en lui une corde sensible… Son spectral professeur aussi du reste… Il sentait bien que des atomes crochus circulaient librement entre eux…Mais il n'était pas idiot au point d'oublier un élément important…Et de taille ! Lui était vivant alors que le Baron était mort ! Et il ne se sentait pas prêt à se suicider pour rejoindre son nouvel ami au pays des fantômes…. Trop heureux de vivre….

-« Blaaaiiiiisssseeeeeeee » meugla une voix par trop honnie quelques mètres derrière lui….

_« Quoique….Ce n'est peut être pas une si mauvaise idée que ça le suicide…. »_ pensa ledit Serpentard avant d'accélérer vivement la cadence….

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Un jeune homme marchait le long du lac en réfléchissant…. Pour certain (« _Notamment ceux habillés en rouge et or…. »_) ce seul fait relevait du miracle…. Pour ceux de sa maison et plus particulièrement ses amis cela était bien trop ordinaire pour qu'on le mentionne….

Donc ce jeune homme réfléchissait… A son avenir, ou plutôt à son hypothétique avenir… Hypothétique car il craignait fort que celui-ci ne se résume à quelques heures, au mieux quelques jours s'il différait son aveu à son paternel….

En effet Draco s'apprêtait à présenter (tout du moins virtuellement….) à ses parents l'élu de son coeur…. Déjà leur annoncer qu'il était amoureux (donc lié à quelqu'un par une forme de dépendance… _« Car l'amour n'est pas une force ! Bien entendu ! C'est une faiblesse ! Et je te l'avais dit mon fils ! On ne tombe pas amoureux…On conclu un marché qui arrange les deux parties…»_ il entendait déjà son père lui seriner cette vieille idée complètement obsolète et pas très intelligente selon lui….). Ensuite leur dire que c'est un garçon qui à trouver le chemin de son cœur (« _Pas que celui-là d'ailleurs mais je doute qu'ils soient prêt à en entendre plus »_ songea ironiquement le beau blond). Et enfin….Le nom de cette perle rare….Là ça va être la goutte d'eau qui va noyer le pays déjà bien humide….

Sa marche dans le parc l'aidait à trouver les mots, ces fameux mots…Et par là même le courage de les prononcer….  
Bien évidemment il avait bien songé à ne jamais rien dire, à cacher cet amour et à en profiter à fond…Mais il savait au plus profond de lui que cela ne satisferait pas Harry qui finirait pas se détourner de lui.  
Quel dilemme ! Aimer ou mourir… Telles étaient ses possibilités…. Pour un peu il se serait pris pour le héros d'une histoire moldu ! _« " Roméo et Joliette'' ? Mouais un truc du genre…. »_ Enfin…Lui avait pris sa décision ! Il voulait crier son amour à la face du monde ! (« _J'espère juste que je n'aurait pas à crier de douleur…Qu'il m'abrègera vite…Un bon avada….Ca fait mieux que des doloris à répétition….Oui ! On va y croire ! Il faut juste mettre de coté le sadisme de mon père qui jouira de me voir me tordre de douleur en pleurant le nom de Harry…. »_ )

C'est le projet pédagogique de Dumbledore qui l'avait aidé à prendre cette lourde décision… Et oui….Il avait pris conscience à quel point la vie des siens et par conséquent sa vie étaient vide de sens…Et s'était juré de mettre fin à tout ça et d'apprécier la vie pour ce qu'elle était et non pour ce que l'on voulait qu'elle soit… Différence subtile certes (« _voire même complètement absurde pour les mangemorts de base et ceux qui sont plus haut »_) mais différence à laquelle il tenait !

Il continua sa promenade de réflexion tout en chantonnant…. Il paraît que la chanson donne du courage…. _« Mon petit mec et moi…On se fait des câlins…On se fait des mamours et les autres on s'en fout….Mon petit mec et moi on se tient par la main….. »_

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Greg courrait toujours et encore derrière Pansy… _(« Comme_ _un chien derrière son propriétaire…. »_).Enfin ! Il faisait mine de courir car il était loin de battre le record du 100m quand même….Il avait trouvé une astuce ! Il s'époumonait en prenant un air faussement amoureux dès qu'il repérait quelqu'un…Il se donnait envie de vomir rien que d'imaginer son regard de cocker…. _« Heureusement que je ne me vois pas ! »_ Et c'est une chance oui ! Parce que le pauvre avait plus l'air d'un gros chien pataud en proie à une violente intoxication alimentaire plutôt qu'à un être éperdu d'amour….

-« Ah ! » s'écria le pauvre bougre en question en repérant sa proie qui courrait, elle, derrière le pauvre Blaise….  
_« C'est drôle comme il a l'air absent en ce si…Nan ! Impossible ! Il ne peut pas être amoureux ! Et puis de qui d'abord ! »_

- « Pansyyyyyyyyyy ! Où es-tu ma poupée en sucre ? » chantonna t'il en prenant ce qu'il croyait être sa voix la plus mielleuse….

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Dans une chambre une jeune fille fixait avec pudeur choquée et une certaine excitation les accessoires qu'elle venait de recevoir par hiboux express….

_« Ca m'a l'air d'être de la bonne qualité….Ouah ! Faudra que je remercie Dumbledore pour m'avoir donné l'adresse de cette boutique….Je me demande quand même comment il a pu connaître " sorcière douce et sexy''… » _Puis elle essaya d'imaginer le directeur en guêpière lacée et en cuir… _« NAN ! Préfère ne rien savoir en fait ! Brrrrr…._ »

** °°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Fin de ce chapitre**….

Vous me direz ce que vous en penser, hein ? Moi j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire surtout que je ne l'ai pas fait d'une traite comme à mon habitude….Ce qui m'a posé quelques petits problèmes au début…Mais que j'ai vite appris à dompter !

Sinon….Au niveau musique….Des ça, ça ne vous étonnes pas ! (et je vais les revoir dans 15 jours ! saute de joie )

Donc… Les Wriggles avec "Amour et Cul'', et " Mon petit mec et moi'' D'ailleurs pour cette dernière j'ai un peu détourné la chanson… Car il ne parle pas de son amant mais de son fils qu'il élève avec son amant (bref de l'homoparentalité….)

**Chronique musicale :**

Le nouvel album de Bénabar ! C'est une merveille ! Son titre "la Berceuse'' par exemple…. J'adore !

« _Ce que tu regardes en riant, que tu prends pour des parachutes, ce sont mes paupières mon enfant, c'est dur d'être un adulte. Allez on joue franc jeu, on met carte sur table, si tu t'endors je t'achète un portable, un troupeau de poneys, un bâton de dynamite, j'ajoute un kangourou si tu t'endors tout de suite. »_

Que du bonheur ! A déguster sans modération !

**Les réponses aux reviews** :

Alors là….Je ne sais que faire ou dire….J'ai cru comprendre que nous n'avions plus droit de répondre au reviews….Puis y'a eu des contrordre…Et comme je ne suis pas sûre…Je m'abstient… (mon niveau d'anglais n'est aps suffisant pour que je comprenne alors il faudrait que je me concentre et pas le temps….)

Donc…Je remercie plus que chaleureusement toutes celles et tout ceux qui ont pris de leurs temps pour m'envoyer un message et m'encourager à continuer….

Et j'espère pouvoir répondre à vos message la prochaine fois

Bisous à tous et toutes,

Célinette

PS : A bientôt….


	24. Chocolat et âpreté

**Quand le choixpeau s'en mêle….**

Genre : Romance avec une petite pointe d'humour

Rating : T (anciennement PG-13)

Disclaimer : Je ne me fais ni bénéfice ni quoi que soit sur cette fic dont les personnages et les lieux appartiennent à JKR…Je ne fais que m'amuser….

Pour certains je suis morte…Mais non ! C'est juste que je n'ai plus beaucoup de temps à moi…. Mon époux dit que je ne prends pas assez de temps pour moi…C'est peut être vrai…Mais en tout cas je finis toujours ce que j'ai commencé ! Sachez-le !!

**Chapter**** 24 : la douceur du chocolat et l'âpreté de la vie**

------------------------------------------------------

Dans le château…

Ron cherchait avec impatience sa belle Mione…Il l'a cherché en y mettant tout son cœur et tout son corps aussi !A vrai dire il courrait en tout sens en criant à tue-tête son prénom !! Il avait appris (« Par hasard, hein !! ») que sa brunette si sage avait reçu un colis qui devrait sacrément lui plaire à lui Ron pas du tout obsédé…

_« Par Voldie ! Comment diable a-t-elle pu penser à commander dans cette boutique !! Arff !! J'ai hâte de la voir dans ces atours !! Je ne remercierais jamais assez mon informateur !!! »_

Il courrait…Il courrait et ne la voyait nulle part !! Au bout d'un certain temps il commençait à maudire son fameux informateur…

_« Ca fait sept fois que je me tape le château dans tous les sens !! C'est pas tout à fait ce que j'avais en tête au début !! Si ça se trouve c'est que des conneries !! Elle a juste commandé une culotte petit bateau… »_

Au détour d'un couloir il se décida enfin à abandonner, surtout que Miss Teigne le suivait et commençait à s'essouffler sévère…. Manquerait plus qu'il fasse crever la chatte de Rusard…

Il ralentit donc le rythme et regagna sa salle commune, ne cessant de jeter un coup d'œil aux alentours, espérant voir une Mione à demi nu, seulement vêtue de porte jarretelle…

-----------------------------------------------------

Blaise aussi courrait mais lui ne recherchait personne il fuyait…Il fuyait son cauchemar le plus persistant…

« Par Merlin jamais elle abandonne cette vachette rose ?!! »

Il courrait donc, multipliant les piques de vitesse, les détours et les différents sauts d'obstacle…

_«J'y crois pas ! Elle a sauté cette haie comme si c'était rien du tout !! J'ai quand même jeté un sort à ces arbustes pour qu'ils grossissent !! Mouarf !! Au moins elle aura fait son sport…Si ça se trouve elle me remerciera un jour pour ses fessiers musclés comme ceux d'un cycliste dopé… »_

Il jeta un œil en arrière pour voir où elle en était…Accéléra l'allure et faillit se prendre un mur !!

- « Blaiiiiiseeeeeee !!! Où m'emmènes-tu ?? Un endroit que pour nous mon cœur ?? Blaiiiiseeee Tu vas un brin trop vite pour moi tu sais… »

Blaise ouvrit grand ses prunelles… « Un brin trop vite ?!!! C'est tout ??!! Mais elle est vraiment dopée ?!!!! Je croyais qu'il y avait un contrôle à la rentrée ! »

------------------------------------------------------

Le chocolat fondait doucement dans le chaudron…De petites bulles se formaient pour mieux éclater à la surface…Des volutes savamment parfumées se dégagées et finissait d'enivrer l'apprentis cuisiner, ou sorcier presque confirmé… Ces vapeurs remontaient dans ses narines et tourbillonnaient lentement pour se nicher tendrement dans le recoin tendresse de son cerveau…

Des images se formaient…Deux corps enlacés….Des soupirs aussi suave qu'une coulée de chocolat chaud…Des caresses fondantes comme de la mousse….

« Draco….Où es-tu ? La sculpture ne va pas se faire sans toi…Merlin !!! Qui donc je vais tromper !! La sculpture on s'en fout !! Tu me manques Draco !!! Et j'aime pas te sentir mal…Malheureux pour je ne sais quelles raisons…. »

Il remua une fois de plus le chocolat comme il l'aurait fait avec sa pensine….

----------------------------------------------------------

Dans une salle tout en haut d'une tour quelqu'un chantait…. L'air enthousiaste…

«_ Combien de potes, combien d'amis  
Nous passent à côté tous les jours  
A force de n'suivre que nos avis  
Combien d'centaines de fois on s'gourre  
Combien l'on a d'a priori  
Combien de milliers d'fois on s'gourre  
A force de n'vivre que nos envies  
Combien de millions d'fois on s'gourre  
Combien on manque d'histoires d'amour.  
Délit de face yes ! Yes ! _»

L'air seulement car en réalité le Baron sanglant sentait bien que quelque chose avait dérapé…. Et qu'il avait encouragé cela en plus…

_« C'est tellement bon de se sentir vivant….De voir qu'on suscite des émotions… »_

Il sentait qu'il pouvait remettre les choses à leurs places pas trop difficilement mais en avait il envie ?

Tout en chantonnant il se rapprocha de la fenêtre…

_« Mais ? C'est Blaise ? Que fuis t'il ainsi ? Voldemort est encore revenu ??Non….C'est pire…Le pauvre…. »_

_ ------------------------------------------------------------_

_« Je le hais !!! Je le maudis !! Lui et toute sa descendance !!! Argh !! C'est quoi ça encore !! Comment il fait pour jeter des sorts en courant aussi vite ?!! »_ se lamentait Greg, en pensée uniquement car si il ouvrait la bouche il n'arriverait plus à respirer c'est sûr !! Il sentait son visage rougir et dégouliner…Sa tempe était mouillée…Des gouttes s'échouait sur ses lèvres, empêchant la déshydratation… Il sentait son T-shirt et son pantalon se coller à son corps…Bref ! L'horreur dans toute sa splendeur…Et tout ça pour Pansy !! Pour une truie qui pense _(« si on est partisan de l'hypothèse que les porcs peuvent réfléchir…. »_) que le rose est la couleur qui met le mieux en valeur ses bourrelets et ses yeux globuleux…. Beurk !!!!!!

« Promis !! je ne mange plus de porc…C'est trop dégueu….Quoique…Une bonne tranche de jambon bien rose….Mmmm »

-----------------------------------------------------------

Le troisième œil était noir…Noir d'une colère sans faille….Elle se vengerait !!! Comment ? On verra ça plus tard ! L'important était de savoir que sa vengeance serait terrible !!...

Trelawney fulminait !! Un troisième œil !! C'est terrible quand même ! Elle qui avait déjà du mal à être à l'heure…Maintenant il fallait qu'elle maquille un troisième œil…Et c'est pas peu dire…Car le maquillage était primordial pour une beauté fatale comme elle !!

Certains diraient qu'il faut bien tout ça pour cacher la misère mais ce ne sont sue des abrutis qui n'y connaissent rien…Le maquillage est là pour sublimer la beauté intérieure des femmes et chez elle la beauté était très profonde…C'est tout !!

-------------------------------------------------------------

Son père arrivait en fin de semaine….Pour voir le résultat de cette collaboration inter-maison….Il n'allait pas être déçu….

Mais fallait il vraiment se mettre martel en tête maintenant ?

_« Ne suis-je pas en train de gâcher les derniers moments heureux de ma courte vie ? »_

_« Moi je m'en moque  
j'envoie valser  
les truc en toc  
les cages dorées  
toi quand tu m'serres très fort  
c'est comme un trésor  
et ça  
et ça vaut de l'or »_

Il ne savait d'où lui venait cette chanson…Sûrement moldue…Sûrement une chanson que Harry lui aura fait découvrir…Car jamais dans sa famille on ne rejetterait de l'or….Et surtout pas pour un sentiment aussi futile et dangereux que l'amour !

Mais cette chanson tournait comme une fraiche ritournelle dans sa tête bouillante d'idées funestes…

L'amour ne valait-il pas tous les risques encourus ?? Certes cela sonnait un peu trop mélodramatique pour un Serpentard mais il s'en moquait royalement !! Il voulait être ce personnage tellement bourré d'émotions que ça suinte de partout…Une fois dans sa vie il voulait l'être !! Et pourquoi pas que cela dure longtemps….

Il bomba le torse, redressa la tête rejetant par là même sa chevelure blonde argentée et se décida à regagner la salle rouge/argent où du chocolat bien goûtu devait l'attendre et, accessoirement, un petit brun qui fondait sous la bouche….

--------------------------------------------------------

_« Comment mettre ce truc ?? Le lacet il se met où ? Là peut être…Moui….Ca doit être ça…Mais par merlin c'est pas très pratique ! »_

Devant son miroir en pied, Mione se tortillait pour apercevoir son dos et essayait de nouer sa nouvelle guêpière… Mais pas facile… Entre les lacets à serrer… _(« Comment je respire moi maintenant ?!! »_) et les bas à accrocher…( _« Vive le sort Reparo ! J'vous jure !! »_ )

Mais il fallait avouer que le résultat valait bien tous ces sacrifices !! Elle se sentait très….Sexy !! C'est ça…Ses seins paraissaient encore plus haut et ronds que d'habitude…Son ventre plus plat….Le porte jarretelle mettait en valeur ses cuisses fuselées….Sa mère ne l'aurait pas reconnue !! En même temps il valait mieux !! Elle l'aurait comparé à une fille trop facile, digne d'un film pour adulte…Alors qu'elle voulait juste plaire…A son rouquin d'amour et surtout à elle-même….

_« Made in love…Made in love…Made in love de haut en bas…. »_ Cette chanson trottait souvent dans sa tête car elle y croyait !! Ca ne sert à rien de vouloir ressembler aux autres et de se torturer pour cela… maintenant elle avait la preuve qu'on pouvait se plaire (et pourquoi pas plaire aux autres) en étant soi-même et en osant….

Elle se regarda une fois de plus dans sa psychée…Et mis son uniforme d'étudiante sage….

-« Ronald Weasley !! A nous deux !! »

--------------------------------------------------

_« Qui c'est le meilleur, le champion ? C'est Sevy !! » _

Ce refrain était comme un mantra ! Il le poussait, l'aidait à avancer…Et le faisait sourire ! Ca c'est quasi miraculeux quand même !! Il l'avait même écrit de sa plus belle écriture et encadré pour pouvoir l'accrocher sur sa porte…C'était devenu une sorte de devise en quelque sorte…

Bon ok il faudrait songer à donner l'antidote à la vieille bique qui se croyait extralucide…Alors qu'elle n'était pas capable de voir une fiente de hibou avant de marcher dessus…

Et puis Dumbledore le lui avait demandé alors…Ce que Dumbie veut, Dumbie l'a…. Mais on peut attendre encore un peu, non ?

---------------------------------------------------

Il poussa doucement la porte de The salle…Et se senti aussitôt aspiré…Etreint aussi mais surtout happé !! Des lèvres se sont emparées des siennes et une langue fouillait sa bouche avec beaucoup d'audace…Son souffle était bu et ne pouvait pas quitter sa cavité buccale…Des mains caressaient son corps comme pour vérifier qu'il était entier…. Un mouvement de l'agresseur rapprocha leurs bassins et là…L'agression se transforma en autre chose…Il était…Consentant ! Plus que ça même !! Il encadra de ses mains le visage de son partenaire et pris un peu de distance, histoire de respirer….Des yeux verts mouillés le fixaient…Un souffle rauque s'échappait de la bouche de son Gryffon préféré…

Il sentait une douce odeur se répandre et se mêler à la sienne…Il se rendit compte qu'Harry n'était que chocolat… Il l'embrasse avec gourmandise et avec son cœur….

Puis aussi brusquement qu'elle avait commencé, l'étreinte se relâcha… Harry lui prit la main pour l'emmener au dessus du chaudron….Et lui tendit une cuillère en bois pour remuer la préparation !

Draco comprit que le brun ne lui demanderait rien pour l'instant…Et lui en fût reconnaissant…

- « Tu me raconteras plus tard…Quand tu seras prêt…mais ne tarde pas trop quand même ! » dit Harry, pour confirmer les pensées du blond.

- « Ok ! On s'y met à ce texte sur la sculpture ? »

- «_Tu sais si c'est vrai qu'on fait des conneries  
C'est pas toi qui mentais pour protéger Voldie  
T'as pas décidé d'obéir pour sauver ta vie  
T'as pas lancé des Avadas comme d'autres des Reparos  
C'est pas toi qui décide de faire revivre des os  
Tu commentes pas le Quidditch sur Sorcière TV  
Tu n'oublie pas le temps d'un vol tes espoirs et tes rêves_ »

- « C'est un bon début, non ? » demande Harry

- « Oui un bon début mais il faudrait trouver des trucs qui dédramatiserait un peu…Car y'a pas que Voldemort dans le monde des sorciers… Et mon paternel sera là le jour où on la montrera…. »

- « Oh…J'y avais pas pensé… Bon ben faut réfléchir alors… »

Harry prit un peu de chocolat et en tartina le visage de son cher et tendre…Et se mit à le lécher…

- « Mmm…Qu'est ce que…Mmm… Continue… Tu veux pas que j'enlève cette chemise ?... »

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ron attrapa Mione quand celle-ci quitta son dortoir….Il l'entraîna dans la salle sur demande et enfin il se mit à l'observer…

- « Mais enfin Ron !! T'es devenu fou !! Qu'est ce qui te prend ?!! »

- « Ben…Rien…je voulais juste te voir… »

- « C'est fait ! Tu m'as vu ! Ca te plait ?? »

- « Ben…J'avais une image de toi différente en tête… Loin de cet uniforme j'dois dire… » murmura t'il d'une voix penaude « Tu allais à la bibliothèque c'est ça ? »

- « Heu… » Mione commençait à rougir… « Pas exactement…En fait je te cherchais… »

- « Hein ?!! Pourquoi faire ? Tu voulais qu'on révise ? »

- « C'est une idée…On commence par quoi ? L'anatomie ? » lui susurra t'elle en jouant distraitement avec le 1er bouton de la chemise du rouquin qui commençait à avoir bien chaud…

- « L'anatoquoi ? » bégaya t'il complètement perdu…

- « Attends je vais te montrer… »

----------------------------------------------

**Fin de ce chapitre….**

Perso je sais que c'est loin d'être le meilleur mais j'ai été très contente de l'écrire ! Ca m'a fait du bien !!

J'ai la tête qui va exploser !! Je l'ai écrit d'une traite !!

Vous me direz ce que vous en avez pensé , hein ?

Ce chapitre est plein de musique pour changer…Les Wriggles et Zazie surtout…

**Chronique musicale** :

En juin dernier je suis allée au dernier concert de Zazie et je peux vous dire que son album est une merveille !! Il n'est pas forcément très gai mais plein de vérité !!

_« Je suis un homme au pied du mur  
Comme une erreur de la nature  
Sur la Terre sans d'autres raisons  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond._

_Je suis un homme et je mesure  
Toute l'horreur de ma nature  
Pour ma peine, ma punition,  
Moi je tourne en rond, je tourne en rond »_

Extrait de Je suis un homme…

Sinon…Rose est un jeune talent à écouter aussi…Moi j'aime beaucoup sa liste…

**Les reviews** :

Je ne répondrais pas car on n'a plus le droit…Mais je vais prendre le temps de vous remercier vous qui croyez en moi et me le montrer…

Merci de m'encourager et de me soutenir !!

Bisous et à bientôt,

Célinette


End file.
